Laura: The Chosen One
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Entering the world of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, how will young Laura Wadjet Evans change the world while being a child of two prophecies? Full summary inside and will be mixed with other anime. Btw this is a Futa story so read at your own risk, and if you want to suggest Laura's Peerage please do so, and remember only females!
1. Welcome to Hell

**Summary:**

For a child by the name of Laura Wadjet Evans, things have been strange to say at least for her life to which will soon occur as time goes: Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, and also herself changed when young, and a lot of other wonderful yet odd things as well to yet happen.

Yet despite all this, she is the Chosen One of the world itself; A child of Two Prophecies and only she could save their world from an Evil that has been tampering secretly, her life, and others, in times long past.

In a mansion somewhere hidden in the grasslands; in the year of July 29th, 2007; quite a distance away from the nearest town while in the fog that covered the lands of Countryside Japan, there was a young woman around the age of six that just started to wake up. As the light started to enter her room, the young lady opened her eyes while gently revealing her emerald green colored orbs and heart-shaped yet flawless face, "Goddess… I hate the mornings," she muttered in a British Accent. 

Tossing the blanket to the side, she had a body not expected of a nearing seven-year-old child to have at all; due to her going through forced early maturity, since her breasts were already at a high C-Cup while the rest of her body is that of a developing model; although, the real shock was the seven and a half-inch long dick alongside the small, billiard size ball sack resting between her dick and womanhood.

Eventually putting on her cheeky lace thong and a shelf bra; only holding up a quarter of her breasts on and nothing else, and also ignoring her dick's morning wood while she placed an odd bracelet onto her right wrist and a black one on her left, the young child made her way to a beautiful drop-dead gorgeous red-haired woman who was cooking within the kitchen; her hair reaching her upper behind. 

The woman at the stove was only in an apron; leaving the young lady a decent view of the older woman's perky behind, back, and the sides of her breasts; due to forgetting the fun she had last night with her lover. She had lighter colored hair than the girl, but the same shade of eyes, and resembles her slightly as well. But besides her ass being perky, she has an average C-Cup sized chest with average birthing hips. 

"Morning Mom," she voiced while sitting at the table to get the woman; her one of two mothers to turn around; the other still getting around still.

"Good morning Laura... How was your morning?" Her mother asked while to get the girl to brighten her face at seeing chocolate drizzled, stuffed french toast with honey on it, and placed it gently in front of her while making more.

"Not too bad," Laura said, shrugging while starting to eat, "I just want to be eleven right now so I can go to Hogwarts and fuck all the girls there," she continued as if she was talking about the weather; not seeing the concerned look from her mother; Lily Maria Evans, and it was not like she was going to bend over every woman she meets and fucks them until they're laying in a pool of semen. Though she was still also debating on that due to her heritages she gained; from back then to now, and knowing that in hope that her heated period; from the Goblins telling her and her mother back then that is, would not occur, and also hoping before any of that so she could lock herself in her room since she wants to be truly aware of her actions in case she meets someone special.

Though it doesn't at all help due to her big-sister figure that taught her things, during their time together. Even lately for the past week Laura's odd behavior by wanting to fuck girls was unusual, as she normally never admits it or anything of the sorts.

"Speaking of- Fuck Andromeda and her daughter will be coming by today since Andromeda and I agreed on something for your upcoming birthday, Laura, while we will be out shopping for most of the day," the mother said walking over to her daughter as she saw the time; setting the plate of food for her lover on the table on the right side of the round table, and began to finally make her some food.

As Laura kept enjoying and eating her few favorite foods, she thought back to when she was back then to become this, to this day, and even met a special someone as well.

 **Flashback Start**

Five years after the death of Voldemort; James sacrificing his life to save her and his only child back then, Lily was getting sick and tired of the old man trying to take her daughter from her. Always stating it was for the "Greater Good" and whatnot as she knew her elder sister; Petunia, would hate her child due to her and Lily herself at having magic. 

"I think it will be a good idea to take a trip the mundane way to Japan. This will allow Laura to enjoy a different style of magic," she told herself while also being thankful to get passports for herself and child. Once informing her daughter of their future plans, they set to work on packing for the trip.

Though Dumbledore wasn't at happy yet he was there to oversee their departure while knowing he couldn't at all change Lily's mind; to his own inner rage, she was immune somehow to mind-controlling potions and spells, like her child; to his inner horror, as he still needs the child to be his weapon, and other future plans. Though once they took off, he didn't realize said plans would be ruined after what would happen as they were there.

Soon Laura and Lily found themselves on the plane looking out the window with glee as it began to take off, "So Mommy, what are we going to do once we reach Japan?" She asked her mother.

"First sweetie, we're going to find the Magical Alley in Japan's Magical Side before resting for a bit, and our guide; Who's also magical, will show us around," Lily explained while looking at her child warmly while being reminded of James only slightly as she looked mostly like her, but with James' hair coloring. 

Landing after nearly eleven hours and forty minutes later, they reached Japan's Airport; Laura sleeping most of the way. The mother and daughter pair was led to one of the Alleyways for Magical Japan that was placed there to help with the foreign visitors.

Getting their hotel and hotel room, Laura was hypnotized by all the anime on the TV; to Lily's ire as she was hoping James' view in shows wouldn't have passed onto their child and yet… "Mommy, please tell me that we have an Anime Channel on the TV at home?" Laura pleaded while making Lily shook her head alongside making her giggle, as she wants her smart child to be happy; despite her also trying to be a single parent.

"Yes we do sweetie, but I will be setting up some ground rules when we get home," she said making her child nod as she was watching a random anime.

After an hour or so for the child watching anime during early 2005; during the first week of July, the mother and daughter pair got ready for their tour of Japan, as the female family members wore something light in response to the slight heat wave in Japan.

Exploring the various temples and sites a few hours later from their guide showing everything there is; even heading to a site that holds a sealed object in which Laura then felt something call out to her, and following the young woman's voice. The child eventually found herself in a hidden part of the temple while her mother was not paying attention and was chit-chatting with their guide.

"Ok Miss Voice, where do you want me to go?" Laura asked as the voice told her to touch the sigil on the wall nearby her, and once she did with a yelp, the sigil glowed before revealing nearby a wall pushed itself inwardly, and revealed old stairs going down.

Nervous yet the voice calmed her while also telling her to continue, Laura went down the steps as when she got to the last step; the twenty-third step, she was stunned to see a room that when lit up, held a lot of interesting things on the walls and also a statue near the end that had four arms; a female of sorts with her oddly looking like a human snake of sorts; the skin looking like scales, and the last set of arms held together an orb while on top, held a sword; an odd-looking naginata that is while also in a obsidian sheath.

The same voice egged her on taking the orb itself, and Laura was hesitant yet went over to the orb and began pulling at it; not seeing the room darken slightly at all or behind her on the ground, a shadow was being formed from the statue behind her in a serpentine female that then had glowing amber eyes in finality, mixed with hope. Once the orb broke free from the hold, the room returned to normal before suddenly Laura yelped in place as the orb began to glow a sickly green mixed with a neon-blue aura going right into her.

The voice told her she had passed and was about to receive a wonderful gift. Though this gift was both a blessing and a curse mixed.

Laura would receive the power within the orb that this goddess once bestowed upon her and the weapon as a consideration-based gift, but she would also become to what she would be for the future of the world.

Laura felt her entire body was in a mixture of being on fire with also feeling like she was in a frozen river or lake; under the ice. She moaned in pain while seeing with her own eyes that energy see saw from that orb, quickly covered her form and shredded her outfit and underwear entirely as she became suddenly weak. Laura felt that her entire skin was prickly and also began to pale while feeling off; for some reason, and she began screaming in pain while she felt herself was stretching; bones quickly developing to correct this as she went for a basic height for kids her age, to eventually within a few minutes, to five foot nine (5'9) in total. Then she gasped while feeling a burning pain as to where her heart and entire chest was, and was wide-eyed before holding onto her sides; landing on her left side in utter pain as her non-existent bust began to develop into a high B-Cup size while the nipples at the same time, then matched her skin tone; a few drops of amber-like liquid falling before they stopped; from both sets of nipples. Then she felt her lower half; since her voice was hurting from screaming in pain she was in, began to show a development of an eventual frame while also showing she would be a looker as she grows. Then the changes began going even further as she laid on her back, and suddenly began to feel pain on her special place; eyes wide in horror as she saw her little nub twitch a few times before slowly yet surely expanding, and eventually felt it was changing into something else, and was eventually stunned to see it changed into a boy's pee-pee; about five and a half long and was three inches in girth, and moaned once more as two testicles began to form under her new penis and above her womanhood that then slightly plumped up at the same time, and they were around the size slightly bigger than a golf ball. She then felt her teeth get pulled inwards while feeling sharper ones that oddly won't harm her at all from a second set being formed while her original set of teeth, were behind them, her tongue then became a forked tongue, and lastly her eyes then briefly changed into a serpentine version before going normal. 

Laura felt herself slowly fade from the pain before it came back since she felt her tailbone throbbing as a tail grew out of it quickly, and to her shock, since it also laid in front of her, was a reptile-like tail. Then she felt herself twitch a few times while moaning loud as she felt her new balls clenched and she sprayed clear fluid at first, before it began changing into a white, sticky fluid as said liquid also splattered onto the statue. 

Panting while in fear as to what happened to her, Laura was hoping it was over yet it wasn't as her fingernails fell painfully off and her top and bottom fingers/toes began becoming claw-like Succubi fingers/feet. And lastly from her shoulders, blood splattered before healing over, as reptile-like fairy wings appeared, and they folded into themselves easily and wrapped around her waist; like an upper belt of sorts.

Looking around as the pain was gone and she then; after a few minutes felt fine, Laura found a puddle of water nearby the left side of the shrine and looking at her reflection, she gasped quickly seeing the silver-emerald eyes and twirling her body Laura saw that her ass was a lot plumper; her mother sweating sometimes in her presence when she was upset to know that word, "Wow... I look older than five," she said; feeling a mesh-like substance when she traced her hands on the wings. 

Looking for a way out of here; her mindset still the same yet slightly smarter somehow along with ignoring her nudity, Laura began walking around as a passageway opened after the sword fell; in which changed into a black bracelet that magically attached to her left wrist, and went through it thinking it was a way out since the way beforehand, was gone.

"I wonder if I can retract my wings?" Laura asked herself and before she knew it with a small help of surprise, her wings vanished while also leaving a tattoo in the shape of her wings; covering the upper part of her back.

Making her way now through the dark tunnel, her eyes shifted unknowingly to a reptile once again; making her see within the dark as she quickly spotted a wooden door of sorts and opening it, there were wooden chests in various sizes within the room, "Wow, I wonder what's inside them all," Laura asked herself; due to her curious nature currently, and walked up to a random chest. 

Opening it up there was only a book full of cards, an odd metallic ring with two little balls at the end of the circle, at least several books, a piece of paper with a strange red sigil on it, and a blue-diamond like ring.

Laura for some reason picked up the metal ring before jumping in surprise, as it the suddenly attaches itself to her new organ; staying in place as its enchantment took effect. For you see, it was a special ring for futanari; in which Laura was turned into, and for special ones like she is now. Shaking her head as it oddly felt like her new pee-pee, she then looked into the chest even more as she then discovered an outfit that oddly shimmered a few times, when she picked it up.

It was a jade-like designed, cloth-like outfit of some kind, with it also having a feminine build of sorts while having a thing on the right wrist part that has buttons of sorts; with an opening and closing mechanism in the middle, and it also felt oddly like skin mixed with some kind of soft material.

She then jumped as, like that odd ring, it latched onto her frame and to stun her at the same time, it shifted into her old clothes yet modified slightly as well to fit her frame. Laura then turned her head both left and right as she then heard a female voice right near her ears, in an accent like hers, but an older teen female, "Finally, I found someone to get me the bloody hell out of here." 

"Wh-Who said that?" Laura hesitantly questioned while feeling herself starting to get scared before hearing that female voice chuckle, and stunned her as her right and left arms then crossed themselves from her outfit doing so; feeling her collar move slightly as it spoke now, "I did little girl. I have been waiting for someone to find the Tomb of Naga's for a long, long time… Though why the shrine picked you, not sure."

Shrugging its shoulder, causing Laura to shrug her shoulder in the process, the suit continued, "Well no matter whom the shrine chooses, I'm just glad to be out of here. Hey, kid, the name is Zara what's yours?" The suit asked causing Laura to freak out a bit, not that she isn't freaking out enough. 

"L-Laura Wadjet Evans," she hesitantly tells the outfit as Lily thought until she was old enough, made her take her own maiden last name; due to other enemies James made in the past, besides the Death Eaters.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Laura," the outfit states to her; the child thinking it's a female for some reason as she saw her right wrist was suddenly raised and to also stun her, that odd button-thing returned, and the odd opening, opened, and to shock her it did something unbelievable: It sucked all but that one chest into it; secretly shrinking them all as such at the same time for easier carrying, "My last owner long ago stated whoever I latch onto would obtain all the items within the Shrine Treasury to use as whoever it is, sees fit. So consider yourself lucky kid."

Laura felt Zara let her have control as the girl headed back to the now only remaining chest, and she; from Zara's words, placed all but the ring and paper into the hole as well, before that closed up and dissolved into itself to look like a basic outfit sleeve.

Shrugging as she didn't know what to do with the diamond ring; not seeing it shimmer as in a different time, a curious Duchess of sorts around a few years older than Laura, looked at the ring on her one finger while it glowed to intrigue the girl as her butler, however, had gleaming eyes of knowing yet didn't say anything; Laura placing that very ring into Zara's pocket of what her old outfit had. 

Laura then began to navigate once again in the hallway while not seeing where she was going; her gaze mostly in front and not looking downwards, she helped as she triggered a trap door, and slid on her behind while sliding downwards to an odd slide that went left, right, oddly in loops and even on the ceiling as she eventually landed hard enough to cut her right leg and held back a scream after her right arm hit a dislodged brick wall; making Laura whimper as tears fell from her eyes within moments while not able to move her right hand; her arm looking like a goose's neck; making Zara worry for the girl yet she wasn't at all built for healing since she was a stolen item, and wasn't at all finished downloading that function into her cloth-like circuitry.

Besides her sitting near a wall as she was now trapped in a medium room with no way out, Laura kept that paper with the red sigil on it in her left hand firmly this entire time as somehow it was not able to be torn, and began to cry to herself while unknown to her, blood dripped from her arm now due to not only breaking her arm but scrapped them both; more to her right one as once a droplet hit the center of the red sigil, it began to glow slowly. 

Not at all noticing what was happening due to her being scared and in pain, and also wanting her mother; Lily, the area in front of her began to glow on the floor that very symbol on the paper as the newer sigil pulsed a few times before it lifted a few inches off the ground, and began to swirl while the area lit up slightly. If Laura was paying any attention at all, she would have seen head first, a teenager began to show herself.

She is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and an hourglass figure that having her a twenty-three in waist, her hips around thirty-five inches, the breast size of at least being an average F-Cup, and also being at least five feet and eight inches tall, was, in fact, an otherworldly beauty to some. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson-colored hair that reaches down to her thighs; with a single hair strand (Known in Japan as Ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead alongside having side bangs framing her face. The teen wore; since she despite her looks are just trying the uniform on till it's done remodeling a few years' time or so; to attend the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Said uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (Short sleeves for Spring/Summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. 

This was Rias Felicia Gremory: A Pure-Blooded Demon female; a High-Class Devil for her family's name. She was just minding her own business alongside her Queen and Rook Peerage at home; trying her outfit on before getting summoned in an odd way that made her wanted to listen, as a chilling yet oddly comforting, female voice that was British; mixed with sounding of maturity, asked her to while stating she would be having something to aid her in the near future.

Though Rias was, of course, shocked at seeing a developed-like child summoned her and inwardly cursed as well; sensing she is a magic user. But that changed to concern however at seeing her injured, and crying to herself in incoherent pain. The female demon quickly went over to the child while stating from experience; from comforting her Rook on one of her worst nights, "Shh…. It's ok Little One. Just calm down and let me see the injury." 

Rias though sighed as the child only whimpered in pain as her outfit decided to see how things would play out before revealing herself to the teen, and looking everywhere until she saw the reasons of the child's condition through her sharp mind, nodded to herself and then hesitated before; to her own brief surprise, felt said child's magic was oddly familiar, and even her eyes were as well; when Rias saw them briefly that is. Though she was put-off from the odd scar in the middle of the child's forehead after seeing it accidentally from moving her hair away from it, yet she ignored that for now.

Yet Rias was however stunned after seeing the child closely to make her heart also thump in warmth of; despite the situation, saw the child instinctively cuddled into her frame while holding whimpers from seeing her bleeding arms and leg, while also trying to not touch her broken arm as well, saw what kind of races she was. " _A Naga mixed with a Veela, and maybe more?! Is this what that odd female voice stated in my dreams that would pique my interest?_ " Rias thought quickly to herself before knowing she has no knowledge of the situation of mending or fixing injuries without harming them even worse, debated now to herself while grabbing a few chess pieces from within her uniform's pockets she placed also due to her liking them: A Pawn and Queen Chess Piece that were demonic-looking and blood-red in color while having on the Pawn a Snake's Head and a Jackal on the Queen; from her experimental set given to her by her father as it was a forgiving gift of sorts to what her predicament was. Though she only had the two due to her father oddly holding onto the rest.

 _They oddly seemed to respond to her… But she is so young to even become a Devil… Would I do this to a child?_ Rias didn't debate then as she saw the child; Laura, grow paler and tired, and also saw the blood flow was somehow getting worse, and began to speak to the child gently; hoping that she would try and understand to what she was about to do. "Hey Little One, I'm going to do something that would make you better… Just hold still for me, ok?"

Seeing the child only whimper yet nodded likely to not fully hearing her, Rias began to place both pieces near the child's heart; after carefully moving her slightly to do so and was instantly awed from seeing both pieces instead of sinking like normal ones would do to become part of her Peerage, went into her; Laura that is by disintegration, and saw the child now glowed; not known to Rias at all, that those two same colors while also seeing a black aura cover her frame lightly, before also seeing the injuries slowly yet surely fix themselves.

Rias held herself back from jumping as the child's shockingly reptile-like fairy wings showed once more before to confuse her as two sigils were made in the webbing; before they slowly went back into her. The child then blinked her tears away at feeling the pain gone, sniffed, and now really looked to see a pretty lady holding onto her; her tail wiggling nervously mixed with little fear as oddly, she felt safe in the lady's arms.

Rias instantly; to her inward glee mixed with shock, felt a sibling connection suddenly form between her and the child, yet merely wiped the tears while gently stating to her gently, with a small smile on her face, "Do you feel better?"

Laura nodded slightly as she sniffed once more before asking; with making Rias to hold back from glomping her due to the way she made herself look cute: Tilting her head to the left as her eyes made them naturally big, and knew she would eventually be a looker as she gets older, "Who are you, pretty, lady?" 

Rias chuckled and decided to be honest as she oddly felt the girl's outfit; from her instincts, watching her for some reason, "My name is Rias Gremory, and you summoned me Little One." Seeing her confusion, she sighed and decided it would then be best for later to explain things yet asked her then curiously; wondering how the seven hells the child ended up to where she is, "Can you perhaps explain how you ended up here?"

Rias was stunned as she oddly felt the girl's outfit was inwardly amused at her while now knowing that this Shrine somewhere above them, was responsible yet stated to Laura gently; helping the child up as such, "I think it's time we get you back to your mother, ok?" Laura looked at her curiously on that before jumping in place, and grabbing the demon while also getting a chuckle as the summoning sigil appeared and within moments, they vanished while appearing near the shrine itself, on the outside.

The two saw that there were people looking all over within the area, possibly for Laura as Rias did see to make her ponder if they were related distantly somehow, Lily herself.

Lily saw them to her relief yet was instantly alert Rias saw as Laura let go of her and headed over to her mother while hugging her; secretly stunned by her child's looks and to stun Rias, gave them the address to the hotel they were staying at while seeing that her child was tired, and gently guided her away with Rias own eyes narrowed in return before heading back home to what she felt was needed, to grab her Peerage.

 **Flashback Ends**

With Rias introducing her two peerage members; a week later for the third (This being before the anime begins), Laura became close to Shiro, who despite not liking her other-half, was able to accept who she was with Laura's help.

Lily, however, decided; after knowing what became of her only child, decided to relocate within Japan as Laura made them worry as she glowed while sneezing; not knowing that in other parts of the world or in different universes females rubbed a different body part in slight pleasure or odd things occurred randomly as well.

Though when Zara introduced herself officially, let's say it was a funny moment yet it gave Rias ideas and Lily ire; due to knowing her child now was an Otaku; if that was what they were called.

Lily though was introduced to eventually Laura's new mother a few years ago; despite her odd race; to which even Lily and Laura was surprised of: Fallen Angels. In fact, she was still associated with her other friends, but they have yet to be introduced. Though her new mother was wary also of Rias and her Peerage finding out only a week ago, yet they accepted her as her new mother for six months while she declared firmly the Fallen Angel was still comrades of sorts with her former allies, but she would never work for them after being betrayed by her former Fallen Angel Leader that thankfully, her friend took care of. 

Speaking of said new mother and Fallen Angel, she now came into the kitchen while Laura made herself currently look to be now cosplaying Naruko Uzumaki; but with her jumpsuit revealing her upper part or her bust, and instead of the spiral the outfit normally has, it was Rias Sigil that Laura only just began to learn. In fact, her mother's also enrolled her into the same school her Big Sister is going. 

Anyways off topic about who the mother is.

She was a tall, sexy, and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and she had brown eyes. The outfit she currently wore was not only her mostly worn one, but it consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was, however, open at her chest; giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck that also as tradition; due to her same-sex marriage by both mundane and magic to Lily, was a small silver cross with her; Lily's and Laura's birthstones in them, as an addition. 

This mother; for a few years before officially six months ago, and lover to Lily, Kalawarner or Kala May-Lin Evans; a former Pure Angel long ago before becoming a Fallen Angel, due to the Sin of Lust; her Sinful Side also in acceptance to both their new child and wife… and the reluctant alliance with Rias' Peerage and Group.

Kalawarner yawned to herself lightly while stretching, and looked at her lover yet blushed in remembrance of Laura yet came over due to her Sinful Side coming into play mischievously and gently yet lovingly stated a few words; turning Lily's face so she could kiss her before speaking, "Morning, My Lover."

"Morning Raven," Lily states her wife's one of two preferred nicknames she came with when they had their second date long ago; with a blush on her face and shook her head due to her dazed look a few moments and gave her lover a cup of coffee the way she likes it, and Kalawarner sat down and reached while rubbing Laura's head playfully as in turn, the child scowled yet had a small smile on her face from this.

While Kalawarner ate her food graciously while still can't believing she not only found Her One that all angels were hoping to have, but acceptance, as said wife and mother in the Evans household; her past she hates at most times due to… her Sin, she wouldn't give anything for this realm to not be part of it.

Laura, however, then asked her mother while she pauses during on chewing her second bite of food, "Mama, can you help me with my problem again… Last night it was worse than before."

That got Lily to pause yet resume to what she was nearly finished doing as she decided on listening to the conversation between her wife and child, "How bad this time for you, Little Cobra?" Kalawarner states in true concern as her Sinful Side was thankfully quiet yet suggested that their Hatchling was maybe going through something as they guessed; a while back.

"Last night while I heard you and Mommy going at it," that caused Lily to blush while flipping her last slice as Laura continued while she looked downwards; one of few signs to know she was not sure and didn't know what to do or nervous, as the other would be her flinching oddly or wanting to hide, "I was gonna go to you last night, but the itching is getting worse Mama. Especially around both my pee-pee and wee-wee, and… and… ACHOO!" Laura sneezed as both Lily and Kalawarner were shocked while ducking as Laura shot out from her mouth a lightning bolt that was both a sapphire and Fuschia color; accidentally destroying their lamp nearby, "My body feels too weird," Laura finished with a sniffle. 

Kalawarner gotten up and placed her hand on her stepdaughter's forehead before recoiling with a few shakes in shock, as Laura's head was not only frigid but also boiling hot, somehow, at the same time. Laura sneezed as this time; however, their sink turned on by itself and began spitting water in a line before going out the opened window with Lily quickly turned it off.

"Lily… I think we need to reschedule Andromeda's visit as something I don't even know is wrong with our Little Snake," Kalawarner states with true worry as Lily stopped cooking, came over while she too recoiled from the mere touch since Laura now looked miserable and was beginning to sweat. Even Zara in her Wrist-Form was worried as secretly, she was finally going to tell Laura where she came from and why she can become this form. Yet she understood that her owner's health comes first then her past.

Getting around within several minutes and used Rias' Sigil to summon her, she appeared while getting a real look from Lily; in a bathrobe while fully nude. Knowing said teen demon sleeps in the nude most of the time and froze upon yawning alongside the teen was going to ask why she got summoned so early until Laura sneezed, while still wearing what she wore, and Rias nearly yelped as they were outside, nearly got struck by a black thunderbolt while the sky was clear. 

Seeing Laura sweating, and odd issues with her magic, and being told about her stating that her special places were itchy in a way that made Rias pale, and now seeing that Laura threw up just now… chocolate; instead of vomit, Rias never thought to see the day as to what kind of demon Laura ended up becoming as they went nearly extinct... nearly three hundred and thirty two years ago; with only a few traces of history left, from what she only knew: Laura was in terms, the only Chaos Demon in existence.

Seeing her look while Kalawarner was comforting their child, Lily gave Rias a look while also crossing her arms that made her wince.

Back then Rias had no choice at telling her that her only child was now a demon, and part of her Peerage and yet, her abilities as one didn't at all manifest themselves back then, but now… "You know what is going on with my baby, don't you Rias?"

Rias sighed while preparing a sigil to take them to the Occult Club back in the Academy, and states while trying to keep her worried emotions in check; hoping that the few leading Devils never find out about this from Laura, "Yes…. But her symptoms currently are not known right now as she seems to be sick with something even I'm not aware of."

That worried Lily before Kalawarner came over and gave Lily a reassurance kiss on the lips and stated, Lily sighing as her wife was right while Laura sneezed and somewhere in a world filled with odd female fairies, a bottle landed with impressive force to stun a certain Sun Fairy and a certain red-headed fairy that grabbed the bottle and was stunned as to a Will being inside it, alongside a powerful spell. "I will go while you handle Andromeda and Tonks; especially since we both know the reason for their current visit this time." 

Lily nodded while Rias gave an apologetic look at Lily as Kalawarner, Laura, and Rias was then teleported from that location, to make her Peerage jump from the unexpected yet awkward scene as Rias bathrobe came off after the sigil died down, blushed, and hurried into the changing rooms.

Standing slightly taller than the black haired female; she had a pixie-like blonde hair and blueish grey eyes with an hourglass body and breast size a size or two smaller than Rias. Her clothes are the same ones Rias was wearing too as she had a sword on her back. 

The next was a young woman at being the same age as Rias; nineteen, around was five foot six inches tall, had an hourglass-like voluptuous figure with lean muscle; her chest being close or a minor cup size bigger than Rias, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair, however, is usually tied in a long ponytail while reaching all the way down to her legs; with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore a Miko outfit; consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi, that did little to hide her bust slightly, yet it was decent enough.

The last currently was also a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes and had a mid-B-Cup size chest while the front of her hair also has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, one of which contained the data on artificially making new Super Devils. She is currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. 

These were in order by names: Shiro Havana Yuuto, Akeno Raphial Himejima, and "Shirone" Koneko Baset Toujou, and they were part of Rias' Peerage alongside.

The three were worried as Akeno and her group saw Laura; to stun them as when she sneezed, the dead rose bush that was her responsibility was instantly brand new as if, it never wilted within their Occult Research Club room. "What's wrong with my little Lala-Chan?" Akeno asked worriedly while purposely placing the warm child into her bosom; getting sweat drops from most of those here at her antics yet knew she was also worried as Laura sneezed once again to see a dancing bird that appeared and that was; to Koneko's horror, the same bird on her impulse as a kitten long ago, ate, and left while after stating that meme: Fuck this shit, I'm out.

"It seems she is sick somehow, yet Rias has not given a chance to state what these random outbursts are, especially to Lily's and myself's worry as this has been happening at night… The sneezing, however, is currently new yet Laura was just tossing and turning as if, she was in a nightmare, and her magic would lash out at us if we touched her during that." Kalawarner states as she was holding her child now while her Sinful Side smirked at seeing Akeno pout at her taking the child away. 

Kalawarner and the others though were concerned as Laura moaned before they saw Zara retract herself back to her true form to reveal the child's preferred underwear; the child's two areas were not only leaking slightly but also her dick was at full mast. Kalawarner then felt even her Sinful Side was concerned as while she was being held, their child's breasts were wobbling only slightly without her even moving Laura, and Laura to shock yet also made them see this awkwardly, came from both areas before moaning as her limp dick after it was done, was instantly hard once again; her dick driving her underwear around said areas to expose them.

However to confuse them as to the child's odd scar in the middle of her forehead; in shape of a lightning bolt, was looking worse for wear as well since it looked inflamed slightly more than usual. Laura used her current hairstyle she has to fully hide it, as she considers it a curse to even have at times. 

"So it is true then… Due to what I did long ago and her few heritages she has from being a Chaos Demon, My Little Sister is going into a true yet forced heat." Rias states as she was fully dressed; making everyone look at her with looks to know that was impossible, especially to what kind of demon Laura was from as Koneko shivered; recalling before her joining Rias' Peerage, she and her sister were nearly killed back then by an enslaved Chaos Demon Hybrid, yet it was slain by oddly… a bone-like duo that wielded swords that felt slightly more than they seem. 

"Is there anything that can stop this-" Kalawarner began before they heard Laura moan painfully as she came again yet was worried as this caused Rias to react slightly in slow-growing fear as small amounts of blood was in this load from her forcibly cumming. "We better… Sigh, I have no choice but to summon Him," Rias states to get looks of mixed understanding as the person she is mentioning was her older sibling: Sirzechs Lucifer. Though he is also overprotective sometimes with her as well; despite his kind, caring and laid-back personality, and yet he would be able to tell then what is driving this forced heat into play. 

Rias hesitates yet creates the sigil to summon him, and within moments, he appeared from a side sigil that's his own to then make a few others despite the serious situation or either holding back a chuckle or sweat dropping while he fretted over Rias.

Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in his early twenties. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. His outfit was mostly casual corporate attire due to his title as such.

"Are you hurt anywhere at all Rias?" Sirzechs states still fussing over his little sister before she made him move from her while giving her brother a pointed look, "It's not me this time brother but-" "ACHOO!" Laura states aloud while moaning as she came once again to truly worry them, as Sirzechs looked upwards before getting splashed by only him; inwardly making Rias hold back laughter as a bucket appeared and he had water poured onto him.

Sirzechs although narrowed his eyes; using a drying spell to get rid of the water in his form as he came over to the child and looked at the scar she had with widening eyes; first time even seeing this child as such since Rias only mentioned Laura, not revealed her to him. "Why did you not show me the child sooner sister, as that scar contains not only a dark soul, but also is the cause of… Sniff… Her forced heat as I figured you called me for?" 

That stunned them all as lately, Lily; from what Kalawarner thought as well since things didn't add up as to how her only child; Laura, survived that night; after thinking about it, yet this made the Fallen Angel's Sinful Side for once agree with her; rarely that is, as this was despicable and truly wrong.

"You mean to tell me, Demon, that Laura had a fucking soul fragment; a dark one at that, this entire time!?" Kalawarner states while allowing her Sinful Side for once aiding her in making her voice sound menacing as one of the Four King's of Hell; Sirzechs, gave her a look before replying firmly back, "I have only just scanned the child, how was I supposed to know about the fragment itself?"

Sirzechs sighed before stating to mostly the Fallen Angel, but to everyone, "There are a couple of ways to free someone of a soul fragment; Especially from a demon holding onto a dark one," one of the four devils of hell began while holding up fingers for each one he mentioned, "Out of those four... One may lead to death, another will lead to her being mind-numbed for who knows how long; possibly a week or so in a small coma with her being weak for a few years. The third would be a fifty/fifty chance from Goblins as when they do a cleaning ritual on demons of any sort, that would either indeed cure or most likely kill said, Host. The last one… I think it might work, but there is something that I can't recall afterward for what the child's gender is supposed to occur." He explained yet was both puzzled and trying to recall it. 

Looking at each other, Kalawarner sighed while looking older then she physically is, "The last one might be the one for the most success," she said with the others agreeing with her words to Sirzechs; Akeno and surprisingly Koneko, huddling close to Laura while they saw her cum again, and sprayed the table only slightly nearby; truly worrying them at seeing more blood in it. "Then I better get her to the one location to do so... Rias I might need you to go back and fetch her mortal mother and explain what is going on, while the rest of your Peerage and I, and the Fallen Angel, would head to that place."

Rias was confused at what her brother meant before her eyes widened and states, in a tone that made the others question why she responded to his words, "You mean that one woman, Sirzechs? You know what price she asks for each time?"

Sirzechs sighed yet gave her sister a look that she quickly wilted at, and states firmly while seeing Akeno pick up Laura with ease, "Yes I know, but I have a feeling she would want something less than normal to continue her mortal business as such; especially since she is on vacation alongside her crew."

Rias only nodded as she activated her transportation sigil and left to go, Lily, while Sirzechs activated his to transport everyone currently to the location in the Bahamas; not knowing if they stayed longer, they would of seen a shadow reveals itself that had demonic-red eyes in utter interest before leaving to report to its master. 

_**Arthur's Town, Cat Island; Bahamas Isles:**_

Sirzechs and co appeared at a tropical bayou of sorts, with bird sounds and seeing some mossy plant life mixed with some tall trees covered as well, got them all besides Sirzechs, to be wary; Akeno making sure her grip on Laura doesn't make her drop as Koneko stayed near both child and her fellow Peerage female.

As they walked on foot, Laura was slowly getting worse as her vagina was looking swollen, and her penis since they had no choice but to remove her bra and underwear due to her sweating from, was dribbling semen now yet stunned as that ring itself that has been on her dick, was then being absorbed into her while leaving a ring at the base with old words on it.

"Who lives out here this far in the woods like this?" Akeno states mostly to herself as the last several minutes she and Koneko were carrying Laura while their fellow female in their group; Shiro, used her sword to slice through the thick brush they also encountered as Kalawarner and Sirzechs were also aiding the clearing duty; making everyone thinking the same thing as Sirzechs merely states to them; getting the group to pause before continuing on, "The crew that was given partial immortality after consuming the legendary fountain on their adventures unknowingly, and myself and the other three of the four found them on their wrecked ship after they were somehow; From an enemy, sent forward not only in time alongside a few other crews themselves, but to our world."

After a few more minutes Sirzechs finally looked relieved as he states; everyone but him frozen in awe by the site that was shown once the large brush was cut, "We're here." They saw a well-built mansion-like home of sorts that seem to be somehow, made of many odd ships. There were weird-looking palm trees mixed with a large glasses-in garden nearby, and there were also a few tents nearby as well.

Heading to the front double doors, Sirzechs quickly knocked while stating to the group firmly yet quickly as they heard a female state 'Just a moment', "Be respectful while we enter their home. I'm not sure if they're all there or not, but try and refrain from making a scene."

The door opened to reveal a tall, slender woman around twenty-four with shoulder-length black hair, and both long arms and legs, and have an hourglass figure with at least J-Cups in chest size. She also has eyes with dark, wide pupils. The female also has a long, thin, and defined nose, and a pale yet flawless skin tone. She wore a light purple turtleneck, dark Fuschia colored shorts, and cream-colored heels; though her shirt was open to show her bust. 

The female narrowed her eyes after seeing Sirzechs, and she was then annoyed while firmly stating in a tone meant state it or else, "What do you want?"

"My lovely Robin Heylin Nico… You look lovely as ever since we last saw each other," Sirzechs states while kissing her hand, and she quickly recoiled in disgust before seeing he was not alone currently, "So you decided to bring more characters into this? So tell me the true reason-" she froze though at doing a double take at the girl currently once again in Akeno's arms; nude and was a futanari of sorts as the child's glamor charm faded while they; to now get Robin curious and wordlessly while in thought, let them into a basic mansion that was also filled with materials of the pirate variety.

"Thank you for allowing us entrance to your crews home. Though this time it is important as you see the child's predicament, and her Soul Scar." Sirzechs states to the black haired female to get Robin to widen her eyes while stating firmly in a direction as she took the child; ignoring Laura's semen that splattered on her left arm a tiny bit, "Infirmary Wing, now."

Robin led them through the huge mansion; now irked inwardly that mostly all but a few of her crew members were here, as they were currently in America; mostly New York to restock on supplies.

The female opened the door and besides Sirzechs, they were surprised at seeing a deer-like boy of sorts that wore a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, and an orange pair of shorts.

The room, however, was set up as both a lab mixed with being indeed an infirmary. 

The deer went to greet Robin yet froze at seeing the girl in his friend's arms while quickly setting things up; knowing already the outlook from their new patient. "Where did you find a rare mixed-race child Sirzechs? Don't tell me from the Helios Black Market?" Robin states to him in a secretive demanding tone while trying to be professional as he sighed, and explained things, while the deer the group found out by the boy's name being Chopper, asked them to aid him while also getting Laura prepared to be cured; while also stabilizing the child as Akeno was being told to remain by her as the child was refusing on letting the female go; the child's arms instinctively keeping her from going anywhere, then staying near her.

"So she is the supposedly rumored Girl-Who-Lived from England then? And apparently my niece I hope to see differently than this," Robin states to herself, while accidentally letting that information out; getting even Sirzechs a look of 'What' at her without words since she was in a cabinet getting things that would be used for the treatment; the group besides Sirzechs surprised a limb that resembles Robin's right arm entirely aided her as if it was summoned, and looked at everyone while explaining herself, "I found out I was secretly sent to my old world as a baby and secretly am a half-sister to one James Charles Potter, and my real name is Robin Osiris Potter."

Seeing Sirzechs firm look for later, they aided Robin and Chopper for the next half-hour on setting things up, and preparing to what made the group quickly understood an odd ritual of sorts that they learned Chopper found out how to do, years ago; from being able to witness this from one of the few teachers he had while they arrived in this world to aid his crew better.

"So tell me, Miss Robin, how would this work for a Chaos Demon with mixed heritages?" Sirzechs eventually asked to make both Chopper and her freeze and looked at him in bewilderment while he was half-amused yet was also serious about what he states; Akeno and Kalawarner being the only ones as the tiger two were sent to; after directing them with words, to the living room they had. 

"My niece is a Chaos Demon? When did this occur Sirzechs?" Robin demanded quietly as Chopper began to set the table while drawing dust-like runes around the child's location with red dust while used white to connect them; Kalawarner assisting things while Akeno merely watched while begrudgingly crossing her arms under her outfits bust as she watched with hoping this would work, "She was five as you recalled that one Shrine that was meant for specific Nagas? Well, she was chosen as such, yet my little sister made her part of her Peerage after oddly finding our grandfathers old sigil-based paper that summoned her instead, and healed Laura from the injuries she gained while there." He then pointed at the child's objects around her wrists still; making Robin understand quickly as she merely read about that weapon yet was astounded to know her niece has it as hers and hers alone; the other confused her. "I have a feeling that Fate was messing with her alongside Destiny back then, and possibly," he looked to make sure Akeno wasn't listening and whispers the last part to the female pirate member, " _Some sort of connection with Death._ "

Robin was about to reply before Chopper called her over as seeing he was done at last, and they could finally begin.

"So are there any side effects to this thing you're doing to Laura?" Akeno questions the anthropomorphic reindeer male as she sweatdropped like Robin did afterward as Chopper shrugged while honestly telling them; preparing the solution to place over the child's scar while as a trained medic/doctor, knew that scar was secretly also draining her; Laura's body slightly and this isn't even her true developing figure, "Well mostly the clients we had were just regular humans, but to a demon-gifted child as such as her… Not sure, especially her gender as well." 

After applying the sweet-smelling solution onto the scar area, Chopper looked to Sirzechs as he; to Akeno's stiffened horror, saw him made a medium-sized ball of that one energy he tends to use to; like Rias rarely, to destroy their enemies. "You are seriously not going to harm my Stepchild, Crimson Satan?!" Kalawarner states in worry mixed with fear, and only gave her a look before their own eyes saw he placed it on the dust, and instantly said energy orb was absorbed into it, and traveled to all around the design as the runes of the red dust began to glow in a multi-colored array of sorts, while the white dust glowed blood-red. 

"Believe it or not, Sir Sirzechs aided us a few times on tougher cases like Laura's, and of course he wanted favors from us; Like materials and other things in exchange, while sometimes we ask him stuff as well," Chopper states as suddenly, Laura began screaming bloody murder while her body now convulsed; with her two items glowing yet not at all affected, by what was happening to her.

Akeno surprised herself as she went to try and get Laura out of whatever she was in the middle of, yet got repelled by a violet barrier of sorts while the child kept screaming, _Wh-Why did I do that?_ "It's useless once we start, Akeno, as when it activates: It cannot at all be stopped until the process is finished," Robin states to a startled Akeno; Robin instantly knowing something even she didn't as Laura to their shock, glowed that aura once again as she then went under changes once more after so long.

Firstly she grew a few inches while Akeno suddenly felt that was her max height for a while; around six foot one in height. The first thing to grow was her hips swelling to that of a couple inches, as the arms and legs morphing into that of Robin's; with the claws on her fingers growing out a couple inches more alongside the tail also growing in length; unknowingly making it into a developing sexual organ for a later date. Her hair began to change then into an icy-red with silver highlights mixed. Along with her new body having a slight increase in muscle mass; developing her body into that of a supermodel, but the muscles being slim and lean. Surprising everyone there, however, her breasts quickly began to develop from her C-Cupped sized chest, and right into a mid E-Cup size while within seconds as they stopped growing, milk was dribbling; mostly an amber-like liquid, with her backside then swelling by a couple inches; gaining a more bubbly yet also firm feeling. Their eyes then popping out in shock even more as they all saw an eerie green-like color covering her form while her skin changed within moments, gaining a light teal color similar to that of ice from Greenland, and all the while, runes of an unknown language appeared on her arms. The final modification was that of her cock as it reached ten inches in length and was as thick as a soda can, and her ball sack growing half way to that of a tennis ball.

The final part of the transformation, however, was the scar on Laura's forehead; a black mass burst out all the while screaming out 'No' in a male-like voice, causing Robin to place it in an odd looking jar before the scar closed up. Instantly a golden crescent moon appeared; not knowing that in a distant dimension a dark emerald woman perked up feeling the power surge, as well as a few others in different realms of their own.

Akeno took the chance as the barrier flickered before fading as to worry them, that aura restored itself and made an aura-like barrier all around Laura's body.

"Well… That's not a bit odd," Chopper states as he went over while thankfully his doctor's equipment pierced the odd barrier around the deeply-sleeping child while he was now writing down the results. "What's odd, however," Chopper began adding to his words as Kalawarner tried getting her currently nude and passed out stepchild out of Akeno's hold yet she was literally shocked when she tried; everyone did as Koneko and Shiro were even shocked yet stayed put while secretly, Koneko saw in her left palm was an odd image. The image was a symbol of some kind of animal she can't at all tell at the moment before it faded as they paid attention to Chopper, "While her magic is stable, said magic is only allowing Akeno to hold her," he continued.

Hearing the girl in question groan, Laura opened her eyes as Zara decided to cover the girl's body; forming a pair of skinny jeans and high top shoes with a silver blouse, the section in the middle forming a point at her belly button, with a Victorian style bolero jacket finishing the look as her newly grown breasts was showing off unknowingly to Laura. Looking around, Laura then stretched her longer arms, "Anyone get the number of the bus that smacked me in the face?" She asked slightly while also shaking her head. Ignoring the question from the adjusted child, Robin stared at the black mass that was continuously slamming into the jar, "Only a fool would do something like this," she said catching their attention; with the intelligent female knowing what it was, "But considering that it's British... I'm not too surprised at their stupidity," she continued.

Confused by what she meant, Akeno asked, "What are you talking about?" "Voldemort's not dead," Robin told the Japanese native, "It seems that he used a type of dark ritual to split his soul and sealed them away for safekeeping," she explained.

"And he used a child as a soul container," Sirzechs said with eyes wide in realization while Akeno held Laura before adding onto Rias' brother's words, "I don't think it was intentional," making them all realize to what she meant as Laura whimpered at hearing this, "I think he was hoping for Laura to die and was taken off guard when the Killing Curse fired back at him."

"So can you find out how many of these containers are there?" Sirzechs asked; mostly all the demons glaring at the soul piece. "Give me some time and let me call in a few favors, and I'll give you a firm answer as looking for things like this… Is somewhat time-consuming," Robin replied while taking the jar and going into the back room the Doctor Wing had. 

It was then Lily showed up before looking at her child in shock, and glared at the now paling Sirzechs; with one firm word as Akeno still comforted Laura, "Explain." And explain they did.

"I fear that Dumbledore knew about this, and realized that if Voldemort was to be defeated... All of the containers must be destroyed," Lily said before her eyes widened; after nearly a half hour of telling her things, "That's why the fucker wanted Laura to be taken to my sister's house… He wanted her to be easily influenced and controlled so that when the time came, she'll die, and Dumbledore can take all the credit."

"He touches Laura and he'll die where he stands," Rias growled out; the rest of the peerage showing up five minutes after Lily's own arrival and told them as well, "I won't let anything harm my family."

"But we can't allow Dumbledore to find out that we know about this," Sirzechs said while scratching his chin in thought, "And while Great Britain isn't Church Territory, it would still be unwise incase the Priests and Angels swarm Lily and Laura if they do try and return to England," he points out.

"Does that mean they can live in Japan?" Rias asked excitedly by what her brother meant; in specific words, "That's up to them," Sirzechs said while secretly holding back a smile as everyone turned to the people in question.

"What do you think, Laura?" Lily asked as the child's answer was taking Akeno and Koneko into a hug; the adjusted child currently confused with her body mixed with not at all wanting to leave, "I think you have your answer," she said with a small smile yet was confused on why her baby was clinging to the two girls. "Perfect, I'll have a couple of my people build your house within Kuoh Town," he said but Rias then shook her head, "Actually brother, they can live with me at the mansion," she said making him blink at his little sister in surprise, "I have plenty of room currently, and it's mostly myself just living there," she explained as Rias was still accepting after all this time, the Fallen Angel being Lily's soulmate and her little sisters mother while seeing she embraced Lily from behind.

"But what about our previous house?" Kalawarner told her soulmate. "There's nothing much in the house really," Lily began, "I've been wanting to get away from the Carbon Copy slightly of the Potter Mansion, as it reminds me so much of James, that I've been looking for a better place to stay," she finished. "You know that Dumbledore won't be too happy about that," Kalawarner said as Laura was currently silent while looking at herself wordlessly while sitting on Akeno's lap awkwardly, while at the same time, having Koneko on hers.

"Big Brother, I used the pieces you gave me a while back to revive Laura, can you tell us what they are?" Rias finally asked after all this time as she was hesitant to even ask the others; causing the devils to explain about the Chess Pieces to the Fallen Angel, Witch, and Hybrid. "For those pieces, Rias, are something that Ajuka made for you at my request," Sirzechs answered to get her to blink at that in shock, "Those Chess Pieces allow the one that was revived with it, to have the ability of all the others; making it a type of Queen Piece… Though Laura having the other would be interesting as such."

Getting looks from everyone, he smirked while making them all quickly look at said child in shock as she only gapped at Sirzechs from his words, "That particular piece was oddly made from a few favors of certain Death God's I know for some time, with a single piece of each of their powers into that one Chess Piece as well."

"Awesome," Laura tiredly said while half grinning; the child still cozying with the two demons yet was still confused as her body felt off mixed with not, "Now can we go to our new home?" She asked while Lily saw how uncomfortable her child was by seeing her body along with being tired, before she then added hiding her feelings from that, "I want to try out the new beds," she continued.

"I'll do that myself," Lily said while getting up and standing near her lover/wife as she sat on Kalawarner's lap, "I need to put the current house on lockdown and go inform the Goblins about our new place of living."

Rias perked up after sensing her little sister was still off from seeing her poke her bust as well as touch her arms and legs, and when she also spoke, Laura looked to Rias with her eyes glinting in excitement by her Big Sister's words, "Hey Laura, why not go on an anime binge with me? I'm sure there's something that you might like from my collection," this then made Laura now match Rias' grin slightly; somewhat peeking her up to make a few others laugh at the irked look on Lily's face yet the mother added to their own words. "Make sure it's nothing too sexual and I'll be fine," Lily automatically told them.

Rias nodded while to amuse her peerage as she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back, "Sure thing Lily." In her mind, Rias was thinking of a few sexual anime she knew of as it was an elder sibling's responsibility to corrupt their younger sibling, traditions and all.

 _ **Few Weeks Later...**_

Staying in Kuoh Town as of now, Lily smiled at how her life has changed. _But I could go without Laura's copy of Rias' sleepwear... Lack of sleepwear that is_ , she thought in ire as seeing Laura began to copy Rias when it comes to sleep, for the last few days; but mostly her upper torso as lately, she was complaining her breasts were hurting.

"So Laura... You are going to be good for Nymphadora when she comes to babysit, right?" Lily questioned her daughter now; despite her looking around or close to in Rias and Akeno's age, she was technically a child; Kalawarner and her planned on going out for a the day to be just themselves as a week ago, their former home was somehow destroyed by black flames of sorts; which are still there, and were also thankful they moved when Rias offered.

Though what surprised them all was how fast she; Laura, was learning as Rias was impressed even more so by the quick progress on Laura learning their language, and was then scheduled to attend oddly in Koneko's Year within the school itself.

"Yes Momma, I'll be good… Just don't be surprised if we're in bed together," Laura said afterward while grinning; ignoring the giggling from Kalawarner and the 'Lord give me strength' eye gesture from Lily. 

Laura was indeed shown the other anime by Rias a while back, and ever since then, Laura was mostly copying her big sister as a role model… that is an odd model to look up to, as Laura however sometimes says things sexually due to certain programs as well she accidentally discovered, by Kalawarner's own pc, as such.

But not known to any of them, it was due to the too much hormones flowing within the child; from her body still not getting used to her frame and things. " **I wonder if those powers of hers can produce milk from those udders** ," a voice in Laura's head, at last, spoke up that was mostly to itself; making Laura confused and look everywhere for said voice yet didn't see anyone, yet the voice was then intrigued by this. 

Waiting a bit longer, the doorbell now rang and two females appeared.

"Andromeda, Nymphadora, it's so good to see you again," Lily said while getting firmly hugged by the elder. "Please Aunt Lily, just call me Dora," Dora begged to the amusement of the two mothers and Kalawarner, "Or would Nym be better?" Laura asked making Dora think about it, "Nym sounds so much better," Dora said while looking at her cousin in a small smile, "Nym could be my nickname for you," Laura said while making Dora blush for some reason.

"Now Nymphadora, there is food in the fridge and money if you want to order food," Lily began, "If you're going to watch TV make sure it's nothing to sexual because I don't want to see the both of you watch Hentai Haven," she said while mostly staring at Laura when saying this.

"It was one time Momma, and Akeno didn't see me enter the room when she was on her laptop," Laura said while eye rolling, "You had to replace the bed itself after you masturbated from both ends," Lily said making Laura chuckle then in embarrassment; with Dora blushing even further at this news.

"So Nym, do you want to go swimming?" Laura asked once the adults left to her cousin/babysitter. Nodding in agreement while wondering still the reasons for the last few weeks and her cousin's body, Nym went to the bathroom to change and when she entered the backyard, she blushed seeing that Laura was completely naked, "W-Why are you naked?" Dora asked while going wide-eyed as she saw Laura stripped the last of her clothing. 

"We're both girls… Well I'm half girl, and Rias does this with Akeno all the time," Laura said not seeing the deadpanned-based look on Dora's face. _That girl is becoming a bad influence,_ she thought while blushing at the sight of Laura's large dick.

Seeing the mentally young woman apply sunscreen to herself, Nym turned around to apply her own, "Hey Nym, do you want me to wash your back? Big Sis lets me do hers," she said; not seeing Nym gulp to herself as her chest moved easily when she moved to ask her that question. Nodding due to Nym being secretly bisexual, she laid down on the lawn chair; thinking of "Off-Things" then what her cousin looked like, in her perverted secretly-based mind.

"Hey Nym, how big can your breasts be?" Laura asked a surprised and blushing Nym; wondering why her cousin wanted at all to know her one other fetish secretly: Expanding that is, "W-Why would you ask that?" She asked.

Laura just shrugged at her in response, "Just curious though… How big can you make them grow?" She asked once with her eyes oddly glinting a few brief moments right into Nym's own, and somehow doing as told, Nym closed her eyes while feeling her breasts grow until they were within a few short minutes, were now three times the size of Nym's head.

Wide-eyed in shock, Laura's mouth oddly drooled without her meaning to as she looked around briefly yet still heard that one voice again yet winced as it shouted aloud, " **Hot damn, I want to stuff my face in that rack of hers** ," Laura's; from what the voice stated was blushing as for some reason, was leaning down; squishing her cock between her body and Nym's while she then squeezed them. Squealing out a moan while knowing this was wrong yet oddly right; with Nym inwardly cursing as from the forced grabbing, her Submissive Side nearly kicked in due to that other fetish of her being dominated a lot, nearly made her cum yet Nym stuttered out anyways, "S-Shouldn't we b-be swimming?"

Pouting, Laura got off of the older girl and quickly jumped into the water before bursting out, and caused the pool water to trail down her face and breasts; instantly causing from the mere sight of this, a small wet spot in Nym's bikini thong.

Jumping into the water though, both girls started a water fight that lasted for a couple of minutes before they moved over to the Jacuzzi; just lounging around when Nym noticed Laura's growing cock before seeing that the girl herself, had a gleam in her eyes that caused Nym to shiver in a pleasurable way; though was then stunned to know she was also leaking a few drops of milk from seeing Laura's nipples were hard as a rock, "So Nym... How's the dating scene at that Hogwarts place?" Laura asked; inwardly stunned as that wasn't at all she wanted to ask her cousin, and leaning her head back at the headrests that appeared out of nowhere, "Not so good," Nym said closing her eyes, causing her not to see Laura scooting in closer while listening to her speak, "All the males want me to grow out my tits and other parts that the other girls back at school would then glare at me thinking that I'm going to steal their boyfriends with my slutty body… It has gotten to the point that I don't think I can date anyone without said person merely wanting for just my body alone," she said with sadness and hurt at the end; secretly touching not only Laura but whatever wanted to fuck her as well. 

"How about me?" Laura asked in a curious tone; not seeing her eyes glow a few times alongside Nym, "Sure I'm a bit younger in mind, but we know each other really well," she points out since the age gap between them both was close, give or take a couple years.

Before Nym however could say anything else, Laura suddenly without warning, lunged forward and was kissing the older girl's lips; shoving her tongue in the surprised Nym's mouth, and after a couple of minutes of silence, Laura pulled back, making Nym let out a whimper as she was secretly surprised that she enjoyed it, "So how did that feel?" Laura asked grinning as the child felt herself oddly being shoved little by little yet was awaiting something to occur to have her be… not her; an odd feeling she was getting that it would be weird yet great, for some reason.

 **Lemon Start**

Having a full body blush due to the kiss, Nym then states softly in honesty to the child, "That was my first kiss." That indeed surprised Laura a bit, but she… they don't really mind it. "Then let's do a bit more," leaning in for a second round, this time Nym taking action as they stumbled into swirling their tongues together. _Wait… Why does her saliva taste like peppermint_? Nym thought while thinking it was from something else, but ignored it as she let out a moan when Laura groped her still giant tits.

"Hey, Nym... Do you want to suck on my breasts?" Laura asked when the need for air was too great yet begun to explain by the raised eyebrow mixed with a 'What' look, from Dora, "Rias and Akeno say that my milk is the most delicious thing they've ever tasted and that it goes great with tea. Well… when they tell me to pinch and stuff to do so myself," she said while not noticing the sweat drop rolling down Nym's face. Seeing that there was no harm in it; not knowing the main reason it was, was secretly to solve Laura's somewhat developing problem of over lactation for the last few days, Nym took a nipple into her mouth and quickly moaned in delight at the sudden ice cream-like texture it had while despite it being oddly colored, it tasted like butterbeer mixed with red velvet ice cream. 

This time Laura cummed from having her tits sucked due to the sudden sensitivity mixed with them being sucked constantly for the last few minutes, and since the tip of her cock was above the water; shocking the two as two gallons worth of semen squirted into the air before falling back down; coating not only both Nym and Laura, but mixed with the water, and a few other smaller puddles landed near them on the floor.

Surprised at first from witnessing that; not seeing Laura's eyes stayed glowing while the child herself now, had a devilish smirk on her face; while the child herself was inside her mind as something… new took place, Nym curiously licked up the semen before moaning at the oddly sweetened taste as instinctively she attacked Laura to lick all the semen that fell on her; craving it's sweet taste, "If you want more than you know where to go," Laura said in a somewhat more older voice as Nym was in too much of being in bliss to notice; sitting at the stone surface surrounding the Jacuzzi.

Hesitant at first while not seeing the look on 'Laura's' face, Nym in her dazed yet blissed mind from the child's semen affecting her, slowly licked the tip while tasting both precum and remnants of the semen itself, "Hey Nym... Can you reduce the size of your tits? I want to feel them around my hard cock," 'Laura' asked and again not seeing the harm currently, Nym did so by making them shrink from the O-Cups she had them at, to an FF-Cup; wrapping them around Laura's cock.

Nym then began moving them up and down without being told, Nym also had the tip of the penis within moments in her mouth when the child stunned her a few brief moments as she grabbed the back of the head and shoved it down; not knowing that Nym came from the move. Unable to breathe, Nym felt the cock enter and exit her throat as Laura's semen oddly was making things smoother while at the same time, changing it into a throat-like pussy while from an outside point of view: There was an obvious bulge showing from Nym's throat.

As the sensation of something so tight yet warm being around her penis was new, 'Laura' wanted more yet also made sure her human self feels this; making sure her powers would do so, she pushed Nym's head down deeper until the teen around the age of a fifth year, was close to the base. Trying to pull out, Nym was surprised at her cousin's sudden strength to keep her there while also using her throat as a way to make her cum.

 _I hope she cums soon, my jaw is starting to get sore_ , Nym thought before feeling Laura's dick bulge out a bit, followed by the flow of semen, then finally feeling Laura's hands off of her head while Nym was pulled back only to be met by a face full of semen; having the younger in mind woman, lick it all up.

Laura was within her mind confused yet couldn't control herself along with 'Laura's' influences were also affecting her as she wanted; seeing and also feeling herself while also masturbating; not knowing that as such, to what she was watching.

Yelping in surprise suddenly, Nym now found herself on the stone landing with her cousin spreading her legs; ripping off the bikini bottom before moaning as Laura within moments, starting licking her cunt. Moaning at the taste, 'Laura' used her lizard-like tongue to get really deep as it scraped against every inch of Nym's wet caverns that also; due to them as well, tried squeezing it as her vagina lips oddly puffed up. _Fucking hell... When did she get this good_? Nym thought as she was moaning every second; releasing a bigger moan when 'Laura' jabbed her tongue in a particular area. 'Laura' then to make Nym's eyes to roll to the back of her head, went more roughly with her tongue as within seconds at repeatedly hitting Nym's G-Spot, was then covered in Nym's girl juices on her face while she saw her breasts spurted milk a few times as she came, but from her now puffy vagina, as it pulsed like her mortal self's dick.

As both laid down panting, Laura's cock was still hard yet twitching, "Laura what are you doing?" Nym asked worriedly mixed with lust; seeing the other girl get up, "I'm not going to stop until you're completely mine, Nym… No other man will ever touch you again," 'Laura' replied pointing her cock within moments in Nym's tight yet soaking cunt. Wanting to move, Nym found herself unable to while watching her cousin helplessly yet slowly push her cock in before feeling something rip, though before Nym could scream, 'Laura' put her right nipple in her mouth; allowing Nym to suck on it as they stayed in that position, followed by Nym jerking her hips signaling for her cousin to start moving; eyes dazed yet somewhat aware. Feeling the rough surface of her cousin's cock, Nym winced feeling her cousin start off fast; blurring her hips as the almost tennis sized balls at the same time, smacking her behind, "Oh Demonic Hell, keep fucking me," Nym screamed out as Laura's nipple left before screaming than in sudden pain, while 'Laura' mixed with the child, suddenly had fangs showing from her upper lip and quickly bit the left side of Nym's neck, while feeling a block of sorts be freed from both the Metamorph and her. 

The two puncture marks from the fangs then shifted; mixed with Nym's own blood into a mark of sorts as suddenly, Nym looked right into her cousin's eyes as she within moments felt loved and would be with her always, and the feeling of finally finding someone understanding her since they; within a few minutes, came.

Unknown to Nym, her body began to change as Laura's rough fuck blocked out the pains of the transformation; her body shifting to look like to one that looked like a model with lean muscle; her current cup size now her true size alongside having a bubbly behind and curves to die for; her abilities still as a Metamorph still hers yet was improved into something she would find out later yet her Expanding Abilities remained, "P-Please, please cum. I want my baby machine flooding with your baby batter," Nym begged as her eyes were glowing a shade of orange; stuttering while instinctively wrapping her legs around Laura's behind from wanting her to remain inside her; Nym's sudden urge of wanting to be overfilled to the brim with Laura's seed taking over, for some reason while knowing this was wrong, but felt this was truly right. 

'Laura' decided on thinking of a name eventually as she doesn't consider herself as such, her mortal name yet Laura was; from making a smirk appear on her body's face, was truly enjoying this as within moments felt Laura pass out while they came as one, a lot; overfilling Nym's womb directly with thicker semen.

When done, 'Laura' decided she wanted more than this, and used her powers to teleport them both into their own bedroom, and laid Nym gently while she smirked; both eyes glowing as Nym then realized with a gulp that somehow, this wasn't her cousin right now and pants out a question; eyes wide when tentacles showed from her back as to what you would see from Venom from Spider-Man, "Who… Are… You?"

The name randomly popped into 'Laura's' head as if, it was meant to be mixed with to what the demon part felt would be important for years to come, "You, my lovely mate… Would call me Lilith; Your Alpha and lover for all time," Lilith purred huskily to Nym as she then sent her tentacles to lift her lover into the air while adjusting then to be like her penis in certain ones. Two went after Nym's nipples while matching and also forcing them to suck and produce milk; one went into Nym's mouth and few others double-stuffed both Nym's anus and vagina.

Lilith made sure her tentacles wrapped around Nym's body tightly after sensing her mates desires while curiosity overtook her as she touched her dick as it grew temporarily to the size of Mao's from that Futaba show Rias introduced them recently; not knowing in said universe said person lives in, said futa sneezed while reading a book secretly that was porn, and Lilith decided to solo-blowjob herself after wanting to taste her own semen.

While sucking, she made her tentacles now move after having them settle within Nym, and they were both in sudden pleasure while Nym felt like she was in cloud nine while Lilith loves tasting her own dick's tip that she was having in her mouth, and Nym was oddly to get soft eyes from Lilith, stating both their names while she was tentacle-fucking her unblocked mate for the next several minutes, and came a lot as Nym finally passed out from being overwhelmed in pleasure on the bed, and Laura's body also feeling overwhelmed yet finally satisfied at last; the tentacles sucked back into her back and her dick returned to normal once she drank every drop; the semen merely getting absorbed into Lilith mostly for increasing the energy core they have slightly.

 **Lemon Ends**

Nym woke up later in the morning while feeling oddly different yet somewhat satisfied, but was shocked for a few moments before the memories of what she and Laura or even Lilith did to each other; Laura clinging to her improved yet naked form; even if Nymphadora doesn't at all realize it yet.

Though after a few minutes, nature was calling so Nym while oddly feeling off, made sure to not disturb her cousin while heading to the bathroom. Once she was inside she was oblivious to her new permanent look for herself as she decided to wet her face, though once she was done… she was frozen in shock at seeing herself.

She oddly resembles that one actress; after touching her face, Megan Fox alongside her tan-based color said actress had; but with her eyes being grey like her cousin, Sirius Black's. Her improved bust was at least an FF-Cup; she guessed yet was surprised they leaked after tasting actual milk. She had birthing hips that would show she was able to have the perfect hourglass frame, and saw her muscle tone was somewhat improved while having a lean frame mixed with the model-like hourglass look, she now had. She also saw her arms and legs were slender; making her a few inches taller than she previously was, and realized she has yet to trip; due to a Clumsy Curse placed on her as a child unknowingly, was gone, and was happy about that. Though what confused her was the odd yet sensitive symbol she had on her neck; which resembled a strange symbol she can't make out or recognize and saw she also had elf-like ears with her hair oddly being a rainbow now; in color. 

Then memories of last night made her blush mixed with shock as she stated, while after relieving herself, touched her nude form still in disbelief; her voice even sounding like Megan Fox's now mixed with her own combined, "This is… Wow, this is hard to describe with words." She then smirked at thinking of possibly teasing any male before breaking their hearts, as she felt that would likely happen.

Nym suddenly felt fear that made her go out of the bathroom and quickly comfort a stressed Laura; who was still sleeping. Though she settled after Nym ran her delicate fingers through Laura's hair while at the same time thinking about not only her cous- mate, but why her mind is stating that instead of what she knew, and recalled the other pleasured filled way this… Lilith, made her be satisfied as well.

Though once she saw the clock, she paled as she realized she needs to get them both dressed and cleaned up; inwardly thankful she could use her magic at their home, and with ten minutes to spare while sweat dropping since Laura was still passed out yet was also astonished at seeing an odd assortment of clouds that within the final, larger one, was Laura dancing in a field of flowers alongside her and a few hazy figures.

Shaking her head while suddenly going green faced, and headed to the bathroom as she then puked in the toilet, Nym was confused as she felt fine afterward, before paling at hearing a door open and closing as well; not realizing her hearing was improved while seeing the time, to shock her, that her cleaning and stuff took the time for the true owner to get home. 

Rias was currently with Akeno as the others of her peerage were sending out flyers once again, yet they stopped laughing; due to a joke Akeno overheard as was telling her King, until Rias sniffed the air with confusion while then narrowing her eyes as Akeno asked hesitantly to her, "What is it?" 

"It seems things occurred while we were gone within the Mansion," Rias states as to prove her point, they did a double take at the sight of possibly this being Nymphadora, who laughed hesitantly at them, before wilting by their firmed looks.

Thirty minutes later as they sat in the living room, Rias groaned while Akeno was secretly peeved inwardly; mixed with pouting, yet she kept her face in a fake smile as Nym was nervous as to what they were going to say, as what occurred was indeed amazing yet it was awkward. "So Laura ended up being in heat early… Even earlier then I was at her age," Rias states while holding the bridge of her nose to get both Nym and Akeno to blink at her in shock; Nym stating her thoughts aloud with a minor blush, "So that was why she acted out in that… Wonderful way?" Seeing the looks from both teens at her, she blushed deeper as Akeno laughed a few moments until she looked half-serous with a glint in her eyes, and a smirk on her face while she then made Nym blush deeper somehow, "So how was it?"

"Akeno enough! Stop teasing Laura's declared Mate, and look as to what we know: She is indeed a Chaos Demon-" Rias was beginning to lift off while she groaned before nodding a silent yes at Nym with a look of later explanation, "You're a demon?!"

"Yes, and Laura is one due to my actions. Lily and I have been meaning to tell you and your mother about it as you trusted us enough with things as we have in return, for some time." Nym only nodded in agreement to that, "Yet Laura's Demon… This Lilith seems somewhat odd yet interesting. As I heard Chaos Demons ending up having a Split Side to commune with to keep them sane, but hearing the results from your words Dora…" "She would be possibly interested in the near future?" Akeno asked while finishing as her King nodded, yet sniffed the air before groaning; confusing Nym as Akeno went wide-eyed by Rias' cryptic words, "It seems there was more to it than her heat period, from what I can smell off of you, Dora."

Seeing she has no response, Akeno bluntly states while Rias was giving her a look for doing that as Nym looked ready to faint, by the Queen Pieces words, "You're going to have a kid."

After a while, they came up with a story as they know it might be a normal pregnancy and being demons like Rias, she could possibly ask her sibling to assist to forge something to make a complete lie-based story, and told Nym to merely lie about her barely recalling after a party she went to; which she did go a while back, and shagged with a person and barely recalled as such.

Rias though decided to check up on Laura while she gave Akeno the assignment to clean the pool area; the Queens Piece's dismay after she made a joke about Laura and Nym, and once the two was gone, Nym unconsciously touched her stomach area and minor was still in shock before schooling her features as she heard the door open and close; familiar voices being heard as both Lily and her own mother.

"So Nymphadora... How was Laura?" Lily asked once they both saw her within the living room; not minding about the figure change and stuff due to her being a Metamorph, "She's good yet she wasn't too much trouble... Besides groping my breasts and slapping my ass," Nym replied; making Andromeda giggle at the blunt words of her child's amused face while seeing Lily's groan to herself while also mumbling about Rias, and limiting her addiction as punishment.

Ten minutes later, the mother-daughter pair then left the mansion by Floo Powder, Lily went to Laura's Room to see her daughter still sleeping with Rias also reading a book; guessing she may have come by and decided to read to what she knew Rias sees Laura, as a little sister.


	2. High School, Inheritance and more lovers

Laura was currently getting around while still looking like she was years older, but with a device on her wrist like Koneko secretly has to hide her odd features to look normal. For you see, the time has passed and it was also time for her first day of classes within Rias and Co.'s school.

During the time of preparing herself for school, however, Rias indeed aided her; Laura at finding what little information that remained for Chaos Demons there was, and found only a few things; to their ire as they were in fact cousins to rare Succubi of sorts, in which there was also little information as well for them. They were also immune to churches and a few other things that would oddly affect devils originally and were always weak to true iron from either in cages or special cuffs that would seal their powers and make them venerable. Though despite the weakness, they don't truly require sexual energy to empower themselves, sometimes they were pranksters and only do harmful things to those that harm or threaten to what said Chaos Demon would care about.

Anyways back on topic with Laura.

The girl was currently in the uniform the school had while blushing as she thought it felt odd, with Lilith agreeing with her on that without words of the minor glow from Laura's eyes stated anything.

During the preparing for her new school, Laura made a truce with her Demon Part of her in exchange every now and then, she; Lilith would be let out to either prank or when certain times call for it if she tired out, sex. As well as when she can't handle situations as well… with her own words added in to which Laura would blush.

In fact, Nym and Laura were still being involved with each other while still nervous of knocking up her mate; her Beta Mate that is as Rias was shocked she wasn't at least a Side-Alpha after sending Nym said Blood Test secretly at night; the night they fucked each other. Though Laura alongside Rias and Co. before her first day of schooling, did hang out yet Akeno and Koneko kept shooting each other glares, for some reason.

Laura sighed to herself while placing a smile on her face while trying to hide the fact she was truly scared mixed with being nervous as to what the school would be; despite her being smarter than she is meant to be for her age, yet she was glad she would be at least with Koneko and the others, as Rias; not known to Laura, convinced her father to arrange it that way secretly.

She grabbed her backpack that was from her franchised anime collection, her Fairy tail Backpack that had Lucy and all her spirits as the cover, and looked into the full-body mirror Laura had in her room to have one last inspection before she rolled her eyes as Lilith reassured her; knowing before she woke up, Laura saw her body masturbated before getting around by Lilith this time; Rias has or the others have not yet given her the talk. She currently was only masturbating due to wanting to get rid of each morning though: Her morning wood (By her or Lilith) and she was also shown by Rias, however, yet gave Laura a book all about self-doing themselves, ever since she; Nym and Laura, had sex that one night, " **Just relax Lala, otherwise you would get yourself overworked again, and we know what happens next?** "

 _"You don't have to tell me that, as I recalled what occurred last time and it was what gave me the nickname by Akeno, Lil Exploder_ ," Laura thought with a blush to her demon as she a few minutes later ran, easily and also slide down the staircase railing on her behind before bumping into Rias herself; who chuckled at her antics yet helped her off the floor, "I'm taking it you're ready for your official day at the Academy?"

Rias saw her little sister nod hesitantly while unknowingly made her bust move; due to her dislike in bras and were naturally firm to stay in place.

As for you see once again, Laura did try a lot of bras yet each one made her weak-kneed as when they covered her nipples, that made her cum quickly from her vagina mixed with her badly standing. So she secretly wears special tape around both her nipples, in place of that.

"Y-Yes Big Sis, I'm ready as I'm ever be… But where are my Parents?" Rias held back a squeal due to no matter what way Laura did or her looks, she always; whenever Laura tilts her head… ended up looking cute. Though she quickly thought of eventually telling her about the true terms, as the child still calls the places in a childish way; due to seeing how good looking Laura looked even when disguised as a normal looking girl.

Rias though softened her eyes after seeing Laura was like her when she went to human school, and made Laura jump in surprise while giving her a hug while she stated also, at the same time, answering her little sister's question, "You're just going to be fine Laura… Lily and Kalawarner wanted to see you off, but Lily had to go to a doctor's appointment."

That made Laura to give Rias a look at that in wonder yet shrugged as they headed out the door, and walked the way to the Academy; enjoying the fresh morning air.

Once they met up with Akeno and the others, they chatted and stuff while grabbing a quick bite to eat seeing they left early enough to do so with Laura's oddly favorite treat to maybe perk her up: Red Velvet Dango from a popular candy shop that actually sells tasty yet truly healthy candy-like treats, and whatnot; even Koneko loves the location. The store, however, was run by a couple that graduated early from high school; supposedly yet no one complains, and were around Rias' age, and went by the odd names of Tiki and Robin Falchion (Hints of something here).

Once at the school though, they all groaned as they saw the perverted trio; confusing Laura as such since they; the three males, were peeping in on the girl's bathhouse once again as the group has to pass by in order to get to school, from where they live.

One of them, however, caught Laura's eye while making her giggle as he caused the two to topple over comically over themselves.

He was a third-year high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair; with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He also had a lean muscle build yet he wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (More commonly black, with a small tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt alongside a red shirt underneath; with black highlights, with a black ribbon also on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. This was Issei Malcolm Hyoudou, and he was indeed a pervert yet a special case as he mostly followed his two male friends as such, and he was considered the leader of the Academy's dubbed "Perverted Trio".

Issei blushed at being caught while his friends merely googled-eyed the female's currently in their sight; Rias shaking her head and was about to grab Laura before the Peerage and her noticed, she wasn't at all there, and did a double take as Laura was now chatting away quickly to a freaked out Issei, with said boy sweat dropping while not seeing his male friends look at her now mostly as Laura was too quick for him to understand half the words she spat out of her mouth, yet he blinked at her in shock by her last words, "... Can you be my Big Brother?"

Before he could respond, Rias came over as Akeno was giving the two males firms look while their King then states sheepishly to him, "I'm sorry about that… Laura here is just starting her day at the Academy around my friend; Koneko's Year, and she is either shy or outgoing when it comes to people she has yet to meet." " _Especially if what I think you are may have attracted her to you in the first place,"_ Rias thought after her words as Issei only gulped while trying; but mostly failing, at not staring at Rias' cleavage, while also responding with a gulp, "It's fine."

Seeing something she didn't, Rias smiled small at him and without words as Laura ended up being shy now from the looks from Issei's two perverted friends, they left them as when they were far enough away, one of the boy's comments; not seeing Issei sweat drop at his words, spoke aloud, "That new girl within the popular group, is smoking hot as shit!"

* * *

In the first classroom of the day; with it being math, Laura stood in the front before the teacher allowed Laura to introduce herself; following the advice of her Big Sister of being straightforward with herself instead of being shy… but Rias face palmed briefly the way she stated things; Akeno alongside Koneko for once agreeing in amusement, "Hi everyone: The names Laura... And I moved from Britain to here when I was younger. My likes are anime, most things tomboy, and other things," she said while smiling mostly to reassure herself, as the teacher then told her to sit down.

"My god... She's sexy," one of the male students said as they all eyeballed Laura who silently sighed to herself in relief that was over with. "Hey… Wasn't she with Rias and the other populars as they entered school?" Another male asked out loud before wilting at the firm look the teacher gave him as he began to teach class.

One of the female's within the room though was secretly impressed how Laura handled herself. She was five foot five; if she was standing, had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes with glasses as well. She too; like most of the female students, wore the Kuoh Academy uniform while hers was merely basic; despite her nearly hourglass figure and cup size less than Rias. This was the Academy's Student Council President, and fellow demon/friend to Rias, Sona Rosemary Sitri.

She caught Rias looking at her as she merely nodded and head gestures with a small smile to know of wordless approval, in which Rias nodded while mouthing wordlessly, for her to meet later with Laura. Sona nodded yet was impressed again by the curious gleam she saw the child had as she payed attention to the teacher; secretly stunned to the point she even thought she need new glasses as she briefly saw before blinking; with normal vision… two Laura's. One of which had glowing eyes and was smirking at her with a wave.

After some time, it was now lunch period and Laura gulped while seeing the large crowds, and was looking for a place to sit. She had the special today for warm lunch as it was oddly taco salad with lobster meat mixed in it, alongside sliced apples, and nearly dropped her food from being bumped into a few times by female's that scoffed at her; some being from her class while a few males only looked at her yet also not helping. "Laura, over here!"

Laura looked, and saw it was Rias and her Peerage sitting down at a table that was six tables ahead of her. Due to excitement mixed with relief at seeing her Big Sister and the others, she didn't see where she was going as a leg from one of the jealous girls from her few classes at seeing her figure; compared to their plain, made her trip and fall face first into her food; mixed with Laura looking down in numbed shock as she heard silence before laughter; the child heard, began to laugh at her.

Laura looked up with tears quickly forming in her eyes; her face having some of her ranch and food on it, as she saw most of the students were laughing at her while seeing a blonde, blue eyed pale girl with a few rings in her first two fingers; wearing the school uniform and was around Koneko's Year, merely grinned at her in satisfaction.

Rias, however, alongside Sona, came over; making the girl gulp at realizing the President coming over wasn't a good thing as Rias helped her Mixed Piece/Little Sister up while grabbing a few napkins nearby to clean her while Sona grabbed the girl and she shivered at the teen's look

She firmly stated; making Laura look downwards as there was only chuckles still at her ruined outfit, "You will be serving detention today and the next three days after, Miss Solace. And you will also write a letter of apology to our new student as well, since you know my 'No Bullying Policy'."

The teen only nodded her head while Sona nodded at her own Queen; who was a young bespectacled woman at five foot seven with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes; with a violet left eye, and a light brown right eye. She, however, wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses and the Academy Uniform for the girls. This was Tsubaki Astona Shinra; Sona's Queen in the teens own Peerage, and the one who blushed at seeing Laura oddly enough before shaking her head, and took the teen without words, to the office.

Though she for once didn't see the raised eyebrow of being caught blushing briefly at Laura, as both her King; Sona, and Rias, were curious over it as nothing ever made said female blush at all.

After cleaning her up and calming Laura as they could tell she almost made her magic go off accidentally, they gave her some of their food as afterwards, it was time for history.

* * *

It was now the end of school, and Sona and her Queen were the only ones as she made her peerage to do their tasks for the day, and Rias; with Akeno along with Laura on the ground coloring and drawing to her heart's content; Lilith secretly telling her some things she read while Laura slept last night to draw; from the Book of Monster Pictures.

Despite Rias objections last night, they trained her to the point Lilith took over and needless to say… they were not only surprised, but would possibly try and not prank her at all since Rias winced from the way Lilith still slapped her right into a wall as if, they were in a cartoon when she was not being listened to.

So needless to say, Lilith decided to remain out while Laura slept, somewhat, within their shared body.

Sona; before it was just the five, they met with the rest of her own Peerage as they oddly thought Laura was cute in her own way as whatever demon she was; Rias not telling them at all since she wanted to tell Sona firstly, during their time period in Gym after lunch.

Rias was snapped out of her thoughts of not only today's events, but their training as well by Sona stating gently to her, as they were once again playing chess, "Your move Rias." Rias moves her Rook Piece and knocked over Sona's Pawn to get her to frown as for once, she was even with Rias this game.

Sona looked briefly at Laura as she raised an eyebrow at glancing to some of her drawings that were oddly of her with some anime characters, mixed with oddly other things, alongside the monsters she recalled Lilith looking into before shaking her head and stating quietly as both of the Queens were not only observing the area, but were amused since Laura briefly gotten up and gave them each one of the several drawings she thought that they would like before resuming, "Despite the minor hiccup during lunch today, everything seems to have went smoothly for your youngest member to date, Rias."

Rias only nodded with a thoughtful expression while stating in reply in return while she saw Sona moved her Knight Piece and took down her other Rook, "Indeed and I yet to even have a chance to allow her to meet with Gaspar; Hopefully they would also get along due to closeness of the age gap… Well childish ways that is," Rias added at the end with seeing Sona give a look briefly over her features to the red head as Rias used her Queen Piece to advance her fallen Rook, "Indeed as a vampire she is close to her age limit… Well half that is," Sona agreed with her as she used her own Knight and took a nearby Pawn Piece; the field nearly done on the chess board.

Rias was about to move another piece before they all looked as Laura sneezed and to stun them while she sniffed slightly; while mostly being focused on her drawings, Akeno yelped as a bucket of ice water suddenly appeared in midair, and caused them try not to laugh since she was the only thing drenched while seeing the floating bucket vanish. "It seems even though you are training her, her Chaos Abilities still are not in her own control unlike Lilith was," Sona states in observation as when Laura sneezed again with a flushed face slightly, Tsubaki was then the next victim while Akeno held back laughter since the teens hair was shifting into the colors of a rainbow before settling back down to her normal hair color.

"Indeed yet I think for once Sona... I actually beat you?" Rias states in shock alongside seeing Sona gapping at her taking down her King Piece for once in a blue moon with the irony of her Pawn Piece left; both their Queens looking at Rias in shock while Sona quietly chuckled and stated with a gleam to her eyes, "Well played as I think that was the only time you win against me, Rias."

Rias only nodded as they grew concerned since Laura sneezed once again while somewhere on school grounds, said girl that purposely tripped her suddenly yelled in brief-like agonizing pain all over for a few moments as she was then cursed; but shrugged while she resumed writing the forty page words of being sorry for tripping others, after it subsided.

Seeing strange flowers Rias have never seen before in the room; in a black vase, Rias gestured to it since they were near Laura at the time. Sona wordlessly nodded as once Rias moved them… Laura looked better. Said flowers were oddly silver in color, and the stems were teal-based with a blood red stem with small purple thorns.

"Where did these come from?" Rias asked her as the Gremory Heir gave them to Akeno to take care of while Sona shrugged; worrying Rias by her words, "For once I don't know, since they have been here ever since we came into the room." Though seeing a card nearby on the ground, Rias picked it up yet instantly scowled as it was from that demon male. Her unfortunately arranged fiancé she has been secretly trying to get out of, for some time.

Laura sniffled though while to also make Akeno jealous slightly; with both Rias and Sona raising an eyebrow by seeing the child laying on Tsubaki's lap before passing out, and Tsubaki within moments however, awkwardly patted the sleeping girl's back while mouthing warm, to her King; figuring she may have been allergic to these flowers or something as Laura seemed to be getting slowly better.

They jumped though as the disguise fell and Sona firmly stated quietly to Rias in wide eyed shock at what races Laura was originally mixed with what demon she instantly sensed she was, "You didn't tell me your youngest member was not only a Naga/Veela Hybrid with Magic, but also a Chaos Demon!?" Rias only gave a look to state, is that all, and stated back to them to only get Sona to look apologetic in return, "I thought it was obvious Sona as I was planning on explaining more once we were alone… But those flowers must have disrupted her Mortal Band. And I thought you already figured it out by now as you could feel her energy, even if it's hidden."

Sona did sensed the energy that demons sometimes give off at times, and was indeed surprised to feel that Laura's was mixed. It felt oddly comforting mixed with a certain edginess that was in terms… Warm mixed with random things, and the feelings it gave off currently was not only contempt due to her sleeping; Sona figured, but also feeling loved.

"It seems your right. But how were you able to hide the fact that she was a Chaos Demon in the first place?" Sona curiously asked as they put up the chess game while Akeno; who was secretly glaring at Tsubaki, served them Earl Grey Tea and Chocolate Scones. "I had help secretly from not only my brother, but your sister and the other two demon kings," Rias states to get her friend to go wide eyed, as Rias continued while gently sipping her tea, "Plus the chance in their eyes to not only study a mixed-gendered Chaos Demon, but one that's part of the Gremory Peerage at that from one of their Experimental Pieces, well… They thought it would be best if it was kept hushed while secretly adding to her Mortal Band an energy hider of sorts, unless powerful demons could sense if it goes off."

Sona nodded as those were only made to truly hide from your enemies or those after you wrongly did something to be hidden, and sipped her own tea as they then made random statements and whatnot while Tsubaki; to Akeno's minor surprise, allowed her to be near her and let the young woman to hold Laura; who only sighed without even an attempt to wake up.

* * *

 **Later On:**

It has been quite some time as the one girl that made Laura fall into her lunch; Mayla Lee Solac that is, was rarely seen nowadays at the school during certain times of day, and she was last sighted at the back of the school after hours while looking miserable, as she was in fact affected with something while also blaming herself for most of her actions, while growing up.

So currently no one knows where she goes after the solo-time in the back of the school, but she at least attends with completed homework.

Laura; besides this, also has been hanging with not only Koneko, Akeno, and Tsubaki and the others at most times, but her mate, Nym; since it has been six months exactly, was showing a lot while Laura told her parents of what occurred with Rias also explaining things. Needless to say they were mixed on that yet accepted it while Lily was upset though at how young Laura was, but figured it must be to what she became, as a theory. And they found out it was a girl.

Besides this as well, Laura has been getting good grades; despite the minor hiccups, and was currently in lead with Koneko as of now, one of the least expected to actually get A's for the last five months. Boys were, however, trying to oddly ask her out as despite Rias being the one who gave Laura the official talk, she was still confused about what she wants, while Lilith already knew from example by Nym. Also it doesn't help matters that most of the school in Kuoh Academy was asking about her artistic skills as that also improved quickly during that time.

However as it is on a Saturday; on February 12th of 2008, she was secretly for the last three hours, alone, has been doing personal image drawings of each of her family and friends to give as a gift on Monday. She has the final one, with an extra of a girl she has yet to meet, of Rias. The other girl though was a mystery as when she was done, Laura felt she was looking at her as if, alive.

She has the appearance of that of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes. Her ears from what the painting differs from was a normal human's as she also had pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. She mostly wore a black Gothic Lolita fashion-based outfit with her nipples being crossed on a "X" fashion with black tape.

Now Laura didn't know what also made her do a side-by side painting of both a younger and also older version of the same female that showed love only in their eyes while seeing near the bottom was her, in a crystal orb of sorts, but she shrugged and oddly felt the need to hide this one. In which she did while placing it in her closet.

The door knocked as Lily stated in a gentle voice to Laura; the futa girl being around already despite now being disappointed yet perked up at who she mentioned was watching her, "Sweetie, your mother and I need to go somewhere for a bit and then we can hang out later, ok? I gotten ahold of Rias and said she was too busy yet asked Sona to send Tsubaki over." Secretly though when the name Tsubaki, or even both Akeno or Koneko was mentioned, Laura's heart would skip a beat to confuse her, but not Lilith, as every time the child asked she would merely tell her another thing to avoid said question.

"Ok Momma, can you perhaps bring me back that one canned soda box I like when you get back?" Laura asked as like a few others within Rias' Peerage, she gained some addictions that weren't all that bad: Painting, Soda of any kind; even butterbeer, and sweets; since Koneko placed that one from the last outing the two had, three days ago; her body like all demons, reincarnated or not having a balanced metabolism to not get them fat. And lastly, the love of reading anything.

"Ok sweetie… Those recently new Cinnamon Pepsi's?" Lily asked with a smile of amusement on her side as she then heard Laura tripped over herself while Laura answered her back quickly in excitement, "Yes Momma, if you would, I've wanted to try those out for three weeks."

After sometime since both Lily and Kalawarner; who gave Laura some spending money to confuse her, left, Tsubaki came that made Laura do a double take as she wore not her uniform to get an amused look from said demon girl, but also blushing since her reaction was unexpected. Tsubaki mostly wore a dark-blue dress shirt that showed off her assets decently, and had her hair tied into a braided bun for once, and had casual jeans that hugged her lower frame nicely alongside grey low-heeled shoes.

"You ready to go to someplace as I have to get things, and maybe get a few books to which you can check out as well from the library we have?" Tsubaki asked as Laura to amuse her, beamed and nodded quickly, yet sweat dropped at how fast she ran to get her wallet and card while thinking still in hidden amusement, "E _ven when she is still training while improving, we need her to still get adjusted in her speed… Yet she is cute nonetheless,"_ Tsubaki blinks to herself and stated softly as well, "Why would I think such a thing? She is out of my league anyways."

"I'm ready Umi," Laura states a minute later with Tsubaki's nickname for the last two weeks, and Tsubaki nodded while gently grabbing her hand as they left in a demon rune and appeared in an alleyway near the library the city has.

The library itself was huge due to the population of the city itself; and also is considered like a few locations for the three factions as neutral grounds. It was more like a Victorian Mansion then a library, and the roof was a blood-red colored while the outside of the building was mostly marble mixed with white cement. The windows though were stained glass, and each window of the large establishment had an image of a god or goddess on it. Inside it was a mountain load of books of everything you could imagine; even there was a magical part hidden from Nomaj; Japan and China's word for Muggles, for witches and other magical races could explore and read in piece. There were also computers and whatnot inside as well, with most secretly being run by magic.

The Librarian herself was a tall yet slender woman, and was around the age of twenty-four with a decent bust size; around a regular E-Cup, and had navy-blue/silver highlighted hair with one cross earring on her left, and a black pearl earring in her right. She had reddish-brown colored eyes that seemed to hold mischief yet knowledge in them all the time, and had natural beauty. This was Wilma Lee Godela, and the only one that would choose carefully on who works at this library at all.

Once Tsubaki and Laura came through the doors, Wilma paused her sorting of books nearby and greeted them warmly; then being a few of the rare many people to appreciate her task and some of her own magical books placed here, "Hello you two, here to get books once again?"

Tsubaki pauses in her steps as she felt each time she encounter this female librarian, she seemed more than what she appears as, yet nodded with a small smile while Laura already took off as she answered the librarian; whose eyes gleamed briefly before going to normal, "Yes and since I'm watching over Laura currently, I thought maybe she could get some books while I get some for the Club back at school, for assignments and whatnot." Tsubaki and those of any race were baffled when they began to go to this library two years ago, yet she hasn't at all said a word and gained their full trust; both Sona's and Rias' groups, as well as their King's.

"Indeed. Though take as long as you like, as recently I figured maybe you would be able to see the new books we gotten recently later, but I think Laura might like them as well, as they feature our recent additions: Anime Books." Wilma states to get Tsubaki secretly surprised with a look as the librarian laughed and states with a grin on her face, "It was bound to happen for some time, so we have all the Anime Manga available, alongside Books made from fans for said Anime."

Tsubaki only nodded and bid Wilma a bow in goodbye before she went to look for Laura; not seeing the librarian female's eyes glow dark-green and then back to normal while she chuckled before resuming her task, "Father would be impressed by said child anyways, especially since he would have wanted her as a pupil, if it wasn't for his current predicament in Asgard… Oh well, I hope they have fun at the eventual time here today anyways."

Laura in all of this was now at the comfy section for the magical side as oddly enough, there was no one currently around, while there was a notice nearby Wilma must of placed to let everyone know that they wouldn't be open on Valentine's Day, but would be slow due to that. Though Laura blinked yet blushed as despite reading a book titled "Storybrooke Series Final: Emma Saves the Town", she felt her member below was getting hard once again and refused to go down.

"Not again…" Laura states to herself in growing fear as Lilith oddly laughed at her Mortal Sides predicament. Laura feared as to what Tsubaki would think of her having a now raging hard-on in a library.

She then stopped her one hand that was trying to go into her pants and through her enchanted undies to solo herself again as her body seemed to have gained a habit to when she was hard for the last week, to solo herself at all times in which she has been successful to stopping herself until she was alone in her room… but it seems today wasn't at all her lucky day, as Lilith was for once not part of that.

"Laura are you alright?" Tsubaki asked once she saw Laura oddly holding back her right arm with her left; holding back a wide-eyed blush at seeing Tsubaki being here at this odd point of time.

Laura wanted to lie and whatnot, yet oddly she felt she could possibly trust her with her problem, shook her head no to get Tsubaki to come over, and then felt her forehead while Laura's enchanted underwear was straining due to Laura seeing at the faceful view of Tsubaki's cleavage while lightly gulping. "Can.. Can you help me Umi, It's getting… Hard to get down."

Confused by why she meant until it clicked by seeing Laura's position and blushed due to secretly holding herself back mixed with concern as when Laura stood up shakily and also lowered her pants and underwear, Tsubaki for once in her life was speechless, at seeing the twitching, diamond-hard futanari dick that Laura had as she states fearfully; despite Tsubaki's eyes partially dazed mixed with her fully being aware due to her desire at finally seeing the dick yet saw Laura's fearful face, "It.. It's been getting harder and harder for me to keep it down Umi. My body when it's like this forces me to rub it, and it's been… Been taking more and more time to get the semen out, l-like Rias told me it… It was."

It seems it was true as Laura's one arm began moving automatically her hand as tears sprang to the child's eyes while Tsubaki also gulped at the serious situation, and decided to knock over two birds with one stone with a solution; realizing that Laura's body was getting used to her solo act so much it was starting to take longer to let out her frustrations, made Laura's body stilled as she looked at her in confusion by her offer, "Perhaps.. There is a way to get your… Problem fixed alongside mine."

* * *

 **Minor Lemon Begins**

* * *

"W-What do you… Mean?" Laura panted out before gasping in shock as Tsubaki grabbed with both hands due to Laura's dick growing more, and began forcibly rubbing it as Tsubaki states with her eyes glowing mixed with herself being herself while also; at the same time, wanting to do this for a long time now, "I think I would let you use my mouth, Laura, as I think due to your own actions," she firmly gripped to get Laura to let out a cute moan as she kept rubbing it; seeing the truth in the child's words as her dick is only letting out a few things of Precum, and not a lot as she read from books, "Is causing this predicament."

Before Laura could say anything, she let another cute moan out as Tsubaki opened her mouth and began gliding her dick into it; lessening her esophagus enough to let it also go passed that and into her neck in plain view... if the bulge was enough proof, and began slowly going up and down.

Some assignments she was assigned were blowjobs for her; at rare points, and she adjusted her body to do so with ease, as such.

Laura was grunting in place while Tsubaki held her down from being turned on oddly by not only doing this in a public place; like the library, but also giving into her desires at finally tasting this amazing dick. Her precum oddly tasting to that of her favorite ice cream melted, and kept doing her task at hand while enjoying it; secretly pleasing within Laura's mind at watching this site, of doing this, was Lilith masturbating yet oddly keeping her semen in an odd-looking jar she made a while back within Laura's mind that was endless in storage, and came again before resuming with a wicked grin on her face.

Laura felt like her dick was in an oven in the right temperature, mixed with it feeling like back then with Nym; Lilith sharing that memory from her side to her four days ago as she felt like she was finally about to come early then later on; a pleased grin on Tsubaki's face as she decided to adjust things and pulled out till it was just her mouth and moved her shirt down; revealing rosy colored nipples as she then not only sucked, but made Laura moan from receiving a blowing-tit job.

It was after nearly several minutes Laura that she came, and it surprised Tsubaki by the very amount as it easily purée down her throat and directly into her stomach; seeing it slowly be overfilled and growing slightly to not wanting to have lunch now as she truly felt full of not only the flavored semen, but felt suddenly overcharged with energy as to her shock when Laura was done spewing semen into her, her body absorbed it then within her to return her to normal.

Laura panted though yet had a happy look; to amuse Tsubaki, on her face while helping Laura out by putting her underwear and pants back on her, and eventually since magic was allowed, she used her demon abilities to clean the leftover semen up that escaped slightly from her mouth off the floor, and they relaxed before getting up, and getting books.

* * *

 **Minor Lemon Ends**

* * *

Though while they were searching, they didn't see a pleased Wilma as she nodded in satisfaction at the two before heading away from the area to know she watched them.

Tsubaki then states gently to Laura; stunning her as she blushed at the gentle words of her friend, "Despite your problem.. After a while it was worth it. I think you just need to commune with either anyone you can trust or have a talk with your demon to find out what is going on with you, Little Exploder." Laura pouted at that nickname now being used by Tsubaki as she laughed while ruffling Laura's hair; in a friendly gesture, before finding a few books; twelve minutes later, and checked out while not seeing a book Wilma placed in their bags on purpose, into Laura's, as she thought she deserved it anyways at being treated to that small show they did to make her day.

After a whole day of hanging out and stuff, even eating lunch to which Laura only did; Tsubaki still filled from the semen, they returned back to Rias and Co.'s Mansion.

Tsubaki convincingly made Laura agree with her to not talk about what they did at the library except of them getting new books to read, and left the child so she could hang out with her family that was now home.

* * *

A few days later; as it was now Valentine's Day, Laura understood as both her mother's plan to go on an all-day date with each other; with Laura wondering how they ended up getting her mother; Lily pregnant, with her hopeful little sister or brother; mostly sister, as Rias placed Akeno in charge of watching her while her Big Sister also had to go with the rest of the Peerage to a location to deal with Stray Devils.

Currently, the two were in town while they shopped for things they needed at the home, and also some sweets for themselves that they sent all via Demon Sigils, back and taken care of as it has been exactly three hours since they were out.

Laura although chose to wear Zara, as she made the outfit changed into something Akeno oddly approves of; due to it looking good on her figure. Zara was in a form of a one shoulder, frilly, dark gold top with lots of ruffles and an onyx star brooch near the shoulder. The outfit also had mid-length, blue jeans; with gold and onyx ruffles on the end. Laura also wore a gold headband with a silver cross symbol in the center, and Zara adjusted to have secretly a mesh lining shirt and black lace thong with keyhole opening, underneath.

It was then while Laura laughed she froze before feeling; to her annoyance, that her dick was once again getting hard as she was relieved from it being soft the last few days, but now was worried what Akeno would think as she refused to this time, tell her friend about it.

Akeno noticed the fault in her current charges steps yet brushed it off over her tripping over something, and they continued till ten minutes later that Akeno grew concerned as Laura was trying to stop her arm from using her right hand once again to go into her pants, and made Laura yelp in surprise as she led said child to an alley while secretly placing an illusion-based spell so no one would see them except themselves, as Akeno gave her a firm look; seeing Laura looked fearful mixed with a blush on her face while panting.

Akeno knew what was going on as she then to make the child state things for her to stop while Zara retracted and became her true form on the same wrist as before, Akeno gapped at the dick she also has yet to see that was dripping small drops of precum along with seeing it was so hard that it was not only twitching but pulsing as well.

* * *

 **Lemon Begins**

* * *

"A-Akeno!?" Laura gasped out in shock as Akeno within moments was placing her dick into her mouth while mumbling; shocking the child as well while holding back moans from seeing the large crowd of people on the outskirts of the alley, "I have been wanting to do this ever since I overheard what you and Lilith did to Nym, Lala. So let me at least relieve you of your problem I noticed you secretly have been having."

Laura moaned without words as she was forced to stay still while Akeno began to quickly go back and forth easily as she had more experience than Tsubaki at blowjobs, and made sure to look right at Laura while also feeling oddly enough, warm within her heart at seeing her face scrunched up cutely while making her gasp as she grabbed her breasts and kneading them at the same time. In a few minutes she wasn't at all expecting the amount of semen; making Akeno nearly gag and letting some spray on the alley behind her, as it was a thick yet long stream of semen while also at the same time, realizing what she has; with an amazed look, as it was like Nym states of it being her own favorite ice cream; but melted, in flavor.

Laura yelped cutely as Akeno shoves her onto the ground lightly, and seeing the desire in Akeno's eyes, began stripping herself while at the same time, was making the child be hard even more due to Akeno lastly removing the tape from Laura's nipples, and began sucking them both while rubbing Laura's dick in firm strokes.

Akeno doesn't know what or why she was like this, but she felt the instinctive urge to have more than just relieving Laura of her situation and wanted to oddly have her own way with her; mixed of wanting mostly to taste that tasty semen even more, and moved herself around as her pale-pink nipples were extended while seeing she; like Laura, was aroused and showed her vagina to the child's confused face while she was rubbing Laura's prick with her left hand firmly and looked briefly back and states; with Laura moaning afterward, "Let's see if you can handle on licking my cunt as I do even more to you, Lala."

Akeno then began doing a deep blowjob mixed with her unused hand; to begin making Laura moan while she hesitantly licked Akeno's vagina, was sending jolts of her power; electricity, into her fingers to get her to smirk as Laura came from her womanhood yet was secretly impressed to when she grabbed her ball sack, was only tensed yet didn't spew semen instantly; with her left hand. "Oh Lala… It seems like that you would be a good lover in later years, but let's see if I can get you to cum faster than the others I did this to." That got Laura to think only a brief moment before pain mixed with pleasure filled her entire being as Akeno sent jolts of minor electricity into both hands, and was resuming her task of indeed making her cum quickly, yet she was also moaning due to Laura forcibly shoving her face each time she did so, into her cunt as the child's tongue went deeper because of that.

Though to her shock, Akeno was the first to cum while also in her half-blissed mind was irritated as Laura didn't at all cum from her dick, but her womanhood once again; feeling the child's balls were even tender at the moment alongside her dick twitching with precum leaking into her mouth, decided since she was horney as hell, to let this dick fuck her then.

Akeno kept Laura in place while grinning wickedly to the child's gulp as Akeno descended onto that prick very easily and also moaned in shock yet blissful surprise at being truly filled with the dick touching her cervix; with ease.

Akeno then made her fingers be charged with electricity as she grabbed Laura's breasts; the child holding back moans as she saw people looking into the alley yet kept walking after a few moments; pleasing Akeno of the child being nervous mixed with also being turned on from her pulsing dick within her, as she then raised up, and moaned alongside Laura while she then lowered before repeatedly doing so, until her hips were moving on their own and milk began coming out of the child's nipples that she then leaned over, and was now sucking on.

Laura felt overwhelmed alongside Lilith who was for once feeling true pleasure, as Akeno felt herself cum again yet she resumed her personal mission of trying to get the semen into her; her eyes lustfully looking right at Laura without words, and began kissing her on the lips; sucking the milk sometimes that was covering their fronts as their breasts squished together, and Laura was also thrusting harder; love juices being mixed from both girls as a few minutes more with Akeno channeling electricity into the girl's body, and came so much that Akeno for once in her life, nearly passed out with her eyes rolling almost to the back of her head before yelling in sudden pain as her mind went alert, and was wide-eyed in shock from fully seeing Laura bit her with fangs on the left part of the older girl's neck as she came hard, and they then passed out; semen overflowing from her cunt as Laura twitched in place.

* * *

 **Lemon Ends**

* * *

An hour later, Akeno woke up with a hazed mind for a few moments yet recalled; with a pleased grin on her face before wincing while grabbing her neck; eyes wide in shock once again as she ignored herself getting up and missing that dick in her, and grabbed a broken mirror nearby as she was stunned while softly stating to herself; briefly glancing at a still half-twitching Laura that was also deeply sleeping, "I won't hear the end of this from Rias if she finds out about this Mate Mark." The Mark was oddly silver, while also looking like a bird with a sword in the middle (Code Geass: Black Knight Logo).

Akeno touched it yet gasped as she felt sudden pleasure without touching herself as her hands was still showing signs of electricity within them while looking at Laura's formerly soft dick as it was once again at full mast; a perverted grin on her features as she wanted it one more time, "A second round wouldn't hurt anyone…" Thirty minutes later as Akeno pouted that her mark failed now at making Laura's prick get a hard on, she sighed while getting themselves cleaned up and dressed, with Zara once again that same outfit design; inwardly thankful that they were still cloaked in that spell she cast a while ago, dismissed it and carried a sleepy Laura as they teleported via a Demon Sigil, and back to Rias' Mansion… Or off by a few miles to get her to sweat drop to herself.

At the house after ten minutes travel, Rias' eye twitched as the mothers were currently chasing Akeno around the room; swearing out curses as Laura, still in a bit in a sexual blue-screen of death, called Akeno... Mistress. "The sooner you stop running, the sooner the pain will end," Lily snarled as she and Kalawarner froze in place by a familiar voice that snarled suddenly at them. "No one will harm my Mistress," it was Laura while she unknowingly was focusing her power, and to their surprise; Lilith secretly influencing her, as a demonic naginata appeared from the weapon she gotten as a five-year-old as a wrist object at last.

Describing the weapon was somewhat difficult as it was around seven feet long with the blade being one feet of the weapon itself, and the handle being made of black obsidian with the design being that of thorn-like vines starting from the center. The blade itself was that of an angel wing; in silver.

As Laura kept her emotionless stare on Lily and Kalawarner, Koneko went up from behind without warning and knocked her out; her weapon vanishing instantly into a mist and back into the child, "Mate will not be a pervert," she said in a monotone voice; getting the others to blink while Rias groaned before placing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, "Koneko… Please just bring Laura to her room to rest," the king ordered. Watching the smaller petite girl easily lift the taller girl over her shoulder as if she was a pebble, and Lily sighed to herself now, "Why do I feel like there is a higher power at work that loves giving me a headache," she said while rubbing her forehead. "What's wrong?" Kalawarner asked in true concern.

"Dumbledore," Lily replied while not at all happy; Kalawarner now nodding in understanding as they were on their date earlier but were called to Gringotts due to an old fool's doing, "He's been trying to find a way to keep myself and Laura chained to Great Britain still; Despite us declaring Japan was our official home for some time."

"He's at it again Lily? I can have my brother deal with him again if that's what you want?" Rias states as Lily was amused from one of Rias' tales that when Dumbledore last time set foot on Japan soil, he was personally sent to Antarctica by Rias' brother after feeling him trying to read his mind and manipulate it.

"I think he should get the message loud and clear eventually, but I have a feeling he would still keep on trying at least to get my Daughter over there, especially to my anger quickly with your Queen Piece, Rias, of what we recently found out he kept from us." That got the Gremory Heir to look sharply at Lily for with her full attention, as they went over and sat in the Mansion's kitchen chairs before Rias made a motion to continue, "We found out my child is indeed under two prophecies, and one of which is in Britain."

"How did you two even find out about the second prophecy?" Akeno asked as sudden concern over them made her for once... fearful, for some reason, "Where else but the Goblins… They hold everything there alongside the knowledge of a prophecy being done. What's odd though," Kalawarner states to the demon teen before pausing to get Lily to wonder still as well; the other two teens blinking in minor shock, "Was that the second prophecy was way before Laura yet when she was born, they didn't check to see that it was activated; With it being only trusted by the Goblins themselves in a very, very secured vault available." Lily sighed while she added to what Kalawarner was saying; her lover/wife comforting Lily, "In order for us to even access it though, we need Laura to come with us on our next visit and see what it is. But it would also be problematic if this also gets wind of this back in Britain, to the old coot himself."

Rias nodded while stating; since this was concerning her youngest Peerage/Little Sister of sorts, her words even made Akeno blink in minor surprise with Lily actually gave her a look for, alongside Kalawarner, "Then I'm also going as well. Since she isn't just my Little Sister, but a part of my Peerage, this also concerns me as well." The rest of the Peerage nodded as well, they all saw Laura as a member of their family so if one of them was dragged in then the rest of them would follow; Koneko coming back just now, after secretly tucking in Laura into her bed.

"But when is a good time to go" Kalawarner asked while brushing her fingers through her wife's hair, "I still have some contacts in Britain, Kala, so let me give them a call so they can provide a distraction," Lily answered her soul-bonded mate and paused before asking her a question of wonder then, "Do you perhaps think your friend could assist us as well? I have a feeling something bad might occur on our next visit."

"Your feeling's Love?" Kalawarner asked as lately while she was currently pregnant, she has been getting odd feelings as of late to things; including on their date they were thankful to not order the fish as it turned out it was spoiled yet were awkwardly regretting that couple near them that gotten it instead of them.

"Yes, but I truly don't know why it is though," Lily sighed as Kalawarner merely kissed her mate's forehead to get Rias to ponder this for later yet her attention was now turned to Akeno with a firm look; Akeno now gulping while getting both Koneko confused before her eyes shown anger from her neutral look at her, "Can I ask why you did that with Laura while she was at a young age… Despite the issue she had with Nymphadora, mixed with her inexperience?" The redhead ordered while firmly looking at her Queen.

"How could I not? Just being next to her feels like I'm swimming in aphrodisiac waters within a lake filled with something warm, and her innocence; Despite Lilith being also her, makes me want to do her all the time… Plus it was the right moment anyways to do so," Akeno answered while having a dreamy look, before she shook her head and gapped at Koneko sharply while Rias also face palmed, and then gave a look at the Fallen Angel/Demon teen, "Mate kept saying 'Mistress Akeno' in her sleep, and you will be no longer getting sweets when I go out, for three months."

"Quiet," Rias snapped before a fight could break out, "Lily, go inform your contacts now as I want this to be over with ASAP... I'll have to inform my brother if he could get one of the Mou to accompany us, for protection detail," she said as she inwardly groaned while her Knight held back a laugh as Akeno and Koneko were glaring to the point of imagination, lightning bolts would be shooting at each other's eyes.

"Most likely they'll be sending Ajuka Beelzebub: The creator of the Piece System, as a way to ward off boredom," Shiro answered while Rias only nodded yet sweat dropped as her other members still refused to look away from each other. "I think he'll also want to see Laura for the first time as well," Shiro added.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later; February 17th:**_

At the club after school, a demonic seal opened up and a man the same height as Rias brother stood wearing a high collar button up shirt with a trench coat and slacks appeared, "So I take it we're going to Britain soon," he said until he saw Laura with eyes that held interest, "And this must be the Chaos Demon, Laura... A pleasure to meet you in the flesh," he said bowing before he gave an amused look at the said girl that face palmed to herself; Koneko hiding an amused smirk with Rias and Shiro groaning; looking at Akeno when she spoke, "Would it be ok if I speak to him Mistress Akeno?"

"I would rather you call me something other than that Lala, it's getting tiresome now," Akeno states as due to it being her fault, she has been trying to heal Laura's mind as it slightly shifted somewhat to make Akeno mostly her mistress, instead of her friend/mate, and always asked her firstly on certain things and that title, was what she has been addressing her as. Akeno though sweat dropped by the child's words, "Ok Mistress Akeno."

"Ah I see... You ended up taming a Chaos Demon all to yourself now Little Bird, hmm, and from the looks, you took it too far?" Ajuka states with amusement before coming over to the child, and a quick yet too fast worded spell, Laura's eyes glowed before she blinked while shaking her head, and gave a confused look afterward, "What… What happened? And why does my head hurt?" The child states while holding her head and Akeno sighed with mixed relief and also not liking his look at the teen; due to her now owing a favor to the Beelzebub, heard Laura state confusedly, "Akeno, where are we and why are we with a weird man, alongside Big Sis and the others?"

Getting looks from the peerage and Rias, he held up his hands while stating in honesty, "Hey now… I just cleared some damage to the child's psyche that's all, otherwise in a few days from now she would have acted like a slave, then whom I overheard from your brother, Miss Gremory." He then looked at Rias and the others; mostly at Rias though, "So where is this Little Chaos Demon's parents then? As I want to get this show on the road so I can work on my new project."

Akeno let Koneko comfort Laura as she was in regretful, dreaded shock slightly as to what she just heard as if, a bomb just dropped on her, yet shook her head to then declare to not overdo it next time, as Rias was about to open her mouth to answer the man until both Lily and Kalawarner entered the room; getting a raised eyebrow at them both while being interested at oddly feeling life within Lily that was this female Fallen Angel's child, but decided to merely greet them; despite the odd timing, "A Mortal Witch and a Fallen Angel… Not the strangest thing I've seen," Ajuka said with a dismissive hand before he looked at them all then by his next words with glee in his eyes, "But this also brings me to my newest project," he revealed.

"And that project is?" Rias asked as most times his projects worked; like the Pieces, but some end up ending in disaster. "A new Evil Chess Set, based on the Chaos Demon's powers," he said to get them to blink at in surprise, while Laura was only confused. "Oh and what are they called?" Lily asked in wonder as they were all interested he saw on all their faces now, "The Obsidian Set," he answered with a hidden smirk as they would be done within a year's time, yet from feeling the power when he touched the child's head, knew she might not be yet ready until Rias; he figured, would say so.

"So are we going to Britain?" Ajuka said snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Kalawarner grimaced though once they all used his Sigil to get to a portkey spot, they were surprised to find Lily heading over to the male and hugging him in friendship; Kalawarner merely nodding her head in respect to the man as Laura stayed put; due to her fearing he wouldn't recognize her at all.

He was 6'2 in height while wearing a formal outfit that was beige in color alongside a white undershirt, and had green eyes alongside having light brown hair with hints of grey. He also had a few scars on his face as well. This was Remus "Moony" Mavis Lupin and one of Lily's old friends alongside a former Marauder.

"It's so good to see you again Remus," Lily states while cursing inwardly as she was crying randomly in front of her old friend; the man awkwardly patting her back while getting an amused look from Kalawarner as he smelled Lily only a few moments to know this was her mate and… oddly father to the unborn babe within her, and knew instantly that she wasn't at all human like the others.

"It's good as can be Lily… Though I can't say the same of who you associate with as they might give the old fossil an aneurysm if he knew what you were involved in," Remus at the end states as a joke while having a small grin on his face as Lily wiped her eyes while laughing in agreement, yet they saw him froze at seeing Laura hiding behind Rias yet failed, "Little Fawn?"

Rias seeing the surprised look and not anything of him being repulsed by, she coaxed Laura away from behind her with the help of Koneko, and Laura stood frozen before Remus relieved the girl by hugging her while giving Lily a look as he still can smell she was their child, but more now, and she only mouthed later, to which he nodded.

He reluctantly let go of his non-blooded niece while feeling his wolf whine within him on doing that action before understanding filtered by his words; looking at everyone while going over and grabbing… a bicycle wheel, "We will get to Gringotts with ease by the improvements they did to the Portkey Spell," and seeing Lily's head perked up with wonder by Laura at what he meant, he knew once Lily learned of it she would be abusing it as well, "Now instead of letting go, we would be transported directly into Gringotts itself as thankfully, they have no customers at the moment. And we will meet with a recent work that agreed to aid us, and an accountant to Gringotts itself."

Once everyone was set, Remus activated the object as they all felt a small tightening sensation around their stomachs yet landed perfectly in the lobby of Gringotts; the guards alert yet became subdued at seeing Remus know that he was with said the group that he told the bank as such that was coming.

There was however two people; one of which was familiar in Lily in a short nod while the young man; making Rias blink to find out if they're related, was tall, thin, handsome, and had red hair like the rest of the Weasley family; only Lily knowing. He wore his hair however it is long and in a ponytail, and he also had an earring with a fang dangling from it. He; from what they guessed, wore clothes that would not be out of place at a rock concert, and he favored boots of dragon hide. This was William "Bill" Weasley.

"May your gold flow freely Griphook," Lily states gently to the Potter Accountant as said goblin near Bill gave a short nod while greeting in their goblin way, "And May your pockets never empty… So I take it this is the People you want to have in the know, as well as Mr. Lupin then?" He then asked her while making Lily nod as Kalawarner rubbed her soulmate/wife's back in small soothing circles as she then told the Griphook as he made a secret signal to alert the guards of her arrival as well, "My best friend would be coming later on, and she would be wearing a crest you will all recognize once she revealed it from her outfit, and she will go by the name of Raynare."

"Now if you all would follow me as luck would have it, we are rarely busy with fewer clients to work with this very day. Now mind your steps as we will be heading to meet with the Goblin Chief." That got Remus to be surprised yet had suspicions as Lily only nodded as they went through a pair of double doors and traveled through a hallways that had doors to specific rooms labeled in each one; with Laura blushing as Akeno who was behind her, grinned as she groped her behind before resuming; Koneko though placed her left hand into Laura's right as she sensed her mate was afraid as unlike the others, Nekotamas of any race would know who was their mate at first glance, and it took the actions of Nym, Akeno, and even Tsubaki after they found out as such, to firmly decide to be with her now.

Ten minutes of sightseeing mixed with their destination; also seeing a rare yet ancient albino drake of sorts under a lot of spells down below, they finally came to a pair of double doors once again, but this door seemed to have been made from melted blades from Goblins.

The room was a mix between a meeting chamber alongside a room made for a warrior, with then seeing the far-end was a cut wall that showed oddly a silent waterfall, and the walls had from middle to the floor filled with shelves that labeled family names, but at top was paintings of battles and other things, and in the center of all this was a slightly taller Goblin male that was wearing plated warrior armor, and had his helm that resembled a dragon of sorts, on his desk as he was writing a parchment and paused before glancing up; his desk made of the same thing as the doors, "Ahh… It seems my scheduled appointment has arrived on time, I nearly forgot due to signing land ownership to the Salvatore Family near Ireland."

He moved aside his things know he finalist finished up he's document, and he was amused as chair's for did each of them quickly showed and rather think about it due to being Goblin Magic, sat in them; Laura's parents and her being nearby the desk while the others were sitting in seats nearby them against the wall. "Now it comes to the Goblins attention of what you may ask, but we also need Proof of Identity or in simple terms, a Full Test was done on Miss Potter as such in order to continue; Goblin Laws mixed with Wizardry ones an all."

Lily nodded at him for that as she was given long ago a demonstration by James. But the others seemed confused alongside her wife and current child in the living world, and stated in minor explanation to them all, "What he means is a Heritage Test so we can also address the other issue as well."

Rias nodded briefly as she and the others understood, and since Griphook was there he began handing their Race Leader in secret, a document alongside a ritual dagger; getting Koneko to grip her chair at the site of it, "Now we would only need a few drops of your blood as this dagger is specially enchanted to auto-heal the cut without scarring afterward; which we have been using as often as possible, and this test would reveal anything about Miss Potter and detail exact details to what we need to know."

Kalawarner gave Lily a look yet realized that this was part of the test, relented as Laura grabbed the knife and with aid of Griphook; without oddly a wince, a few drops from her hand over the parchment, the cut quickly healed up and the document glowed before he; the King of Goblins, read the details with everyone eventually after three minutes he seemed secretly surprised yet gave Kaura a grin that meant interest, "I think you would find things interesting once you and your kin read this, Miss Potter,."

Laura gently took the doc as Lily and Kalawarner read alongside her and indeed was shocked before handing the document to Rias and the others; shocking then as well:

 **Heritage, Full Updating Test for Laura Wadjet Potter:**

 _ **Parental Units to Laura:**_

 **Lily Maria Evans (Formerly Potter): Alive; Biological Mother.**

 **James Charles Potter: Deceased; Biological Father.**

 **Kalawarner May-Lin Evans; Alive; Marriage to Lily Maria Evans (Stepmother).**

* * *

 **Rias Felicia Gremory: Alive; Declared as King Devil and also Big Sister by Magic, to one Laura Potter; Heiress to Gremory Line.**

 **Issei Malcolm Hyoudou-Black: Alive; Heir to (In Secret) Black Family, Father Regulus Black; Declared as Cousin/Big Brother to Laura.**

"Wait you mean that he is part of the Black Family?!" Laura asked in shock while pausing on reading the test and showed Rias who was surprised yet she shrugged before resuming.

 **?: Has yet to be born from Lily Maria Evans and Kalawarner Evans, Nephilim Status confirmed.**

 **Jasmine Anubis Potter-Elric: Alive; Half-Sister and has been Adopted by Blood to the Elric Clan; Born from Wedlock and Mother died at birth from One Night Stand yet have her name before doing so. Non-Tracking Charms placed yet currently living in a home in Ireland.**

 **Nami "Cat Burglar" Josephine Evans: Alive; Cousin from forgotten Father on Evans Side to Lily Maria Evans own and currently lives with Straw Hat Crew. Storm Weather-Based Elemental Witch Unknowingly. Born within from another dimension, before unknown rift sent her and others here.**

 _ **True Aunt or Uncle Units to Laura:**_

 **Robin Osiris Nico-Potter: Alive; Considered as Aunt due to being Father's half-sister.**

 **(Others currently not on world or available; will be posted/updated in document)**

 _ **Children Units to Laura:**_

 **?: From both Laura Potter and Nymphadora Tonks-Black; has yet to be born, Cambion Status confirmed.**

 _ **Soulmates and or Marriage Contracts:**_

 **Akeno Raphial Himejima: Alive; Mated to Laura Potter and is Side-Alpha Mate, Reincarnated Devil/Fallen Angel Status Active.**

" **Shirone" Koneko Baset Toujou: Alive: Have yet to be mated to Laura Potter, Nekotama Demon Status Active; Rare kind.**

 **Tsubaki Astona Shinra: Alive; Have yet to be Mated to Laura Potter; Sacred Gear Active.**

 **Tia Zavlanos Harribel: Alive (Somewhat); Blocks places to not at all detect Soulmate due to Race. Blocks placed by Leader, Blocks can be removed by powerful outburst; Have yet to be mated to Laura Potter.**

 **Luna Arable Lovegood-?: Alive; Half-Blood/Demi Status. Block placed to prevent Creature Inheritance and wandless; Can only be broken by unknown means of a mishap, done so by Albus Dumbledore. Has yet to be mated by Laura Potter.**

 **Gabrielle Solis Delacour-?: Alive: Veela Status and one other; Rare kind unlike family; has yet to be Mated by Laura Potter.**

 **Nymphadora, "Nym/Dora/Tonks" Tonks-Black: Alive; Has Mated with Laura and is Side-Alpha; Shifter Status Active for Abilities of Animals; No longer Metamorph; Has Enhance/De-Enhance Abilities still.**

 **Ancient Deity Name Blocked: Alive; Knows of Bond yet cannot Activate due to currently awaiting her time or chance, will send a follower to keep an eye on Laura Potter.**

 **Rachnera "Rachel or Ray" Athena Arachnera: Alive; Half-Blood Arachne and Greek Demigod. Whereabouts: Sapporo, Japan; living currently with a family under a disguise to look human and accepts her (Same age as Laura).**

 **Mikoto "Death" Asuna Grimpost: Alive; Half-Blood to Human Mother and ?. Whereabouts: Sakai, Japan (Age: ?).**

 **Gina "Sky" Havana Dragonstone: Alive; Pureblood Melusine. Whereabouts: Takayama, Japan; within the mountain areas. (Marriage Contract due to Ancestral Doings and Soulmate).**

 **Moka Sirena Akashiya: Alive; Pureblood Shinto Vamperess and is currently attending Yōkai Academy, "Location Unknown"; barrier in place.**

 **Marriage Contract to Ron Weasley annulled due to it illegally binding.**

 **(Others have yet to be active or found; will appear here)**

 _ **Creature or Otherworldly Inheritance to Laura:**_

 **Veela: Active yet fused with two others after Devil Reincarnation.**

 **Naga: Active yet fused with two others after Devil Reincarnation.**

 **Chaos Demon (Royal): Active yet fused with Naga and Veela (Warning: Has Darker Persona Demon Side due to Horcrux).**

 **Sharingan Bloodline: (From Biological Father's Side, Not Active)(Was blocked yet no longer after Reincarnation; Placed by Albus Dumbledore and ?).**

 **Haruno Clan Chakra Control and Strength: (From Biological Father's Side, Active yet needs a jumpstart)(Was blocked yet no longer due to Devil Reincarnation; Placed by Albus Dumbledore and ?).**

 **Uzumaki Regeneration and Mixed Bloodline: (From Biological Mother's Side, Not Active; Requires Drastic Injuries to Unlock).**

 **Thunder, Fire, and Darkness Elemental Power: (Both Biological Parents Side's, Partially Active yet fully at a certain age)(Was blocked by a powerful spell yet is slowly leaking; Blocked placed by ?).**

 _ **Familiar Units for Laura:**_

 **Human-Based Familiars: 3; can end up as Soulmates if agreed upon (Warning: Once bonded, they cannot return to whence they came).**

 **Forced Familiars due to Clan Ancestry: One: Kitsune Biju; Name is ?.**

 **Grim Hound: Status: Unknown yet Sealed.**

 **Centaur Female: 2, Status: Alive, and both mixed Centaur of four powerful Horse Clans; Can become Magical-Based Sister or Soulmate for both. Due to debt made by Ancestry and is now active.**

 **(Others have yet to be active or found; will appear here)**

 _ **Inheritance for Laura Wadjet Potter:**_

 **Heiress to The Noble and Ancient House of Potter (From Biological Father).**

 **Heiress to The Truly Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (From Biological Father).**

 **Heiress to Morgana Le Fay (From Biological Mother).**

 **Princess to Chaos Realm and Kingdom (From Reincarnated Awakening and Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Uzumaki Clan (From Biological Mother's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Namikaze Clan (From Biological Mother's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Uchiha Clan (From Biological Father's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Hyūga Clan (From Biological Mother's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Haruno Clan (From Biological Father's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Slytherin (By Conquest).**

 **Heiress to Gryffindor (By Biological Father's Ancestry).**

 **Heiress to Ravenclaw (By Biological Mother's Ancestry).**

 **Hellsing Org. True Owner by Default (Debt from previous years, from currents Ancestry yet thrives still secretly).**

 **Fallen Moon Kingdom Via reincarnation**

 _ **Godparents to Laura:**_

 **Sirius Orion Black: Unable due to being wrongly imprisoned.**

 **Abigail Erika Longbottom-Sharlistine: In a coma.**

 **Alucard: On many Assignments and barely recalls.**

 **?: Alive yet currently unknown location, spell placed to not reveal the name.**

 _ **Fortune Worth for Laura:**_

 **In total: 9.2 Billion Dollars or 1912778904 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 9 Knuts.**

Everyone was indeed stunned by the results yet confused by the very names themselves of certain terms as in the named clans as such, and a few others; Rias secretly would ask for a copy to send to Robin and give to Nami as such. Though the document also stated the locations of properties as well near the end yet they only saw the block on Laura was a magic limiter that was broken for some time, as well as other things to add more to Dumbledore on their personal shit list; all of the things he did were dated undone, when Rias reincarnated her.

"Wait... Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned?!" Remus said with his eyes briefly glowing amber and back from his wolf also being shocked; realizing the implications, "Oh that's right... You weren't there when Sirius did the Godfather Oath at all, Remus," Lily realized alongside him also missing Sirius denying the secret keeper status; now figuring Sirius was framed after all these years from the results, "But being the Gryffindor he is, Sirius went and got himself sent to jail while Dumbledore didn't do jacks hit to free him," she said next in hidden rage.

"Must have been part of his plan to turn Laura into his personal weapon," Rias hypothesized in sudden realization like everyone else, "He also wasn't expecting you, Lily, to live as well from what you told us of that very _Spell_ you used was oddly given to you, by that mysterious cloaked female you met before Laura was even born." Rias added in reminding Lily as the mother only nodded since it was indeed long ago yet she cannot forget those red/amber/piercing mixed colored eyes that also oddly enough, pierced her soul; from what she felt back then. Lily never told anyone of the encounter, besides her wife and her daughter's friends/King as such.

Lily shivered as Kalawarner comforted her lover in worry as Lily secretly recalled her having nightmares about the female herself after she was always mentioned, and mentally sighed while her Sinful Side was pouting due to it knowing that she would be cuddling her for the next few days at night after this.

Though Rias did bring up the situation as Bill was indeed shocked mixed with worry about his own kin at the news Dumbledore pulled; not knowing it was mostly his mother, Percy, and his little brother Ron, were caught up in the old fools schemes. "But there was also another reason we came here as well, besides not expecting Laura to go through that test, Ruler," The King of Goblins looked at her sharply with interest before a 'Ah-Ha' look came to him, and looked at Lily; stunning Remus once again as thankfully the charm placed on him by Dumbledore to report anything was now nullified from when they entered the office as simple charms like that, are easy to break. "The long-awaited Prophecy we Goblins have been holding since the Founders… We will need Miss Laura to accompany us in order for everyone here, to have entrance to The Vault."

The King Goblin stood up and he went over to one wall that had the "V" based names at and opened the bottom drawer and a device popped up within moments before he pressed the big, red, button. Once pressed, they moved slightly as the chairs vanished while at the same time, the center of the room opened up alongside his desk slid back. It then revealed stone steps that two at a time would be able to go down.

Following him as he began going down without words, they each went side by side while Laura gulped from looking down and leaned into Akeno, and said teen only brushed her fingers through Laura's hair while Koneko was inwardly pouting at not being near her mate.

Though it gets to the point that the King Goblin was using his magic wandlessly while conjuring a blue flame for then to follow, and several minutes of hiking downwards, finally came to the bottom.

They were in a cavern of sorts that at the end; the King Goblin using the flames to light the unlit torches, saw a massive door that had an ancient feel to it, alongside seeing etched tunes of sorts placed into the sealed door itself in a way even Lily doesn't at all know.

"We are in the secret location that only I; The Goblin King can access yet offer to those who we trust or with no choice, to store truly important objects alongside a few Prophecies that would require to not at all be faked as such, within the Keepers Vault," the Goblin King began explaining while at the same time, he was activating the secret sigils that Rias and her Peerage saw; even Kalawarner, as each large rune, glowed an eerie blue until the center then glowed an eerie green color that spread throughout the door, and they heard something click as it oddly began folding into each other from the center until they gapped at all the loot and what it within.

"I bid you all in a way, to the Keepers Vault. Deeper, however, is something that was already here yet as you can all see," the King Goblin states as everyone did see ancient writing or languages of sorts, "This Vault was used by other means longer than Man, we; The Goblins, think and have been using this ever since to store the rarest of items, and whatnot as I mentioned before, into it."

Taking a deep breath, everyone moved in as one; traveling deep before stopping at a mirror of sorts, "I wonder," Laura trailed off as everyone was for once distracted by everything around them to pay attention, "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall: Reveal to me the path that will lead me to the Hall of Victory or the Fall of my demise," she chanted; her eyes glowing during that. After saying those words however, the mirror glass seemed to fizz out of the frame before slowly taking form of a woman of Kalawarner's height while also having a breast size of a Double E-Cup, and a transparent dress that revealed her nude glory. She also had bronze-like hair that was glowing as if, she was in water and was similar in looks to Erza Scarlet in the face while having a regular tanned tone. " _Yes... Who has summoned me_ ," she said in a voice that sent every female in the room to have pleasurable shivers down their spine unknowingly, as Laura's cock twitched a couple of times to her confusion/worry.

"Y-Yes I'm here to talk about the two prophecies surrounding me," Laura stuttered in the beginning; inwardly shocked those words work as she thought it was an ordinary mirror. " _Ah... I was wondering when you would show… You have kept me waiting for many, many years child_ ," the mirror said with a warm smile on her face.

"Wait a sentient object can be impatient?" Rias said once everyone came over and blinking, hoping she was hearing things; the Goblin King surprised the Mirror actually spoke for once. " _Sometimes, Heiress of Gremory, but that isn't important as the destiny Laura holds. The destiny of what her World-Based Prophecy foretells as when it comes, and the eventual adventures she will endure along those she cherishes._"

The entity within The Mirror then bowed before introducing herself; stunning mostly everyone and making them then turn; The Mirror showing amusement as he banged his head a few times on a sheathed sword whole muttering idiot, " _I am the one made before the Founders; Also given life as well by them renewed with hope that their teachings would eventually continue on through me, and the one I am destined to serve by Family Matters to whose have thou awoken me by their power secretly alone. I am known as The Keeper Infused or by the dubbed names of Salazar and Goldric themselves: The Mirror Mystic or sometimes Misty, when they were drunk._" She paused before stating oddly if she was a familiar or not, to Laura, " _I am however only bound to serve mostly the one that awakens me, and that he/she chooses in aid or other matters pertaining the problem that may be. Even if it is hard or easy, as my own self is not at all a… What was their term they dubbed their creatures back then as,_ " Misty stated while cutely touching her lips to her face in thought before looking at them all, " _A Non-Familiar and only a Servant, as such._"

"So… Do you perhaps have knowledge of the prophecies for Laura then?" Ajuka asked curiously yet firmly as he merely wants to get out of here and resume his projects; mostly everyone sweat dropped at his words as Misty looked at him, and only nodded her head while within her Mirror, gestured all around them, " _Indeed and more to has thou awoken me, as they would as per magic within the Founders explicit instructions is that my current location that I awaken in, everything that is placed would pass onto The Awakener and those she trusts evermore."_

"It seems that I now dislike the Founders as they just cost me a lot of things within this Vault," the Goblin King scowls in displeasure at this as everyone looked to Laura before Rias firmly looked at the entity, "Is what you say true then, Mirror?" She nodded while not seeing Laura blush as Lilith made suggested comments as Misty unknowingly moved her bust while it also jiggled a few times when answering Rias, " _Yes Heiress of Gremory, to why thy say is true. But I can plainly see to that you currently want both Prophecies of Britain and The Prophecy of Heart?"_

"Yes, and could you please hurry up as my projects are worth more than your time," Ajuka states before getting looks at most everyone besides Laura as he merely shrugged; not seeing Misty glared at him secretly at dissing her yet complied anyways, "To which would you want to hear firstly?"

Lily was thinking yet stated since that Prophecy would be locked and hard to get too without their explicit permission, "I think Britain's would be best to start out with, as something seems off by what Dumbledore almost did in Laura's test for a mere Prophecy for that country."

Misty nodded before they saw her eyes glow while speaking to them oddly now, in an echoed voice, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …_" that shocked Lily to her core as fear settled into her heart at this alongside a few others, but Rias figured this would be cupcake compared to the other one, "Can you give us the other Prophecy then?" She asked as Misty who liked her the most alongside a few here, nodded and her eyes glowed before doing so once again, " _A time will come when a Child of the Realms Heart will be born; The Reincarnation of the Heart itself. She will be through thick and thin of troubles beyond doubt, but times of enemies and times of friendships will come to pass, and above all else an Alliance of Evil, Good, and Souls would be brought in peace during a Reign of Darkness of when two foes are joined together, for an eventual clash. Affecting their realms and the world itself as She; The child will lead them all, and into eternal peace… However if the Chosen Child is led astray by the powers forcibly offered and not gained, the world would fall to Eternal Taint as life ends for all and everything."_

Now this made everyone looks to her in disbelief as Laura only was confused by both of them yet would fully remember due to her mind, and there was a mass collection of 'What' from mostly everyone while Rias for once comforted her little sister as the outburst from mostly everyone, made her scared.

" _Y ou all wanted to know as to what they both state; Each one would be a battle during the child's developing years as it was prescribed by Destiny and Fate,_" Misty answered before adding, " _Before I depart, I suggest looking through that stack of items_ ," she was then pointing to a pile of ninja like tools nearby that not only had that, but oddly sealed scrolls and whatnot… Even a few gems that held odd energy, " _You will find something very interesting from it all as they are what remains of the Child's Inheritance_." Walking towards it, Laura picked up a necklace that has Nine different Magatama on it, "That is the necklace belonging to the Sage of Six Path from the Shinobi Era," the Goblin King revealed after he saw what it was.

Putting the necklace on since the child thought there wasn't anything wrong yet it looked neat, there was suddenly a small shock of electricity going through her before it vanished; with her thankfully Akeno caught her alongside Koneko. " _Ah… So that's where the Chakra Starter went as while dormant, I was sent knowledge of each and everything within the Keepers Vault as such. However it is known to show up randomly when it senses a potential candidate for awakening said energy as such, and back then it was used to increase the person the King of Goblins mentioned to deal with a threat the wrong way._"

"Chakra? What in the seven hells is that?" Akeno states while mentally placing that news for later as it also oddly sounds familiar, as they then saw Laura blinked a few times while to sweat drop: A book appeared on what it was, and secretly an auto-sensor to detect moves said user could perform; if gained as such, in Rias' hands. Though they were stunned at her eyes to make her look away before seeing them to her own at the mirror letting her.

Her eyes were glowing partially now yet they held a dragon-like gleam in her own eye color; her pupil looking like a reptile-based cat, but her scylla was blood-red while veins were showing around where her eyes are, and her iris showed odd tome-like markings; up to three, as they oddly swirled as well; but each tome was white. She then blinked yet to her shock and whimper, they weren't going away as a purple mist that enchanted her eyes came out when she did that.

Sensing suddenly their mate was in distress, the two; Akeno and Koneko, quickly came over and grabbed Laura as oddly, golden tears came out of her eyes in fear of what was going on; not at all feeling her unlocked source merge with her demonic abilities to enhance them.

" _I believe that it would be best at a later date to return and whatnot to collect thy self and also anything that would possibly take aid for My Mistress as such ,_" Misty states all-knowing as they didn't need to be told twice as they all went up the steps while Laura was weak yet slowly started to get better and once they get up as well as back in the Goblin King's Office/Throne Room of sorts, Bill told him he would arrange the time of sending anything to the child's new vault; not realizing once he went back down to his shock, it was already inside yet no longer had a door; by ancient magic.

Before anyone could get comfy, a Goblin came into the room with a few documents while stating; getting Lily to looked shocked alongside everyone else except both Koneko who eyes went wide at feeling her Neko Heat was starting, and Laura was merely confused by what it meant. "My King! The Potter Vault has been drained more than it should and also sabotaged!"

"I'll take her to my place to take care of her," Koneko said a bit too quickly. Concerned about the vault while Rias only nodded without for once being suspicious since she gave a 'Go ahead' gesture, and teleporting by a raised eyebrow to know most of them were demons, as the cat demon used her Demon Sigil to get to the Neko's own apartment.

"Where are we Kiki?" Laura asked curiously while using her nickname ever since she saw that anime that reminds Koneko of her, while not seeing the teen hold back a moan while also biting her lip as she felt her vagina was puffing up; the first stage of her heat coming and going as she then felt the second stage of her heat coming; her mind being half hazy yet aware, as her needs to have sex so much to the point to become pregnant... was slowly taking over; and knowing that she forgotten yet quickly did so, downed a strange red liquid from an odd refillable jar to prevent herself from being impregnated, while seeing the child marvel at her home the Neko could only afford with her agreement she made with Rias.

Most of it was basic yet there was some modern appliances in said apartment. She, however, had in plain sight some candy from the same shop she has been going to for a few years; the same one Akeno loves to also go to as well.

But currently, she led Laura to the kitchen as she felt half guilty mixed with half wanting relief badly of her mate claiming her, that she was at least have mixed feelings as they came into the custom designed kitchen; like her bedroom as some things resembled oddly of cats, and to get Laura to be curious, saw her get things out of it quickly with shakes limbs.

Koneko though oddly felt that since it was Laura at the moment, and not Lilith, she gotten sudden. the idea that hopefully would satisfy the half-hazed mind of her demo

Koneko mentally groaned while feeling her vagina began the third stage: Slowly yet heating up while feeling her walls become slick, and her nipples hardened while also feeling half of her body was slowly warming up as well, and states hesitant to Laura since the child then beamed at her for this, "We are going to play a game, Ma- I mean Laura-Chan," despite the situation, Laura when she was alone with her, always showed her emotions in the child's presence; despite knowing this is her first time showing Laura her currently living area of course.

"Is it a food fight?" Laura asked cutely while tilting her head while she sat on a stool as Koneko; to confuse her, only shook her head no, and states in half-lust; seeing Laura do as told while Zara retracted yet to disappoint Koneko was that Laura was currently soft still, "No… But we both would enjoy this game as I looked it up recently online as such Laura-Chan, and the first step is for you to strip your underwear and mesh shirt off you."

Koneko decided to stay as she is finally trusting the child with showing her true from; after she has her way with this one, as she felt that oddly her demon would be stunned as well, and prepared things; despite feeling half-guilty of taking advantage of the odd situation yet seized the moment. Koneko's Neko features then showed; mostly her tail and ears, and then sweat dropped as Laura has yet to see them, and grabbed both ears and gently began rubbing them to see if they were real. Though what made Koneko held back a moan was that she actually came from her ears for once by the child's gentle yet rubbing touch on them both, but only small.

* * *

 **Lemon Begins**

* * *

Koneko now decided on using the chocolate sauce while grabbing it and motioning Laura to lie on the table; from seeing her mate's not-penetrated vagina, and thought; despite her body wanting to use their tail to penetrate it, it would be wiser to wait until she was older and made the child giggle as the sauce was placed in and around it. "If you see what I'm doing Laura-Chan, is that you need to be covered in chocolate slightly with other things, as well as me, then we eat the specific areas while also licking the body as well," the Neko states, as she felt her urge to mate, was slowly increasing. yet wanted more foreplay before riding her mate in finality.

Koneko told Laura then to spread her legs as she also covered the older body yet child mentally Laura's futa-dick; to get her to giggle as despite it now covered, it quickly went hard once enough was on there due to it coming from the fridge. Koneko then covered Laura's nipples once the tape was off and sent into Zara by her own hands; the suite secretly chuckling as to what the Neko has in mind, as she then covered them in whip cream alongside the child's area as well.

Koneko then covered her own vagina that was begging as of now while fighting her instincts as well, and told the child lastly with a lecherous grin, "Now all we have to do is eat and lick each other on where we covered ourselves."

Sensing something was wrong with Koneko as she never gives that kind of grin, and before anything could be done, Laura moaned unexpectedly as Koneko began sucking her dick with gusto; her mouth warm due to her heat period increasing her body heat slightly to provide sex better, and Laura by instinct; stunning the Neko yet resumed more quickly as Laura used the girl's head while also unknowingly rubbing her ears at the same time, from her body acting out in its own due to Lilith wanting to also experience this.

Koneko was in bliss at finally tasting her Mate's dick as her sensitive hearing does tend to eavesdrop without meaning too, and felt herself cum slightly in dribble as her inflamed vagina would only do so if a dick-like object of any dick type itself was inserted as of now, for the final stage; her womb warm yet also cold, due to the elixir thankfully that Rias provided her when she experiences the Neko Heat.

In a few minutes as the sauce was gone from the dick yet saliva remained, Laura came to get the Neko to quickly stop her gag reflex as three long streams of semen easily went down her throat and into her stomach; the taste of the rarest candy she ever had tasted then filled her taste buds from the semen itself, and instinctively made Laura hard once again as she began licking the shaft and the length slowly to get it hard.

Laura was then stunned as before her eyes, Koneko grew and changed. Her height grew to five feet and three inches firstly. Then her low chest size and figure slowly blossomed as she now gained an hourglass shape to die for while her chest size is now a large K-Cup with puffy areola and thicker nipples as her bust jiggled while she gave that same grin at her.

Laura while still in bliss; besides watching her change, didn't object yet was now half-hazed with worry about Koneko moving her onto the large table she owns while knocking things over as she was in the bottom and she was on top; her slowly dropping pussy right in Laura's face as she moaned before that was into her lips forcibly as the Neko began eating out Laura's womanhood while using two hands to stroke her hard dick.

 _"Need dick… Can't stop… Need dick_ ," Koneko's hazed mind thought as when she kept tasting the precum, she went to her instincts at last while she began sucking and blowing quickly on Laura's dick once again, while said girl in turn, was moaning within the automatic moving hips from Koneko on her face to then dig her tongue further into the Neko's own womanhood.

Koneko suddenly stopped and with speed, moved herself quickly around as she then to get Laura to moan; Lilith once again masturbating to Laura's actions yet frowned at the Neko at realizing she was using Laura mostly for her Heat, and plowed to be so full she came twice in one setting as without eating for Laura to settle, began moving up and down while leaning and sucking Laura's nipples at the same time; squishing the girls breasts to do so to get Laura weak while being overwhelmed by what the Instinct-Driven Koneko as she was mewling like the demon cat in heat she was as she kept cumming; Laura getting tense before she came once again, but more than before right into Koneko; passing out as well while leaving said Neko in satisfying bliss as she leaned onto her back while on the table, and panted; the dick still in her while now overflowing her passage and slowly falling down the table.

"Let's see how you; The Heated Neko, at having the tables turned," Lilith states while controlling Laura's body once again; causing the Half-Heated Neko to gulp as with a snap of her fingers, the two vanished before seeing she was spread wide in a blank location; her arms and legs to the sides while seeing her vagina was dripping normally now yet was worried what Lilith has planned before looking down as a floating pile of whip cream then placed itself in both her nipples, anus, and her womanhood as she suddenly moaned while feeling the three areas heat up as her drive was increased.

"You like? It's my own concoction of Whip Cream with drugs to enhance your sex drive, my poor, poor unfortunate Neko Mate. You caused this, now… You get to see how Nym felt when I fucked her in a long, long time." Lilith states to get Koneko to gulp once again as she thought internally with fear and just as the cream came into effect, I hate Karma.

Lilith began be coming over with a sexy strut while licking the Neko's breasts and states with each lick as well, "I hope that you… Get comfy… As this is my world… And anything else I can do with my Chaotic Power, goes… Even if it means teaching you who's in charge." This made Koneko realize she was way over her head as she moaned while the whipped cream left a tingling effect on her nipples alongside the other areas, as Lilith began licking with gust now at the Neko's pussy; making Koneko go wide-eyed as her tongue extended and went right into her womb fully as Lilith grinned with all knowing and began kneading her large breasts then shocking the Neko as her nipples began dribbling milk.

" _ **You see… Anything I can do, I can do in the realm Myself and My Human-Half made personally, after we were having a nightmare only I am aware of… Ko-ne-ko,**_ " Lilith's voice echoed all around them while the girl herself was still going at it, and staying her name slow on purpose at the end; with Koneko about to cum yet when she did, she realized to her shocking horror, she can't, " _ **Tsk… As I said: Anything I can do, I can do it alongside my Mortal-Half. So stopping you from feeling a true orgasm denial is what I plan to do as payback of using your love for her, to satisfy your Heat.**_ "

Paling at the sexual torture that awaited her, Koneko whimpered while feeling Lilith stroke her tail, " _ **Oh what's this... You like your tail being stroked? Then what if I do this**_ ," removing herself from the Neko's pussy, Lilith began swallowing the tip; making Koneko felt herself once again denied an orgasm as the first couple inches of her own tail in the Controlled girl's throat, Lilith grinned at seeing the Neko twitch in pleasure however as her hips automatically jerked up and down. Withering in pleasure mixed with hazed regret of indeed using her mate's body to settle her down as of now, Koneko was unaware of Lilith pointing her enlarged yet jailer's cock by her powers growth, at the Neko's cunt; so she screamed in surprise as a bulge in the shape of Laura's cock was seen on her stomach.

Taking the chocolate sauce she summoned, Lilith filled her mouth with it to the point her cheeks were oddly like a chipmunks, before bringing Koneko in for a kiss; sharing the topping while at the same time, not minding that it dribbled down and was coating both of their bodies. Though Koneko felt to her shock while Lilith only grinned as her breasts felt overfilled and were now streaming lines of milk while at the same time, grew in size at each breath she had to take from her nose; Lilith's Chaos Powers allowing her to breath while shoving the custom-made sauce into her and Laura's Mate's throat to the size of M-Cups within three minutes flat while her breasts also felt to the point of bursting; milk now gushing in mixed lines and dribble, and her nipples looked like the length of a six in dick with her areola now twice the size they were before; the sensitivity increased a lot.

" _ **Oh yes… My Expansion Chocolate is a success… Though it has to be consumed for the breasts and covered for the dick… Oh well, I'm sure that when your return to your 'Supposed Form', Kiki,**_ " Lilith states from her own mouth wickedly while also observing her projected food actually working as she intended, "Would be quite… Surprised." Lilith then snapped her fingers while grinning as to horrify her, tentacles came from her back as her eyes instead of the green, gained a red tint as she felt the dick get slightly bigger in her as well as each tentacle then filled her mouth alongside her anus with force, and to her shock lastly: was shoving a few times before entering her gushing nipples as she had tears in her eyes while also in bliss; despite the lack of her orgasms she kept having still.

Lilith then kissed her forcibly while moving her jailer dick quickly while at the same time the tentacles were moving in sync with her.

Koneko has her eyes rolled to the back of her head while being nearing the passed-out point if she doesn't at all get relief of her orgasm, she would die. " _ **Oh… I don't intend you to die at all My Mate… Say my name to me and I might let you at last have… Have your orgasm,**_ " Lilith states yet began grunting as she picked up the pace; feeling she was close yet wanted to know what the Neko would also do in which she smirked in a pleased way as Koneko with dazed eyes stated a name within moments; yet it did secretly disappoint Lilith though at the same time, "L-Laura… LAURA!" As agreed, Lilith grunted as she came a lot while allowing Koneko to have an overwhelming orgasm she has never at all felt throughout her life; unknowingly to her that her Heat Problem was forever gone as she was secretly given a gift from Lilith as well: Choosing to Carry.

Once Lilith was done cumming; her semen overflowing as Koneko's stomach was up to in terms, looked like she was seven months pregnant, passed out as the empty-like void was now returning back to the Neko's Apartment as Lilith snapped her fingers while Koneko returned to her previous form but with one major difference: Her True form was altered to look more exotic to make-up the breast problem mixed with Amazon figure, yet she now has DD-Cups that jiggled while she currently panted.

Taking her tentacles and whatnot out of her; dismissing them as well as returning her Mortal-Half's dick back to the way it was, she came over and using a temporary fusion with Laura once again, bit her on the neck as that same mark quickly shown, and lastly before passing out, teleported them both to the Neko's Bed with a note.

* * *

 **Lemon Ends**

* * *

The following morning as everyone was still at Gringotts alongside Lily and her wife going out on a date since they thought Laura was in good hands at the moment, Laura woke up to something or more to licking her dick and was truly surprised to see a changed Koneko with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Kiki? W-What are you doing?" Laura states while trying to hold back a moan as to also worry her, Koneko didn't at all say anything yet kept sucking her while she grunted while cumming; shocked Koneko was not at all removing her mouth as she kept sucking it before her dick gotten hard once again. She then sucked her faster while messaging her balls to get Laura to cum again within moments.

"Kiki… Koneko… Stop it!" Laura states in fear as Koneko kept sucking her dick still while the bedroom door opened and Rias came in to greet the two yet froze as she saw the improved, not-true version of her Friend/Rook with a slightly dazed look, and kept on sucking a fearing Laura's dick, pulled the Neko off while holding her down yet Rias gulped; despite seeing Akeno coming in at feeling her mate's sudden distress, and came quickly over as they both saw Laura's dick was beet red as if, Koneko has been sucking for hours on end.

"Rias... What's wrong with… Kiki?" Laura asked weakly as the two older teen demons saw she was weak, and Koneko slumped after Rias placed a pressure point to the Neko's neck and laid her down in the comfy chair nearby; worried for both her Little Sister and Rook, "Not sure Lala, but I hope it would pass… Lily is gonna swear up a storm if she knows this though," Akeno nodded as Laura's dick was twitching yet she winced in pain since it seemed that the blood and tissue within the dick was overused, and was secretly due to Koneko's own doing; a day later as such, an unexpected outcome.

Since Laura was in pain, Akeno; before Rias could stop her, kissed her in the forehead and placed her under a sleeping spell temporarily while giving her King a firm look; stunning Rias yet understanding then filled her orbs as they looked as the mentioned person, "Deal with her Rias as she went overboard even more than I do. I'll stay here and watch over Lala until you return."

Rias nodded as she then used her Sigil to go to the occult club room to deal with her Rook's issue, and Akeno sighed while brushing her hair until a knock in the door made her stiffen yet relaxed as it was Shiro who must have overheard; from the look on her face and sighed before saying anything to her, "I'll go fetch the healing cream." She then left.

Akeno sighed before accidentally touching her Mate's dick as semen to shock her, came out a lot than normal yet oddly when it hit the wall, it was disintegrating and leaving nothing behind.

The Fallen Angel/Demon sighed before doing a double take at finally seeing the note. After locking it up and reading it, she wanted to half-laugh and to half-hit the bedframe in mixed anger and understanding, as it said as to what may have caused Koneko to act as she did, _Yet Lilith even took it too far for Koneko as well._

Akeno decided to simply stay near Laura as the girl sighed while now cuddling onto her sides, and just kept brushing her hands through the girls hair; as Laura was currently her true self, and not her human disguise, and was also nude before Zara covers the girl and resumed her original outfit form, and only left the dick alone while leaving it thankfully exposed to heal.

* * *

 _ **The next day; February 18th, 2008:**_

* * *

Laura without her human glamor, screamed from looking when she woke up nude from Zara being a wrist accessory once again; in the mirror inside her bathroom at home, as the healing cream from Shiro healed her dick with yesterday, was within eight hours; her mother's not at all happy since Koneko was still out of it and was also in isolation; the Neko getting a mind treatment done to heal her; due to Lilith's actions and hopefully would be herself soon.

Laura as such, saw her dick was bigger yet three inches long now, alongside her balls slightly, and her breasts not only went up two sizes; a G-Cup, but both her curves and muscles developed slightly more as well, and giving her muscles a look that she was slightly athletic now; her behind, however, was having a slightly more bubbly look to have a slight bounce to it, now.

Akeno heard this and quickly goes into the bathroom yet froze at Laura's slight growth yet gapped mostly at the dick though, then her gained features. Though her Mate's whimpering in fear of her looks snapped Akeno out of it and she began to smooth Laura with thoughts going through the Fallen Angel/Demon female's mind, "Shhh… It's ok. It's unexpected, but you're ok Lala."

"Hurts," Laura let out in a pained whimper as her penis dribbled precum yet her dick was soft; due to her balls being overfilled overnight as well, and her breasts began given small lines of that amber-like milk since she has yet to put the special tape on them, and most of her body is sore as well from the overnight change; her wings then popped out while also dropping, and her tail was limp and didn't move.

Akeno was worried while mentally cursing at not knowing what to do, and for once in her life did something she hasn't at all done long ago: Prayed to God mentally; wincing as she did while escorting Laura with Zara also not responding; for some reason, while Laura had her blanket over her frame.

Rias was with the others while looking crestfallen at knowing Koneko would be out of it at the location she placed her in for help; for three full days, and sighed as Lily and her wife gave her looks of mixed understanding from yesterday's events, " _At least nothing else can go wrong."_ But it seems Karma or even Fate was laughing at the Gremory Heiress as within moments; from when she was sipping her coffee, Akeno shouted her name loudly throughout the Mansion.

Rias quickly got up with both of Laura's parents following her as they froze at seeing a whimpering Laura with her body slightly enhanced; getting comforted by Akeno as she looks relieved at seeing the three; Shiro busy at doing contracts at the moment. Seeing her Little Sister in pain along with her dick and breast issues, Rias cursed as she jinxed herself as she once again summoned her brother.

Once he saw the symptoms; after being told of yesterday's event, he firmly glared with no humor in his tone mixed with sympathy as well; trying to explain things as Laura was forced to go to sleep once again while Akeno was seeing to her back in her room. "It would seem we would possibly have to try and compromise with Laura's Demonic Side once her pain is gone, and try to at least discourage Lilith on possibly doing that to anyone she cares for in the near future, unless they ask for it," Sirzechs then sipped the offered tea before continuing firmly still by changing topic and looked at Rias, as they were sitting down in the mansions living room; who looked away from him in shame of her friend now, as she thought it was her Heat overtaking her once again, "But I suggest we also see to Miss Koneko's Welfare as well, since she was a victim to a Chaos Demon's Vengeance by Sex."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily worriedly asked him as he sighed before explaining as to what he found out so far about Chaos Demons; since most archives were destroyed, "It is as I state: Lilith was the one to put Koneko into her current state of mind to teach a lesson… But which one, I'm not sure until she is aware once again out of her sexual frenzied state." That got them to be worried while recalling the test, and once he was shown he merely raised an eyebrow while looking half-impressed and half knowing on some things; mostly some of the names in the Soulmate Category, "It seems Fate was indeed using us as I know where they are within the cites as we; Meaning the three other Kings and me, have been keeping track of potential new devils or allies and if these are accurate… Then Laura would be taking city trips in the foreseeable future."

Lily groaned as Kalawarner and Rias; despite Laura's situation, to be half-amused at her yet Rias sighed while giving her elder brother a look, "Do you perhaps know a way from reading those archives to settle Laura to not have pain?"

Sirzechs began thinking yet knew nothing except… "There is possibly a way to do so, and find out fully what is wrong with her at the moment," he said while getting the three to look at him closely as Kalawarner states with eyes wide in realization as like him and the three other Kings, she; like a few Fallen and Angels knew as such to what he is suggesting, "You don't mean her… Do you?"

Sirzechs states with a sigh at the end, making Lily and even Rias confused by what or whom he mentioned, "Yes… Ophis."


	3. Trouble begins and Dumbledore returns

It has been four days; February 22nd, 2008, and Koneko was currently alright yet she sometimes had to hold back on masturbating to herself, as that was a side effect of the treatment she went through that has yet to heal from her mind; alongside trying to milk herself as her new figure didn't at all go away yet her newer one she gained when Lilith… Sexually tortured her, that was her new figure yet she was oddly stronger, and more flexible as a Rook now, but her tail as a side effect, couldn't at all be hidden anymore.

Rias and the others, however, were relieved yet irked of the knowledge they gained from Ophis; the very same one from the hidden painting that was still in Laura's closet. So currently Laura is healing quicker yet they didn't know what said female did to improve her healing process of what part of it was found out; as a Futanari-Based Chaos Demon and a Royal one at that, was dubbed as Bodily Empowerment. From what the last book of Laura's kind states that futanari-based of their race, would grow in figure and power each time they find their soulmates; a specific number that is, and Mate-Marked them. However, there were secret benefits to each one: Figure improvements, new abilities, or anything that could occur if Laura or Lilith; during sex, bit the same Mark as such, if it occurs.

Akeno, however, gained a new element to go with her main, and it was oddly Wind; like from what her deceased mortal mother was when she was inducted as an angel; from the angel's own set: Holy Playing Cards.

Though there was a missing student: Mayla Lee Solac; the very same teen that isolated herself from the school for a few weeks along with the reports of at least five others around the globe, and it was as if she fully disappeared from the face of the earth itself. This incident, however, reminded of Lily to what happened to Bellatrix within their seventh year. Not knowing they were being kept as willed, time-stopped on aging prisoners at an odd location where it is also always daytime and desert-based lands.

Currently though, Laura was; as suggested, in a regular night robe with Zara in her wrist accessory form, and it was clinging to her as Laura; unlike Lilith, was oblivious to her body yet not to her mate's that they were all in the living room, watching oddly enough, Naruto; but the Original Anime that they found out two days ago... was actually based on true events that occurred. Both the regular and the three-year skip. Rias though secretly was writing the skills down and wondering if Laura could possibly do what they did as well as them; in demonic power instead of Chakra.

At the end credits of the beginning of the Exam's Episode; Laura currently sitting with Nym that was oddly close to popping, Akeno, and Koneko on the long loveseat while Lily was somehow in the same state; sitting in Kalawarner's lap, and Shiro was reading a book when suddenly, a Demon Sigil showed that they recognized quickly was Ajuka's as the Evil Piece Creator then showed. He also had a bronze box of sorts alongside him within his left arm; looking pleased with himself.

"I finally did it. Laura's Pieces are more than I ever dreamed of projecting completely," Abuja states as he set the box down; getting everyone to look at it while Laura came over and once she opened it, they all saw they were indeed Obsidian-Colored Evil Pieces, but they oddly had been designed as Greek Chess Pieces.

"Is that your latest project?" Lily asked in wonder as Laura picked up a Pawn Piece while Ajuka nodded while still being pleased with himself before answering not only her, but everyone, "Yes indeed they are the Obsidian Pieces, and for some odd reason when I added Laura's donated magic… All of them mutated, and a second Queen Piece split from the original, appeared," he said while gesturing to the extra Queen Piece; shocking the devil's and Co. in the room as Laura began looking at each piece she knew was hers, yet didn't know what to do, since Rias was going to be eventually telling her about what they were supposed to be used for.

"But the chances of having one Mutated Piece are like… A one to a millionth of a chance," Akeno states to one of the Four Pillar Kings of Hell in both surprise, and shock; blushing like Koneko was while Nym merely shook her head at seeing small blood briefly show from their nostrils since all three saw Laura's breasts before said girl adjusting herself, and kept checking her Chess Set Pieces. "Indeed, and each Piece; unlike the many, I have done, can be used one per person instead of a lot, like the regular Evil Pieces," Ajuka states in half continuation and half smugness; everyone besides Laura was stunned by the extra info.

They all turned to Lily though while the red-headed mother states in a curse; with her wife looking amused, "God fucking damn it... I was hoping it wouldn't pass on to her," seeing mostly everyone looking at her she then states bluntly as in Heaven, James sneezed since he was mentioned yet was gently being kissed by a concerned female angel with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, while she resembles a mix of Kalawarner in figure alongside a resemblance in Akeno's face as well; but slightly older in years or close to twenty-three, "She has James' Family Luck."

"Potter Luck… I may have heard about that particular trait that was made hereditary," Ajuka states to get Lily to now blink at him stunned while Rias narrowed her eyes at him before he quickly held up his hands in a gesture, continuing, "They tend to have unimaginable luck mixed with misfortune afterward; A blooded curse of sorts that occurred during the first Name Change from whatever they were, to Potter, back then." Rias looked at Laura with dread slowly filling in her heart at those words as she saw her current Peerage Members here, and Laura's two out of three current mate's, nodded to her in wordless understanding. They won't let anything harm her if they could help it.

"Beside the point, her Evil Pieces were originally modeled after everyone else's, yet they shifted to those Greek-like pieces once the process was finally done. But as of this moment, it would be up to her King and Unofficial Big Sister to show her the ropes," Ajuka states while giving Rias a pointed look with mirth in his orbs yet they also held no humor to know he was being serious about this.

Rias only nodded as he sighed in relief before stating good, and left as they all gotten around for the Academy; Laura activating Zara with the orders of no underwear and mesh shirts from the Healer they also saw, besides Ophis doing her assigned task; stunning her two Mate's for school while making Nymphadora muttered a 'Of course', she looked even more stunning while her sentient accessory was in the Academy Form as the outfit also hugged her frame perfectly to give her the decent yet exotic look that would surely attract attention; even questions, from the students.

 _Now it would be harder to keep the populace under control… Mostly perverts and the males asking her out_ , Rias thought while at the same time, stopping Koneko from going into her pants after seeing her Mate in that uninformed version of Zara; the outfit adjusting to hide Laura's dick and balls since the outfit secretly absorbed all of Laura's under armor from within her room to adjust herself; the Neko giving her King a brief thankful look as they walked to school.

Though if they were paying attention as they walked by an alley, they would have saw a figure that was minding his own business and felt the sudden, powerful spiritual mixed energy nearby and poked a hooded head, and saw to his blinking surprise before grinning while he took a camera from the man he just took his soul from and snapped it while heading out and back wherever he came from; an odd gate appearing out of nowhere, and was gone once the cloaked male went into it.

Yet not known to everyone, said energy was slowly leaking out of Laura to instantly get detected by certain parties within the world; now observing her alongside a man in another dimensional world from a viewing orb he stole from a shady witch from Soul Society, and was then given a picture of her as well with sudden interest; even some celestials from other dimensions as well with their gods looking on in interest, _It seems I would have to watch this sudden interest closely and take her in time along with the other I have my eye on… Too bad they're not ready for it though._

Back to the group now entering Kuoh Academy, and Koneko reluctantly moving her exposed tail through her pants as a belt, every student gawked at both her and Laura; mostly Laura that is while the group ignored the whispers and perverted comments from some males while they passed by to get ready for class.

Koneko however despite her love of Laura, was hesitant about being always with her due to Lilith. Every time the Neko Demon Girl sees her face, she was reminded of that dimension of sorts and the way Lilith turned her into a Sex Craved Neko that well… unintentionally harmed her Mate, and Laura however besides this has been only acting like herself, and for the past ten minutes of class they were sharing together; the Neko sitting behind her Mate a few seats down, sighed to herself in thought. _I will never use her for gain again as I realized now that My Mate was mostly confused by what My Heat forced me into…_ _ **Need**_ _ **Alpha's Dic**_ _\- No I don't need it, she's healing_ , Koneko shook her head as secretly without telling anyone, her mind shattered during Lilith's Vengeance and made another entity that craves sex at times… and darker things, and mostly at Laura for those sexual acts; which was thankfully due to Lilith marking her.

Akeno though nearby the mentioned girl; since she shares the same class as Koneko and their Mate, gulped, as Laura was oblivious still of how her body moved slightly while thankfully she was able to sit in her seat still, but would worry about what would occur if she grows again as that would make her stand out even more, and also get questioned by constant questions that would possibly frighten the child. _Yet I had to hold myself back at some of the male's ideas of what they would do to her, during our entrance._ She inwardly scowled while paying attention like Laura was, to the board; briefly eyeing her bag as she knew that her Mate secretly brought those Evil Pieces due to Rias explaining while they came to school, but she felt an odd feeling of something bad happening after school today; for some reason.

Currently, they were in class for Mythology; a class that was recently added for the mornings due to the school government wanting another class or two added to the Academy, as the female teacher was in fact young. Around their age young.

She was a beautiful young woman with a slender yet curvaceous figure, and regular height. She has very pale skin, big light-blue eyes; which can turn orange while gaining a triskele (Though initially it only was her right eye), and long silver hair reaching her waist; with her bangs firstly covering her right eye only slightly. She wore; despite the Academy Dress Code, a light dress with long sleeves, covered by a fluffy short coat, and fluffy winter boots. Clothing-wise, she wears a blue earring with the symbol of the royal family of Liones; hence her name was Miss Elizabeth Lindsay Liones, the symbol compromising of the sun, the moon, and stars.

"Alright everyone, today for the first day of class we will be talking about a certain topic I would like you all to study when you have the chance over, and that very topic is about the Big Three; For the Greek Mythology and those in relation to them, and also the topics of demons that may have existed as well, during the times of Merlin and Morgana." That perked Laura up as this was a topic her mothers have yet to tell her about, in which both of Laura's mate's oddly thought they saw their new teacher glint at Laura with interest before adding to her own words while she turned around to write on the chalkboard, "Now the first topic we will discuss is the Big Three, as well as Gods or Goddesses in relation to them. But in order to do so I would like to test your knowledge in a game of sorts, everyone," she secretly looked at Laura the longest while then looking at everyone else, before continuing; Akeno and Koneko narrowing their eyes in secret agreement as this teacher smelled slightly off yet was innocent, "So let's see… Miss Evans, could you perhaps name me one of the names the Big Three have?"

Laura blinked before recalling one of them she was reading still, after reading other God's she thought was interesting to her; Goddesses as well from a book given to her by Rias, "Umm… Would Hades be one of them, Miss Liones?"

"Correct, now for the topic as such for an assignment: I want you to do one God or Goddess that piques your interest, and detail who they are and whatnot; it doesn't matter what you put in it as long as you have decent enough information. In my class, I at least expect to have a test each Friday about said topic we are talking about… However," Elizabeth began to look right at Laura when she said these next few words, "If anyone is having trouble finding anything on any kind of topic, or just need advice, I will be doing what we will discuss for the next topic the following day, and I will also give you each my address on a card to get ahold of me by number or merely to visit."

While Laura and everyone else was now reading the assigned book she told them all to read about the Big Three, she was secretly surprised at finding the child in all places, in this Academy; The Girl-Who-Lived, yet she was secretly surprised at how advanced she looked compared to what she knew of Laura's true age. " _It seems I may have to console with my Fiancé about her, along with Merlin herself_ ," Ms. Liones thought.

After most of the classes since it was Lunch Period now; with the meal being oddly either Taco Salad or Anything Stir-Fry, Laura was talking to Rias about the classes she found was interesting; getting a 'Need-To-Talk' Based look from Akeno for later, Rias nodded while listing to her Little Sister as she then unknowingly ate a piece of her Taco Salad with an onion in it, and swallowed, and then after a few minutes, Rias was starting to get worried since Laura looked red in the face, "You ok Laura?"

Laura was going to say she was fine but shook her head no, as it was getting hard to breathe; eyes wide as she firmly looked at her salad as it indeed had onions in it, and was now choking. Rias got up and began patting her back before a few minutes later; Laura spat that piece out and took in deep breaths.

"Is she alright?" Asked a familiar male voice as his pals were off peeking at the showers while for once he was hungry, yet saw the whole thing and was going to offer assistance, but it was done and over with now. "It's fine for now Issei, but it seems someone forgot she was allergic to onions," Rias states before giving a half-firm look to a now sheepish yet still breathing Laura, as Akeno saw to confuse her that Koneko glared at one table that was mentioned in finding and fucking Laura; due to how hotter she got that at this moment, she unknowingly made a small indent in the table they were sitting at.

Issei nodded reluctantly yet told Laura that he would talk to her later; in which she beamed at him for as later on, it was the end of school.

Currently, Laura was with Koneko as the others were doing contract work, and Koneko was half thinking all day; even as they were in the school's library as she was helping Laura with her odd choice; Artemis as such, for her project. She was thinking of getting over this fear of being near her Mate alongside her body acting out once again; most of it was not wanting to harm Laura as, despite the way she is currently acting, Laura's body was still slowly healing from her Shattered-In-Mind actions, and her Demon was oddly silent that she told the group for the last few days. " _Yet I still can't get rid of the split thoughts about…_ _ **Need Mate's dick. Now**_ \- _No, not again!"_ Koneko shook her head before; pausing and looked at a concerned Laura, "You ok Kiki?"

"Yes, I'm just Uh… Still looking for my own subject alongside helping you is all, My Mate," Koneko states while also feeling her chest move slightly alongside not used to her current figures size still; now thinking of how her true figure would shock her elder sister… wherever she is, as her chest also felt full once again due to Lilith's actions yet briefly decided to take care of the problem herself, later. But Koneko was mostly lying to her now half-concerned Mate as Laura nodded before reading more about that Huntress-Based Moon Goddess.

Though it didn't help matters of Laura's sentient outfit, Zara that is, oddly giving her without eyes as she was somehow seeing anything, a look of not believing her while also aiding Laura, as she has been doing, while not back at the mansion, for the entire time: Whispering to her Wearer along with moving her tired arm, in secret as Laura's arm was trying yet failing; thanks to the outfit, on masturbating with her dick.

Unknown to both Neko and Hybrid, there was someone dressed in what looked like robes secretly observing them, "She can't be at all Laura," he muttered stroking his long white beard out of habit while eating the Japan's version of Lemon Sherberts as he took three days off to resume searching said child's whereabouts yet his luck changed as he found her energy source, and led him to here, "Laura is supposed to be nine years old… Not at least sixteen or older in looks; not even as a more than average looking teenager even," he continued while looking at the girl next to his pawn; what he thinks, is or was a dark creature.

It has been some years since he last saw her but Dumbledore finally knew he has finally found his Little Pawn; for the Greater Good, and was currently in the process of trying to bring her back to Great Britain, and by force; if necessary.

However, he decided to do something about that dark creature and created golems from some leftover books nearby that was marked for trash, and mentally commanded them to bide their time, and then attack.

A small pop was made as he apperated to get Koneko to quickly turn to the location in suspicion while oddly smelling something she can't recall yet it was sweet, before giving Laura a look of nothing being wrong as she aided her still in her assignments; not knowing said Goddess was secretly watching from her own domain; for the last several months after finally locating her while also at the same time, handling her duties as a Goddess.

She; Artemis (Modified / Saint Seiya version), was six foot evenly in height alongside having a GG-Cupped chest that also went well with her hourglass-like athletic frame. Instead of Greek Robes; in which she hates to wear as it showed off more than she wants, wore a dark-brown leather-based outfit that indeed showed her prowess while mixing on showing off her figure at the same time; a leather outfit made for well, hunters for the wild. Nearby her was a stack of enchanted arrows alongside her special quiver she always had ever since her God Status. She had a decent toned skin tone alongside having no flaws at all, and she had glowing blonde hair and olive-colored eyes, and wore a jade-like crown from within her hairline or around her forehead; her eyes though had black Scylla and her pupil was pure silver in color.

 _"Now she is more interesting than the others that failed to catch my interests… Let's see how she would handle the coming trouble_ ," The Goddess thought while watching from her viewing orb still.

Hearing something rumbling towards them, Koneko grabbed Laura; who yelped in confusion, as the area they were at was obliterated while their progress in their schoolwork was destroyed by the energy they don't know at all, was there.

As both girls rushed out of the Library; sensing two energies following them, the cat girl used the underground route, Rias told her about in case of emergencies, and pulled out her phone pressing a button that was like a distress signal reaching out all those in the Peerage. "H-Hey Koneko slow down! I can't run as fast as you can," Laura called out; tripping every once and awhile as running long distance was indeed not what Laura was used to or could handle.

Taking a break near the mountains surrounding the small town, ten tiring minutes later, both females saw a tall human woman and a hybrid beast. But looking deeper, both Koneko and Lilith could sense that they weren't normal beings.

Getting a closer look at the hybrid, Koneko started to shiver seeing that it had the body of a tiger, the limbs of a spider, and had a face of a demon. This thing, however, was called a Tsuchigumo; a demon that hungers for anything living, and something that even devils fear.

Though what has Koneko to be wary though as despite being extremely tall; around eight foot in height evenly, she was a knockout of a woman that was around twenty in age, had pitch-black hair that was behind her back and wore a dress that did little to hide her exotic hourglass frame with lean muscle, and her large bust; at least J-Cups with slender legs and arms, and dulled charcoal eyes with a hint of red in them, as they both eyed Laura.

Getting into a fighting stance, Koneko could see that they wanted her mate for something. However she was then surprised when Laura stepped forward in half hesitation yet was determined; Lilith secretly influencing her while her outfit morphed into a high-cut mesh leotard, a diamond cut in the middle; revealing the valley of her breasts up to her nipples, a leather bolero jacket over it along with a Sailor Moon-Based style mini skirt, and a leather combat heeled boots to finish the look.

From behind a tree after knowing the golems worked as planned, Dumbledore was shocked at the transformation of the girls' clothing and how it was indecently mixed with it revealing a lot of things, " _This is more proof that the demon near her has corrupted Laura, as the Child of the Light would never wear something that… revealing,"_ he thought.

Watching the battle from a distance, the old man and Artemis both saw that Laura was fighting off both of her attackers pretty well before she got distracted by Koneko to shock her as she took a blow that was meant to merely injure her enough to get captured and yet, the Neko was tossed aside. "Hey assholes, it's me you want, isn't it? Then come and get me," Laura yelled out with glowing eyes of anger when their attackers were heading towards the injured Koneko, only to stop when they heard Laura shout.

Up in heaven… well within Artemis' Domain as such, she was impressed seeing the risk the young girl was taking as a big risk; even if her demon she knew, was aiding her slightly.

Back to the battle below, Laura was ducking and weaving under the webbing from the demon hybrid while the woman seemed to be in a snipping position; putting her fingers in a gun-like pose, before firing violet energy blasts, although all three watching were surprised when she was able to dodge those as well; not knowing that Artemis was aiding her in battle. Feeling something swell in her, barely noticing her necklace glowing as she went through hand seals without realizing it, "Crystal Style: Diamond Storm," she called out as behind her small crystals were formed before they were launched by a mental command from Laura. As the necklace kept glowing, Laura went through more hand seals, "Succubus Style: Sudden Pleasure," staring right at the woman, Laura watched while blinking; hearing Lilith chuckle as she dropped to the ground and without warning suddenly, was ripping off her clothes and moaning, "Mistress, please give it to me, Mistress, I want it please… Give your Pet pleasure give Pet more," she moaned out as she was trying to stuff her whole hand inside of her suddenly soaking cunt.

Koneko though gave Laura a WTF look yet was suddenly grabbed by the demon hybrid while seeing its fellow creation was too distracted, and seeing this, Laura was about to go to another set of hand seals when all of a sudden there was a symbol of a bow and arrow overlapping a moon quickly and visually appearing above her head; looking like a hologram, before a bow appeared in her hand and a quiver full of arrows then appeared at her side, within a few seconds.

Putting this in the back of her mind as Lilith was still influencing her bravery, Laura began firing arrow after arrow at the speeds similar to a machine gun; not realizing that the quiver never seemed to have run out of arrows. Though only a few hit the hybrid as it oddly mocked her while taunting at the same time, Koneko as if, to anger Laura. Though while the necklace was still glowing, the hybrid didn't see that the arrows were forming a seal of sorts and once the last arrow landed, Laura screamed out loud, "Sealing Art: Taming of the Beast," once this was announced, the feathers on the arrows turned into chains wrapping around the beast before a symbol of Lilith appeared on its forehead.

Seeing that his plan failed, the old fool was about to leave but as he turned around, he saw a pissed off Lily Evans and two women he's never seen, one of them only wearing a bathrobe, and the other in a school uniform. Hearing moaning behind him, however, all four watched as the stone woman also had a seal on her, this one being between her breasts, as she ripped off Laura's pants and began slurping the stunned child's rapidly growing cock. The woman was soon joined by Koneko as the shattered part took over from her weakened state; swallowing one of Laura's ball sacks.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS THIS?" Lily shouted out but the trio didn't respond at all; with Rias making a Demon Sigil, and sending them to the club room before giving Lily a look, "Worry about that later. . . We have him to worry about," the redhead said pointing to a still shocked Dumbledore before he quickly apperated away, with the intent to drink this scene and day away while secretly adding this to his pensive.

* * *

(RK: Dumbledore you sick motherfucker what would your sister say about this, what do you think Aeroza.

Aeroza: I don't know how he's still the headmaster of a bunch of 11-year-olds, but isn't he gay for his greatest enemy?

Arabella: Yep I would know I saw them sucking each other's pinky sized dicks when I was alive.

[Insert screeching music here]

Aeroza: (Blinks) What the hell you doing here? I thought your dead?

Arabella: This was before I died and this was in our fourth year of Hogwarts.

RK: I feel so sorry you had to see that [Pats Arabella's shoulder] but we should really get back to the story.

Aeroza: … Let's use her

RK: Who... Arabella? I mean we could have a whole scene of where Arabella possesses a female then fucks Laura.

Arabella: Well… I would love to be somewhat alive. If that works, I guess I'll play that role.

RK: If that's if you don't want to, of course, I was just sprouting ideas at the moment.

Arabella: Well, secretly I liked girls back then, yet was afraid so…

RK: We could do a scene of you haunting Dumbledore but that's been done to death, but for now Aeroza we got a lemon to do.

Aeroza: (Looks behind Rwbyknight) Uhhh Ruby, It seems Crazy Batman stole the cookies again.

RK: . . . . WHAT THE FLYING MOTHERFUCKING DONKEY ASS WHAT?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ASSHOLE I'M GOING TO RAM MY MOTORCYCLE RIGHT UP HIS ASS

Aeroza: . . . . . Ok while he's out on a hunt [Hears more swears that RK learned from his coworker at his new job] we'll be returning to our regularly scheduled program.)

* * *

 **Lemon Begins**

In the clubhouse, Laura found herself in her bedroom at the club before feeling her outfit retreating into her body; allowing Koneko acting like the cat she is crawling up to the child's large breasts and began sucking on them. Instead of taking over at this point, Lilith was content with giving Laura tips on how to start dominating other girls, "Pet you better not be fingering yourself or there will be pain if you disobey an order, you to Koneko," Laura said; not knowing that the girls would see it as a command, though she didn't know where it came from.

Laura though stated to Koneko as whatever was influencing her placed a smirk on her face now, "You start roughly sucking my breasts while she sucks my cock."

Koneko as she was roughly sucking on Laura's breasts as ordered in her current state, suddenly had a flashback of an older woman smiling down at her before seeing Laura's face, "Mommy," she whimpered snuggling closer.

Blinking, both Laura and Lilith had to process what the young catgirl called her accidentally within her state; secretly Lilith sensing this was mostly being influenced over by something, "If that's what you want, I'll gladly be your mother . . . despite us being the same age," Laura said huskily yet awkwardly brushing her hand through Koneko's hair while the Neko kept sucking more and more; with milk flowing easily now into her mouth and gut, not knowing that her catlike features gained a more dragon-like appearance to them; mostly the scales and nothing else for both her, and her counterparts (To what the Neko knows).

Yet as she sucked, she wondered what was going on yet was hazed but still heard a giggle before being sucked into a black place by a child-like voice, that spoke to her, " **Mommy told us to suck her milk, so we're going to do so; No matter what as I think you need punishment.**"

While Koneko was still sucking on Laura's breast with glazed eyes now as the futa moaned while gripping her head, inside Koneko's supposed head, both the real Koneko and a greyed out version was feeling each other up within their minds; from whatever the milk was doing to them both with the greed out doing more than the real.

Yet if they were paying attention, a new version that was rougher looking yet was just like the newer, older looking Koneko; but with dragon wings, came up and began fingering them while Real-Koneko widened her eyes and states mostly to herself, "Sorry." Then Shattered Version smirked and giggled on a childish glee as she vanished and quickly took over.

Back in reality though, Pet or mostly aware as of now, Hachishakusama, wondered how she was alive once again yet did enjoy this piece of meat she knew this youngling had within her mouth and decided to allow herself to go with the flow as she began roughly yet firmly sucking the dick; Laura moaning more by the double assault as the Golem of said legend, grabbed Laura's ball sack to shock her and began squeezing while Laura states briefly in Lilith's Voice, from her feeling this as well within her host, "Good job Pet… Suck more, make me cum!"

Laura, however, felt overwhelmed as Lilith decided to increase the sensitivity of her breasts and dick, and felt she was close to both bursting from her nipples along with her dick at the same time while the two females kept doing their task.

For Hachishakusama, she used her rediscovered powers to expand the ball size of the youngling to the size of basketball; desperation of wanting to taste semen after so long took hold as one hard squeeze made Laura moan in an oddly cute-like roar, and she came from both her dick and nipples; milk making it Koneko had a small pudge showing from her gut while Hachishakusama almost choked on the larger amounts of semen in surprise, yet quickly began sucking it down with ease.

Not known to them, Laura's eyes glowed as the golem became the real deal; with the mark on her chest more pronounced.

Panting from a breath of air, Hachishakusama took Shattered-Koneko for a kiss while sharing the semen; aware that Laura was watching it all in confused arousal, and got hard once more; knowing she would be loving in showing this youngling demon the ways.

Gasping for air, she gestured for Laura to come closer, "Alright young one, let me show you the ways of licking cunt," confused yet aroused by Lilith making her so, Laura's line of sight was now the glistening outer walls of Hachishakusama's cunt. While this was going on, Shattered-Koneko climbed underneath Laura and quickly inhaled her mother's cock; not minding the way it cut off her ability to breath while seeing this as her mother's love. " _Mommy, I want to taste your love, give your kitten your dick milk. Kitty wants it. Kitty wants it,"_ Shattered-Koneko thought while ignoring Real-Koneko's words and moaned; grabbing Laura's sexy behind while forcing more of her mother's enlarged cock into her mouth; seeing both a bulge in her throat and also feeling the enlarged ball sacks resting on her chin; currently from cumming early now the size of tennis balls.

"Ok, Laura. Being a good pussy licker is all about going in deep, then picking up the speed," Hachishakusama instructed while moaning lightly from inwardly being surprised from already feeling Laura being a pro at this task. Seeing Koneko underneath Laura, Hachishakusama smirked at the sudden idea and began putting her plan into action; just like she done to a boy long ago she figured was dead by now, and reached down to Laura's clit, and growing it to a mini-dick. Feeling something poking her upper lip, Shattered-Koneko was surprised to see a smaller sized dick of her mother and made Laura moan while Lilith's secret training within her so-called mind came into effect as she also forced that dick into her mouth, and began doing a single-double blow job.

Impressed by the Neko, Hachishakusama decided to reward her as she grabbed the Neko's clit and was pinching it to the point she mewled while still sucking, in sudden pleasure as she came slightly, and with each pinch she did so and grinned wickedly at seeing milk indeed dribble now from Shattered-Koneko's nipples since everything she was feeling, was being mentally sent to both the Real and Dragon-Koneko at the same time.

Feeling that she was about to cum, Hachishakusama pressed Laura's head deeper into her cunt while using her legs to push Laura's two dicks deeper into Koneko's/Shattered-Koneko's throat, and with one loud moan, one muffled moan, and one gurgling moan; all three came. Koneko fainted due to not being able to breathe as semen flowed out of her mouth and nose, while the Real and Dragon-Koneko felt it and caused the poor Neko to be herself, but in a weakened sex-like coma from her attack earlier.

Seeing that Koneko was out of it, Hachishakusama brought Laura in for a deep kiss; Laura moaning from the taste of the pussy she just licked combined with the saliva of Hachishakusama's. Now feeling that this was the perfect time to deflower her clit-like appendage and her dick, Hachishakusama rested Laura on the bed.

Turning around so that Laura could see her bubbly backside, Hachishakusama grasped onto both appendages while also pointing them towards her dripping, and warm cunt. "Here we go youngling… Let's see if you like on graduating from Virgin Academy, to the College of Sex," allowing her legs to slide forward, Hachishakusama felt both enter her passage in surprising tightness as for once in her life… well, her renewal that is while blinking as the original futanari dick even went past her cervix easily and entered her womb while feeling the other was smashed against it halfway; while being inwardly delighted at seeing Laura's body tremble by this.

"Seduction Art: A thousand hands," getting up as Lilith weakly made Laura do so, Laura began moving her hands all over Hachishakusama body, but to the golem turned actual women, felt hands on every part of her body and nearly came on the spot from nipples being constantly touched repeatedly.

Hachishakusama, however, began to quickly move in arousal while Laura moaned with each hip to hip movement while she automatically began to move alongside the former golem. After a few minutes of rough fucking each other since Laura stopped that technique and grabbed Hachishakusama's nipples while pulling them, they both came; Hachishakusama harder though as when her nipples were pulled, her cunt went tighter and made even more semen splurt right into her womb with Laura cumming several times from her womanhood as well.

With her still being new to her body, Hachishakusama had to rest on her back while panting yet Laura was still hard and wanting more since Lilith decided she wanted fun and took control; the odd energy burst from their orgasms recharging her, so she turned to a now waking Neko. "Kitten, mommy is still hard... Will you let mommy fuck you?" Lilith asked while she was then kissing a bewildered Koneko on the forehead, "Of course mommy," she said automatically with her eyes wide as to why she said that while also at the same time, automatically spreading her legs. As for Lilith, she pointed her dick at Koneko's cunt and the enlarged clit at her asshole; ignoring Hachishakusama watching her as she roughly plunged both in, and began fucking Koneko.

Laura's tail though was twitching unknowingly to them all as it was developing even more from the energy yet wasn't at all ready.

The Neko herself, at this time, felt them both enter; screaming in both pain and pleasure while her two personalities chuckled at her misfortune while making out with each other in her mind. "O-Oh Sweetie, you feel so good," Lilith moaned out as Laura was feeling hazed while Lilith was in control yet she also saw and felt everything she was doing, to Koneko.

Feeling more hornier as time went on, Hachishakusama smirked as her spell kicked in, Lilith saw Koneko's facial expression turn lewder and lewder as her eyes had hearts in them from Lilith suddenly biting her mark while they also became slits then, and her eyes shifted to a dragon-based form.

Hachishakusama, however, smirked as the spell she cast resulting in turned the girl further into a temporary slut to finish the job, "Mommy please cum, Kitty wants kittens. Kitty wants kittens," Koneko moaned out as the training mixed with the spell kicked in hardcore; to make her mind too hazed to comprehend anything while grabbing Laura's left tit; wanting the milk inside. Still pounding her 'Daughter', Lilith went through another set of hand seals with a smirk on her face, "Seduction Style: Million Hands." Moaning with increased pleasure, Koneko could only see stars as she felt like Hachishakusama did as a million hands were roaming her entire body in speeds for increased body, "Succubus Style: Intense Pleasure," placing her hands on Koneko's breasts with her hands glowed a jaded-like violet color once in them, the cat girl instantly screamed out 'I'M CUMMING' with her hips jerking up and down in a blur while milk splurged badly from both her nipples, and hit the wall.

From Lilith's POV, she could see Koneko now sticking her tongue out like a dog while her breasts also settled down, and was only dribbling small droplets of milk, "Ma-Ma mo-more," Koneko with a truly dazed look, whimpered out while also being influenced by the entity, and was trying to wrap her weakened legs around Lilith's waist. Reaching her limit although, Lilith went through yet another set of hand seals, "Futanari Style: Increased Semen Production and Futanari Style: Olympic Pool sized cumming," saying this, Lilith felt Laura's balls tighten up even more as the area glowed the same color as her hands did to do as said, before she finally came with enough semen to fill up an Olympic sized pool; although, for Koneko there was a look of surprise, delight, and pleasure as semen oozed out of her mouth and nose due to the clit changing temporarily into a small dick within her asshole; shooting out semen to the point that it traveled up her body, and out of her mouth.

Pulling out, Lilith smiled seeing the ahegao-like expression on the hazed Koneko's face as her hips still jerked in need; knowing she may have overdid it again and semen oozing out of her cunt and asshole, "No, no that cannot do," Lilith said with slitted eyes as her instincts wanted her little cat pregnant, for some odd reason, and placing a hand over Koneko's pussy and asshole. "Succubus Style: Semen Adjust," saying this, however, her hands glowed those two colors once again in which made secretly both Laura and hers own semen without knowing, to stop quickly flowing out mostly from the Neko's vagina, while it went out quickly from Koneko's anus; the semen slowly being used within the cat girl's womb with a side effect: Koneko convulsed once Lilith still using Laura's body moved away as the Draconic Neko within seconds, lad a pitch-black egg; due to what she has become from the milk, and that easily passed through her cunt as semen still remained.

 **Lemon End**

"Perfect," Hachishakusama said clapping her hands while secretly not only pleased of what they have done with each other yet was secretly surprised by the odd yet familiar technique the youngling used, "But I can see that you are not really the Youngling, are you," she asked.

Lilith looked to be both in ire by the egg in surprise; sensing a slither of darkness that was Koneko's within yet was sheepishly looking at the former golem while still controlling her host body, and rubbed the back of her head since she felt Laura from her hasty actions, was in a coma temporarily and knew she would wake up once she forces her body to rest for the night, "It's that obvious huh?"

"Of course Child, your actions are that different from the girl's… especially since I know you aided the youngling," Hachishakusama said with her eyes full of life while at the same time, held amusement while Lilith held the egg and ignored Laura's mate as Koneko twitched still; their semen was only coming out every ten twitches of her womanhood; which seems to have been abused by her actions with a wince as it looked inflamed yet also puffy.

"Well… I haven't had action for a while and decided to maybe slowly steer my Mortal-Self in the right direction of showing who is the Alpha in her Soulmates Relationship, with her and her Training sometimes in secret, yet I was also surprised I knew those skills," Lilith admits as Hachishakusama frowned at her words in wonder before a sudden idea came, and states to get Lilith to tilt Laura's head while looking at the woman as she gotten dressed slowly with a wince as it also seems she did well to the former golem's own womanhood, "It may have to do with not only the bloodlines I believe she has but of the demonic influence you placed. Those techniques, however, were lost from the last I knew of my own life back then, from the Chaos Purge; With those techniques being in relation to a few other races in relation to Chaos Demons," at this the legendary yokai looked at her in all-knowing as Lilith nodded reluctantly at her question in a yes, "Is that what you are?"

"From what I personally know; from what we were told… We are the last," Lilith states while making sure to add Laura to this as Hachishakusama sadly nodded since she was situated, and to make Lilith go wide-eyed while secretly sending that within Laura's unconscious mind, saw the former golem used demon magic to clean-up not only the area but also themselves; Koneko though still twitching at her spot while dressed this time.

"How did you-" "You and the Youngling have a lot to learn if we are connected now; Due to your actions, my dear," Hachishakusama states in half-amusement while showing the odd mark in plain sight within her cleavage; getting Lilith confused by it as she saw similar marks after she or her Mortal-Self bit their soulmates, and knew what they were yet was still puzzled by them still.

"You marked me alongside the other Youngling as yours." Hachishakusama began while coming over closer to the bed and made Lilith tiny slightly from her face being pressed against the renewed legend's bust slightly as she smirked inwardly at her new Mistress and hopeful future Mate's face as she mentally states, while sensing the Chaos Demon's Kin was coming, " _If this child is slowly yet secretly being taught of pleasure by her demon… She would have my support if I get to feel this content all the time,"_ Hachishakusama thought before she told Laura in honesty with a bit of amusment mixed in, "So you have control over one of few the legendary demons, myself: Hachishakusama, at your service my lady."

Hachishakusama saw the bedroom door opened and saw it was her Mistress's own Demon Alpha as she looked at the state of Koneko and knew the room was cleaned with raw demon energy, and states lowly while seeing that it wasn't Laura but Lilith in control; the eyes she knew for the times when Lilith was in control: The pupils glowed slightly in light, "Do I personally wanting to know?"

"No, you don't," the remaining women said with Koneko moaning while getting Rias to sweat drop at this and mentally states to herself personally while being wary among the tall woman's presence yet at the same time, was secretly feeling… acceptance as she saw Lilith forced herself to sleep on why she felt from her instincts telling her to not anger her, the eight-foot woman before her yet didn't say anything about the egg resting on the bed; for later she decided while thinking. " _I hope there won't be any more surprising things happening in the near future… Otherwise, I would have to bang my head on a wall a few times,"_ Rias thought.

"Fine... But Lily wants to talk to Laura about her new pet," Rias said yet decided to change her mind as Laura; from feeling the odd energy now from her, was now regaining control over her body, "So take a shower and meet her in the main room," walking away, Rias heard more moans from Koneko as the bed still lightly shook from her jerking; not known to them the spell was also affecting the dragon within her: The Real Koneko getting double teamed constantly within her mind, yet was aware by the dragon and a darker yet more greyed out, older version of her that mists oddly enough, darkness as the previous was in that very egg.

Before she left her bedroom, Laura saw Hachishakusama bring Koneko in close while allowing the young cat girl to use her breasts as pillows yet seemed to sweatdrop as Koneko took one of Hachishakusama's nipples and began sucking on them.

Walking downstairs while feeling only slightly tired, Laura was blushing as Lilith sent her "Sexy-Time Memories" to her yet paused at seeing the hybrid demon now patiently waiting, and acting like a puppy.

* * *

(RK: Lucky bitch I want huge breasts as pillows

Aeroza: If you were a girl in real life, however, I think you wouldn't be able to leave the house as such. Especially since I overheard your **sides** state that as well a few days ago.

RK: Who cares BOOBIES

Aeroza: (Sweat drops) Tell that to Mandy as she accidentally ate your growing devil food cookies.

Mandy: (Munches while ignoring her chest expanding after finishing a cookie each time): Yo.

Aeroza: (Turns to readers) She's my personal angel while George is my dumb demon, if that explains things better folks. (Goes over to Mandy and destroys cookies) There now you- (Gets whacked by the pan of doom as stars appeared around head as Mandy glowers at Aeroza and looks at Rwbyknight expectantly)

Mandy: (Chest size returned to normal while groaning in dissatisfaction at being b-cupped again) got any more?

RK: (Gulps) Uh… In my secret bunker 100 miles out… That way!

Mandy: (Takes off quickly)

RK: B-But I want to see her boobies :(

Aeroza: (Groans while holding his head in pain) Let's just go back to the show

RK: But boobies)

* * *

Seeing her daughter finally coming down, Lily sighed as she saw Laura was energetic yet looking at her sheepishly with a blush on her face while her stepmother chuckled at Lily; getting a glare aimed at Kalawarner and stopped while Lily states firmly with mixed humor in her orbs, "Two days on the couch, Love."

Lily then turned to her daughter; ignoring Kalawarner's sputtering as Rias came into the room since the others besides the two in the bedroom still, were forcibly made to go on assignments, and the three were also wary from that Hybrid lying next to Laura as she sat in the recliner. "Can you tell us what happened?" Kala (RK: saying the full name is a bitch, so Kala will have to do... and it also sounds cuter as well) asked; despite knowing an hour from now Lily would forget the couch punishment, from her being still hormonal.

To confuse them, Laura merely shrugged and stated honestly to them while hesitated yet began petting the head of the Hybrid as its tongue rolled out from it, "I'm not sure… But right now I'm still tired yet for some reason… I want to do a lot of things quickly," when she raised her other arm, they ducked; stunning them as an odd mixed colored blast escaped from her bare hand and made Laura blink as when they turned to look… it left a large hole in the wall and a few walls down the same way as well. "I didn't mean to do that," Laura states with surprise in her tone.

Rias and the two mothers gulped from seeing that as Rias stated to Laura then with a look of ire; more to herself, as she would have to summon her brother again, "I guess it's time to train you fully this time and also get your energy under control."


	4. Vacation trip with a twist

On June 17th of 2008, Laura had Zara; her sentient outfit, become a grey tube-top and booty shorts, since it was hotter than normal; not realizing why so many males and some of the woman between the ages of 13-24 nearby her had nosebleeds; Zara making it that Laura's chosen outfit clung to her tightly, and showed off her curves and whatnot, "So Laura… What do you think about traveling around Japan for the summer?" Lily asked curiously while giving a brief look to Kala as underneath the outside table, she was caressing her leg while her fingers were slowly nearing her crotch.

"I don't mind, maybe I can get my own Peerage around this time," Laura said shrugging as her chest wobbled slightly to get a male skateboarder to look, and hit a pole within the park the three were currently at; Lily nearing her due date, and Rias and Co. currently busy.

"So where do we go first. I mean, we still can't go to Great Britain," Kala points out while acting like she doesn't have three fingers up Lily's vagina within her pants; with Lily trying to stifle a moan from this while also keeping a straight face. "Well besides there, I guess we can g-go explore the more rare parts of Japan a-a-a bit more since the-there are some places I wa-want to visit," Lily states while still holding back moans as Kala was showing amused orbs at her wife.

"I think a trip to the mountains would be a good start," Kala spoke to her blushing wife as she easily came with a small shiver in her pants while Laura nodded at her stepmother's own idea; not noticing this, and grabbed her school book as for summer homework, The Academy was making them do a land-based report along with the history, and she showed a picture of a mountain somewhere north of Japan, "Oh I know that place… It's been a long since I've been there," Kala states to get Lily to look at her alongside Laura, with raised eyebrows. "It has a Public Outdoor Onsen, a Museum of artifacts they have found within the mountain itself, and a lot more," Kala states with devotion while having stars in her eyes as Lily sweatdropped at her wife before feeling Kala enter her skirt from the back, and feeling something entering her asshole; making Lily glare at her with partially-dazed eyes.

Thinking about it, however, Laura oddly felt she needed to go there; besides the report she also decided being on said location; before feeling her dick twitching in anticipation alongside her heart briefly thumping, "I think we should go to Mt. Harmonis as it looks like a good place to be away for a while."

Returning to their small mansion nearby Rias' Mansion; said teen demon aided in building them a small mansion to keep close, the family of three began to pack for the trip; not knowing that Laura would not only find some of her Peerage members along the way, but some information about her own race of demons, and more.

"Where are you going Lala-Chan?" Akeno gently states while leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed to push up her bust slightly as she was the first to make it back. Koneko and her recently began living in the small mansion; with that odd egg that has yet to hatch, and was being secured by the Dragon-Mixed Neko within her room or babysat by the Peerage, at times, and had their rooms across from Laura's while she also noticed her mate was packing up things.

Laura gave her mate a startled look before relaxing since she was distracted from trying to figure out what book to take, and states gently to her after deciding to take them both anyways; both being long Manga Books, "Momma and Mama wanted to go visit some places within Japan as we still can't at all head to England still, and we decided to go to Mt. Harmonis as our first stop." Laura says before showing a picture from her book she bought from a thrift store and made Akeno blink before a perverted grin was on her face while she purposely pushed-up her bust even more while still crossing her arms; with Akeno being near Laura now, "I've also been to that place and the woman there was fantastic, in the bathhouses- Not like I wanted to fuck them or anything," Akeno raised her hands up by the look Laura had as Lilith channeled into her in jealousy at their mate's words, before relaxing and locked her suitcase up.

"So did you want Koneko or any of us to go with you, as you have been busy from training and studying for the Academy the last few months, Lala-Chan," Akeno states with a small husky tone in her voice that Laura detected as she was secretly getting tired of masturbating to herself, from her wanting Laura to do her once more.

For you see as time passed, Nym had her child and was forced to live with them due to her father getting into an accident, and her mother still in a coma and her room, however, was near hers; also next to Laura's parent's bedroom.

Koneko from the day after their last sexual act was also altered overnight as a model in height and everything else; fusing her true form into a model's dream with her human disguise, and that egg from her as mentioned, has yet to hatch, yet she and oddly both Laura and Lilith act motherly of sorts around the egg. Hachi; the former Golem and reborn Legendary Lore Demon, was also living within their home as a Head Maid to the mansion; secretly doing perverted things with Koneko at rare times.

The Hybrid Demon was more of a guard dog to Laura while being an obedient pet to her, and the training Laura went through… well, still training that is, has paid off slightly as she has some control of her energy now; even learning some of the ancestry techniques but had to put them on hold as the last month, she was busy training alongside doing her school work at the same time, while feeding off oddly enough the lust-based energy; to get her to not be exhausted, while also still eating human food.

Laura thought about it as she was getting a smaller suitcase for her schoolwork and personal items, and once done, stated; to get Akeno a look of happiness in her orbs quickly, "Maybe you can come along as from what Rias states: You have been down lately alongside acting weird with everyone." Akeno then hugged Laura right into her bosom as Laura herself, felt herself go half-hard with a tint to her cheeks, "This is wonderful news! I have to go start packing right away… Who knows: Maybe we will see what other things would occur on this trip," Akeno winked once she let go and sped to her own room to quickly pack, while Laura shook her head and paused while feeling an amused dark-like energy formed around her while she nodded her head, "Yes Lilith, she seems happy for some reason… But I wonder why though?"

It was a few days (June 19th, 2008) later that Akeno, her two mothers with Lily being careful and Kala as usual at this stage, protective over her, and Laura was just excited to go somewhere new while not seeing Akeno giving firm looks at perverts that starred at her mate's figure since she wore the same outfit, except mesh stockings on her legs with grey slip-on shoes.

On the first stop nearby Mt. Harmonis, they wound up in a populated town (SAO Original first town setting in looks and design) where Laura suddenly bolted from her parents and a worried Akeno as she saw the child stiffen.

Dodging the people in the crowd as her magic was screaming to find something or someone nearby; her personal bag with her chess pieces within it alongside her, Laura after a few moments finally found a girl in an alleyway clutching to herself on a nearby wall. "Hey, are you alright?" Laura states as she was checking the girl over.

The girl seemed to be at least fourteen years old and had pitch-black thin hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face, with the back cut short. She also had pale skin and wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses that shows her black-amber eyes. She wore a beige summer dress that clings to her developing hourglass frame and low C-Cup sized chest, alongside two-toed sandals, and grey short-ankle socks, she also had a black spot in her right hand and had a small purse on the right side that was partially opened. Though she was bleeding from a stab wound of sorts while also trying to breathe, and shook her head no.

Laura hesitated yet was surprised as her one of two Queen Piece's without warning; from her now opened bag as she wondered why it was glowing, forced itself out of her bag and knocked the poor girl over while at the same time, knocking her out slightly along with also healing her fatal wounds that was meant for a slow death.

Laura hesitated as the girl's wallet was ejected from her purse and saw the I.D. Card stating her name was Shino Veronica Asada, and Laura then quickly placed the girls opened wallet into the matching colored purse as her dress and checked the girl over while oddly feeling a connection of sorts just clicked into place; Lilith also feeling it as well since she guessed the Former Human was now a Devil before she could try and even awaken her.

Laura's parents and mate came a few minutes later, and gasped before Akeno facepalmed while both Fallen Angel and Devil Hybrid saw the aura of a new devil, around the older girl's frame, and states in disbelief, "Tell me Lala-Chan: Is she one of your Peerage Members?" The words made Laura hesitate but she nodded while Akeno checked her soulmate's bag, and then raised an eyebrow from seeing one of her two Queen Pieces was missing. Though Laura began explaining oddly how her chess pieces acted, Akeno furrowed her brow while mentally reminding herself to tell Rias about this as she felt the newer devil; from seeing the stains still, was attacked by something not mortal made.

Looking up, the new devil was slowly coming around and when she opened her eyes while looking right at Laura, she blushed alongside a few thoughts to herself; despite feeling weird all over and the situation, " _She looks pretty_ ," she thought.

"Hi, Shino, I'm Laura, and there's a lot to explain to you," Laura said while smiling small; getting a confused yet worried look on Shino's face, especially since she felt off while wondering why she wasn't at all in pain.

"W-What is it that you want to talk about. . . And why don't I feel like I'm close to dying?" Shino asked as she was checking herself over and saw she was fully healed somehow. Laura wondered that however yet with Akeno's help, she tried to explain; Akeno mostly doing so, of what happened to her and everything else, and getting Shino wide-eyed at the four females before softly stating in shock, "I-I'm no longer h-human?"

"Yes and it really isn't that bad of a choice, plus you get a chance to be able to make your own life as a demon," Akeno states in hopeful reassurance as she sensed this new Youngling Devil was possibly in a bad situation of sorts; touching her hand on the girl's left shoulder while ignoring the flinch she did, "Well… After some time as being in a Peerage, you get a chance that is." Shino only nodded reluctantly at the elder teen as she was told by her for the last thirty minutes of what a Peerage was and Laura was considered her King; despite the girl's true age.

"But how did you get into your predicament anyway?" Laura finally asked as Lily was taken back earlier by Kala; trusting Akeno to keep their child in check and watch over her as Shino sighed, and started explaining how she was in the predicament she was previously into the two.

* * *

 **Flashback; Two hours ago...**

* * *

Shino sighed as she was currently out of her house by her parent's assistance; with her wallet filled with her weekly allowance while also remembering her parent's odd vibe they had when they did so as well.

It was as if, they wanted her out for something other than her getting a chance to read her books back at home; which she secretly placed her one book her mother gave her oddly enough, and she was the only one to hold onto it; along with her video game handheld that held oddly enough, a game based on guns and elf's mixed, in her bag.

Currently, she was at the mall within the town they lived close to Mt. Harmonis, and sighed while speaking to herself since they said when she comes back; they had something to tell her, "I hope it isn't bad news or something… I can't take the chance of us moving once again."

Sipping her soft drink that she purchased with her finished light meal, she sighed while seeing a teen couple walk by with a group of others doing the same thing; mostly a boy and girl couple and looked away irritably as she knew that she would prefer females than males; the awakening only ring recent since she; a few weeks back, accidentally watched lesbian porn and also futanari, and found herself pleasing herself while being in shock as afterward, she kept looking at mostly females.

" _Yet. . . I have yet to tell Mom and Dad about my preference still_ ," Shino sadly thought before hearing her phone buzz; to confuse her, and saw a text message from her Mom stating if she was ok, and she replied back she was before being puzzled as her mother then texted her that she loved her and hope she was happy, and to live her life before she could respond back, she glanced up from her phone and oddly felt suddenly fearful; for some reason.

By both the message itself, and the sudden feeling that she was being watched.

After hanging around the mall the rest of the time, she decided to look back into the odd book she had found back in her parent's attic among the other boxes; the same book she has with her from earlier.

The book oddly was midnight-based in color with no title, but it showed an odd, sapphire-like pearl on the front of the book, and also odd runes at each corner; in a bronze-based tone, and the same on the other side except for the pearl itself. For nearly two days after finding it, she was still trying to open the damn thing due to her being curious and also wondered why at night the pearl glowed when it was all dark.

Currently, she was outside the mall doing this, with little to no success while giving the book a look over, and sighed while complaining to herself, "I guess another day of not opening a book again… Especially this one." Deciding to go home while placing her small purchases into her carrying bag, the book as well, she felt for some reason on staying away from home.

But she still decided to head back.

Nearing her home, she paused as she saw her homes back door seemed to have been forced open; making her wary while she hesitates while entering her new home, still. "Mom…. Dad… Are you guys here?" She asked hesitantly yet received no answer; not seeing the blood nearby her on the wall as she went forward still through the home.

Making sure her bag was secure on her, Shino felt small fear go through her as the feeling of being watched persisted while going throughout her home and decided to check her parents' bedroom, and when she opened the door she held back a scream of horror at seeing both her parents were stabbed repeatedly as blood stained the bed and floor; seeing drag marks now with her eyes wide to know they were placed on the bloody sheets, and before she could possibly have a chance to flee the scene, she was then grabbed by a man that made her be in sudden pain at her side; a burning pain alongside feeling her blood flow as she gazed at him in horror, and fear.

The man was in odd armor you would have found during the feudal era yet it was mixed with it being stealthy-looking for what; she quickly figured, was an assassin. He had a facial mask over most of his face and a hood over his head, but the amber-slitted eyes staring at her coldly is what froze her up as he activated an odd stone in his hands.

One moment she was in her home, the next she was stunned while being in pain still of the wound he inflicted on her, in an alleyway while he firmly told her; tossing her then as her bag dropped alongside her wallet being thrown and displayed openly on the ground near her; the teen clutching her bleeding side as the blood was slowly pouring out of it while feeling that burning pain was slowly creeping upwards, "You will, unlike your dead parents, will die to them betraying My Lord thirteen years ago, Halfling. Now I suggest if you do survive, focus on a name for your revenge as I am merely his servant: Naraku, and I do hope you live as the next we meet… I will kill you truly this time."

He paused before suddenly being right at her with the same odd blade and making her bleed more while feeling it was slowly leaking and also making her weak, the assassin left the now orphaned girl to herself; with her screaming aloud when he jabbed her this time.

It was then Laura came as Shino clutched the alleyway wall while falling weakly to her knees.

* * *

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

After explaining what happened, Laura pulled Shino in for a hug, "Well now you have a new family," she said before Lilith decided for her by pushing her body to kiss the new Queen on the lips; shocking Shino in place and Laura stopped while moving away as Lilith forced a smirk on her face; her demon feeling a connection except for Laura this time, to the new Queen Piece before she shook her head, and Akeno sighed to herself.

Akeno although thought the name, Naraku, was oddly familiar. Like she may have heard about it before, yet shrugged, as she helped the new devil up alongside Laura and gathered her things. "Hey, do you mind if I can come with you, I don't feel like staying here any longer?" Shino points out; all but only Akeno seeing the orb on the book closed slightly when Shino picked it up.

"Sure, we're just traveling Japan for now anyway," Laura said while shrugging; not seeing Shino blush once again as Laura's bust jiggled when she did so. Though Laura blushed then while Shino then called to the two females in minor mixed feelings of shock and being curious as her jaw was lowered slightly, "Oh and just to let you know... Laura likes sleeping naked only up top for… specific reasons," Akeno states as she inwardly was amused as Shino kept glancing at Laura while they walked to what Shino then suggested hesitantly, her home; everything that's hers in her bag now.

Shino though stuck close to both girls as she still was shaky of her previous attack that nearly killed her, as twenty or so minutes on a bus later, they arrived at her home. "You know... You don't have to go in if you don't want to Shino?" Laura asked gently as she oddly heard Lilith rage in a rant for once at them smelling odd scents with the main being death of course inside.

Shino though impressed Akeno as she heard the teen sigh before looking to have a determined look while seeing her eyes the mixed feelings of entering her current home, "I have to do this; At least to find out why or who this Naraku person wanted them dead." Shino then went ahead and entered the front door as Akeno saw Laura look to her in worry while she merely shrugged, and states to her soulmate, "I'll keep watch. You just go help your Queen Piece with her situation and later, I'll contact Rias to maybe have her home inspected and most of her things also moved to the Mansion."

Laura nodded with a small smile and made Akeno's heart beat quickly as she kissed the demon teen quickly on the lips, before entering the home as well. Laura's nose though she quickly covered before her magic accidentally sent the entire smell of rotting decay and blood to the inside of a mountain-city skunk nearby; inside the behind, as it sprayed an unsuspecting traveler from provoking it.

The home did show some signs of a break-in and a few other things, and showed from the lights being on the sight of bloody drag-like marks from the hallway to the parent's bedroom; Laura knowing after they gathered most of Shino's things to fetch the rest after they let the mortal police handle the home.

In the bedroom lastly; Laura checking things over while seeing photos on the walls and stands, caught Shino being partially nude while she was wearing a plain bra, and panties. Although she did blush once she saw Laura come into the room and tried to cover herself, as the newly made female demon wanted to change clothes before sorting her things.

"Sorry about that, I was merely checking things over and I didn't realize you were in here," Laura states with Lilith aiding the Mortal-Half's first dilemma of walking in on someone changing as despite her mates and whatnot, which has never occurred until now.

Shino hesitated yet dropped her arms around her chest and sighed as she sat on her bed, and to make her confused as Laura came over; tinting lightly from seeing the girl's body move as it did, was stunned as Laura let's Zara reveal her secret, and caused a full Hinayana blush to appear on her face at knowing the girl- No, her King her mind suddenly states, was allowing her to touch her dick yet the first thing to come over the newly made female demon, "But you're a girl?"

After nearly a few minutes of Laura telling her what not only Rias told her of her gender and race, she wasn't at all expecting Shino to easily accept this, and her blush was now tinted while she stated quietly while looking away, "I didn't at all get a chance to tell my parents my Preferences of being with either a girl or a girl with… Well, a dick. Especially since I was the cause of their old PC having a virus after looking into things more, for myself."

That made Laura blink with her thinking; Lilith was oddly impressed by the girl's secretly perverted mind, " _She is a frisky girl if she had to research same sex or more on that_ ," Lilith thought, "Besides my and your reveal, do you perhaps want help?" Laura then asked as Lilith raged in her head to merely let her Mortal-Self-started fucking her Queen oddly and rather suddenly, until Laura firmly stated back with a bit of edge into it, " _I am not doing so to my First Queen when she has suffered loss, and would most likely be coping to herself with_ _ **us**_ _as aid. If she desires though at a later date, then we will do so on her terms; Not yours_."

Shino gave Laura a small smile as her heart did leap at her being a gorgeous young female, and oddly she fit her preferences yet still... it felt all too soon and nodded to her slightly in a quiet tone that Laura heard, "I would like that."

"Let's just go to bed though, we have a big day tomorrow," Laura said with a smile as Akeno she saw waved her cell that had her mother's number on it, and nodded while making Laura understand without words that her parents said it was ok, "Shino you can sleep on the right bed, and Akeno will be with me on the left," she continued as they get around and making Shino blinked in minor shock as she watched them easily clean her home and thankfully Akeno handled her parent's room, and gratefully sent her parents; by a Sigil, quickly to the hospital with a fake note of; not known to Shino, as a serial killer Akeno randomly made up: The Dashing Slasher.

Once laying down and making sure some of Shino's things were packed, they indeed lay down with Shino also blushing; Akeno mentally pouting yet half-accepting as Laura's front was behind Shino while Akeno's was behind Laura.

Though later at night, Laura woke up when Shino was having a bad dream, and out of instinct; she figured, her left-hand touching Shino's head slightly as to make her blink as green energy was channeled onto said hand and onto Shino's, and then felt her relax instantly. Yet Laura oddly felt extremely tired and fell asleep afterward.

The next day with Shino wondering why she felt so energized yet Laura was somewhat tired despite being alert; after sending Shino's things to the mansion, the group; the three girls, then traveled towards their destination of where the hotel her parents stayed in.

Making their way through the countryside; a couple days into their trip now that Lily for once allowed Laura to do with the two girls she trusts with her, the three females made their way to a nearby festival. "Come on Laura, Akeno I want to go explore," Shino said as each of them wore a kimono as hers was dark-blue with waves as a design; though both Akeno's oddly a thunderstorm in black and gold colors and Laura's was green flame resigned with silver lining-based kimono that left their breasts a bit exposed, while also revealing a lot of skin on the legs as well, as they moved.

Smiling at the childlike glee on Shino's face; despite sensing she was still not over her ordeal yet was slowly beginning to be herself, Akeno chuckled while Laura shook her head. "Hey, Shi-Chan we're going to get something to eat so come on," Laura called out.

Walking to one of the stalls, Laura saw a chocolate fruit stand that was being sold by an oddly outfitted woman that did little to hide her large E-Cup cleavage. She wore a slightly sexier version of the kimono that was also designed as having odd Norse Runes on them. She had dark-red hair and green/grey colored eyes that are happy with hidden mischief and had a slender yet decent looking face with a small nose, and exotic curves as well. She also wore an odd hat on top that was in fact known as a tactician hat, and secretly in the stall was a staff of sorts as well, but carefully hidden.

The woman saw them and smiled as inwardly was smirking at selling these fruits she obtained/groaned personally for this kind of thing, and saw potential when she saw it, "Hello my dears. How can I help you?" Laura and Akeno bought within ten minutes of chatting with the woman, nearly several boxes of candies fruit at a cheap price, alongside the odd real fruit she said they could have along with seeds.

The girls decided to try the fruit at a later date, and didn't see the woman's eyes glow in mischief before the stall and herself vanished to her one of many buildings she secretly owns as she was also in fact from another place, and saw the potential for her… abilities in this realm or world, as she was known as Loki.

Getting tired a few hours later as night was approaching; phoning Laura's Mother's once again about staying at a hotel, the three decided to get a hotel room that to their surprise, was ran by a nice yet exotically cruces woman with the same hair, but with blue eyes and wore a hotel kimono said they could stay the night for free; due to the festival of fools and fun still going on, and was given an expensive room without a price; not seeing as they headed into the elevator she shifted to Loki and back, and mentally states to herself, " _Oh… It seems Fate loves me a lot if she sent those three to my hotel. He, He, this might turn out fun if they do try my fruit."_

Shino decided thirty minutes later as their hotel room was a double-shared room to sleep in one room while Akeno and Laura take the other; with the rooms sharing a bathroom: however, went to prepare herself for the night. Though she did take a green and teal candied fruit with her to the bathroom as the girls also wanted to try some before bed, since they have heard compliments from other people and couples they were great that they passed, by earlier, and to make Akeno amused that Laura grabbed a white, black, and teal colored candied fruit as Akeno only grabbed the one that looked yellow; for possibly a lemon-flavored one or something sweet as Koneko once again got her addicted to mostly lemon or sweet candies, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

Laura has Zara; her enchanted outfit off and placed her hanging up for once, and wore one of the few nightgowns the futa liked to wear that was decent yet lacy in crimson colors, and sat on the bed while rolling the three candied fruit she picked in her hands in thought, over the last few days. Especially her mixed feelings of Shino being like a sister and a lover to her; from her demon declaring that last night to her she was her Mate, while Shino was her sister by Piece-Bond.

Laura was curious now as she decided to eat all three at once, and oddly tasted from each one the following: Vanilla-Apple from the white, Dark Chocolate Apricot from the black, and a Tangy Cinnamon-Chocolate Pineapple from the Teal, and swallowed them before deciding to read; not feeling her body tingle at all once all three was down and in her system. So she grabbed a book and was unaware at first that her body felt warm, yet was annoyed her dick was quickly hard yet placed it from the nightgown and the cool air in the room, yet paused as she got only a few sentences in from the book and suddenly moaned out without meaning to as she wrapped her arms around her body and states in a stutter as her stomach gurgled a few times, "W-What's goi-going on?"

She gapped to herself as she felt her dick get harder than ever while her balls tensed up, and began to expand like her body was.

Firstly her dick and balls grew twice the size they were with each heartbeat that she felt from the hard thinking it was doing; easily showing now from under the nightgown as she didn't bother wearing the underwear, and clenched the sheets while feeling herself grow a few inches taller alongside feeling her backside began to develop more and grow bigger; to get even more bounce to it, and lastly she gasped in a moan-filled shock as her breasts leaked with hardened nipples and began expanding in a few minutes quickly with her also nearly cumming on the spot, to the size of beach balls.

Laura saw that her nightgown was now tightly on her new frame so much, she quickly took it off with her also fearing it would be destroyed and gaped at her more exotic frame yet instead of complaining, she began to solo herself since she felt her demon was not wanting to be involved, and had the urge to stroke herself; her hands and arms automatically doing so even as she wanted to, from the sudden rush of growth.

Akeno meanwhile; before Laura's change, was indeed getting a drink of water yet decided to eat that candy as well; tasting chocolate cherries instead of lemon, and suddenly clutched her stomach while landing on her behind onto the floor near the fridge. She became stunned though and unable to move as she felt something off near her own womanhood before gasping at seeing a small bulge appear at first, before she grunted in discomfort while mentally groaning as her jeans were broken by with each of her own heartbeat, was a quickly hardened, large, twenty inches long and twelve inches girth dick that sprang up, and then spewed a few spurts of precum.

Her heart thudded then a few moments after in a mixture of sudden lust and dread by what this meant, "Oh no, Laura-Chan!" She got up with some difficulty since her new appendage did knock things down yet she held onto it in her bosom while holding back moans with shivering, and when she came to the bedroom, was stunned. She saw Laura's new look and also saw the half-glazed look in her Mate's eyes since she quickly eyed the dick in few brief moments in shock before it became a lustful look, and states in a form of demand that their bond reacted to, quickly, "Get over here and fuck me Akeno."

* * *

 **Lemon Begins**

* * *

Akeno held the dick that throbbed at still seeing her mate in this odd state as she was also aware by the bond they shared that she too, was becoming horny like her as well; blaming herself since she was the one that suggested the fruits tonight without looking into things, and maneuvered while letting go of her dick, and then grabbed with both hands Laura's leaking beach ball sized breasts on the Queen Sized Bed before sucking on the left one, firstly, then the right a few moments each time, while also tasting even sweeter milk than ever before every minute.

Deciding since her mood was up by how submissive Laura was; not knowing from the partially opened bathroom that went to their bedroom, Shino was masturbating to them due to eating the Teal Candy, yet tossed the other out as it was too bitter since she licked it, and was warm and leaking from her womanhood while she watched them; Akeno positioning her dick into Laura's large bosom while she, in turn, stroked on the right side of Laura's own dick, and was getting a titfuck, at the same time. The milk Laura leaked was also adding natural lube along with slightly getting the bed wet.

Laura in her hazed state as the pieces she ate were laced slightly, began sucking on the tip of that large dick Akeno had as precum kept coming out; oddly tasting what that fruit candy was flavored since a few minutes later, Akeno grunted without warning and came a lot into Laura's mouth while her magic allowed her to easily digest said semen into her gut, without problems.

Akeno firmly stilled in place at this wondrous feeling while gripping Laura's head to keep her there; not knowing Shino came before she resumed masturbating again as something inside her was being formed by this. "Oh, Laura-Chan~... That was marvelous," Akeno states as her eyes glowed briefly from her devil and angel heritages being satisfied by what is occurring before making Laura yelp submissively as she easily flipped her bodacious Mate over, and without warning yet stunned the Fallen Angel Devil afterwards at how easy it was, shoved her entire length into her anus, and began fucking her.

With each forceful thrust, Laura as she was in doggy-style, was grunting with a few moans in pained mixed pleasure while her dick began spewing few drops of mixed precum and semen; her balls still tensed and refusing to let it out while making her moan aloud as Akeno; while in whatever mood she was in from her truly loving the experience of this dick she has, forcibly grabbed the leaking breasts while ramming her after a few minutes. Three minutes later, she felt that urge once again that she is still getting used to, and came right into her Mate's anus while Laura felt filled in her insides as Akeno slowly got out before making her look to her in shock as she kept her in that position, and shoved the full length easily into Laura's vagina next; with her being shocked her first time was with Akeno like this yet began moaning while the Fallen Angelic Demon Female was ramming her quickly in small growls of lust while also stating aloud, "You're mine Laura-Chan… My Mate; My Love, and I'm going to show you how much each time I do so!"

Shino though while observing this suddenly had an unknown energy overtake her, as when she came her third time; her pussy lips swollen from not only her rubbing but from the fruit she tossed out affecting her, brought something new into existence and took over. Her eyes then changed to an orange color while she had a smirk on her currently flushed face now along with her sweaty, nude body; Shino forced to take her nightgown she bought recently off as well, and stopped while licking the love juices as her demon wings then slowly appeared behind her, and states; in an older toned, hushed voice to not disturb the two fucking girls still, "Nnn… This is going to be good for me… Perhaps I should get in on this and making sure to have my Human-Half learn all this… Yes."

Driven in utter lust, Akeno and Laura was matching hips as they both felt they were close, and Laura whimpered out in pain-mixed-pleasure since she was also being fingered now by Akeno from her asshole while she still rammed her; her eyes glowing as she did so as Akeno began to have an urge to do something for the last ten minutes while lifting Laura's left leg up and over her shoulder; her dick flopping around with it spewing onto the floor that showed spots of mixed precum and semen, "Going… To... Cum… Cum inside… Please!" Akeno without warning and surprised by her own actions, grew fangs and bit with ease on Laura's neck to draw blood, and began sucking as she indeed came directly into Laura's Womb; not seeing a mark similar to the curse mark Orochimaru has from Naruto being made in the very same spot she bit Laura briefly before that faded, and she stayed that way until Akeno was nearly spent.

When she pulled out and Laura's modified body jiggled from the movement, she felt her dick grow hard once again by the state of her mate, yet she gasped from her body being sensitive by Shino suddenly coming from right behind before her mind became aware; with wide eyes as she began playing with her breasts and also rubbing the dick's left side in a lover's caress while also at the same time, had a smirk on her face by her voice, "Oh my… It seems I was newly formed in time to get a joy out of you two… But I think I'll just let you both double team me only in the mouth and ass, if you both want?"

"Shino-Chan… Not yourself?" Laura panted out weakly as she felt her dick was truly hard and throbbing as 'Shino' only smirked before looking upwards in thought before she shrugged, and made Akeno yelp as she playfully nipped the Fallen Angel Devil's wing she was closest to as when she came, they came out, "I'm not her but her Demonic Power given form… Well, you recalled watching and telling my Human Host that one Anime you watched recently a few days back to bond with her? Well consider me her; Ura Moka or that Anime's Inner Demon… Call me Onishi."

Onishi then allowed the other idea to sink in as they were nearly tired and it was getting late, but smirked to each other as both their eyes glowed in lust since Laura decided to take the backend; her large chest overlapping Shino's Body's sides with ease as they leaked still, and Akeno positioning her throbbing dick near the gapping Onishi's awaiting mouth, and plunged as one in the center of the bed, into both ways.

They then began to move back and forth as they knew the demon-part wanted this yet tears were forming into Onishi's orbs as she then realized she was in pain and regretted this choice before moaning as they shoved even more; her body flexible somehow like Laura's was, and began ramming more while Akeno began to caress the girls breasts up front, and Laura out of instinct, fingered the inflamed yet slicked vagina Shino's body still had as Onishi came while they still moved.

After several minutes, Laura finally came into Shino's anus while at the same time, Akeno came directly into Shino's mouth; Onishi now smirking as she began absorbing both semen before they overwhelmed her and her eyes glowed fully orange before fading away by the power boost, and states once they left her holes, in satisfaction, "Nnn… Perhaps we can go all night until whatever caused this goes away, and saving my Human-Self's Virgin hood although?"

And they did just that along with other things.

However down in the lobby still; secretly hearing them go at it, Loki smirked while taking care of some paperwork from doing a mischievous job well done.

* * *

 **Lemon Ends**

* * *

The next day in the afternoon (June 22, 2008); as they cleaned the area and their bodies while waking up back to normal, and Shino holding her head as secretly she learned some techniques from Onishi; not recalling things, the group of three females continued their plains to their trip, to the open-air hot springs, in their preferred outfits.

The owner of the hotel they met though was gone and was replaced by a perverted old man that Akeno sent into a wall as Loki had a previous engagement to head to the very next day.

Traveling through a rather big city later in the day, however, the three girls came across a type of dojo they never seemed before and curious, the three entered. They were marveled by the sight of the location.

"Excuse me, but perhaps can I ask why you're here?" A female's voice asked and turning around, the three saw is a short girl around seventeen who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon; despite her being 5'1 and having an F-Cup around her age. She also dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist strap to hold her swords, since she continues to still wear her short red scarf.

"Sorry to interrupt but we were just passing by and was only curious," Laura explained while secretly being surprised by the unexpected person showing up like this, without warning. Akeno and Shino feeling the same as Oshini inside Shino only narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Of course you didn't mean to be rude I know that curiosity can get the best of us," a man said appearing behind the three girls while being amused as he made them jump; an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He also wore a professional black suit, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kiriya, a teacher of the Hanzo National Academy," he said bowing respectfully to them (RK: Yes this is Senran Kagura). Leading them on the tour, Kiriya could tell that one of them would be perfect for ninja training but couldn't tell which girl it was, to be exact.

"And here we are these are only some of the girls in this school," Kiriya said after nearly an hour of the tour ending while sliding a door open to see a couple of girls training; each of them having slight to exotic curves as such.

"Oh my... What an amazing rack you have," the girl states since she has long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head. Her bright eyes match, and she is usually depicted with perverted expressions (Not known to the three girls). She wore; to get Shino to blush as the girl appeared behind Laura and started squeezing her breasts, wore the white Hanzō School Uniform, unbuttoned, and revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts at the size of being an average H-Cup. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice.

She jumped back in minor surprise, however, at feeling something wet touch her palms and realized in shock it was breast milk. "Sorry about that... My family has a condition that has us leaking out breast milk at an early age," Laura said while not only blushing as they were still sensitive from last night but also telling a half-truth as such to the girl so they won't know she was a devil.

"Katsuragi: What have I told you about doing that especially if it's to the guests," the dark-brown haired girl said quickly while whacking the groping teen; Katsuragi, on the head with the scabbard of her blade. "Sorry but I can't help it that those things are so big," the blonde haired girl said while rubbing her head in a small whine with a hinted statement at her, in response.

"Sorry about Katsuragi," a pink haired girl said while walking towards them; she wore the gymnasium version of the Hanzo Academy Uniform mostly while being close to the same height and also a year younger than Katsuragi and yet, had an HH-Cup for her chest size. "Katsuragi is a bit of a pervert that likes to squeeze any woman's breasts if they're huge," she said with a type of rabbit on her shoulder. "Oh and I'm Habari, and the girl over there is known as Ikaruga," Ikaruga was also eighteen-years-old at being 5'6 in height; with a chest size of being an average G-Cup, and looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead, and her slanted-based eyes are dark blue as well. Her shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewed across. She has a Hanzō Armband pinned to her upper-left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She also has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights.

"While the other girl in the high ponytail currently dueling her is Yagyū; the woman with white hair and the girl next to you is Asuka," Habari said next while oddly sensing strange energy from the three girls.

Yagyū indeed has white hair and was at least sixteen-years-old with an impressive cleavage like most of the girls here; at being a high E-Cup however. Her hair was pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the right one; however, the eye it covers is functional. She also wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails

"But tell me, young ladies, how would you like to be trained in the ways of the Shinobi?" Kiriya asked by using the tour as an excuse to think this offer over; surprising the three girls in the group, and his current students, "You mean… Just like my ancestors Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?" Laura asked now while secretly putting the old man in shock; making Kiriya quickly think to himself, " _If she is what I think she is… Then she might be the one I'm mostly sensing as a potential candidate_ ," he thought before speaking, "In a way... But this is a bit different then what you may have read from the Scrolls although," he said before he decided on going into an explanation about what it is that they do while they all relaxed, and gotten to know one another for the next half-hour; even befriending each other.

Before the three girls could give their answer, the windows suddenly broke and different shinobi appeared; the symbols on their left shoulders being different than from the one that was on the entrance of the building.

Breaking into combat, Shino was having the hardest time out of herself then Akeno, and Laura in the fight seeing as she is only a civilian yet didn't know what to do as even her demon she doesn't know about just yet, didn't know either, but seeing one of the bookshelves break and a scroll rolling on the floor; with one of the masked ninja's about to grab it when Laura suddenly took it and was filled with a different type of energy, and glowing a bright energy, everyone had to cover their eyes.

During the transformation, Zara reverts to a Crochet Lace High-Neck Push-Up Bra and a cheeky lace thong. But that was soon replaced with a steampunk style corset top with a double slit thigh length skirt, and high heels. In her hands are two gunblade style tantos; smaller than you would see from Final Fantasy, but looked powerful to use.

Snapping her eyes open, Laura began her attack by mere instinct while discharging a couple of rounds before flashing to a nearby opponent; slashing him in the chest followed by jumping over a grunt that was attacking from behind, and blasted a hole where the grunt's heart should be as her eyes were glowing as well in her hazed mind. Seeing the remaining grunts all grouped together, Laura was now coated in a crimson glow and taking a stance, she charged in while the crimson energy took the form of a bald eagle. "Heavenly Claw," Laura cried out; slashing through them all.

Seeing the enemies were all beaten, Kiriya turned to Laura as despite her looking to be stunned by what she has done once she regained her senses, she was indeed trained by her King as such in case this occurred yet it was so sudden, she only was in small shock to this odd moment she had, "Congratulations on using the Ninja Scroll on your first try. . . Devil-San," he said with a smirk and also surprising them that he knew what they were. "Wait... You're really devils?" Seeing they nodded at her before Akeno sweat dropped while grabbing Laura's hands with stars in her eyes, in excitement as secretly, she has been reading up on them as such, "Can you show us your wings, please?" Asuka asked still in excitement.

Seeing no harm to it, each girl revealed their wings with Laura for some reason, not liking the looks of envy at some of the girls not introduced to her on her figure; overhearing things that are, after revealing her true age earlier, "I have to say... That's quite impressive," Yagyū said before anyone could while crossing her arms underneath her bust and also making them jiggle slightly, and mentally smirking as she saw Shino blush at that. "Wait... You're not afraid of us being Devil's at all?" Akeno asked a bit surprised and was also confused before looking at the old man briefly as she saw he knew more than he lets on before turning to Ikaruga. "No, we've known about the fractions for a long time now… Recently as we have been striding for exams for that part."

"Hey, I have an idea… What about an alliance," Kiriya said; surprising the three deviled girls, "I can tell that you're the type of devils that are kind to the humans, so it would be perfect," he explained as they didn't see the group of Ninja Girls sweat drop while figured a scheme was being conceived by their teacher, once again. "Well... Shino is my Queen Piece and I wouldn't mind a Knight," Laura said while looking at the girls as Akeno for once mentally agreed with her Mate at that, as they each look to be great candidates for that kind of power anyways.

Now looking at each other, the girls couldn't decide or even the teacher until they all turned to Asuka as she stated quickly; without being afraid oddly enough of the conveniences, "I'll do it," seeing she surprised her friends by her outburst, she then blushed before she decided to add quickly, "I mean, if no one else is offering."

"Are you sure you want this done to you, Asuka?" Kiriya states before her friends could talk her out of it, and Asuka thought a few moments before nodding a firm yes; her eyes held determination mixed with her oddly accepting this as for the entire time, she felt an odd connection between her and Laura anyways, and her heart was telling her along with her gut, to do this.

"If you really want this… Then I'll approve this ordeal as part of our agreement then," Kiriya said after a moment of silence; thinking things through as secretly, would break some enchanted spells placed on her by her birth mother long ago before they were killed off long ago.

"Ok... I need you to lie on your back so I can do this," Laura said to her soon-to-be Knight, and pulling out one of her Knight Pieces as it oddly hummed in pure delight over whom was chosen.

Doing as told on a bleacher bench nearby, Asuka watched as Laura placed the piece on her chest and stated with words while her eyes glowed with power this time as she spoke, "I, Laura Evans, command you, Asuka. To serve me faithfully as a Devil, as my Knight and aid me when I call for it." Once the chess piece entered her body, Asuka began to quickly glow a bright red color, "Wow I feel only a bit different," she said honestly while looking at herself and gasped seeing the devil wings that were oddly dragon-like behind her before being confused; as she changed once again from the Spells falling, and was confused from seeing their looks until a mirror was given to her by her teacher.

Asuka then gasped as she looked in the mirror and saw that she had fangs, elf-like jagged ears hidden from within her hair, her chest size went up also; making the girls envy her yet be surprised as well, to an average I-Cup as her height was also increased by a few inches, and she was intrigued since gained a slight muscle build mixed with even more curves to see she suddenly gained an athletic/exotic build for her age, now. And lastly, an odd reptile tail that matched her skin tone popped out from behind her from underneath her skirt.

Saying goodbye to her friends after being given a book and a journal that was kept from her by the old man until she was deemed ready by him; looking like herself after having a sapphire necklace around her neck to hide her new look, Asuka joined the three girls on their adventure to the mountains.

Returning to their trip, Akeno realized something by the odd occurrences that have happened the last few days, "Hey Laura... Are you going to be able to complete your Peerage in one trip?" The black haired Queen of Rias asked the younger girl as she looked to her in end we about that. "Who knows, but I wouldn't mind if that could happen," Laura said as she only shrugged.

Though they paused as Habari came back and was holding a folded-up, ancient looking object that was wrapped in odd leather-like cloth and to confuse Laura, handed it to her before they widened their eyes while looking at it, in wonder, "Teacher saw the book they kept for centuries within the Academy, was glowing by the footage they had within our vault, and figured out what kind of demon you were Laura, as this book belonged to a Demoness in relation by the name of Morgana Le Fay."

Eyes still wide at that before they said goodbye while she hugged Asuka once again, Laura was curious yet opens the enchanted cloth that was only meant for its chosen, and gapped at seeing the title of the book on Ancient Greek, "The Book… Of Chaos?" Laura read out loud with a look of confusion on her face. Opening the book, she had to blink when there were a bright flash and words began to appear but flipping through, she was disappointed when only ten pages contained words and the rest were blank.

 **Laura's Peerage**

 **King = Laura**

 **Queen 1 = Shino**

 **Queen 2 =?**

 **Knight 1 = Asuka**

 **Knight 2 =?  
**

 **Bishop 1 =?  
**

 **Bishop 2 =?  
**

 **Pawn's 1-8 =?  
**


	5. Gaining Familiars

**Before we start the story I would like to announce that I do have a beta reader in the form of Aeroza, who I have worked with in the past taking into account the Ashes to Aurora story along with Maya's Sex Filled Adventure. So without further adue let us begin.**

From a rough estimate by Akeno, the girls were almost to the hot springs though Laura didn't do anything sexual with Asuka; only leaving it to the occasional kisses and breast gropes sometimes from traveling for at least an hour.

Laura though wasn't able to open that book she gotten, yet she oddly felt it was going to reveal itself when she least expects it. So with her magic (With her feeling somewhat possessive somehow), shrunk the book and kept it on her at all times. Reaching their next stop on their way to the hot springs, however, the four girls were at a Museum that had an exhibit; to which caught Laura's sudden interest while they went inside.

"Wow… This place is beautiful," Laura tells the girls with her in honesty as they were all looking at the theme for the exhibits out of many that also peaked their interests, which was only a planet exhibit; with oddly enough filled with odd earth-like worlds and others mixed with their own, but there was also a certain wonder about it; though she hid an embarrassed flush by a few men and woman looking at her adjusting her top as one of her breasts tried peeking out. "Thank you for your compliment," a female told them out of the blue behind them in amusement. Turning around, Laura could have sworn that she had seen her before; but doesn't know from where.

She was a young, twenty-year-old woman at being 5'10 in height while also having knee-length, dark green hair; with a part of her hair tied into a single odango and oddly had red eyes. She wore, however, a tarnished-yellow wrap dress; with a few buttons undone, that was also designed in both a professional way, and a way to show off her assets; which oddly in this life she had unlike before, an impressive H-Cup with light green low-heels. She also has perfected square glasses that fit perfectly on her face that were dark-blue in color, and wore professional grey jeans that hugged her hourglass figure she had. She lastly wore green stud earrings and a unique necklace with a green pendant.

Since her Princess' Sacrifice all those years ago, the woman worked tirelessly to find her lost Princess. But it was only when the Goddesses of Fate and Destiny came to her saying that Usagi was reincarnated yet also told the woman that the current incarnation of her Princess was a devil, she was stunned yet intrigued.

"Forgive me for scaring you girls. My name is Setsuna Meiou. I'm a guide here for the Planet Exhibit, but with my scheduled group canceling at the last minute due to them getting sick…. I wouldn't mind giving you a tour," she said with a smile since she saw the older girl tensed up from them locking eyes yet the woman was also amused alongside majorly stunned inside at seeing a small bulge in the girl's; Laura's pants before that faded away by sensing magic. " _Of course Fate would be humorous still to make The Princess a mixed gender… Not from what I briefly glanced wouldn't be all too bad_ ," Setsuna mentally smirked to herself. Back then she had a crush; even on this life as well, for the Princess yet Fate's unintentional humor though made her pick her Former Fiancé as such in the last two lives. " _Thankfully the killing and eventual betraying traitor didn't get his new chance at life_ ," Setsuna morbidly thought in mixed feelings secretly while having her still look at them, in a smile.

Surprised by the offer with Akeno being suspicious yet agreed with them, but promised to pay her at the end, however, Setsuna began the tour.

Though as time progressed there was something crawling to the back of Laura's mind like something was trying to break free, but was having trouble doing so from each time she kept looking right at the hot-looking, teacher-like woman- _Oh by the Gods, I developed another fetish again… Great and my dick is half-hard_ , Laura thought to herself while not seeing Akeno knowing this, and secretly placed this to the back of her mind that her father; if he was aware, would be proud at her pervertedness.

Nearing the end of the tour after an hour while they were surprised at the existence of these modeled worlds they thought was fiction, existed, there was a sudden quake before people began screaming and rushing out the door, along with the sky darkening outside and as the ground shook more, the floor cracked before revealing a glowing chasm that summoned odd creatures they have never seen before.

The creatures oddly resembled shadowy-like beings (Close to Neoshadow Heartless); But they were burnt-red in color while having fell-green eyes and shadowy hands that left a mist while trying to hack and slash with their sharp-digit-Like claws that seem flexible as they also wore obsidian-like medieval armor a knight would wear; but mostly the shoulders, part of the forearms, lower parts of their legs, and chest as the rest was not armored. The armor also showed to be etched in an odd, rune-like language as well at specific spots.

Pulling out their scrolls, Asuka and Laura called out with a flash of temporary, blinding light, "Shinobi Transformation," before shoving the scroll between their own breasts. Once the transformation was complete, all four girls went charging in; not knowing that Setsuna was watching Laura closely as she battled against the creatures.

The fight was now going on for at least ten minutes; with them also clearing those that visited the Museum as they did so as the creatures just kept coming. "Shino, look out!" Laura yelled suddenly out since she saw one of the monsters trying to attack her First Queen from behind; Shino distracted from saving a little girl who ran to find her mother from having her arm stuck by rubble.

Pushing Shino out of the way; with said girl widening her eyes while Laura held back a scream of immense pain as what occurred felt like something going very deep into her very being while at the same time, feeling like somehow, hellfire; with this resulting in a newly made yet quick healing scar that was dark-green in appearance that went from the top-right shoulder, to all over her right breast, and a bit of the left while going down to the left side; making it more like a tattoo-like scar.

Seeing that happened in horrified shock while Laura was then sent to a wall and stayed down… something inside of Shino suddenly snapped within her; like a rush of foreign energy rushing throughout her entire being. Two teal-like Celtic Seals then appeared before her; with Shino instinctively reaching inside them whole having narrowed eyes at the creatures while quickly pulling out a high powered rifle of sorts, in both of her hands.

Seeing this happening, Akeno gasped with realized pride, mixed with shock, at the rookie move while commenting mostly to herself while seeing it happen, "So I was correct, Shino did have a Sacred Gear." Turning to the creatures, Shino pulled the trigger while creating small potholes in the ground from the explosions the bullets made; with each successful hit oddly disintegrating them like data particles.

After a few more minutes of her endless barrage, Shino stopped her assault while the smoke cleared as the girls noticed that there were no other opponents yet reminded themselves to not piss the girl off if that happens; her weapon to her surprise being turned into a charm with a charm bracelet attached to her left wrist. "Who were they?" Akeno finally asked a few minutes later while looking around as they were while in her Miko Outfit; the entire fight.

"No clue, but I think we should get out of here before the authorities arrive," Asuka noted as they indeed heard police sirens coming within the property soon as Setsuna only kept a smile on her face while she was both secretly amused and annoyed on the paperwork she would have to do.

Booking it, the three females and one dick girl ran back to the museum to grab their things, though they didn't see Setsuna put something in Laura's bag with a hopeful gleam to her eyes, and hoping she visits for answers when it was time.

Moving on their adventure to the hot springs; which according to Akeno it was only a week away, yet decided to use a Demon Sigil to get their quicker after not wanted a related performance… except they may have accidentally destroyed a cabbage sellers cart from a roadside fair that oddly enough, resembled the same one from Avatar the Last Airbender, when they arrived at last to the hot springs from said location.

"Finally! After that adventure I never thought we would arrive," Akeno states in finality while each girl took off their towels while revealing their bodies; with Laura's dick getting hard from the sight of her friend's exposed breasts, backsides, and some of their vaginas in public view since they were in a private hot spring that was thankfully still reserved, for them.

"So Laura, what are your remaining pieces?" Shino asked since she was recently told about said system while they were nearing the springs. "Well... I still have my Second Queen Piece, two Bishops, one Knight, and all eight of my Pawns," Laura admitted as she inwardly groaned while Lilith chuckled as she was secretly influencing her host's body of making her hard in the water to then fully expose her dick; making Shino blush with Akeno only smirking since Laura just decided to stay within the water while ignoring the urge to stroke it.

Staying in the water until signs of skin turning into raisins, the girls explored the small village the hot spring was located at; in their different kimonos while also catching a lot of attention due to the fact that Akeno's showed more of her cleavage than normal, while Laura's also showed her breasts and legs easily due to the slits the kimono had; even enjoying the small festival as well.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Spending the week in the village, the four girls returned to Kuoh only to see that Rias was with a member she hasn't seen before, and said member stiffened at seeing them approach.

Standing at a measly five foot in height, she had silvery-blonde hair with ruby-red eyes with her also having natural bleached skin; mostly her skin the way it was from staying indoors, and wore the normal girl school uniform. "Ah, Laura, Akeno, What great timing. I would like to finally introduce to you Little Sister My Bishop: Gasper; who is a Half-Vampire, Half-Human Reincarnated Devil," Rias gently explained and stated before seeing finally Asuka and Shino. "Oh, and it seems you were both busy as well it seems," she said with a knowing look to mostly Laura that went red briefly at this.

"Oh this is Shino, My First Queen that has a Sacred Gear that allows her to summon any gun known from real life; With interesting effects," Laura began yet she paused before decided to add; seeing the intrigued look as Rias looked to a blushing Shino, "Not too sure about Anime Guns, and this is Asuka: A shinobi who offered to be a part of My Peerage as My Knight From is forming an alliance with her Ninja Clan… So what else had happened while we were away?"

"Nothing much," Rias said rather quickly to be suspicious from Akeno as Laura only nodded her head; with Rias giving her a look for later.

Arriving at the mansion, Laura was met by a bubble-gum haired female with a Mid-H-Cup sized chest that showed under her plunging camisole top and also wore a thigh length skirt with slits on the side.

Next to her was a baby girl with silvery-pink mixed hair while wearing a cute neutral colored dress. "Nym, I would like to introduce to you My Knight: Asuka, and one of My Queens: Shino," Laura began before turning to the Reincarnated Devils as they held back cooing at how cute the baby was, "Shino, Asuka, these are Nym and my daughter, Desiree," she said while pleased as Nym was holding onto their child while she then did small talk with her Peerage.

They then met the others with Koneko seeing that odd scarring on Laura looking familiar, yet can't quite place it as she held her egg while they chitchatted within the Mansion's Living Room.

* * *

 **Time Skip, One Year Later; June 15th, 2009**

* * *

A year after the Hot Springs, Laura went through a slight growth spurt of sorts that, with a strange twist of her own magic, caused her to look like a middle-aged teenager now.

Laura now stood at or almost 6'3 in height, her hair grew down to the top part of her plump yet firm backside while her breasts grew to a High-F-Cup, alongside her dick growing to four in a half feet in length along with her balls growing to the size of a pineapple.

Koneko and Laura's egg, however oddly hatched on Valentine's Day, and currently from being explained by Rias' Brother and her Blood Aunt; getting to hang out with Nami and the crew sometimes as well with her Peerage, it was due to oddly enough, Extinct Dragon Race she was dubbed with mixed with her child's magic to make her look like she was three; instead of one.

In fact, Shino gained two more weapons after doing a few things: an odd scimitar that was pitch black in design, and made aurora-like waves from her power being sent into it as attacks, and could clean-cut each time. The other was a large boomerang that sort of resembled Sango's from the Inuyasha Anime they watched, but the bone was made of dragons, and was Greek-like designed.

Everyone else though was all and good, and Laura was able to open the book yet was mixed with being happy at getting the book open after her blood from her training yesterday, fell on the latch, but was disappointed as it only contained some spells while on the last page, stated a few words: Must be Earned.

Learning more of her Demon Side via Lilith, Laura learned that she was a surprising mixed of being an Attacker with both a Physical and Magical Boost, along with "Crystal" being her Main Element; from her Chakra Part of her very being. And seeing that she needed training, Serafall; one of the Four King Leaders of Hell, was pulled in to train her while Sona told her sister… On one of her free days that is.

* * *

 **Flashback Begins**

* * *

"Oh my… You're so adorable," a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair said, with her hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body, albeit with large breasts at a perky D-Cup, a small yet curved waist yet she also had an XXS sized hips (80 cm); her height is 5'2 with a decent body weight. "I must have you in my Magical Levi-Tan Show," she added with her eyeing Laura carefully; finding the perfect specimen for her to use as in honesty, as a secondary main character while she is the main.

"I'll think about it," Laura said; knowing of Serafall from Sona, and her elder sister's antics. Serafall then clapped her hands excitedly after knowing why Laura was here in the first place and began telling her in a matter-of-fact tone lightly, "Now for training… While both the Ice and Crystal Elements are different; the formation is similar," Serafall explained before she began showing the Chaos Demoness how it's done while she was in her Magical Character's Outfit.

A couple hours later, the field was covered in both crystal and ice as the teacher was partially naked while looking at Laura in an impressed look as her clothes were in pieces; the female's Devil's left breast being fully exposed alongside her pants completely shredded; exposing her lacy underwear. Though it was through this that Laura learned that she had electricity also, as one of her elements.

She was then irked, however to make Laura sweat drop with eyes then forming her outfit was redone by Zara, "I have got to get me whatever your outfit is made out of!" Serafall screamed out irritated that her outfits couldn't do the same

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Since that was a few months ago as Laura was still perfecting some techniques, Laura was seen sparing at this point and time against Asuka in their Shinobi Forms; but also in their Civilian Forms; from when it was decided.

"Excellent sparing," Laura said while panting as she dismissed her weapon while Koneko approached them with two water bottles in hand as she was checking on their child who was having trouble lately with her tail acting out; from Nekotama Culture, and was teaching her to use it like an extra limb. She then told them while tossing and them easily catching the bottles, "Laura, Rias wants to talk to you and the rest of your Peerage once you're done."

Laura nodded before making Koneko and those within her blush as her "Other Sides" came to an agreement that was done in privacy, with Laura, and let's say they loved it and leave it at that as Laura then kissed her gently on the lips while also smirking, at the same time, from Akeno teaching her this: Pinching her Soulmate's backside briefly before responding lovingly back to her, "Of course Kiki," though seeing how tired Koneko was, and she then stated in concern, "You need to go get some sleep as it should be me up with our little one; Not you most nights, until I leave for that blasted school."

Koneko was about to refuse yet tinted as she mewled a yawn, and then sighed while wordlessly nodding as Kaura kissed her once again on the lips with Asuka finding this; like the Shino, that this was sweet, "Alright, maybe I can get Hachi-Chan to watch our little Ashino."

Ashino "Ash" Sona Toujou-Potter was currently looking like a seven-year-old yet she was still currently needing Koneko's breast milk and solid foods to keep her healthy as like Rias and the others stated; after they examined the rare dragon-like spinx child; A Jabberwocky oddly enough that's most of her race, she was still developing due to both parents genes.

Ashino mostly resembles to Laura in body yet has Koneko's face with bronze-violet based cat eyes. She also has three white streaks on the left side of her hair, and has the personality of Tiki and Nowi from Fire Emblem mixed with Pan from DBZ GT. She also; due to what occurred from Koneko, has horns within her hairline and a low B-Cup while being a few inches taller than a normal seven-year-old, and a cat-like dragon tail that's also hard to hide and is also a futa; due to Laura's Genes without balls. She also wore oddly enough, the same outfit; from her favorite anime that Laura let her watch, DBZ Franchise from current and future (Her magic acting up for that part, a fusion of what Bra Briefs and Pan Son would be if they fused).

Said outfit is an orange bandana on her head. She has Bra's hairstyle wears her gold choker and detachable, child-sized gold hoop earrings. She also wears a short red T-shirt; which comes from Pan's clothing, black fingerless gloves that go up to her shoulders, and a black mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, with Pan's chains on the right side. Her red thigh-high boots are a mix of Pan's and Bra's shoes.

Anyways now that the child has been introduced, we can now return to the story.

In the office as of now; in which Rias uses for more important meetings, she had a look that meant this was serious. "As of a couple hours ago: We received word from my brother that there was a sudden burst of a rather strong magical pulse of sorts, originating somewhere near the Southeast of Japan. Normally my brother would send someone closer... But he felt that it would be perfect for your group to check it out," the redheaded Heiress told them.

Laura blinked a few times before inwardly getting excited as this was her official first mission by herself since at least a month ago, and let's say that was a somewhat successful disaster, and leave it at that, "Sure we can check it out," Laura said with a smile at Rias while the Gremory Heiress only chuckled at her sister as once she handed her the location on paper, she left with her Peerage chasing after her.

"So are we using a Devil Gate or are we flying?" Asuka asked her King as they just gathered their bags while Shino also read to herself from the orders, "Not sure… Maybe the Devil Gate would be easier... Shino-Chan, what does it say about our mission?

Turning to Shino, both girls nodded as they packed a few more things due to this, "Alright… We'll need to pack for at least a week at best; Three at most," Laura nodded as once Asuka zipped up their duffle bag enchanted to hold everything, "Asuka you'll be our scout while Shino will be our long-range attacker, ok?"

Laura then used her Devil Gate; which held Greek, Roman, Japanese, and Egyptian wording all in one while also having a neon-green color; the words also being in silver, and they were gone.

Arriving in the mountain range Southeast of Japan, all three cautiously made their way to the origins of the magical pulse and they blinked at coming seeing they arrived at an old temple with rose thorns and ivory-like vines covering some parts; with said temple in odd relation to worshiping an odd dragon of sorts, went inside and saw a figure on the ground that was unconscious.

The girl has ebony-black hair that when the light hits it just right, was auburn colored as well, sky blue eyes that were briefly opening and closing with a dazed look to them; her face oddly resembling to that video game character Serafall gotten to her as an early gift as being in her show, from two odd men, and the girl had a natural pale complexion, and had a slim yet slender figure with some muscle while also having at least a High-B-Cup for her chest size while looking to be at least or close to Laura's true age. She wore, however, a black mini dress that showed her bust slightly, dull-grey suspenders as her white halter top is revealed to be connected with a short skirt that reaches through her left knee and white short-shorts, and her black and silver cross-designed sneakers.

As Laura went to check on the young girl, due to her height she was kneeling while Asuka and Shino guarded them, "It's a good thing that I know some healing spells," the Chaos Demoness said before she began to try starting to use said healing spells, before her magic shielded both her and the girl as they were sent back by an unexpected attack, and saw something similar to what they faced before back at that museum; reminding Laura to call the newly made director they met for the place, by a more sinister-looking creature.

It was like those creatures they faced from the type by the skin tone it has, but it had a bone-white mask in shape of a dragon; it's body also having an ivory skeletal structure on top of its own skin as such; with glowing, amber eyes that was narrowed mostly at Laura while it also bellowed a skeletal-like roar at her, deeply; mostly at them all.

"Ah crap…" Laura states with a face while it whacked her and the girl; with them still shielded, thankfully, away from them as Asuka and Shino quickly gotten their preferred weapons while distracting the beast, and Asuka then turned briefly as Laura was trying to heal the girl yet it seem her Spells was hardly working on that very odd-like wound near her heart, "Laura, I think the only way to actually heal her is to use a Chess Piece," Asuka shouted while she and Shino helped as it breathed fire-colored lightning at the two in anger as Shino shot it in the eye.

Summoning her Pieces, Laura took the last Queen Piece in which oddly hummed in approval to her as she then chanted while trying to block out the sounds, "I, Laura Evans: Hereby revive you as my Second Queen to serve me well," Laura then placed the Queen Piece on the girl's chest; watching it easily sink into the girl's body yet was surprised that she felt it not only healed her while she was slowly waking up, but it didn't at all make her a Demon but something else; something Laura oddly felt it was familiar, for some reason.

She then yelped with her Knight and First Queen shouting her name as the creature used an odd power and made her levitate in sudden painful-like agony that was also affecting Lilith as well; her weapon dismissing itself while she screamed in pain. Asuka and Shino then attacked from this yet to their shock, the creature oddly chuckled at them as if it was being tickled while to see; from their inward horror before being sent into some temple ruins, was that it was siphoning Laura's energy to empower itself.

It then began to head over while using its newfound power to make sure Laura wouldn't move and make her stick to its back; to Laura's annoyance, as both Shino and Asuka began running while not seeing the girl waking up and blinked a few times with glowing, sky-blue eyes that went amber and back before being shown as oddly draconic in nature, and glanced at the direction they went.

With Laura and Co., Laura felt weak as more of her energy that Lilith was trying to retrieve back yet failing went into what she dubbed as a Siphon Drake, within her mind. She also watched helplessly as her Peerage was trying yet also failing to fight the creature off as some of their attacks somehow gotten absorbed into its hide before it spat them back out from its mouth; in which she was thankfully grateful on their agility exercises, " _But things can't get any worse right?_ " Laura thought. It seems she may have cursed herself as she saw they were getting closer to the village and knew if they were exposed to the Mortals, they would be surprised and in fear as to what was going on, and other worse things.

Suddenly without warning, a blast of odd energy was sent right at the dragon-like creature to make it suddenly screech in shock, and made it turn sharply around with Laura also seeing it was her new Queen glaring at the creature with her hand held out while it then glowed that odd, silver-like energy, and dismissed it before she stunned them all as she summoned an odd weapon without seeing what it was, and quickly began to attack it without words; with Laura yelling before being caught by Asuka while toppling on top of Shino as her Second Queen led the creature back to the temple area.

Seeing the look on Laura's face, they quickly headed back to the old temple grounds and saw her Second Queen was oddly enough, blasting spells of what Laura was surprised by, from Final Fantasy at it; with it roaring at her in not only anger, but also being injured as well at certain parts of its hide.

Laura was able to get to the girl in time though as an odd barrier was suddenly sprung up while they didn't see a cloaked person hugged while looking at them; mostly Laura before vanishing as it was between Laura and the girl against whatever the creature before then was. It then roared at them while Laura seeing it was still powerful but also weak, at the same time, resummined her weapon as her Second Queen glances at her with Laura only nodding her head, and they both charged right at the beast.

Laura's new Queen was using her Spells while she went after the creatures weak points for nearly twenty or so minutes before it roared at them in rage, with a shadowy-like aura covering its frame before seeing it grow slightly bigger in size, and it then began to discharge lightning while at the same time, disrupting the barrier to finally allow Shino and Asuka to aid their King.

Laura saw that her girls; her Peerage Members she has was giving it their all, and decided to try that technique she read about while also secretly practicing herself.

Laura did a few hand signs quickly, and sharply lowered her right arm away from her body as green lightning began to quickly develop alongside blue; the sound of not only birds but ravens as well being heard in multitudes as she ran quickly, jumped over them to surprise the beast while punching the energized Chidori Attack right in the beast's face; sensing it right into some stone bricks and crashing it through the temple wall, and with the aid of her new Queen Piece, sent her energy right into her queen's attack that was oddly purplish-like fire from her weapon, and disintegrated the creature's mask to reveal a dragon of sorts before it roared and died, and lastly to stun them, disintegrated into particles within the air.

Laura looked to her Second Queen to thank her yet became concerned as she winced, and fell down to get them all to come over; quickly dismissing their battle looks and weapons while she was relieved her Second Queen has a pulse but was surprised when she went to grab her weapon, it vanished into a dark-like light.

* * *

 **A day later...**

* * *

"Laura, Rias wants to talk to you," Koneko said approaching her mate as she was in the library. Ever since her fight yesterday, she wants to find out what that weapon her New Queen had yet couldn't come up with it within the Gremory Books; even the aid of Sona and her family's library didn't come up with anything yet she was suspicious of Serafall secretly knowing what it was.

Her other Peerage Members, however, were busy doing their own tasks at hand while her newest was still passed out, and being healed over; everyone else also busy as well.

"Got it," the Chaos Demoness gently stated while closing a book and placing it on the nearby stand, and then kissing the Hybrid Nekotama on the lips to which she was stunned as Koneko; who after bonding officially last night when she came back with Koneko, was slowly becoming herself mixed with her current, and more, and slipped her tongue into her mouth while at the same time, pinching Laura's backside gently before she left.

Entering Rias' office a few minutes later, Laura saw her big sister figure was looking over documents and stopped once she saw her, "Hello there Laura. It has come to my attention that you don't have a familiar yet," the red-haired Gremory Heiress gently states while crossing her arms; Laura slowly becoming excited inside yet remained professional as she was hoping sometime soon she could get hers after seeing her big sister's and her own Peerage Members own familiars, "Since tonight is the full moon, it is a truly perfect time for you to get a familiar at last," she continued.

After helping Laura getting to the entrance of the very place she supposedly can get her familiar, Rias then told her gently; Laura nodding afterwards while looking nervous, "I will come back eventually as I have to oversee Issei about something, and if I don't come back, I'll prob send either Akeno or Koneko to fetch you, ok?"

Entering the forest by herself while oddly feeling that she has to go deeper, Laura started her walk through the Familiar Forest, "Ok, this is weird," the Chaos Demoness said while looking around. "You said it," Zara agreed as she was on alert in case Laura was shot or something.

Laura oddly felt the need to go to the one path she saw and followed it to be surprised it was an old village of sorts; old meaning the forest took it over yet it was still standing. The buildings look to have been within the Feudal Era, however, and remnants of it being so was still here.

Walking around in the moonlit forested village while eyeing a few things, Laura felt that she was being watched from behind, yet decided to wait patiently until she gotten a good enough spot to then state; near an old shrine of sorts that had a Phoenix and an odd Dragon of sorts, side by side as a statue while they both held a sword in their claws/beak, "Can you come out and face me? This isn't at all the place to hide from."

"I take it you've known that I've been following you somehow… Impressive," stepping out from behind a tree near the shrines main building, and into the moonlight while allowing Laura to see who it was with her inwardly groaning at how exotic she looked; her dick half-hard quickly from merely seeing her.

It was a female about her height with dark terracotta-tanned skin while also wearing micro booty shorts with a black bikini tube-top that was straining against her surprisingly large E-Cupped breasts, and her slender yet lean muscles curved body that easily showed from her outfit, and black knee-length leather heels with red and silver chains infused; sorts like her belt with a heart design around her waist, and the tattoo of a red heart with lightning bolts on the sides on her lower waist, and completing her look was a knee-length black cloak with red lining that had small tears on it. In her hand was a double-bladed scythe and a raven with an odd light-violet and dark-purple mist coming off its body that crowed lightly at Laura, while on her the teen's left shoulder.

"And you are?" Laura asked while getting ready for a fight; Rias did warn her of expecting the unexpected within the Forest itself.

The girl only chuckled while the crow oddly enough seem to be chuckling at her as well by her words as it then flew and landed on the tree while the odd female then stated to her; with not only honesty, but intrigue in her tone, Laura detected, "I am Destiny; A Death-based monster and also a child to a particular God in relation," Destiny then paused before giving her a small yet honest grin surprising Laura at this, "And you interest me; a Chaos Demoness that has been kissed by the True embodiment of Death herself, but still lived."

"So what are you going to do about it?" A nervous Laura asked as she saw Destiny approach her and getting ready to defend herself yet she was then completely surprised mixed with being caught off guard when Destiny closed the distance, and kissed her deeply while feeling a sudden, odd like yet familiar energy seeping right into her very being before she pulled away with a gentle yet amused smirk from seeing Laura's face in temporary bliss, "From here on out, I will be your Tool of Conquest against those who threaten you," Destiny said while lowering her eyebrows and giving her lustful look that made Laura nearly cum within Zara; to the suits own amusement knowing what occurred.

Before Laura could say anything or even blabbed like an idiot as that was one of the most sensual kisses she ever had in her entire life, a portal opened up to make them turn; the same raven that gave Destiny a look over yet also turned to see- "Laura, your new Queen finally woke up," Koneko said but then stiffened while seeing the girl next to her mate now hugged her suggestively to do two things: Get ticked slightly mixed with her animal instincts telling her to also run away from her; to which she ignored, "Who are you?"

"I am a Death-based familiar bonded to my new Mistress: Laura," Destiny said while getting tensed from them locking eyes with each other with Laura getting nervous as it was just like Akeno and Koneko all over again, "Don't go killing My Mate, Destiny," Laura stated whole trying on preventing a fight; the girl surprised at that with the teen girls own familiar cawing in slight surprise yet they then felt the others bonded over to their Mistress while thinking inwardly, _Now this is interesting to see what would happen later_ , "Destiny be on standby until I call for you, got it," Laura told her familiar.

"Of course, Mistress," Destiny said bowing while seeing them leave as the raven cawed at her gently in what appeared to be a question and Destiny groaned answering back while at the same time, petting the raven's head; with her hood lowering gently from the minor breeze to reveal on the sides of her head, jackal ears, "Papa would be both annoyed yet intrigued at whom I'm now bonded to, Sasha… But let's tell our elder sister first, shall we?"

As Destiny walked away to where ever she came from, there was a pair of eyes looking at where Laura teleported away from as a look of amusement and longing in those orbs before leaving herself to try another time, though once there she realized why she was feeling a sudden mother to daughter emotion, then remembered granting a wish she heard a few years back and realized that she was bonded to her own daughter yet detected two other shared bonds she was fully bonded to, to which she was intrigued with.

* * *

 **Timeskip; A month later...**

* * *

A month since Xion joined the team, she slowly got used to being on a team of Devils; though it did have an effect on her abilities to summoning Nobodies as she now summons a seven-foot, silver-skinned, white-eyed ladies as they wore a black bra; barely holding their Triple-H-Cups that continues down into a half skirt, it's corseted at the front with lilac ribbons and underneath it wears lilac knickers. They were also odd though from having three odd abilities: Tentacles on their backs for extra limbs, their actual arms able to shift into weapons; mostly blades, and able to use some degree of magic with one that refused to be dismissed, was protecting the mansion until further notice by her orders. They also gained an odd ability to go into shadowed areas and vanish into it and back.

On one of these days, Laura brought Xion with her on a mission that Rias gave her, "So what's the mission again?" Xion asked her King; with her still getting used to secretly being alive by her own actions to which she realized, was from her own universe and not this one. "Rias told me of a Hidden Temple somewhere here in Japan that she wants me to find before both the Angels and Fallen Angels do," Laura stated as they explored the jungles of Japan.

It was about an hour or so when Rias brought Laura to her office when the redhead told the Demoness that Sona found out from her brother, that there have been some strange power readings that were familiar yet not, and she wants Laura to find it.

Exploring the jungle for a while now, it was only when they encountered one of the animals in the "Bible" jumped them that they found the temple. The temple itself was about the size of the Senate Building in Washington DC; with white and dark silver stones for the structure with some jungle vines rooting on some parts of the very building itself. Oddly enough, there was both Egyptian, Aztec, and Ancient Japanese writing on most of the walls as they entered. There was Hieroglyphics of a female surrounded by others and another one of the same woman with a different woman though the final image, after a bit of walking, was the female in chains. There were also some images of the same female doing magic as such, and both good and bad things were showing to those that gained it.

"I don't think you should open the door," Xion said with a hint or worry at seeing a matching image of an image of a commoner being changed into a Monster by the one main female they have been seeing; a dragon as such.

Not listening since something of an odd need to open the door, was within her mind so Laura blew open the door; releasing a gust of wind while forcing the ladies; The White Fighters that Xion not only dubbed them yet summoned as such to cover their face; before it died out, and entering the room the torches suddenly lit up in a circle to reveal a shrine in the middle, with an hourglass; in the middle of the room.

"Ok from the looks of the Hieroglyphics... We need to turn the hourglass to summon the entity of our desires; That's what I think it's saying," Laura said distractingly that Xion out of caution, sent her Nobodies to guard the grounds while giving her a worried look as she didn't like the way Laura was so transfixed once they entered the place, "Again are you sure you want to do that?"

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure Xion," Laura smirked while Xion didn't see the glazed look in Laura's eyes while she then easily flipped the hourglass. The hourglass was fancy-looking and was also the size of a 2-liter bottle of soda. The design of it was cryptic-looking with having writing on it that Xion felt was, oddly enough, a warning of sorts.

Right away; Laura's eyes back to normal as both girls had to jump back when the hourglass began glowing an ominous green, purple, and crimson red colors, it suddenly exploded and into a vortex of sand that had both girls cover their eyes.

Once the sand and winds dispelled themselves; after forming a shape, the girls saw a woman standing at 5'9 feet in height while having tannish skin, and raven black hair with a strand of hair covering her left eye. Her outfit resembles an Egyptian Gypsy wearing a black Wrap Skirt Belly Dance Hip Scarf Sequin Gypsy Belt; not hiding her swimmers legs that goes for miles, with a silver plunging strapless bra top with chest & hip scarf with a sequined fringe, though it was also straining her Double-E-Cupped breasts, and gold Patent leather, high-heeled stiletto boots.

"So who do I thank for releasing me?" The woman asked after a moment or two to get adjusted at being free after so long, in her Egyptian-Accented voice that they were able to translate easily; with the woman eyeing the two females before her and seeing the state of the prison she was kept at, it has been a long, long time.

"I am," Laura answered while raising her hands, "Laura Evans," she answered after seeing the woman raising an eyebrow to know who she was; Laura oddly guessed as the woman sensed who or what they were.

"Oh my, and from what I can tell you both are a different race… You being a Devil Reincarnated, but you are different," the woman said tracing her nail against Laura's left breast while ending the swirl by flicking the tit, and looked sharply at Xion for a few moments, before gazing back at Laura. "My name, Demoness, is Ebi the Heavenly Djinn," Ebi said introducing herself with her bowing graciously, "And for freeing me, I will grant you and your friend three wishes all together," Ebi said without them seeing a gleam in her orbs at finally getting a chance to use her magic once again.

Xion kept looking at Laura as they understood this; not seeing Ebi secretly smirking while sensing some things and decided to mess with them while also giving them some aid, of sorts.

For Xion, she was thinking of any possibility of this outcome yet she recalled all the things that she overheard at times between Akeno, Koneko and even Nym when she was with them about the times they had with Laura, and each time oddly, she gotten wet and was not at all given the talk about things yet knew about the parts of the body, as well.

Laura though was thinking of a few things she could wish for yet before she could say anything she gaped as Xion stated things before her as afterward, she shook her head in shock while seeing Ebi grin at them, for this, "I wish Laura had an, even more, sexier body." _What?! That's not what I wanted to wish for… What's going on?_

"If that is what you wish, then so it shall be," Ebi chanted while hiding a smirk, pointing her snapping fingers in Laura's direction. Xion then could only watch in a blush, horror as to what she done, and slowly yet oddly feeling wet down below slowly at watching things unfold.

Feeling as if she was hit with electricity since Ebi's power began to work its magic, Laura didn't see Zara return to a bracelet due to this as her body firstly grew growing into an Amazon in height while her legs were lanky like her arms before they became legs that went for miles towards her slightly now growing backside that all over, her body was feeling very warm like she was on a sauna as sweat developed on her flesh.

Between her legs to which she moaned while going wide eyed; Xion and even Ebi jaw dropping as her virgin breaker of a dick grew with each beat of her heart from its original 13-inch length to a 20 inch long dick, and the girth also by 7 inches; with her ball sack also growing at the same time to the size of a soccer ball, though only Ebi noticed a crotch tattoo that began from the base of her dick with three vines on both sides that lead to each ball sack while the line in the center, traveled up the shaft to the tip; but what really caught the genies attention was the design on the shaft as it was only something she has seen once in her life; the design on the shaft that is being of Egyptian Origins, but also had Shinto and Greek Markings as well but it was hard to describe or put into words, so she just kept silent wondering how the girl would react if Ebi told Laura that it had a slight side effect that worked 50% of the time, but the effect varied on the person's genes or other factors.

The magic now began traveling to her narrow waist that developed into what a porn star or even a bimbo would dreamed of, and there stood a set of perky yet perfected, growing with each heartbeat, none sagging, I-cup sized breasts with tannish yet puffy areolas, and long, three inch pink nipples; though in her transformation, she didn't see that there were droplets of amber colored-based milk that now has side effects would be that the drinker would be put into a mild or major hallucination effect; depending on the person. Laura's face also changed; gaining a more angelic face with rose red ruby, puffed-out lips, while her eyes narrowed out as those emerald eyes held a lustful look in them before returning to normal, but they had a sapphire shade to them, giving a slight hypnotic look to them.

For the rest of her body, it retained her current color while her wings narrowed out into that of a that looked like that of the Drago Zord from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, however, she gained two more sets of wings; but still kept the leathery look to them as at the same time to make Laura unknowingly moan aloud, her tail; which grew to at least 3 feet long and had a ring every three inches, wiggled a bit before a dick appeared out of it as well; spurting a few drops of precum.

Opening her eyes, Laura moaned feeling the slight wind on her body from the temple as more precum came from her tail, from this. "Wow... Your wish is making me feel amazing, My Beta Queen," she gasped out to make Xion and even Ebi, as well as her tail, came while running her hand down her sides, and grasping her long dick that still leaked precum, Laura felt an odd sensation of fucking now yet held it back due to seeing Xion's look.

Xion, however, was looking at Laura in shock, regret and also feeling her lower regions feel aroused, and lastly saw Ebi's eyes while she smirked at her to know she caused her to waste her first wish.

* * *

 **Lemon Start**

* * *

Suddenly feeling hungry for something other than food; while feeling hot and her instincts taking more control with the aid of Ebi's influence, Laura walked towards the glaring-at-Ebi Xion; swaying her improved breasts, her behind, dick, and balls in the process.

"What to wish for?" Laura asked to catch the gleam to her King's eyes while bending down next to Xion's ear, making said girl shiver in both wariness and feeling her get more aroused down below. "Oh I know…" Ebi saw some of the girls memories and was intrigued more of some of the things for Laura, and decided to influence her this time while waving a hand of her magic secretly behind her back, "My first wish, Ebi, is to have tentacles." _What the fuck… Oh by the Goddess… Urgh! It hurts!_

Xion watched in mystified shock as Laura clutched to herself while feeling Ebi's Magic work once again on her body while Ebi secretly, decided some… adjustments were in order for this wish, as four tentacles grew in both pain and pleasure from the center of her back, and two grew from the sides on her hips while inside Laura, Lilith grinned at new ability and gleefully tested it out on Laura.

In reality, Laura cried out like Xion did as they tore the clothes off of the former Nobody, and had them in their birthday suits; with Xion being shocked and embarrassed while placing her body in a way to not show her girl parts yet blushed at seeing Laura's dick stand straight up and throbbing from finally seeing her Second Queen naked.

That changed though as Laura's new limbs began acting all on their own as the ones on her sides went right to her breasts as they then shifted into dicks since they froze up; with Xion eye-glaring at Ebi who was acting innocently while three tentacles from Laura's back forcibly shoved Xion's arms and hands away from her upper torso as the third lower tentacle on the left of Laura's back went to Xion's anus while also lifting her in the air; at the same time from wrapping around both girls, and shoved forcibly right into it as the other two became needle-like mouth suckers and quickly attached to her nipples on her breasts as immediately she held back a scream-like moan like Laura was doing at them both feeling warmer than before; Laura's breasts being easily entered by the dick-tentacles as the one in Xion's anus began automatically lubricating itself for eases movement while getting thicker for pain/pleasure, and they began doing their thing as they were on the ground in a mess.

Xion's tentacles from Laura began to fuck her asshole with slime-like lubricant of sorts as the other two began doing sucking motions while at the same time, the needles of sorts were injecting an odd solution right into both of the teens breasts, and with Laura, she felt her tail-dick get attention by being sucked from the remaining tentacle as the ones now fucking her breasts, made them jiggle and leak milk slightly with each forceful shove.

In Laura's position she felt as if the tentacles that grew from her body was acting on their own; seeing as she was getting every single one of her holes fucked except for her vagina and asshole, but the fluid being injected in her body made her mind and body go numb slightly in pleasure unlike Xion, and just enjoy the ride.

Xion though was aware yet she felt her body warm up as she came to get shock, and felt while seeing Ebi chuckle at them as she was secretly using her magic to fingerless-fuck herself at seeing Xion's breasts beginning to swell and grow with each time she came. Xion cried out as she felt her breasts reach to a large size of at least a swelled, perky yet to horrify/make her moan as she came big time while seeing this, milk easily flowing from her nipples that looked abused before the tentacles latched in and sucked quicker to make more come out.

"Hehe, this is so… Fun after… So LONG!" Ebi states as she was surprised she came slightly from watching them as the tentacles from fucking Laura's breasts came and swelled them even more; quickly pulling out as milk and an odd solution easily came out more to the point they dribbled and needed healing done to fix it yet Laura held in a moan as they then changed to horse-shaped dicks, and easily penetrated her asshole and to also make Laura go wide-eyed, went right into her hard dick easily; through the urethra tube fully, and began fucking her with the same slime-like solution, and Xion went wide-eyed as her own tentacle from Laura did the same yet stayed within her anus.

As Xion was being fucked while seeing her breasts were heavy and filled with milk; now the size of beach balls as her pain/pleasure from the solution being in her asshole from Laura's tentacle moved in and out easily, she grew worried by seeing Ebi looking not satisfied mostly at Laura, and thought of something, and with a smirk she snapped her fingers as her own tentacles from Laura stopped and quickly retracted while seeing Laura's eyes were glazed over now; with her no longer holding in screams of pain/pleasure, but of bliss now as the free tentacles began snaking their way up to Laura… and struck.

Laura herself barely felt anything as the tentacles began to do the following: One entered her anus while another into her pussy; easily piercing right into her womb, the ones still after her chest became suckers and began sucking her breasts as more came out from her back, and held her down firmly as a few wrapped around her frame like ropes, and began squeezing her and her large breasts to increase the volume of milk, and one even went into her mouth and easily into her throat as they; all of Laura's tentacles in specific parts of her body began to fuck/please her.

Unable to look away, Xion felt her already stuffed cunt gush out both her girl juices and Laura's semen, "Alright girlie, I know you want to make another wish so just say it already," Ebi said not stopping her masturbation.

"I want a dick like Laura's... But bigger and longer," Xion said with dazed eyes and blinked before she paled; realizing what she just said. Watching Ebi snap her fingers in her direction as that same aura now covered her frame, Xion held back a blissful-like scream as she felt her lower part of her body began to warm up even more while she came, big time, and her clit began to grow with her own heavy, heartbeats from her long orgasm; with her twitching each time it began pulsing until it was after only a few short minutes, grew into a large, human-skinned horsecock that was indeed only a few inches longer than Laura's own, but bigger girth by four or so inches.

Inside Xion's mind, the teenage girl watched her body with fully glazed eyes get up before sexually walk over to her King, and without warning, Xion felt and saw her body jammed her dick inside Laura's already stuffed cunt. As her inconsistent gurgles filled the room, Laura's eyes rolled further to the back of her head while Xion's face twisted into that of a savage lustful look before snapping her fingers and two Nobodies appeared, tentacles swaying along with their bodies, "Have fun ladies," Xion heard herself say in a puff of sorts; twisting Laura's body around until she was on all fours on the temple grounds.

 _I blame the Djinn… But by the Seven Hearts, this feels good… I'm sorry Laura…_ Xion within her mind thought to herself as she felt her body's sensations to whatever she knew Ebi was doing to her from her Forced Wish.

Stepping closer while seeing them in action, the two Nobodies grew and sent out their tentacles towards Laura's Body, and making her cum as they had four, the first Nobody had her tentacles into her overstuffed vagina and anus while the second had hers push aside Laura's own tentacles for her breasts, and stuffed them alongside hers into them; the outline of each tentacle easily showing as they wormed around and within Laura's huge breasts, while the tentacles were even shown in Laura's clearly by the bulge showing within her tunnel on the outside and her asshole. For the tentacles that weren't filling a hole, they lifted Laura a few feet within the air as Laura's body instinctively yet quickly took a tentacle in both of her hands as the appendage thrust itself back and forth; Lilith secretly masturbating to this with her having an idea when the chance comes.

Xion watched within her mind as her body began smacking Laura's juggle backside as it easily jiggled with ever slap until the skin turned red from the seventh slap. Xion saw her body then take a handful of Laura's hair, yanked it back; causing a blissfully yet dazed young woman to gush her juices hard while at the same time, increasing the already decently sized puddle of her love juices to grow. However, feeling something reaching its peak inside of her body, Xion heard herself let out an animalistic growl while she felt it as well; releasing her semen in one, very large burst while at the same time, the tentacles released blob after blob of their own semen; with all the semen being quickly unloaded into her would have made Laura wince from pain; however, this was quickly canceled out due to the mind and body-like numbing pleasure coursing throughout her body. Currently from all these actions done to her; Laura, her breasts now liked to be close a Large Z-Cup with all the semen and milk mixture, along with her stomach so large that she would most likely be pregnant with at the least five or so babies; in which wasn't true.

Pulling out along with all the others doing so at once; even Laura's own, Laura heavily dropped to the floor as Xion also fell on her own behind while she was still cumming; her dick spurting out five globs with at least two foot yet long ropes of white, hot, sticky semen; easily covering Laura's cum covered body. Laura's holes began to easily hush out the mixed fluids within her breasts and anus, but within her womb and passage, slowly.

Seeing she was now in control while being horrified with partial bliss mixed as to what she done; her cock slowly returning back to her clitoris, she sat there looking at her King's body while seeing she was forcing her fingers in an out now from her own womanhood before cumming, and landed on her back while panting along with a glare at Ebi. All of her Nobodies, however; due to her tiredness, vanished.

"What? I thought you would like to fuck her as a futanari… Though you turned me on at that, for once," Ebi states while admitting to the Ex-Organization 13 Member that the Djinn easily knew from easily bypassing their barriers and fading their minds, but then poured at the glare still on Xion's tinted face and sweating body, "You know… Just for that perhaps we can see what your so-called King would have to say," Ebi states with Xion stilling and looking at Ebi warily.

Hearing panting from Laura, they both saw that she was slowly getting up; her eyes changed quickly to that of amber, "So you want to play it that way… Don't you? Fine, let's see how you like being gangbanged," forming her fingers into a cross, she intoned, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone no Jutsu)," having three clones pop into existence, Xion gulped in fear and anticipation of what is going to happen to her; recalling what she was told not to do to poss a certain entity within Laura off, and could already feel her body becoming sour.

"Ebi for our Second Wish, in which is a two in one. First: I want every hole she has to be fuckable like I also know you tricked My Host's Queen to say, and to be able to hold any number of tentacles and not be ripped to pieces; however, the pain will be mind numbing pleasure, and she would be aware of every bit of it. Secondly, I want you to give her back that cock as punishment, as unlike Laura… I have a few ideas in mind; with it being temporary."

Xion paled at Lilith now before she saw Ebi pout at them both, and the Djinn snapped her fingers at Xion then. Feeling her body change, Xion wanted to run for the exit; forgetting that it was locked, but it was no use as the tentacles quickly pulled her back as soon there was a Laura-like clones in the front back and both of her sides; with Lilith going to enjoy this while placing this scene for later, for Laura.

"Alright girls: Pick a hole and have **fun** ," Lilith told them as the original took the south, while Clone One took the mouth, and Clones Two and Three took a both of Xion's nipples along with being pleased as milk gushed out. Seeing that, the clones were ready before Lilith could thrust in, she paused, grinned, before wrapping two tentacles around her main dick before the three remaining; as two were holding up Xion's feet, and slammed them in, at the same time.

Xion held back screams, leaving her mouth wide open for Clone One to shove her dick; with three tentacles also wrapped around it, in and nearly gagged but saw she was somehow able to get them easily in and leaving the remaining tentacles to smother precum all over her face; forgetting briefly about the wish due to the pin she was fully in as she was used. For Clones Two and Three, they had two tentacles in Xion's breasts still while forcing her hands around their dicks as the remaining tentacles felt Xion's body; like a snake stalking its prey. As Lilith and Clone One began acting like a two-sided saw; one pulling in and the other pulling out, there were times where they also thrusted in at the same time, Ebi was impressed while holding back on masturbating by seeing the gleam in Lilith's orbs.

Wanting to feel some love herself, Lilith took Clone One by the face, and began sucking and sharing tongues with her as they kissed, and with the way they were kissing, their thrusts got deeper along with the other Clones also joined in; making it a four way to then bring a fake tear to Ebi's eye, and was truly impressed. And in honor of this, she was able to use a loophole in Genie Law that stated that someone else had to make a wish, and to make a wish of her own, "I wonder how Xion would feel if she felt both her pleasure and Laura's at the same time or what about a child that is a mix of all three, decisions, decisions," Ebi said out loud; yet she was ignored by the fest currently going on, but then decided on doing them both anyways, out of mirth.

Returning to the gangbang, Xion felt her eyes pop open as her balance of pain and pleasure leaned towards pure pleasure, but still felt the pain. Feeling that all so familiar limit, Lilith began concentrating on a little electricity as at the same time her clones did the same, and at an unknown signal, all four arced their back while simultaneously releasing semen and electricity sending a tsunami of both pain and pleasure throughout Xion's body. Wanting to change positions; Ebi's mixed wish coming into effect even more, they all pulled out smiling in satisfaction at the sight of semen being poured out of every hole, and Xion thinking it was all over, saw Lilith and Clone Two sitting down while having four tentacles wrapped around their cocks; forcing Xion to sit down on said appendage while having a tentacle turn itself into an onahole on Xion's cock while also having Clones One and Three stand at the sides before starting once more.

Doing this a few more times; each clone having a turn on Xion's ass, cunt, mouth, and tits, Xion looked to be in tears with Lilith looking at the dick, she grinned at her before having Xion res on the floor before dismissing Clones Three and having Clone One hovering over Xion's face while Clone Two was behind, "I wonder if I can make my cunt be as tight as possible?" Lilith thought using Laura's voice out loud yet Xion went wide eyed at that, and panted out fearfully, "No… You… Break-" Xion began but Lilith cut her off, "She's my host, and if I want to do this to her as she was foolish enough to wake a Djinn, then so be it," Lilith said slowly sliding onto Xion's cock into her cunt; wincing a bit yet loved how big it was as blood escaped through host's passage to worry Xion mixed with feeling sudden, tight-like pressure on her dick, "Well would you look at that… It looks like you took Laura's Virgin hood they redone for her a while back, congrats, you're the official breaker of barriers," Lilith said while having a wicked smirk on Laura's Bodily face before having the two clones begin their fun; one clone sitting on Xion's face to muffle her voice; wanting to allow her cunt to be used while also getting a boob job, while the other slid her dick in Xion's already stuffed passage as Lilith forced her host's body to move.

Coating Laura's passage in electricity, Lilith decreased her pace and enjoyed the sounds her shared host's Secondary Queen was doing before pinching a nipple while milk shot out on a small stream. Slightly bored of just fucking, Clone Three got an idea, grabbed Laura's tits from behind; squeezing Laura's nipples and also swinging them around to make Lilith held back a surprised moan while spraying all four of them. Taking a look at Xion's face, her face was already coated in numerous layers of girl juice and feeling her jaw start to get sour from all the licking she is doing.

Feeling that they were at the limit, Lilith wanted this one to be big and placing a hand at the base of Xion's dick and waiting for the right moment, Lilith sent a full charge directly into Xion's cock as all four came at once; Xion filling Laura's womb with a gallon of semen as Clone Two filled Xion's womb with four gallons of cum alongside Lilith and Clone One shooting out rope after rope of semen; coating all of their bodies while Xion takes a mouthful of girl juice before the rest of the juices coated her face while for once feeling satisfied, and they all passed out; the Clones instantly dismissing themselves, and Ebi grinning at the two as she licked her fingers.

* * *

 **Lemon End; A half hour later**

* * *

Waking up, Xion saw Ebi only smirking at the two girls while sitting sexually in the air; mostly at her while stating, to quickly get Xion suspicious of her, "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did… Enjoy my 'Personal' thank you for entertaining me after a long time being tricked on my prison."

Watching Ebi leave with a chuckle by turning into a mist, Xion pulled out Laura's comlink from the side of her head; somewhat worried by what Ebi told her yet stated into it firmly, "This is Xion, I need a gate as Laura... Is, a… Is in her Sex Coma again," Hearing a groan on the other end, Xion knew that she was going to get it but winced as she felt sore all over, but thought in a perverted way with only minor mixed feelings, " _It was so worth it_ ," then grinned before that changed to a groan at seeing her chest size was no longer small, and was still leaking, and not seeing the note that states from Ebi, IOU. Seeing Laura's body, Xion had a perverted grin on her face as she went to work cleaning her King's body of all the juices.

* * *

 **Time Skip; A few years later in 2011**

* * *

On the day that Laura was supposed to get her letter for Hogwarts, Laura was currently feeding her year old baby that was all thanks to the crazy Djinn's Wish; her child being a bodily doppelgänger of Mavis Dracula, oddly enough. It was quite a shock when Robin came forward and told everyone that Laura was pregnant; with Koneko, Akeno, and Nym close to attacking Xion for taking Laura's Virginity, but was held back by Laura herself.

"I still can't believe that Xion took Laura's V-Card… Didn't we agree we all take it when she was older as she can't take that potion again," Akeno muttered yet looked at Koneko who merely shrugged while tending to her own child now since her child seeked her out for attention, at the mansion, "Honestly, I don't remember," the cat girl said shrugging.

Watching her child while seeing she may end up as a good mother by how well she took care of her year old daughter, Mary, Lily couldn't imagine what life would be without Rias and the others anymore as it was through the Redhead that she was able to find true love once more, "What's with look on your face?" Kala gently asked before sitting next to the Witch while seeing their child was with Asuka; playing peekaboo with her; Magenta "Maggie or Mags" May Evans. "Oh nothing," Lily waved off as she saw a clear vision about herself she didn't want them to all worry while also watching Akeno try and drag Laura away for some alone time; after handing Mary to Shino, but was stopped when Koneko brought them back with a sweat drop, "I was just thinking how my life turned out this way... But then I wouldn't be trading this for anything," the witch admitted in half-honesty while Kala searched her eyes yet only nodded in satisfaction; Lily mentally sighing in relief before they kissed each other gently on the lips while being amused by the tug-of-war going on between Akeno and Koneko as they wanted Laura to themselves.

Hearing the sound of an owl flying in, everyone paused their current actions and looked as the nocturnal bird swooped in on Laura; dropping its cargo before flying out the window quickly from sensing the power they had. Skimming over the first half, as it was a bunch of unhelpful info; Laura went to the other page.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-Year students will require the following:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar kind of hide)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **Theory of Worlds and Magic by both Ruby J. Long, and Aeroza Vontrolizo (New Course)**

 **Arts of Combat by Ruby J. Long (New Course)**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **Wand Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2) Set**

 **Glass or Crystal Phials**

 **Telescope Set**

 **Brass Scales**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad; Any other besides listed would need written permission or otherwise**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

"So when are you going to get her school items?" Rias asked as they read the list yet Rias had to question some of the choices mentally, to herself. "Seeing as it is still night time… We'll possibly go in the afternoon time for Britain," Lily answered after looking at the clock, and knowing that everything would have been still closed by now, at Diagon Alley.

"Will you be needing an escort at least?" Rias asked while her peerage members detected a hidden tone of a worried big sister; with her and everyone else completely knowing what might happen if Laura returns to Great Britain, and the scenarios that might occur.

"No, I think my Peerage will be enough security," Laura said waving her hand yet she faltered slightly at seeing she was only placing on an act, as Lilith was currently bored for the last few hours and took a nap, and sighed while at least assuring Rias; with her amused by seeing Akeno doing a motioned fist-pump while Koneko rolled her eyes by Laura's next set of words, "On second thought… Maybe Akeno could come with."

Once 12 o'clock hit, everyone was ready as Laura decided on Zara being a low rise skinny jeans with a blouse that would have revealed her midriff; except there was a black shirt underneath the blouse. Next, to her, Asuka wore a black tank top under her partially zipped-up jacket with a pair of skinny jeans to finish the look. Xion, on the other hand, wore her black cloak she had to redesign herself from memory (After trial and error), but it was redesigned to open better while revealing a black corset top and dark-grey skinny jeans as Shion's outfit had a light-blue button-up shirt; the first two undone, and finished the look with her own ripped-basic skinny jeans. Akeno although, wore a more revealing version of her Miko Outfit to try and get Laura to gaze at her, and it worked each time she gained her attention.

Meeting with everyone in the Entry Hall of the mansion, Lily pulled out a briefcase to get them to know what it was yet she reminded them of course, "Everyone this is a Portkey, this will allow you to travel to a predetermined destination," she explained while seeing her child roll her eyes at that with a look for later, "Now grab on," she instructed. Grabbing onto the briefcase, everyone felt the sudden sensation of being ripped apart before reappearing in an alley of sorts. "Everyone welcome to Diagon Alley," Lily said with Laura oddly detecting reminiscing-like tone to her voice.

"I think I can like this place," Asuka said while grinning at the odd building constructions and the like with the other two fellow members giving her a what-based look, "You must be crazy, Asuka, because this place could be destroyed in a single earthquake or worse from the setup they have," Shino states in bewilderment with Xion agreeing silently as she saw a trio of students; possibly friends laughing and enjoying ice cream before she shook her head, and gave Laura a reassuring look she was fine; with Laura thinking otherwise while they walked still.

"Enough chit chat, we need to head to the bank to get some money," Lily sternly told them while stopping all conversations yet hid her amusement as they were whispering instead.

Traveling through the busy streets, the group of girls got a lot of attention as each lady was very beautiful and or sexy in their own right, something those within a relationship were forced to remind them that, and very painfully. "Is that real gold?" Asuka asked seeing the gleam from the sun hitting the building, and having to cover her eyes as a result with Laura blinking as her eyes didn't somehow get blinded yet the building was in fact made out of solid gold.

"Yup, and I have to warn you, girls, to watch your mouth and to not upset them, as the Goblins have quite a short temper," Laura told her Peerage in a warning tone; recalling her mother's lessons within books on that, "I don't want to deal with Goblins trying to kill one of you because you couldn't watch your mouths," she added in a commanding tone; not seeing Akeno shiver at the tone as she rubbed her thighs together and was secretly surprised as she lagged briefly behind to check and saw she came a little.

Entering the bank while seeing the Goblins were busy with other Witch and Wizard Families, the group of women walked up to one of the bank tellers that was closest and wasn't busy, "Hello, Lily Potter and Party here to retrieve some money for my daughter's schooling," Lily said sliding over a key with the Goblin they saw, grinning at them for this while eyeing in odd knowing as to what Laura and Co. was. "Ah, yes of course, we have been expecting your party… But you should speak to our Goblins King: King Ragnok, as he wishes to speak to you all in private for matters not meant for… Wandering ears," the goblin told them with the group seeing a few families and other strange people look at them, and their current teller called for another Goblin to lead them off.

Entering the Directors Office after a small tour for the last few minutes or so, Ragnok looked up once he heard his heavy iron doors open to see the Branch's most important guests now before him, "Ah right on time... And I see that you have some new faces to your specific roster," he said while eyeing her Peerage Members while Laura nodded to him; the King Goblin the only one to catch her brief eye shift of color before answering, "Yes Lord Ragnok. The first two ladies are My Queens Xion and Shino," here the two hesitantly waved with Xion adjusting herself; to the King's amusement, of her outfit as she is still getting used to the size, "While Asuka, here, is My Knight."

Deciding after the introduction to get down to important business, and Ragnok cleared his throat while looking at them all firmly, "After the discovery of Voldemort being among the living and also being informed of what happened, I had my kind go through The Vaults of all known Death Eaters, and found that the so-called Dark Lord had the gall to put one of his soul containers in my bank. So with the help of Robin of the Straw-hat Pirates, we were able to come up with a device that will allow you to find the rest of his containers… But it is limited to wing activated at least once per week, and a limit of three hours; In fact, we are in the process of trying to improve that but the resources would require time to make," Ragnok presenting a Sherlock Holmes-like watch, and gave it to Laura.

"If you don't mind me asking, King Ragnok, what was found in a Death Eater Vault that had a soul of Voldemort in it?" Lily asked curiously as that made them wonder as well, "That would be Hufflepuff's Cup," Ragnok told them, surprising Lily and everyone yet they understood somewhat that the man possibly wanted specific items, and figured if he was to be a greater Dark Lord then all the others, then they would have to look up what the others might be in case the device failed.

Getting their acquired amount of money, the girls went to get Laura's school items, though she did see something that pissed her both her and Lilith off; agreeing for once on this.

"Hey you bitch, no one wants you here," a ginger-haired male around their true age said while pushing a blonde hair girl and sending her into a mud puddle to ruin her outfit. "A dirty snake like you shouldn't be going to Hogwarts at all," he added while sneering at the downed girl who lost her composure, and was getting close to start crying at the unexpected attack since she was just minding her own business, before being stopped by the boy, moments earlier.

"Hey, asshole! Leave her alone," Laura states while entering the scene and her Peerage seeing this, decided to let her handle it along with Lily merely watching in small surprise. Turning to the voice, however, both the ginger and blonde girl with blue eyes blushed, "Well I take it that you want to go out with me after I beat this bitchy snake?" He asked a few moments later while smirking, only to be surprised when the older lady punched him in the face. "Hey, what gives? Why are you helping her? She's nothing but a bitchy snake," he shouted while holding his face; a nice bruise forming with the girl seeing a strange aura briefly around Laura before it faded.

"It doesn't matter if she's a 'Bitchy Snake' or not, she's still a girl," Laura stated in a defensive tone as the floor around her started to crystallize; making the girl look at Laura in shock while hiding behind her hand a small thing of ice that dismissed itself.

Seeing this happening, the ginger-haired boy ran. "No need to thank me and see you at Hogwarts," Laura told the blond haired girl while walking away and not seeing her blush before using her wand she recently got to clean herself off, and went to go meet her parents. Laura's Peerage began talking to her and stuff with Lily rolling her eyes to herself at Laura being oblivious yet she knew who that girl was, and they began to head out.

"Shouldn't I be getting a wand?" Laura asked while seeing that they walked past Ollivander's; knowing that it would be better for her cover.

"I'm not trusting that man as despite his behavior and wand choices, he is a spy secretly for Dumbledore; Both during both wars," Lily replied narrowing her eyes at the window; Akeno and the girls knowing what war she was talking about as they recently read it, "Rumor has it that he gave a Phoenix Feather from Fawkes to the old man as a means of trying to controlling you further, with a wand that is a "Brother Wand" to Voldemort's," she finished while they didn't see Ollivander yelp as said wand she mentioned due to Lilith overhearing this, used her power to burn the wand within the box.

"So then where are we going to get my wand?" Laura asked then while not only her, but some of her Peerage looking from store to store, and secretly buying stuff for either themselves, or for some of their friends; like Asuka. "Actually, Lord Beelzebub told me ahead of time that he has something in store, as a regular wand would never handle your type of power; Especially being reincarnated as such to obtain it," Lily explained with Laura nodding her head in understanding.

Approaching the animal shop a few moments later, Laura was curious about what was inside like they were, when a snowy owl flew right at her landing on Laura's right shoulder while seeing the shopkeeper May have been chasing the female owl. "Well now, who are you, beautiful bird?" The Chaos Demoness asked with Laura even surprise Lilith stayed briefly she was a good looking bird.

"That thing is a menace," the shopkeeper began while seeing a bond develop straight away, "I'll give it to you for free to just get rid of the damn thing," he said to stun Laura as the shopkeeper walked away to help other now.

Turning to the others while being in awe by all the other kinds of families they held, but didn't feel a connection, Laura then realized that her own Peerage hadn't gotten their Familiars yet at all; after all this time, and made a note to talk to Rias about it while rolling her eyes from Lilith stating about forcing them to have some, in her mind.

Bringing the bird back home after they were done with their shopping for the last two and a half hours, they were met in odd timing with Beelzebub, Andromeda, Nym, and Laura's Baby in her arms while being nursed from Nym, it was either Nym, Koneko, or Laura herself who breastfeed their children as it somehow had a calming effect to it.

"I have to ask: How will you be able to take care of your year old daughter alongside your others, while you're at Hogwarts?" Rias asked with a hidden tone to know she was serious yet also curious; instead of Laura answering, it was Nym who replied to Rias' question, "Well She isn't alone, and besides if not me, then she would have her Queen's to watch her back," Nym though winced while feeling teeth in her tit from the child, "I mean I'm basically part of family and I'm sure my fellow mates of Laura, as well as, her sister, with your Peerage, to help," Nym added while adjusting Mary slightly as she only gave an innocent look back at her other Mama.

Amused by the female's words, Beelzebub coughed to get everyone's attention, "Now that's out of the way... I would like to present Laura her 'Wand'," Beelzebub said opening the case in his hand to reveal a 12 ½ inch long wand that was obsidian in color with the designs of vines. "I would like to introduce to you my greatest masterpiece," he said, "Made from the strongest metal and spells within the Underworld! It has a hair strand from Rias, and Koneko's Fur as a base before being charged in Akeno's Electricity," he explained with him being excited, they sweat dropped at him dancing a small jig before holding the wand out.

Taking the wand, Laura felt the connection immediately as a mist-like material appeared surrounding her, before vanishing; the most oddly being a slight image of a green, red, blue shaped dragons, "Awesome, thank you so much," Laura told him in gratitude as even Lilith felt the wand's connection. "Think nothing of it child, now I should get going after all my experiment aren't going to do themselves," Beelzebub waves off while at the same time, getting a notebook out and crossings something off quickly before placing it back into his pocket.

Seeing Beelzebub depart moments later, Laura turned to Nym after thinking a few moments to surprise them, "I've been meaning to ask... How would you like to be a Bishop? I mean, you're already good at using spells with and without your wand, and at least know some close-range combat to at least protect yourself against opponents," she explained after seeing Nym look at her before she began to think.

"This would also be perfect as that way you will have someone to act as a secret third bodyguard while you're there," Rias said folding her hands to herself as it seems Nym came to a decision, "However, I'm in my Fifth Year, and unless she gets sorted in Hufflepuff... I won't be able to protect her," Nym points out while seeing that she made the right choice from seeing Kaura gain a happy-like gleam in her orbs with the other three easily accepting it, or already figured it was about time; from everyone else.

Laying on the floor in the living room after clearing the furniture away slightly, Laura pulled out her Bishop Piece and placed it in-between Nym's bust; Nym's Magic easily latching onto it while her heart thumped, "I, Laura Evans, revive you as My Bishop: To serve me with all of your being," Laura chanted watching the Bishop Piece sink into Nym's body without complications as she glowed a red and silver aura briefly before going back to normal. "Now that's out of the way how about we go get My Peerage some familiars of their own," she said while glancing to see their excitement on this.

"Well it is close to the full moon," Rias said with an agreed nod as t has been a while as she was looking out the nearby window to her, "But do you have any thoughts on what you might want?" she asked her little sister's Peerage, only to be met with various shrugs in response.

Entering the Familiar Forest with Rias joining this time, Laura turned to Rias as she heard Lilith comment they were like kids at a candy store mixed with awe, from seeing her Peerage glancing around the area, "Hey Big Sis… Is the familiar forest in a separate dimension or what?" Taking a thinking pose at the question, Rias stated in a mix of unsure and knowing tone, "Of course it's in a Separate Dimension… I think? After all, if this was in the human world... Who knows what would happen if the humans found a place like this," Laura only nodded at that.

Separating from the group; after telling them to split up for faster results, Laura wandered the forest with Destiny as her guard…. If you count Destiny scaring Laura after a few miles into the forest while passing some ruined sheds. "Mistress, are you thinking of getting another Familiar?" Destiny asked while glancing a few times around where she knew were places of interest from nine miles to a thousand miles away from coming to and fro to this dimension for solitude, _Even though I'm more due to what My Father, Anubis, stated to me the last time I was here with you, Mistress Laura_ , Destiny thought at the same time as she was multitasking on keeping Laura safe as lately, more portals have been showing up while also making new creatures or whatnot, be available.

"First of all, I don't know if we're allowed to have more than one," Laura began with Destiny hiding her amusement since the tone her Mistress, was truly unsure, "But in all honesty, I don't really care or not if I get another familiar, I mean... There's the Snowy Owl I just got but again, who knows," she said shrugging as they continued onward but soon came to a run downed cottage that made Laura curious over as on the door; from the inside, was a sigil that she saw within her book. She then has gotten it out after unshrinking it, and it was indeed the same sigil.

Closing the book and shrinking along with placing it back, she went in with Destiny behind her; her pet going to the rooftop as surveillance and they both saw it was a former home with vines growing on some of the walls and furniture.

"I didn't know anyone would live in The Forest," Laura murmured as she saw a few old books that looked oddly preserved with Destiny looking as well, "Those that either were exiled or could not manage to return wince they came do end up doing things like this, Mistress, and from the looks… This place has been abandoned for at least a century or so." Zara mutually agreed with Lilith sensing something down below and mentioned that to Laura, and at the same time near an old bookshelf, Laura caught a small glimmer and went over to pluck it out of the bookshelf yet quickly jumped back as it quickly lowered to reveal a staircase made of hand-carved stone, going downwards in a spiral.

Feeling an odd pull, Laura followed it with Destiny secretly pocketing the books for herself, and began quickly following her Mistress.

After a few moments, they were in a darkened room to which Destiny use a Flame Spell on her hands to quickly lit up the room, and saw; to make Laura and even Lilith jaw drop within her mind, was a large, underground yet high-tech laboratory of sorts; an old one though that oddly was preserved with dust here and there.

"Seems likely the person that used to live here, Mistress, was a scientist of sorts by the way things look," Destiny states while she was over at some old jars to which she recoiled at seeing a floating dragon's eye. Laura though saw more books that were preserved, with one oddly enough that had the Heartless Symbol on it next to a book that had the sigil for homunculi, "Maybe more as this place is immense slightly."

They ventured deeper with Laura placing those two books into Zara for safe keeping, and saw the more the ventured, the more high tech it gotten; with cobwebs also being at some locations.

"This person must have been here longer then you said, Destiny, by this amount of cobwebs and… What the fuck!" Laura began to state something to Destiny Yet was stunned like she was at seeing pods that were grim covered, and the machines still running; with them also seeing more of those jars nearby all discovered yet saw some of the labels as well. Mostly all but a few, however, were open while showing tubing, wires, and some sort of amber-like solution in most of them.

Destiny then saw an old monitor hooked up to the machines, and then saw a blinking red button, and lastly pressed it while Laura and her jumped back as they saw the monitor glow and guessed it was a recording as it showed a man oddly enough, that looked like Dr. Gero from Dragonball Z, yet wore a scientist coat over the same outfit.

" _ **Is this thing on? Anyways, I am the great Dr. Jerald Gero; the twin to Dr. Harold Gero of the Red Ribbon Army back in my own dimension… Which in fact this place I ended up by mistake isn't, and decided to continue my own experiments.**_ " The man within the screen stated while they saw him at the entrance, " _ **I was sent away after that one stupid warrior from a Music Box, along with the foolish warriors, sent the monster to which I dubbed, Gojiris; Along with my mobile lab to this awful place. Luckily I was able to get some strands of wildlife and some of those foolish Warrior DNA, even their spouses as well.**_ "

They then saw him at a full row of pods in which Laura was stunned at seeing woman and men inside, " _ **My Project is for the betterment of all Mankind; Cloning life forms from various warriors, magicals I discovered that were in hiding, and animals into one being or beings as you all can plainly see**_ ," he gestured to oddly enough to the two pods they were seeing was left, and the glass was see through to easily tell who was inside.

The First Pod was a little girl around seven or eight that resembled mostly to a blue haired Kairi, but with black, Heartless-based skin, and had a monkey tail that matched her navy-blue hair. She wore mostly an odd jumpsuit like the other in the Pod with hers having the word EXP: 013, and had white-like tribal marks all around her left arm.

The Second Pod has a woman that looked at least twenty, and was a mix of both Android 18 and Android 21; from Laura getting a video game that was based on what the guy stated, as a mistake for it was a copy of a not released game, and her jumpsuit stated EXP. 39 on it. She was slender with a perfect V-shape to her sides, and a busy size of at least an E-Cup, and was leaned/muscled as well, and had a Majin tail with the famous pink skin Laura recalled Buu had within the game as well. The woman, however, had mostly ivory hair except the few strands near her right eye that was both crimson red and bright-blond yellow.

" _ **These experiments have proven successful enough that some entities known as Devils and Angels, have been some of my benefactors during my stay as soon… I plan to unleash one of the few powerful entities I managed to successfully created, I call her,**_ " they saw him go to the other side of the machines and pushed a button, and slid from the center, inwardly to reveal a more Fancier Pod that was covered to not view the entity within; from the glass, with the words Project Omega on it, " _ **My first perfected Chimera from the DNA Strands of sadly, my own child that didn't make it when I arrived. She will be powerful to whoever bonds with her as she will have my child's heart within her along with her soul, due to this,**_ " he showed in a stand nearby that very Heartless Symbol book, and the other, " _ **Thanks to my personal benefactor wanting her as such as mostly his Queen and me as his In-Law, he gave me the tools required to finish all my projects to the fullest, and nothing possibly-**_ " they suddenly heard the sound of breaking and the camera went with him as he quickly closed the secret spot while they were also seeing in the reflection it was a robot, saw a cloaked man breaking and sending all his experiments into a portal of sorts by odd magic, and saw him while ranting in anger, " _ **What the hell you think you're doing here? This is a private home for… No, wait, it can't be you-**_ " the man was then killed with a crimson blast of energy before looking right at the camera as it positioned itself in front of the last two pods, and blasted it with the same energy. The screen went black.

"Well, that was something… Mistress, what are you doing?" Destiny stated before seeing Laura was at the spot the man was, and began patting the wall before she jumped back as her hand went into the left side, and it slide open like in the recording, and saw that The Pod was still there as well.

"Destiny… I want you to use your powers to send those two back to the mansion; Healthy and well, and place them under a sleeping spell until my mom's look at them, while I see to this one here." Laura told her with Lilith screaming at her to do so since this Pod was what Laura was feeling a pull towards, and Destiny was about to object yet froze by the brief eye color change with a firm look at her, sighed while snapping her fingers as the perfectly preserved people within, left alongside her as Laura went over to the Project Pod.

Laura being cautious, decided to free the girl as her instincts along with Lilith, were telling her to do so, and found the button on the right side, and pushed it before moving back quickly as the pod lid lifted up slowly while hearing a mechanical sounds and hissing, to reveal a gorgeous girl that was just like that man stated.

She had dark-blonde, neck length hair with a silver backside crown behind her head, and peach toned skin; the crown ends showing at the front near her forehead, and within her hairline was two different colored horns: one being bronze-like ivory with ridges and the other pitch-black with ridges as well, and oddly panda ears on her head. She also had an exotic/lean/slender frame while guessing she was around seven feet tall, and though she wore a infused armor that was impressive yet revealing at the same time, and easily showed most of her hips, stomach area, some of her arms and legs, and her bust; her breast size at least a H-Cup. The shoulder armor that represents two animals, however, resembled to two dragon-like creatures; the left side a black dragon with red-lined markings and blood-red, slit eyes with the same kind of black horns as the one on top of her head; but curved and the other was a white one with blue-lined markings with all-blue gem-like eyes, and I like the other, this head had a small horn as the black dragon head also had a curved-like design. Around her pelvis and waist was a thin-like armor matching the middle design that in the center, had a red and blue jagged colored lightning bolt in the shape of a jagged heart. Her left arm was mostly demonic-looking with dragon-like claws; matching the design of the black dragon head, as in her right arm was mostly covered in snow-white fur with a bear's paw for a hand, and she had an armored, snake-like tail that was purple-lined marked and jagged-looking as the maw was closed along with the eyes; the snake oddly looking like a basilisk of sorts. On her forelegs and around it; within the center, was dark-brown fur, and her feet were hooves with the same patch of fur as well; with a snake-like armor circling from the sides and also connecting to her hooves to make them be armored shoes instead of that, and lastly she had wings that were jagged, and pitch black with line marks representing both sides of the heads as well. And she oddly represented; face wise, to Eba Yuzuki.

Seeing the sleeping teen girl; Laura guessing while she saw nearby her a blue and red mixed gemstone of sorts, and saw preserved notes that stated is what was needed to activate her.

She hesitated yet grabbed it; not knowing Lilith channeled her and her own powers into it to get it glowing as she went up, and placed it between her bust to move quickly back in surprise as it quickly sunk into her, she woke up with glowing eyes; one being red on the left and blue in the right, and quickly pinned Laura down.

The girl growled at her with oddly her shoulder armor's eyes also glowing while their eyes, eyed her with suspicion yet the teen girl yelped cutely by Laura head-butting her from the floor, and the girl held her nose; with her bear paw hand as her eyes looked like they were from glowing, but normal, and stated firmly at her as if she offended or harmed her, "God fucking damnit that hurt… Whoever you are."

"Me? All I did was activate you and you pin me to the ground!" Laura explained before she tinted at Zara who decided to make the new girl blush like she was, and showed her assets briefly before Laura grabbed an old lab coat that was the man's and placed it in front of her; both entities within Laura laughing their asses off as the Chimera Girl now began to avert her eyes yet glanced a few times, "Uh… I'm, um… I'm sorry about that." She paused as Zara adjusted herself to cover Laura up, and then gave Laura a suspicious look while placing her "Hands" to her shapely hips as her snake tail was asleep yet wagged in agitation slightly, "What do you mean activate? I'm not my Dad's Biodroids or Androids he does most of the time?"

Laura just decided to show her by stating to her while doing so herself, getting the Chimera Girl amused, "Well… Just do this: Wiggle your fingers in front of your face."

"Really? Alright, I'll play your game. I just don't see why-" the girl wiggles her left hand in front of her face, and froze and looked at herself at last in horror, and backed up a few steps before tripping over herself and landing on her behind, and woke the snake up with it hissing at her in irritation, "What the hell?! What did Dad do to me?!"

Laura felt sorry for her, and merely came over while patting the now crying Chimera Girl's shoulders to get her to quickly look up yet blushed only briefly at seeing Laura's cleavage, and accepted her hand to get up, and sniffled while seeing she looked older than she was, and gulped while looking at Laura, "I'm not the same as I was when I was thirteen, am I?"

Laura then began showing her the lab and everything, stunning the girl she gotten the name of Miho Jamie Gero, and she was stunned that she was reconstructed; not cloned as what her Dad's video stated after she saw it was missing footage, for his own experiments.

She then followed Laura back up and out of the building, seeing she was right about the dimension as such, and merely followed her back to where she blinked along with then at seeing Miho. "I see you girls gained some impressive Familiars," Laura noted at seeing mostly their familiars giving her curious looks of acceptance at them both.

Asuka was previously messing around with a white tiger that had shards of ice for claws, Shino had a small black and ice-blue feydrake on her left shoulder that hummed while nibbling gently through her hair, Nym seemed be talking to someone that kind of looked like her; but only had purple skin, "Is that a Ditto?" Laura asked taking another look.

"Yup, she's a slime that I named Ditto because of the fact that she looks like a Ditto," Nym said as the slime; Ditto, kissed her in the cheek while hugging her affectionately. Turning to Xion, Laura had to do a double take when she saw her second Queen speaking to a Dancer Nobody she mentioned once or twice, "I was not expecting that," Laura said speaking.

* * *

 **Time Skip; A week before Hogwarts**

* * *

On the beach with her Peerage and children, Laura smiled at the sight knowing days like this were far and few between. Each of her mates, including herself, wore something modest yet sexy two piece bikinis.

"Hey boss girl, are you sure you have to go to Hogwarts? I mean doesn't Japan have a magical school of their own?" Asuka asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes there is, but dad enrolled me in Hogwarts when I was born which means if I don't go, there will be a massive woman hunt for me," Laura explained.

"Then what about them?" Asuka asked pointing to the children.

"I talk it over with my mates and its agreed to have them enrolled into the Magic School in Japan to keep them out of Dumbledore's hands, that and to keep them out of any potential dangers," Laura explained.

"She's right, the only way for someone to be enrolled into a magical school is right after the child is born," Nym said.

"Is there no way to change this?" Tsubaki asked.

"The only way for that to happen if the parent's child changes their mind only a week after registration," Nym answered but then turned to Laura. "If Hogwarts find out that they won't be getting anymore Potter children there will be an outcry," she said.

Laura shrugged leaning backward, "Well I'm not leaving my children in the hands of people who can't think for themselves," she said taking the rest of the afternoon spending time with her children.

* * *

 **Laura's Peerage**

 **King = Laura**

 **Queen 1 =Shino / Onishi**

 **Queen 2 =Xion**

 **Knight 1 = Asuka**

 **Knight 2 =?**

 **Bishop 1 =Nym**

 **Bishop 2 =?**

 **Pawn's 1-8 =?**


	6. Chapter 6

So you all know (Since Rwby isn't mentioning it), I; Aeroza, has aided him and to also focalized on the characters for this Harry Potter Fanfiction Story, they are the movie versions in looks. Even when altered.

So I hope you guys enjoy our Shared Work

(Rwbyknight: Main Author)

(Aeroza: Co-Author)

On the day before Laura was leaving for Hogwarts; Xion and Shino preparing while Miho was on standby and was currently with Rias, she had to do some last minute preparations, "I still don't know why you wanted mortal weapons," Koneko said as she saw her mate cleaning two semi-automatic machine guns; both good for one hand each, although... there was also two Desert Eagles on the table.

"Actually these are only disguised as mortal weapons Kiki as these actually use my demonic energy for the ammunition, while I also have regular bullets just for backup," Laura said while giving her mate a look to make the hybrid Neko to only sigh while seeing Laura only wearing her lace ribbon babydoll lingerie; but without the underwear to easily expose her dick and balls, and making the hybrid trying to not jump her at this point. "Though this was a last minute thing as you can never be too prepared when it comes to the old fool," Laura added whole packing the weapons as an afterthought, while seeing her mate kept looking at her cock and sighed as Koneko beamed before sucking on her dick like a lollipop; after she nodded a silent yes before she continued, and used some minor wandless magic to pack the rest of her things, and held back moans from how good Koneko has gotten over the years, "B-But I need to be sure me and my other Mated Peerage Queen's are safe as WELL… And pro-protect THEM!" Laura told her while easily cumming in globs of semen right down her throat at the end of her words, and Koneko easily turning it into food for herself; with the hybrid inwardly thanking her King on teaching her that spell she casted secretly to do so.

On the day she was set to leave while kissing her children on the head and saying goodbye to everyone and even the two experiments she awkwardly patted that stated bye mother, to her, Laura wore on that day a long sleeve dark green midriff shirt with a high collared tan vest as she also had a pair of grey short shorts and black chaps with below-the-knee side lace grey boots.

Though with her parents, Laura's Peerage along with Rias and her Peerage also came to send her, Xion, and Shino off; Hachi and Miho volunteered to watch Laura's Children, and at the train station, Lily stood still seeing the bright red train as memories of long ago reappeared in her mind, and that same vision from before came through her eyes before she shook her head; with Kala standing next to her wife, gently squeezed from behind Lily her left hand with her right while her large breasts was pressed against Lily's back, for a back-hug of comfort, "Come on Lily."

Before they could step any further into the platform, there was a sudden crowd of people after someone shouted there was the Potter Family, "Ms. Potter, how do you feel about being back in Great Britain after all of these years?" A reporter asked that oddly enough, dressed like one from New York. "Who is the woman next to you? Why have you not tried to remarry someone in the British Nations?" Another witch asked before Lily could say anything as she felt overwhelmed, who was dressed oddly enough from London. "Where is your daughter and who are these women with you and why are they dressed so scandalously?" Another witch asked as she wore robes belonging to Witch Weekly. And there was others like, how did you survive, and even ridiculous ones of what was her favorite color or something else.

Narrowing their eyes, Rias, her peerage, and Kala released a portion of their Demonic/Fallen Angel powers causing all the witches and wizards to scatter to the winds after feeling the odd energy they weren't familiar with before they quickly killed it off as a couple of aurors came over yet shrugged at not detecting said energy, and when they were close to the train, Lily bent a knee to get closer to her daughter's height. "Ok Laura, just remember to study hard and try not to goof off. I've already told you who to trust and who to not trust, and if Dumbledore tries to have you in his office: Have your Head of House come with you, as someone else will make him hesitant in reading your mind... Oh and keep up your training as it will be a life saver later down the line," Lily rambled with everyone understanding yet also held back chuckles as she seems to be overreacting. "But most of all, I don't care what house you end up in. You could be in Slytherin and I'll still love you," she said with Laura hugging her while being surprised after all this time, Lilith actually stated she loved her too, and dubbed her Mum, as such, within her mindset of sorts.

Moving back now, Lily allowed everyone else to say their goodbyes, "Remember little sis: If any boy tries to get you alone with them, fight them with everything you have," Rias told Laura as the red head pulled her into a hug, and not knowing they were being watched secretly by some reporters picking up their notebooks they dropped, yet was writing things down about them after using a hearing spell to listen in on all the goodbyes and whatnot; with then seeing the supposed Potter Child kissing certain people on the lips directly with photos also being taken, came to hug Kala lastly, and began moving out with both Xion and Shino.

The three decided to take different cars, despite wanting to sit next to each other, thought it would be best to do so in case someone spotted Laura early or something, and if they were spies, to not report the beginning romance between them as such while talking about certain demon or related topics.

Laura soon found an empty room for herself while sighing as she let Hedwig and Destiny's Raven lose as a few days ago, she firmly told her to take her pet in case she needed to get aid or other things that she could then get away with, and saw the Raven go invisible; making her blink before deciding while also shaking her head in amusement, and going into her bag, "Thankfully Rias was able to make sure that my electronics wouldn't short out while I'm in Hogwarts," Laura said to herself while now playing her PS Vita with oddly enough, one of the downloaded games, Senran Kagura, and amused that Asuka's Sensei made a game about them for more profit yet was successful for once about it as well.

It was two days before her trip to Hogwarts that Rias found a spell; with the help of her brother, that would prevent the abundant amount of magic from frying her electronics… plus her favor of cleaning his house for two days load that off as well, along with her Peerage helping out.

Playing the new "Persona 5" game that came with the device a few hours later, in which she would gladly declare both Makoto and Haru as her Wifus, when the door slid open to get her to pause her game and glance up slightly. "I recognize you," the ginger-haired brat said while making her blink and with them both recognizing each other: Him being that brat who knocked down the girl her mother told her about, and him seeing the very same girl that punched him in Diagon Alley, "I don't care what you're doing here, just stay away from Laura Potter as she is my future wife," he stated arrogantly before slamming the door close.

"Well that was a thing," Laura said from where the pounce was from, before resuming her game yet also multitasked on listening to her Demon Side, " _But what did he mean about you being his future wife? We don't even know his name, and he's already declaring you that_ ," Lilith said in her mind while she idly stroke her dick and imagining one of their mates being dominated by her.

"Must be the old fool trying to plan something," Laura answered back to herself as she felt Lilith nod, and playing for a couple more hours before hearing the door slid open, Laura saw it was the the girl she saved in the Diagonal Alley that day, "Oh hi, is it ok if I sit here?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Sure, I have plenty of space," Laura said getting help the girl out by lifting her trunk and placing it in the overhang, impressing the opposing female as she's never seen a girl who was that strong.

"I never got to introduce myself, I'm Astryd Malfoy," Astryd said introducing herself though she never saw Laura's eyes narrowing. " _Be careful Laura, the Malfoys are known Death Eaters outside of Britain_ ," Lilith told her human half yet sensed something odd from the girl as well. "Laura Potter," Laura said much to Astryd's surprised look to her, "Yes I'm Britains 'Girl-Who-Lived', and I look mainly like this due to some strange magic," she explained using the made-up reason Lily said would be a good cover.

Nodding in understanding while trying to not to blush, it was Astryd that started the questions, "So I heard that you lived outside of Britain after the fall of You-Know-Who, and wondered what's like outside?" She asked leaning forward with Laura seeing this, began to explain to her while continuing her cover-up, "Oh I was mostly living in Japan after Mom remarried to a Japanese woman, and I lived in a Muggle Neighborhood… But most of the friends I had known about the magical world seeing as in Japan, you can tell others as long as they swear to secrecy," Laura explained to get the blonde to be impressed by that.

"So do you know any of the houses?" Astryd asked her then while Laura paused and began to think, "All I know is that both of my parents are in Gryffindor, and Mom explained the rest of the houses in detail and said that she would still love me even if I was in Slytherin," Laura replied. Seeing that Astryd was curious about her video game now, Laura gave the magically raised female a crash course in Mundane Items; with Lilith and the tentacle entity laughing together at seeing Laura corrupt the blonde at being addicted like she is now, to games.

" _Attention please, we are soon to arrive at the station. All students should be dressed and ready to depart_ ," they heard via magic then to get Astryd to pour as she was close to defeating a boss.

"Yeah, we should get dressed," as she was saying she mentally told Zara just to be in underwear from, that is a Lana Lucia lace bra and pantyhose; making Astryd blush instantly at seeing it, and slightly jealous seeing as it is a lot bigger than her own measly Mid-C-Cupped breasts to which Laura oddly felt sorry for her as Astryd unknowingly patted her own chest a few times in ire, at that.

Once the girls finished changing into their school clothes, Laura looked out the window to the midnight sky, "It must be early morning over in Japan," she noted; making a mental note to contact her family later on.

Seeing the small houses before feeling the train jerked; signaling that it had stopped, "We should wait until the crowd shrinks," Laura said looking out the window seeing that the way to the door was already packed and waved over Shino and Xion; with Laura explaining to her friend as it seems even if she was a Malfoy, she was alright, "These are my two Ma- I mean Peer- I mean Guards: Shino, and Xion." Astryd heard the slip-up and decided to look into it later, yet shook hands with the two girls who Xion thought she saw a small trace of Roxas and a few others within the girl, for personality, and smiled softly at her for it.

Now being able to leave themselves, Laura was the one who caught all the attention due to her height, appearance, and full attention from the boys and a few females; though no one had the courage to voice their thoughts as they were afraid of what the female would do to them, as well as the two girls that were nearby her. Though for the boys, they couldn't help but stare at her chest as they jiggled with every graceful step Laura gracefully took yet quickly looked away from both Shino and Xion glaring at them to stay away, and Astryd just followed them.

Crossing the lake by boat a few minutes later from a half-giant named Hagrid leading them, everyone saw Hogwarts in the moon's light, "Meh, I've seen better," Laura muttered quietly to herself with both Shino and Cion agreeing as it was just them and Astryd in the same boat as her; remembering while seeing the Underworld for the first time, along with the various forests and the like from her travels.

Sensing something in the water below them, Laura only glanced down seeing a tentacle above the water though seeing it wasn't attacking them Laura didn't take action against it. Reaching the other side of the lake, everyone got off the boats and started their walk to the castle. Reaching the main doors, their guide slammed the iron door knocker only to have it open up a second later to reveal a witch wearing green and black robes, who took a look at the crowd of children stopping at Laura, "Excuse me but are you supposed to be here... I thought that all the older students were already in the Main Hall?" She asked her with suspicious eyes yet relented by what Kaura then told her, "I'll explain it all in the Main Hall, so I don't have to keep repeating myself… And before anyone could ask, these two girls are my Guards until I graduate from here." Laura at the end of her words gestures to both her Queen's, and the woman nodded at that as well; holding her own questions while thinking she has seen Laura before.

The Witch then escorted them inside as the flames from the torches greeted them; slightly warming them as they glided across the stone floor across the staircase until everyone suddenly began holding onto something when it suddenly moved, and onto the next floor. Though instead of leading them to the Main Hall, which they found from the sounds coming to the right, the professor corralled them to the room on the left, "First off welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall; Transfiguration Professor and caretaker for the house of Gryffindor," she began with Laura secretly going wide-eyes at who she was, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," pausing, she scanned the room looking at the students once more before continuing. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," her eyes lingered on a couple of students. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Watching her leave, most of the students started to converse with each other, "So how do you think we'll be sorted?" A random student asked. "From what I heard from Fred, that it would hurt a lot… Though I think he said it only to mess with me," the redhead said scaring a lot of people.

" _I don't think that would happen, I mean, these guys and girls are new... How in the world are they supposed to prove themselves if it ends up hurting them_ ," Lilith said with Laura nodding with seeing Astryd scoff at the red head at that, and her two Queen's mentally shrugged as they were not part of the students, so they wouldn't know either.

Sensing a presence, however, Laura spotted actual ghosts phasing through the walls but didn't bother to actually listen, she did perk up when McGonagall entered the room, "We are ready for you all, so form a line and follow me," she said while she began to lead them all.

Entering the Great Hall, Laura saw that there were four tables filled with gold plates and goblets; even hearing a student stating about how the ceiling was illusions by magic for the outside, "Excuse me young lady... But are you not one of our older students?" Dumbledore asked; confused yet can't recall who she was as she seemed familiar to him as Laura ignored the leering forms of the males in the room. Pulling out her wand after sensing or oddly felt she needed to, Laura announced aloud with her voice echoed a little, "I swear on Hecate; The Goddess of Magic, that I am Laura Potter: Heiress of the Potter Family, so mote it be," saying this at the end of her words, however, there was a flash of light. Although if someone was quick enough, there would be a symbol of the Goddess above Laura's head, along with a few that was too quick to see. Pointing her wand in the air quickly, Laura collected every happy memory she could think of, and proudly exclaimed, "Expecto Patronum," bursting from the wand was a burst of light that soon took the form of a transparent woman with a set of huge tits, and had two swords in hands.

Shocked at the display of powerful magic, and now feeling the magic flowing off of the girl, Dumbledore had McGonagall merely start the sorting. Watching as the name of students were called up, Laura kept her eyes trained on the Head Table seeing Dumbledore's twinkling eyes hiding his nervous look while also looking to the Old Man's right side was the man in a black robe that had a look of regret in his eyes.

" _Severus Snape_ ," Lilith said while recalling their mother's past and words she told sometimes to Laura or her at night, " _Remember what Lily said, we can make him an ally for us if we plan it right_ ," she continued as Laura nodded yet they were surprised alongside everyone, including Mcgonagall as she yelped since two certain names were suddenly etched before her; making the old witch nervous yet stated the first name, "Shino Asada." Shino came forward with Laura seeing her be stunned like Xion was at this odd coincidence; with Laura briefly sensing odd energy somewhere yet she can't locate it.

Once the hat was placed on her head, and five minutes later, declared aloud stunning the old man and other Head of Houses by its words, "Miss Asada is declared unfit to be in any of the House's, but she is fit enough for Hogwarts. So she is dubbed as Ward of Hogwarts," Shino stood to the side awkwardly while not seeing the Professors talk quietly amongst themselves at this news with Dumbledore curiously looking at Shino before another name was called, "Xion Nanimonai," Xion blinked at that alongside Laura as to Xion, she knew she didn't have a last name yet was stunned still as she went over and did what Shino did.

After only a few minutes, the hat declared the. Aloud, "Miss Nanimonai is in the same predicament as Miss Asada, and is dubbed as Ward of Hogwarts, and to those that are not knowing: It is meaning that they are able to enter and go as they please," the hat stated with Dumbledore giving the hat a 'What' look; making Laura chuckle to herself by his expression before she stopped once Mcgonagall announced, "Laura Potter."

Stepping forward, Laura felt all eyes land on her and even if she couldn't see it, plenty of students blushed at her beauty as her body oozed out sexual appeal, and her figure gracefully moved while she sat down; her bust and backside bouncing slightly without her knowing.

Putting the hat on, Laura was surprised about what happened next, "Ah, it's an honor to meet you, Chaos Demoness," a voice said in her head before she felt something sick her in somewhere.

 **Laura's Mind**

Appearing in her mind, Laura saw Lilith; who looked like her minus the eyes and of course, she was naked and next to her was a man wearing a robe with the crest of Hogwarts on the back. " _Who are you, and what are you doing in Laura's mind?_ " Lilith demanded while pointing at the specter.

"I am the spirit of the Sorting Hat and I have come to sort her," the hat said introducing itself while looking at Laura, "Just take the path to the lake, and dip your head in," Laura told it watching him leave Edie's she wheezed by the gripping yet extra gentle hug, " _I missed you_ ," Lilith states as she was hugging Laura from behind, and she began to nibble on her neck. "Sorry, I've been… Been busy," Laura apologized between her moans as she smiled softly at her while knowing her Demon Part of herself hasn't seen her for a while.

" _Still you could visit every once in a while_ ," Lilith pouted; with Laura knowing she might have heard her think that; with the Demon Side having one hand traveling up under Laura's shirt within moments, while the other dug underneath her skirt and began lightly massaging and also gripping her dick. Hearing a cough, however, Lilith removed her hands away from a now frustrated Laura, and seeing Lilith smirking, she did this on purpose. "Well while that was quite a show, let us return to the real world… I'm sure the students are getting hungry if we wait any longer," the hat said with him being amused.

Opening her eyes, Laura saw that everyone was still staring at her as some were wondering what is taking so long, while others just want to get this over with so they can eat. Astryd though was curious alongside a few rare others at this; Even her two Queen's.

"After seeing your memories, I feel that any of the four houses," the Sorting Hat began saying out loud, confusing a lot of people, "The things you do in life have you gain the courage of Gryffindor, but you have the mind of a Ravenclaw to think ahead, though the cunningness of Slytherin shows when you know it's time to retreat, and your loyalty to friends is enough to make you a Hufflepuff," the hat said shocking everyone in the room.

"I would say Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, this way I can make friends with anyone in the other houses," Laura said while they saw the hat nod, "Then you would do well in . . . RAVENCLAW," the hat said while screaming out surprising everyone, those who lived in the magical world was expecting The-Girl-Who-Lived was to be in Gryffindor like her parents; however, the teachers did expect this as Lily could have been a Ravenclaw, but was placed in Gryffindor as she convinced the Hat to place her in the house of the Lions.

Spitting out his pumpkin juice he was drinking, Dumbledore wiped his face and quickly said, "Ravenclaw, are you sure? I mean, all Potter's have gone to Gryffindor for centuries… Don't you think it's appropriate to have you be in 'The House of the Brave'," he asked his pawn hoping to bring his plans back on track; even if he could already tell that they were already in ruins.

"I trust in the Sorting Hat's decision Headmaster," Laura told him, "If it thinks that I will prosper in the House of Knowledge then so be it." Seeing the Ravenclaw Crest appear on the right side of her robe, they were stunned next alongside her new house as the hat declared next; making two Queen's and their King; Laura, somewhat relieved at this, "Miss Potter, Miss Asada, and Miss Nanimonai will have a personal room as decreed from the bond they share!" Laura took off the Sorting Hat at that point with it oddly looking at her in amusement, and moved to the table of Knowledge sitting next to Astryd Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass; both Shino and Xion quickly joining them.

Watching as the sorting was finished, Laura turned to hear Dumbledore's announcement before they began dinner with her, her Queen's, and even Astryd and a few others thinking he was crazy, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." After his words, they all resumed eating with Laura checking over her food to which her Queen's did the same before eating, and her table seeing this hesitantly did the same yet saw it was safe, and began eating their food yet would ask why they did so, eventually.

"Seriously? Saying that in a room of curious eleven-year-olds with no proper handling in magic, now they're going to try and explore it themselves," Laura muttered while glancing at the old fool with her Queen's wordlessly agreeing, and looking around her the Demoness could already tell that the things would be complicated later down the road.

Seeing the amount of meat and other types of food as they ate, Laura sighed with her already missing her sushi and other Japanese foods she liked. "So Laura why do you look like a sixth or seventh-year student," Padma, one of her fellow Ravens asked as that made her entire table look to her with Laura laughing hesitantly while doing a "Goku"-based head rub and sheepish grin at them all, "Some kind of Accidental Magic involving an old Japanese magical item," Laura explained in a half-truth once again to this time have both Astryd and Daphne to narrow their eyes at her.

Destiny's Raven from being invisible still, cawed behind Dumbledore to make him jump while the three hid a smirk at seeing him spill all his juice onto his robes as they ate their meal.

Once dinner was done, the Perfects of each house as ordered, began leading the students to their dorms; with Laura and her Queen's following her dorms Perfects, Laura and the other first years after seeing moving paintings and whatnot, stopped at a door with an eagle-shaped doorknob. "Alright ladies and gents," Christopher, their male perfect, began, "To gain access to the House of Ravenclaw... You must answer the riddle the knob provides correctly," he said while taking this as a que to begin, the Eagle Doorknob came to life and stated to them all, "If you feed me, I live but water me and I die, what am I?" He riddled.

"Fire," Laura answered before either perfect could ask the first year students; seemingly impressed at how quick she called it out, and they went inside.

Entering the room, Laura thought it looked too much like a library with the books in the center of the room; with a white marble statue of the founder of Ravenclaw herself in the middle of the library, "Damn, I wouldn't mind fucking her," Laura said in Lilith's voice under her breath; her Queen's groaning at that while seeing that the breasts on the statue could easily rival Rias' own bust size, and she had a decent figure yet Xion did a double take at seeing the statue wink at her before blinking as it resumed its forced-happy look.

"First off, I would like to welcome you to Ravenclaw," a male said and looking to one of the shelves they saw a small man, "I am Professor Flitwick: Charms Professor and also the Head of Ravenclaw House," he said putting the book back on the shelf as he continued while eyeing them all with kindness, "Being sorted into Ravenclaw, you have a thirst of knowledge to act above the common mind," Flitwick then gestures to the books, "Here you can read any of the books in this Library; But you can't take them outside of this tower," he told them gently yet on a gentle-serious tone to get them all to nod before turning to the stair cases, "Boys are on the left and girls are to the right, with four people per floor. You are allowed to converse with your roommates until 9:30, in which the lights will turn off on their own," he told them before gesturing to disperse but kept Laura and her Queens behind. "I have to admit, the news of both Ms. Asada and Ms. Nanimonai being wards is surprising... But I can take that this is only a cover?" Flitwick asked with him merely guessing to the Potter Heiress.

"Yeah, they're my guards while here in Hogwarts to protect me from threats," Laura answered but then asked with a curious look, "If it's allowed... Can we have other students in the same room? So that way, it would feel that we aren't being left out?"

Thinking about this as it seem like a simple request, Flitwick nodded to get Laura happy about that, "Of course, just follow me and I'll lead you to one of the private wings in the Ravenclaw Tower. Now who do you want to be with you?" He asked while only pausing mid-step to do so.

Telling their, well Laura's, Head of House the names of who they would like to join them, they followed Flitwick to the wall underneath the girl's stairway, and saw him tap the wall in a specific pattern; runes showing secretly that Laura saw, and showed them in. The inside was similar to that of an apartment with there being a couple room; four in all, the master bedroom had a king size mattress that was big enough to fit four people, and was also sturdy looking enough to carry about or close to five people. There was only one bathroom; but it was a walk-in shower with a big shower head built into the ceiling, as well as a decent looking jacuzzi in the far corner. The common room also had a nice and cozy feeling to it as there were long couches, and lazy boy chairs occupying various places with a fireplace in the middle of the room; the furniture matching partiality to the House Colors, mixed with a decent vibe.

Joining Laura and her Queens were Padma Patil, Astryd Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass. Seeing that they were all girls, and that they didn't want to go to bed yet, each girl stripped naked in front of each other though the three witches were quite shocked to see the obviously male body part that was hovering six inches off the ground and huge ball sack attached to Laura's privates.

"H-How do you have a man's part?" Daphne asked with a widely stunned look; as all four girls couldn't avert their eyes from it before turning her head away from Laura, as the other girls did the same. "Well remember when I said that I ran into some weird Japanese Magic a while back? Some of the ancient spells were in the language that I had no idea how to pronounce, and trying them, I unknowingly casted a permanent spell that gave me a dick and a set of balls that were further enhanced from the other spells I casted at the time," Laura replied still covering the truth up while she then crossed her arms under her chest; forcing her breasts to be bigger slightly to also get them to blush, along with Xion and Shino doing so as well.

"So is it true that you lived away from Britain, and not in one of adventures that those books say you do?" Padma asked now while hoping to change the current topic as Laura looked to her as Zara reclothed her once again, "Yeah, I lived in Japan for most of my life," Laura said before making a face, "I don't know who started those books, but my lawyers made sure to stop it as I will never be a damsel in distress waiting for my so-called knight in shining armor," she told them; mentally frowning at everyone who wrote about her so called adventures to make a quick buck, or Galleon in this case. Even though she was irked that Shino kept them for good reading material.

"Is this your first time being away from your home for so long?" Daphne finally asked after looking conflicted, "Actually, thanks to my sister figure, I tend to hitch along whenever she travels. So while this isn't my first time living away from my house, this will be the longest time I've been away from those I called family," Laura answered while rolling over, and resulting in the girls watching her dick slowly rise without Laura knowing; Zara refusing this time to hide her secret still, until it was full mass and Laura winced as it was slightly painful the way it was constructing within Zara's Undergarment part of herself/itself.

" _Oh magic she's so huge_ ," Padma thought as her blush returned coating her whole body secretly. " _Holy hell, she's bigger than any of the books mother showed me when she gave me the Talk_ ," Daphne thought while surprised she felt slightly wet when everyone was distracted, she checked. In Astryd's mind, she was imagining Laura and herself in bed as her heroine took her before the mental image started to short out; due to how sexy and hot the thoughts were leading to while making her have a brief ahegao face before she shook her head.

Seeing what the girls were staring at, Laura had the decency to finally blush while ignoring Lilith laughing within her while oddly hearing her eat popcorn, "Sorry you had to see that, I would normally have better control over my dick but the days before coming here was quite . . . . Adventurous," Laura said trailing off as her dick twitched ever second or so before she added; making them blush at her words then, "I do tend to sleepwalk at times, and sometimes I tend to lay with girls I know without meaning to."

"So how are Shino and Xion Wards of Hogwarts anyways? I thought only parents enrolled their child into a Magical School on the day of their birth?" Daphne asked starting the conversation since it was odd yet also interesting event that rarely happened at this old school.

Laura only shrugged while oddly feeling as if, the nearby painting that was oddly a landscape of sorts from the Feudal Era, was looking at her knowingly somehow, and a strange vibe from the walls as well, "Not sure. But if it's as rare as you say it was… Anyways," Laura shook her head while pondering that for later, "Maybe we can play games?"

Astryd oddly enough, had starry eyes when she mentioned this to confuse the other two girls, and a chuckle from Laura's Queen's, "I call dibs first round."

Gently laying her head on the pillow after they played games she had installed with wandless magic within the room, for nearly three and a half hours while being at the end of the bed; her two Queen's fully passed out, Laura pulled out her detector that Robin gave her that scanned for Voldemort's Soul Shards, and detected a few already, "Damn… already? I know that I should try and find it, but it is way too soon for this," Laura muttered quietly to herself before she placed it on the stand, turning it off, and going to bed.

The following morning, Laura woke up to see that her Queens were already awake, and getting her things she entered the Common Room and paused to see that rest of the girls looking down, and quickly blushing. Wondering what they were looking at, Laura soon realized that she was still naked; but she didn't bother covering herself as she went over to them while getting supplies, "Sorry, I should have warned you that I like to sleep naked since I hate wearing clothes to bed," she said before mentally added with Lilith agreeing with her, " _And due to my breasts and body secretly being sensitive past three in the morning, and mostly my nipples and breasts producing milk_ ," Laura then walking to the shower room with her deciding to drain herself since secretly, the girls was confused by the small sloshing sound as well yet couldn't place it.

With the room quiet once Laura left, it was Shino who explained why to get them understanding looks, "What she forgot to say was that she got that habit from someone she sees as an older sister, who also sleeps naked… Even though she used to sleep only topless but recently, she is now a fully nude-based sleeper, for at least the last few months."

Opening the doorway after twenty minutes, much to the surprise of the students who were still in the Common Room; Laura wearing the same outfit as last night by Zara, Laura was soon gaining a tick mark as she heard the whispering comments of the students as she and her group made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Damn look at her tits, I would love to stuff my face in them." "I bet she's the type of girl who likes to use her looks like some sort of slut." "Hey, where's her scar anyways, isn't she known to have a scar on her forehead?"

Watching the food start to appear on the four tables, Laura had to make it a short breakfast when she saw like most of the Lion House the brat of a red head, scarfed down his food without any manners at all. Even as her Queen's arrived they half-lost their appetite along with those Laura befriended, and some of her House while most also ignored and chatted about odd topics. She even felt sorry for the bushy-haired girl that moved away from The Brat since he spilled juice all over her and her book she had reading, and was surprised the way she was, was not in Ravenclaw for that habit.

"Laura, here is your time schedule for the time being," Flitwick said handing her a piece of paper and handed her Queen's theirs since they were at his House Table. Looking at the sheet, however, Laura saw that she had Transfiguration with the Lions first thing today, "Damn it, class with the garbage can first thing," she muttered while glancing at the table to see he choked temporarily his food, and felt sorry for the bushy-haired girl that moved away from him after getting said food on her robes.

Feeling something land on her shoulder and saw owls were flying about at this time, Laura saw it was Hedwig sitting there; with her left foot extended as she booted gently to her, "What do you have for me?" The Chaos Demoness said taking it while being amused by her Second Queen at changing a napkin into the origami shape of a Dusk Nobody, and made it dance for the Claw's entertainment.

Opening the letter while shaking her head, Laura saw that it was from Akeno, and read it to herself quietly, " _It's so lonely without you, come back and keep me company please_ ," the image next to it cause Laura to quickly blush with her dick twitching secretly as it showed Akeno wearing a bondage-style bra that only covered a quarter of her breasts, and a thong, while she was dancing on a stripper pole and lastly guessed the image was charmed since it was moving. "Hey Laura, how was your first night at Hogwarts… Sorry I couldn't be there for ya as I got delayed?" Nym asked while also apologizing with a kiss as she walked up to her, not seeing half the room stare at them in shock.

"It wasn't all that bad… But it would have been nice if you were here. What happened?" Laura asked in curiosity as Astrid moved so she could let Nym sit down as she then scowled while glaring at the teachers table to get Laura angered secretly at this and if Lilith was out… it wouldn't have been pretty, "I just arrived this morning due to someone interfering with my entrance at getting on the train, and also was detained for being considered a prostitute while hearing some of the info was ordered secretly when I was detained in cuffs, by that Old Coot yet thankfully Lily gotten me out once she heard about it."

Looking at her schedule with her trying to change topic; Laura understanding, Nym saw her Mate's first class, "Transfiguration first... Huh, I know a shortcut so come on," Nym said taking Laura by the hand and the girls she befriended seeing this, got up quickly and began following them with a look of later to Nym.

Entering the classroom after taking Nym's shortcut with her going with Allisya to their shared class and did small talk, Laura closed in on the cat that she sensed that this wasn't a regular cat. Remembering the topic of the class, Laura smiled while seeing her friends and two Queen's was distracted by the way the room was, whispered quietly to her to get the cat's eyes to widen before guiding her a brisk nod afterward, " _Nice way to introduce the subject... But real cats aren't so stiff. Try walking around while rubbing yourself against someone's leg, you know, normal cat behavior._ "

Watching the rest of the class trickle in, the seats next to her was quickly claimed by Astryd and Daphne; Xion and Shino decided to stand near some benches near a window, when the redhead and another student ran in panting for air, "It's a good thing that the professor isn't here, isn't that right Dean?" The human garbage can said. As if this was a signal, the cat jumped off the table and turned into Professor McGonagall, "And why are you and Mr. Thomas late, Mr. Weasley?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"We woke up late and spent the entire Breakfast eating in the Great Hall and then got lost," Weasley said with a gulp while Dean only nodded, "Then what if I turned you into a pocket watch to keep track of time, or Mr. Thomas into a map so you know your way around the castle," McGonagall said before shaking her head, "But enough of that, just find a seat."

Looking at her students, McGonagall started her speech, her tone of voice easily controlling the students, "First off I will say welcome to Transfiguration, but I will warn you that it is not an easy subject, and messing around in my class will get you a one way ticket to detention for the rest of the semester," saying this along with the way her eyes seem to gaze into your very soul, all the students knew not to mess with her.

Taking the notes, Laura had to restrain herself from yawning, " _Man, even doing math homework would be more exciting than this_ ," Laura thought rolling her right shoulder. Starting the practical by turning a match stick into a needle, Laura easily did it on her first turn, and nonverbally to boot, "Impressive work, Ms. Potter," McGonagall said approaching her while Laura saw she was impressed truly by her accomplishment, "Five points to Ravenclaw for doing the spell non-verbally."

The next class was History of Magic, which was easily one of the boring classes as the professor was a ghost that kept on spewing about the goblin rebellions and sitting in even one class made Laura want to skip it to masturbate; since she saw Xion had took lessons from Akeno, and was bending over while purposely showing her cleavage in plain sight for that class since Shino went to check on Nym. For Herbology, they learned about the different plants and how to take care of them from Professor Sprout, who was also head of the Hufflepuff house, and Shino was one of the few that was able to successfully answer some right alongside another male lion as well; Xion using the restroom at that time. Charms Class was fun as Professor Flitwick was a gittering fellow and was always upbeat about life, though he always did secretly give a look of suspicion when he glanced towards Laura's direction when he thought that no one was looking; since Xion and Shino went to the Library to see what they had in books by Laura's gentle words.

On Wednesday, however, they had to stay up late for Astronomy Class to learn about the stars, planets, and constellations; though, with Laura being part Devil and part Chaos Demoness, it was easy for her to stay up in the late nights, yet when it came to the moon… there was a sense of longing and for some strange reason that even Lilith was confused over, made her shed a tear.

DADA Class was a joke to Laura a day later, as well as, to the rest of the class, since the professor teaching it was a pain; with the room filled to the brim with garlic and the stuttering was just fucking annoying yet all this resorted in Laura just wanted to take a girl from Lilith influencing her, and fucking her to release pent up frustrations; especially since she has yet to get some lately by either her Queen's or even Nym since they were busy with their own work placed on them; despite being guards for her.

"Damn it, I just want to kill him myself," Laura muttered at breakfast. Seeing Hedwig fly in through the open window along with a few other owls today, she let her familiar gently land on her, "Now what do you have for me today?" She asked while handing her some bacon to her faithful owl; extending her hand so that the owl could land on her arm.

Taking the letter she saw that it was from her other mate, Tsubaki. " _I'm sure the teachers there can't teach for shit, so why don't you come back and I'll teach you a couple of things_ ," the picture following the letter had Laura blushing as Tsubaki was wearing a button up long sleeve with a pencil skirt; but the button up was three buttons undone showing off her skimpy bra and her g-string seeing as she spread her legs on the desk. She too must have enchanted this as she was using a pencil to sensually change it into a wooden dildo, and was licking it like it was hers, and stuffed it into her clothes quickly.

Reaching the Potions Class, Laura had to sit next to Astryd and Daphne as Ron kept on flirting with her; no matter what she said as he was so sure that they would be married, "There is no way I'm going to marry someone like you," Laura told him up front before walking away yet saw Xion was about to strangle the boy yet was held back by Shino, who shook her head before telling Laura gently; the Chaos Demoness nodding in an understanding look, "We will go back to the Library for a bit as we may have found some interesting things, but probably meet you at supper, ok Laura?"

Waiting for class to start, everyone but Laura jumped when the door slammed open; allowing Snape to enter with his robes flowing behind him. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began yet he also spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word; like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Looking at each student, Snape turned to Weasley after eyeing Laura a few moments, "Weasley!" said Snape suddenly to make the brat jump, "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"I dunno, aren't you supposed to teach us that?" Ron shot back. Sneering at that, Snape targeted another Lion next to him; ignoring the bushy-haired girl Laura found out was Hermione Granger by a few fellow Claws, "Ms. Brown, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

"In your potion's cabinet. . . Sir," Brown said unsurely yet Laura was surprised that the girl who was looking like she wasn't smart, did state one of the few correct terms to that. Sneering again, Snape went for his final target, "Finnigan: what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Looking at the others, Finnigan shrugged while not at all having a clue, "I don't know, probably somewhere humid." Sneering once more, Snape turned to Laura as she mentally decided to comply to his words, "Potter, same questions; Same order."

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, and finally there is no difference between both Monkshood and Wolfsbane as they are called Aconite," Laura explained while seeing everyone that was smart enough to began to write that down quickly.

Nodding, Snape saw that only Ravenclaw was writing this down along with a few Lions, "Well why aren't you writing this down?" He asked the rest of the Gryffindors. As times passed, Snape kept taking points away from Gryffindor for the littlest of things like sneezing in class and other stupid things, though he seemed to already pick Laura as his star student.

On Friday night of the first week of Hogwarts, all the teachers gathered around to talk about the first years. "My Badgers are doing well, no worries there," Sprout said to get the Headmaster to nod, "The Snakes are well and situated; None of them are acting like dunderheads," Snape said going next. "A few of my Ravens are feeling a little homesick, but are fine," Flitwick replied with recalling Laura being one as such; despite not being placed in the dorms, "My Lions are also well situated, though there have been some complaints," McGonagall said while recalling about Ronald and a few other's behavior.

"Complaints?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow while looking at her, "Ron Weasley," McGonagall began while blushing in embarrassment, "In one week alone, various students and teachers alike have come up to me and complained about how lazy and undetermined he is as every question was answered with 'Why are you asking me? I'm the future husband of the Girl-Who-Lived,' and his manners during meals are atrocious," she explained to even get the others to agree with her on this.

"What about Laura Potter, how is she situated being back in the Greatest Magical School in all the land?" Dumbledore asked wanting to know about his pawn and mostly his secret partner back then as well using a odd way to listen within the office to do so, "She is a very brilliant student, always on task, asks questions when necessary, and she also did a spell non-verbally," McGonagall said surprising, and worrying, Dumbledore when she pulled out the item Laura transfigured in her first class.

"Yes, I have seen her in the wee mornings training her physical body in the mornings alongside those that taken the offer; Even both Miss Asada and Miss Nanimonai aiding her alongside Miss Tonks," Flitwick added to get Dumbledore to only nod his head while letting Flitwick continue, "I wish we had other students doing Physical Exercises seeing as it is a perfect way to improve one's Magical Reserves and Control," he finished, though he did have to remind himself to speak to her privately about the strange feeling he's had around her.

"She is very helpful in class as well, and always helping out those having problems," Sprout said smiling while recalling Lily doing that during her time here at Hogwarts, "I have to say, she isn't like any of the other dunderheads in my class as she is has good as Lily was when we were younger," Snape complimented; keeping focus on the fact that she's Lily's child.

On the outside Dumbledore was smiling; however, on the inside he was freaking out seeing at how his shared pawn wasn't following his plan to being his weak little attack pet, then soon to be sacrifice with his partner also being involved as well for that time. "What about her and Ron Weasley? Are they bonding?" He asked hoping that his personal plan would still work.

"Please, Laura wants nothing to do with the boy," Sprout said while rolling her eyes, "If she could, she would kill him herself, and then burry the body where no one could find it," she continued to dash Dumbledore and thought he may have heard a chuckle out of nowhere; Destiny secretly being invisible while listening, since she was asked by her Mistress to detail only things that would be of use to her while her Queen's kept looking into the Library. And the device that was placed years ago from his partner, heard this and decided to confront Dumbledore eventually if more is dashed by changes even more.

"I would rather die before I let his hands touch her in any way," Snape said narrowing his eyes at the thought of Lily's child marrying someone like Ronald Weasley, and being someone like Molly, Ronald's mother.

Ending his meeting, Dumbledore sighed while looking both left and right, and sat warily at his desk and confused Destiny briefly as he opened a drawer, and pushed something inside it, and nearly made her jump as a wall moved closely to her position to quickly reveal a secret chamber within the Office, and he then gotten up and went inside yet before she could follow him, it slammed shut, gently, in front of her face.

At the provided room, Laura was reading her manga while in her birthday suit; like normal, as the other girls did their own thing, "Hey Laura, did you understand the homework assignment for Transfiguration?" Astryd asked while scratching her head in confusion; Xion definitely seeing small characteristics of her old friend in the girl from that at her spot while secretly glancing from her book, as Laura was the go-to girl for most things involving school work.

Laura allowed the room since it was keyed to her, Shino and Xion, to allow her friends and Nym personally into it; with them changing the code to genetic touch with their magic slightly, and they have gotten used to Laura's habits over the week.

Before Laura could answer, the door to their apartment opened up, "Laura, Professor Flitwick wants to speak with you in his office," Penelope Clearwater; a Fifth Year Ravenclaw, stated while popping her head in the room before blushing at the sight of seeing Laura naked, and thankfully the girl had in mind to have a pillow over her dick and balls.

"Thanks Penny, let me get dressed and head down," Laura said while grabbing a couple clothes from her trunk before putting them on; since she told Zara today she wanted to wear clothes, and heading down to Flitwick's Office. Climbing down the steps and walking towards the office belonging to her Head of House, Laura knocked on the door a few times before opening it, "Professor you wanted to speak to me about something?" Flitwick looked up from his paperwork currently for this week, and saw it was her while telling her gently then, "Yes please do come in."

Entering the office; with it oddly having things Laura didn't think the Half-Goblin would have: Bookshelves, a few fencing swords on a wall nearby on a X-formation, The House Theme for the walls as colors, a ivory oak colored desk, and things for teachers as well alongside some awards on the walls, Laura saw that Flitwick was more serious compared to his usual cheery self at this moment, "What did you want to talk to me about sir?" She asked with her wondering what was up. She then paled while being also in slight surprise by his accusing yet stern words, "I want to know why a Devil would want to come to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone if that's what your asking," Laura began while seeing he was in disbelief at that, "I'm only here to get Dumbles off my back, and to off Voldy by killing off his soul containers that are here in Great Britain," she explained to quickly confuse the half-goblin on the soul container part. "Besides, I'm only part Devil… I'm also a Chaos Demoness," Laura admitted releasing all six wings with her tail, and showing him her true appearance since she recalled that he was judgemental about other races and their appearance, just their tasks at hand or other.

Gasping in small shock, Flitwick almost had a heart attack from feeling her power for the first time and was thankful that he had the forethought to seal the room firstly, otherwise things would have turned sour, "Dumbledore is a dead man if he tries anything," he muttered, though Laura could still hear him state that before he gave her a gentle look as from Laura's words, she was telling him in honesty. "You may go now child and try not to kill anyone," he said watching her leave.

As she walked to the door, Laura had a question of her own, "If I may ask, how did you find out of my origins?" She blinked at his words as when she left, he chuckled being amused by her face, "I have contacts in the bank, and my cousins informed me of your impending arrival as a heads up," Flitwick answered.

 _ **Within a Castle in the Dimensional Gap (Realm Of Three World's):**_

Ophis while within her palace, was looking at an image of Laura while on her current classroom with an expression of fondness and longing. Giggling she said to no one in particular, "It's strange how life works… I mean, it was I that gave my eggs to Lily when she and James tried to be able to have children, and used the means of a Ancient Ritual to contact anyone to aid them, but I would have never thought that she would be a Chaos Demoness in the process," looking onward to watching her child grow, "Or be my true first child ever existed," Ophis added with a brief thought while feeling the connection she has with Laura.

In fact most of Laura's lucky chances have been her influence then James' so called "Potter Luck", as she has, for all this time, watched her child grow and yet, was afraid to what she would even think; which for once the many titled Dragon of Infinity, The Ouroboros Dragon, The Infinite Dragon God, and The Strongest Existence, was fearful as to what her firstborn would think of her, and also to what the other part of the deal for Lily was as her own Soulmate, since she wanted a wife as well; but didn't mind any extras since she somehow knew they would be worthy to her at least.

Keeping an eye on her firstborn daughter still for the last few hours, Ophis narrowed her eyes while watching the ginger-haired brat toss something that looked to be a goal of sorts inside of Laura's cauldron, and Laura saw this since Astryd was her partner; shoved her away before it exploded while easily covering Laura with its contents, and as Severus tried to control the chaos, she saw Laura struggle a few times in place while shaking her head and breathing heavily; shivering with a heated blush to her face the last few minutes before looking dazed while grabbing the nearest female, and kissing the shocked girl senseless.

Focusing on her daughter, Ophis saw Severus stun Laura with enough stunners to put down a dragon; since she tried biting him and stuff to get at the others girls, even her Queen's with glowing eyes within the room. But the man could still tell that whatever Laura was doused in, would keep her in that state until she is satisfied; even after the girl she kissed was oddly enough, the bushy-haired gryffindor who passed out from something being fully freed from her by Laura's Aura to which she was shaking to those that can see it around her frame, and the two was sent to two different locations: The girl to the Hospital Wing, and Laura to an empty room as when the spell worn off, Snape knew she needed a place to calm down from the Accidental Potion.

"That will not do, as I thought that Potion was vile enough as it was for any female the Brat accidentally made, from My Hatchling's own improved version… Seems like this is going to be the day she meets me officially," Ophis fully stated with a hint of caring about her child in hinted worry as well, and anger at the boy, in her tone before she dismissed her conjured crystal ball, and left through a Sigil quickly.

(If you see this, I'm telling you here as well my idea for Hermione: She is secretly Bellatrix's Daughter sent to an orphanage and Dumbledore found her and gave her to the "Squib Grangers", and I was going to let you decide who the father was, so I only added her at this chapter for that, and I was thinking something occurred for her to live with Laura and Co. back in Japan to her Adopted Blood Parents, and she was only bossy to defend herself and was really a shy yet wanting friends girl. Down below that is the start of it, but I don't think she would find out till middle of second year, or maybe during third)

In the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts; a half-hour later, the nurse looked as if she wanted to strangle the Young Lion herself. "I swear Headmaster that boy is a menace to the school," the medical witch in Hogwarts began while checking the girl; Hermione Jean Granger, over Yet couldn't find out why she was passed out still yet saw her hair was now normal yet sleek while slowly changing to black as night, "Do you know how many people he's sent to the hospital wing?" She asked as she was checking Hermione's pulse which was oddly steady. Flitwick nodded in agreement while aiding the Medical Witch, and placing a cold washcloth on Hermione's Head as she seems to have a slight, full-body fever for the last several minutes, "I concur with Pomphrey, the only one he hasn't bullied into submission is the Gryffindors except a few that saw on neutral grounds with some Slytherins."

Entering the room was Professor Snape and he overheard that with narrowed eyes winced at Dumbledore, "If it wasn't for the fact that Roland had detention with me, I would have killed him, and the. fed the body to the spiders in the Forbidden Forest," he almost snarled yet held his temper in, "The thing the boy tossed into Laura's cauldron, and in turn doused her, turned the seemingly harmless potion assigned... Into something that has Laura's Body while being half-aware, in an uncontrollable state of lust that would only last for who knows how long," the man explained to them all.

Narrowing their eyes, all four magical beings turned to a nervous looking Dumbledore, "I don't care what you have say," McGonagall began to stop the Headmaster from speaking or trying to state anything, "I'm expelling Mr. Weasley first thing, and you can take your second chance bull and shove it up your scrawny ass, as I will not allow something like this happening in these halls or even within the school itself," she finished while already walking out the door.

Not even speaking to the shocked Headmaster, the other two professors followed their colleague as the healer went to check on the struggling Laura in that abandoned classroom nearby, with Flitwick agreeing to stun Laura, sadly, to do so.

Standing there, Dumbledore returned to his office and sat on his golden chair, "Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself while thinning on things, "I'm sure that Lily Potter should have died that day... But somehow she survived and not only that, she had the bloody will to defy me; The greatest wizard of them all, and moved away from Britain where I can't control them," he muttered. Looking at the devices behind him, every single one of them had been inactive and melted to the base. Though thinking more closely about the girl, he remembered about the fact that the people she spent her time around mostly had a Demonic Aura to them; however, the further he thought about it, the more he heard of rumors of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels; along with their kind occupying Japan, and couldn't help but wonder if Laura and Lily had gotten dragged into that mess, and hoped that they were Angels.

Returning to the Hospital Wing, the healers summoned quickly; ten minutes later from St. Mungos, was busy trying to find a counter potion to heal Laura that was locked up still like an animal within that room, so that they wouldn't' have to be forced to find a random male for her to be healed as the Potion was oddly enough, a Modified Fertility mixed Lust Potion they thought was familiar, yet needed to look into.

While away from the Medical Wing of the school, a portal opened up to reveal two different women and Ophis calmly walking out near the door of the classroom Laura was in; concealing them in a spell to not have anyone notice them at all with ease.

The first woman; Sakura Igawa, and from Ophis' power changing both their styles of clothing once she obtained them, wore a crop top that was black and orange while showing her large E-Cup sized chest very easily, with a light-grey mesh shirt under her crop top; the top showing her stomach area and she also had black fingerless gloves; but with the kanji for dragon on them. She also wore a wristband on her right arm that was Roman Runed on it stating her full name, and had ripped full-grey jeans with her right knee and some of her left leg also showing; also showing mesh leggings under her pants, and lastly black and orange themed sneakers with white laces.

The second woman; Murasaki Yatsu also wore a more revealing crop top that was both light-grey with blue lining that hugged her decently yet gently upper figure; like her lower outfit, and there was a white mesh-like shirt underneath. She also wore a black-studded belt with bronze buttons through the loop of her dark-blue jean shorts with her having white legging socks up to her knees, and black combat boots with dark-blue and white laces. She also had armbands on both of her arms; her top exposing them, and they had Egyptian Writing that spelled her name on them, yet when she touched her ears after being the first to realize they were someplace else… she had cat ears on the top of her head within her hair, along with seeing a light-blue cat tail.

Though there was one thing that made them different then all the current females, except for Laura: They had not only grey scylla to tell they were Forced Demons, but they had apparent bulges within their clothing to also know that they were only dick-with-no-balls futa.

Wondering where they were at as the last they knew was that their Mistress Obero was making them hold their impregnated prisoner, for at least a year by them, within her mansion before a odd vortex sucked them in, turned to the little girl that nabbed them from their world; they guessed. "Why did you bring us here?" Murasaki demands with narrowed eyes at the lolita as she had her weapon; a double-headed axe summoned while Sakura, however, decided not to as unlike her companion; secretly stunned she became a catgirl, she could tell something was not right with the little girl.

Ophis gave them both a bored look with Sakura seeing her eye also twitched by the question, and before she could warn her, they were magically held against the wall before she did a Darth Vader move: Having them on the wall while they began grabbing at their necks as Ophis states plainly to them, with them eyeing each other warily at knowing who she was now from sometimes their Mistress Obero seeking her out, yet failing to do something for her, "I called you both forth due to your… Experience with the woman you were with to aid me on something rather… Personal. And you should also know better then to talk back at your way home, by me: The Ouroboros Dragon, and one of the two beings that live within the Dimensional Gap," she said.

Hearing this, they gasped knowing that they were looking at the being that can pull a Thanos, and wipe them out in a snap of her fingers.

In another realm on a barren world, a man sneezed before wiping the life of the world he was on. "Hm, I sense another being with powers equal to my own close to wiping out half of the universe," he muttered before teleporting away.

"I thought you were genderless?" Sakura asked once they were let down by the lolita, and rubbing their necks, before sensing something to the point that they were being watched.

"It does not matter... For I require your assistance in helping my firstborn daughter in her time of dire need," Ophis said pointing to a struggling needy form on a chained bed; once she opened the door with ease, as Laura's moans grew louder from sensing/smelling nearby females and was now struggling even harder to break her bonds. Seeing this, Ophis used their distractions to change their bodies temporarily by adding two more cocks to their respective dicks, although she did have second thoughts of having them keep it yet knew it was troublesome to maintain so the spell was temporary, before turning to her child and forcing Zara to return to bracelet form, and warily sighed while using her magic by adding another set of breasts to Laura's chest (Which only took five seconds to do as Laura came from that); while keeping them the same size as the original, and inwardly was relieved her secret problem was now fixed because of her actions.

Looking up, Ophis stated in her usual monotone voice; with a barely hinted tone of irritation, "Ebi get down here. I have a couple of wishes for you to grant or I will punish to what I know you did, to my child I fixed," she said allowing Ebi to appear, who was slightly sweating from, and she was oddly dressed as if, to hula dance. "What does one of the most strongest beings in the dimensions want with little old me?" She asked with a gulp. Pointing to her daughter, Ophis said, "Give my child milk that can restore her lost energy similar to the move: Milk Drink, from Pokémon, and balance her milk production permanently from my temporary fix as I know you had a hand at her current secret she kept from her kin."

Nodding furiously, making the ninja girls think she was going to snap her head in half, Ebi snapped her fingers as the milk that was leaking slow to mere trickles when Ophis Magic removes the tape; though they were still amber in color, to stop before her assets began growing in mere moments; to get Sakura blushing, to High-KK-Cups. "Anything else? I was in a lesbian bar dancing on the stripper pole," Ebi said crossing her arms underneath her bust.

She quickly yelped with the two ninja girls gulping as Ophis used only 1% of her power to zap her with lightning; making Ebi cough smoke like something from a cartoon before shaking her head, snapping her fingers to look like her old self again. ". . . . Second Wish: I want you to have not only their bodies perfect for my child to fuck, but also fucking her in return, and one of the two forced demons gets pregnant by all three," shocking the Ninja Girls with them showing horror, they couldn't dodge the lightning Ebi sent their direction.

Murasaki was first to moan which was soon joined by Sakura as their bodies were adjusted yet remained the same, "Final wish?" Ebi asked. ". . . . Three more wishes," Ophis monotoned making Ebi pout at her for once while she decided to playfully state; touching the lolita's cheek, "You are smarter than I was told, Lady Ophis. Sure for you, I'll give you an extra ten wishes; Free of charge," Ebi said though she did shiver at Ophis' slightly unnerving smile.

"Third Wish: Have all their holes for sex be pussies until my child is satisfied," Ebi then smirked, "You do know that this might have a chance for them becoming pregnant throughout from their tits?" She asked playfully with a gleam to her eyes. ". . . Don't care, want my child to be happy, and if it does, said hole is where the child be born from as an egg," Ophis muttered before looking at her firmly, "Fourth Wish," here Ophis paused to think for once as if, thinking of something, before she gave a smile worthy of Miya Asama from the Sekirei Anime; which in said universe, said female sneezed at her signature smile being used, "I want Laura's dick to be overfilling in their holes while they be in both pain mixed with pleasure." Sakura was the only one to not pale at that before they began moaning once again, as the two Ninja Girl's bodies was adjusted once more.

"Mind if I make a suggestion to your next wish, since you seem to only care about your child?" Ebi asked while getting a nod from Ophis; not seeing that her eyes held surprise by hearing that. "Think of something that your daughter secretly enjoys, but would never say it out loud," Ebi's words filtered only briefly in Ophis' mind before getting an idea and scanned Laura's mind; only getting a few words from her distorted mind due to the Potion also blocking Lilith yet she still heard the Demon Part of her child shout out words. "Fifth Wish, Ebi I want my child to have the ability to stretch her body in both everyday and sexual ways, and with her fully knowing how to do so."

Loving how her plan was working as Laura stilled before she came slightly as her body was still heated yet was too adjusted, by her true mother's wish, Ebi could see that the Ninja Girls were getting nervous, and wondered what they did to deserve this kind of thing. "Tell me Lady Ophis, what would you like for your child to have even more?" Ebi asked with a grin.

Closing her eyes since she knew she was egging the genie on, yet knew these two Ninja Girls will learn their place before she oddly heard Lilith, who was starting to be affected by the potion at this point say something in gibberish; but could only guess, though the Ninja Girls were shaking in fear as their holes from their breasts, anus, and pussy began to leak slowly as well, "Sixth Wish: Want my child to cum semen to fill ten olympic pools in one go, and for the Ninja Girls to do the same; Though I want the two girls to be temporary to whatever you do to them, yet keep the effects after."

"Four more wishes, Milady," Ebi reminded her as she snapped her fingers, and made both girls groan alongside Laura as Sakura and Murasaki gained temporary ballsacks that grew; like Laura's permanent ballsack, to the size of watermelons, and were tensed.

"Next Wish-" before Ophis could say something Laura interrupted her, "Fuck… Mates… Fuck," Laura moaned out with the two girls going wide-eyed at the firstborn child and Ophis secretly as well, yet she had an idea to change her previous wish to torture the girls some more, into a sensual one instead, "I want the Ninja Girls to be my child's Soulmate's with a Soul Chain to Laura."

"A Soul Chain… Not the Hollow Chain?" Ebi asked for once being serious, "A Soul Chain hasn't been done or even been wished for a second time, since the beginnings of sex and my Former Mistress nearly 3,000 years ago, as it was the predecessor of of the soul bonds; But on a much more deeper level as it was created by Hecate by a means of taking the words 'Death do us part' out the fucking window and into a black hole since this shared the bonded senses to the point that if one girl was feeling pain, the others would feel it physically mostly at where it's at and spiritually only slightly; As an example, and well for sex… Ten times the pleasure."

"Make it so," Ophis said not knowing that her new emotions were in control with only one thought in mind; later on in years regretting it as well, for this one wish, "Make Laura happy at all cost." Shakily snapping her fingers for once, all three girls groaned/moaned out with a look of why from the Ninja Girls from overhearing what Ebi stated as on the area above their dicks, was a silver crotch tattoo developing quickly, and also said tattoo represented a chain going through three hearts that oddly look like the Heartless Symbol.

Now regretting the free wishes, Ebi wondered what hell she unleashed upon the world; even back then to her last Masters/Mistresses. Seeing the odd look in Ophis' eyes, Ebi stepped back in fear, "Next Wish: Ebi, give me control over the Ninja Girl's Bodies if they are not following my child's demands during this time of need, and allow her to gain control of them if they are not doing as told; Along with not forgetting your part of her problems fixed, to be forever bound by my child as her wishing genie slave to her and her descendants, for all time… Unless otherwise." Shocked, Ebi could only snap her fingers unsteadily while watching as her soul was chained to Laura's own, instantly, " _What monster did I create?_ " She thought in fear, and sorrow of her next stop at New Zealand beaches going bye-bye, and anger from being bound to someone like this without a reason.

Gleaming at the look Ebi had, Ophis let out a giggle; not a true giggle, but one of a yandere while she decided this point on, on doing everything she CAN and WILL do to make her Chosen One happy.

Letting out a hum, the Ninja Girls hugged each other as Ophis glanced at them, staring at their sexy bodies and decided to finish up on her final two wishes by seeing Laura starting to grunt; with Sakura and Murasaki moaning as they felt heated from their dicks by her terms. "For my Ninth Wish: I want it so that all piss coming from both my child and the two Ninja Girls I brought to this dimension, to be semen only," snapping her fingers, Ebi could only be filled with dread on the final wish mixed with being weirded out by the giggle Ophis let out from watching as Sakura was the one to moan, since her true dick; the middle one, began peeing normally at first, before it let out a milky yet sticky semen substance of sorts onto the floor, slightly, and making her feel horrified with embarrassment while Murasaki took a few steps back.

At this point, the bed Laura was strapped to was starting to buckle as Ophis made her final wish; sensing her child would soon break out of them, "For my Final Wish: I think that Laura should have the Gamer Ability I heard so much about. This will allow my child to control her own fate; The bitch she is, as well as change the body of herself mostly with the wishes she cannot change I done, and change others if they so choose as she is My Little Goddess to Be, after all," gulping, Ebi sealed Laura's fate while understanding that Ophis only cared about her child and was mother-like, yet giving her that odd ability would ruin others.

Walking over to Laura; who was struggling in place yet knew Lilith would hear her and possibly tell her these things, Ophis told her with a rare small smile, only to her, "Enjoy my gifts, My Precious One… For soon you will be the one to rule them all, and the one to end my suffering of that wasted dragon, Big Red, and those that oppose my will." Snapping her fingers without any effort, the bed holding Laura was destroyed as she stood in place like a zombie would before jumping within moments the Ninja Girls; all the tentacles quickly appearing and tenta-dicks in full view along with her own being at full mast.

Seeing her Hatchling tackled Sakura first, Ophis projected a barrier for herself, sent their clothes into a chest she made without effort, grabbed Ebi before she could flee, and lastly left via her own Sigil.

 **Lemon Start**

Already groping Sakura's tits, Laura shoved her tongue down the reluctant girl's mouth as she ripped off her top to squeeze the flesh orbs. For Murasaki, she was struggling against the tentacles drooling out pre-cum all over her body, but soon felt her body freeze before no longer feeling that she no longer having control over her body, yet was able to at least control her voice, mind, and eyes as tears easily fell while seeing her body not struggle while feeling the tentacles do their thing to her: Quickly enter her mouth, asshole, her nipples due to the temporary wish, and even her passage, with ease.

Thanks to the Soul Chain, both Sakura and Laura could feel the phantom sensations that was occurring from Murasaki, and it was driving their bodies insane as they could practically feel their balls produce semen due to this. Wanting to do more than just kissing, Laura while still under the Potion, moved on to Sakura's breasts; starting from the left nipple than transferring to the right while easily moving her tongue into them, and felt their breasts came as one slightly from Murasaki doing so, before those tentacles resumed on the Ninja Girl.

With Sakura being forced to her knees by the child, Laura swallowed all three of Ninja Girls dicks; not realizing that she was still able to breathe with her throat stuffed or being aware of anything due to the Potion, and her new stretching ability aiding her, though to Sakura's shock, Laura was able to swallow as well her ball sack.

Seeing this, Murasaki moaned out in lust while instantly feeling the same thing, before seeing her body walking close to Laura while she tried to regain control but was no use, and lifted the child by the legs before shoving easily all three of her dicks quickly into Laura's passage, and right through easily into her womb. As all three were already in pleasure overload, Lilith without meaning too yet she felt what was Laura feeling, created more tentacles from her power that also began stuffing their already stuffed holes, by twice the amount: three tenta-dicks now in each vagina, asshole, nipple, and throat while some was grabbed by the two Ninja Girls without much choice to be forcibly stroked since Ophis was watching all this through a crystal ball she redone.

They saw Laura was now thrusting in place before holding a scream; with the tentacles increasing to the point they were levitated off the ground as a tenta-dick went right into her own and was pumping easily in and out; the insides lubricated by the amounts of precum it was letting out, and the two Ninja Girls felt this within their true dick as well; even the shape was being shown by the feeling.

With them so close to cumming, Murasaki pulled out while spinning Laura around so that her dick was pointing straight up, before thrusting back in to oddly hear the girl oddly growl like a reptile at this, and claws being shown from her fingertips while making Sakura wince from the child grabbing her breasts, at the same time, to have a hold onto something.

In Ophis' Dimension, she wiped her hand down; similar to how characters opened the menus in SAO; thanks to another wish she forced out of Ebi before sending her to get paid by having sex with one of her female generals, she saw Laura and the Ninja Girls close to cumming, and smirked as she quickly cut off the Ninja Girls ability to cum, "Not yet… Let them suffer more."

Sakura and Murasaki was about to cum yet went wide-eyed as they felt it go back into them, and their balls clenching yet realized with horror before feeling their bodies were placed in the ground alongside Laura; with her cumming instead of them, they were somehow cut off.

Laura's semen, however, traveled back into herself making her moan in frustration as when the tenta-dick left her mast, she hazingingly saw that it was harder than ever, pulsing, twitching, and she needed to fuck while not at all even hearing her say those words as well; drool falling down her mouth as well as the two girls saw the tentacles lessened to a degree, and nabbed them before both Sakura and Murasaki could flee. Laura with need, shoved her rock hard member while some of the tentacles Lilith couldn't control, held Sakura in place while seeing Murasaki getting impaled hard by Laura through her womanhood as two sucking-tentacles grabbed her breasts and began sucking the love-like milk infused juices from both females, and two more appeared to do the same to Laura's four nipples as well; making her thrust without waiting.

While Laura thrusted, her magic began to slowly pour out and seek out a certain piece.

 _This feels… Familiar… Can't recall, need to cum_ , Sakura thought as her body was instinctively jumping in place with Murasaki thinking the same feeling as Laura kept thrusting rapidly like a needy animal while not then seeing fangs grow and she reached easily, and bit Murasaki on her neck; making the girl only wince briefly as her magic poured into the bite as well, and making a mark of sorts that was part of Ophis' Wish for her child on her having control of their bodies, if they refuse to do anything she says, and the mark oddly enough as well, resembled Sasuke's Curse Mark.

Having no control of her magic at the current moment, Laura was radiating a huge amount of Chaos Magic, with bits of lust magic thrown in to increase the sensitivity of their bodies.

While the Ninja Girls were feeling sexually frustrated while their wishes hikes were leaning juices, Laura only focused on the need to fuck from the Potion taking the toll on her body; with Ophis seeing this and decided to do something about it and with a wave of her hand, Sakura froze before seeing herself get up and was using both hands to rub her two extra dicks while they; like Murasaki's, were rock hard due to the Soul Chain affecting them, and knowing that Laura was a child weakly stated a forgive me; a little of her old self leaking out from the secret block within her covered mind, as she shoved her middle dick into the child's cunt, and her lower cock within her vagina while Laura thrusted; the child moaning before a tentacle came from her left side, and moved in quick succession right into Sakura's own passage, and easily into her own womb to quickly get her to let out a moan of surprise, at the same time.

As Ophis watched this, she then decided to speed Sakura's thrusts resulting in Laura doing the same, while increasing Murasaki's pain threshold in her cunt, and she was about to scream before a tentacle fully forced its way into her throat, and within moments made her go wide-eyed from seeing Laura was cumming hard into her womb while seeing it expand, and she yelped from being forcibly removed quickly by her as she was sent to the wall with semen gushing out alongside Laura still cunning a few spurts before she made Sakura yelp, quickly in untold speeds moved her while ignoring herself, and forced her dick right into Sakura's asshole.

As the Ninja Girls were unable to cum as they also felt the Soul Chain affect them, their cocks fired off rope after rope of only pre-cum with pain induced by Ophis, and Laura only kept fucking Sakura who felt like she was going to puke yet nearly screamed before that changed to pleasure by Ophis, as Laura's dick stretched all the way through her system, and was forcibly open-mouthed while having teary widened eyes as Laura's dick was fully in her mouth, and used her as a cocksleeve. Ophis decided to send Murasaki over; ignoring the girl's struggles to not do so as she made her shove her three dicks into her child's puffy womanhood, as Ophis feared that if she doesn't satisfy her child, she might die of overlust. And she doesn't want her Chosen One to die.

Laura roared, however, as she came from her dick while the tentacles sucking on her four breasts, gushed that milk back into her system, reenergizing her while easily pulling out of Sakura; said Ninja Girl plopping while being covered in semen onto her back, and Sakura's upper-cock coating Laura in multiple layers of pre-cum before Laura gushed out her semen for the second time as a fog of her semen filled the air.

As Laura planted onto her back while she weakly rested on the floor; gasping for breath with Murasaki's pre-cum she spurted while coming over, down on her cheek and onto her face; her humping the air still as smaller glob-like spurts of semen still shot from her dick, Sakura approached Laura's right and left upper set, while Murasaki walked up to the left and right lower set of Laura's flesh orbs. They then; by Ophis controlling them, grasp the two side cocks they had, then shoved them in Laura's upper/lower racks, with them gasping in return due to the soul chain effect and was forcibly rubbing their main dicks.

Laura only moaned as they were thrusting back and forth and forcibly kissed each other with tongue, before feeling sucking-tentacles move their hands aside, and fully engulfed their main dicks, and as one they began to thrust as Ophis decided enough was enough of pain, and increased their pleasure.

Suddenly sensing that they were very close to cumming, the ninja girls pulled out of Laura's tits before Sakura without being controlled, jammed all three of her cocks in Laura's cunt while Murasaki did the same to Laura's asshole. Thrusting their hips until it was only a blur, the Ninja Girls soon felt their own lower holes being penetrated by a multitude of tentacles; their stomachs bulging due to this, and soon felt their painfully aching balls start flooding their dicks with semen to shoot into Laura's holes. Since they were, unwillingly, cockblocked from cumming; and with Ophis' wish, the ninja girls fired off enough semen to fill up two Olympic size pools.

Ninja Girls pulled out while seeing Laura was passed out, and stood shakily while looking at each other and the mess they made, before they froze at hearing a familiar laugh coming from Laura's mouth, and stilled as she slowly raised herself with her magic getting darker with Lilith being affected at last, took control.

In her dimension, Ophis smiled at the sight but could tell that the potion still held its hold on her daughter, but was unsure of what to do as she thought that this would be enough to release Laura of its effects. And it was oddly at this time, Ebi came into the room with a satisfied look on her face while naked, and love juices easily showing from her vagina. Glancing at this, Ophis was starting to get another idea; however, she was unsure of its success rate as two girls were not enough to cure her child.

As the three girls were panting for breath, something odd happened as unknown to the occupancy in the room, there was a plant that was reacting to the demonic semen that grew in both length and size. With the tree almost the size of an adult, the main part of the tree opened mixed reveal a female of Laura's height. Her hair resembled Sakura's but in Murasaki's blue hair and a strand being Laura's dual color hair. She had though a mix of all their eye colors as one; but slitted pupils, though her body was mostly of Laura's without the extra set, and around F-Cups, plant-like skin mixed with Sakura's, and despite the way she looked, seems to be around fourteen or so, if glanced at.

Looking around, her eyes lit up seeing the ones that created her, "Hi Mama, Mommy, Mom," she said in the mixed voices of Murasaki and Laura's voice, with a slight yet minor echoey effect. As the Ninja Girls stared at her in shock, the child took in the sent of lust and being a newborn child, she felt odd vines develop from her back, and go straight at them while looking at them in curious innocence.

In Ophis' Dimension, both she and Ebi was gobsmacked at the turn of events as Ophis was a grandmother by her own creation. "I did not see that coming, even as she has already a few other kids," Ebi said while fake thinking after three minutes of silence.

In Laura's POV; despite Lilith being in control at the moment, her lust driven mind registered the child which was enough for her to start breaking free of the potion. But it was hard to do as well from feeling her child's vines wrap them all as they were lifted once again into the air, and she painted out weakly to the nameless child still, "Let… Us… Down."

The child only tilted her head cutely and blinked at her Mama, and being new the vines were not hers to control as they began moving throughout their body's and made them all yelp as they went back into all their holes except three latched onto their main dicks while Murasaki and Sakura held back screams as some entered their extra cocks, and asked innocently, "Why?"

"Because... I'm your… Mother," Laura gaining quick control while hearing Lilith curse at her like a sailor, but they felt heated once again by he odd solutions coming from the vines as well, "Mama want down?" The Child asked in confusion as they tried to speak yet they moaned from feeling that their balls was becoming tense once again while one more sprang forth and made Sakura nearly pass out as it fully enters her womb, "Yes… Do-Down!" Laura shouted out the last part as the solution forcibly made them cum; the child looking sick while holding her mouth as the semen traveled from all their dicks through her, and right into Sakura's womb; to make her look like she was easily having six kids before the child did so. The one wish part coming into effect within the Forced Demon Ninja Girl.

 **Lemon End**

Appearing before the four, after sensing it was safe while seeing Laura was rubbing herself with fear now, Ophis waved her hand and forcibly made Laura passed out.

She was about to walk over before pausing, bent down after seeing the lone Knight Piece meant for Laura's Peerage while knowing the two Ninja Girls was trying to escape as the vines retracted back into the nameless child, made them freeze in place since she has control over them still; to what she sensed, the next five minutes, and gave them a look while gently gripping the Piece.

"I decided since your so well with my firstborn, and after my one wish… I hereby state your not going back," Ophis told them to get them widen eyes at her for this with Murasaki stating at the Infinity Dragon God in shock, "But Mistress Obero would-" well tried to that is until Ophis made her shut up; eyeing the other girl who was merely silent as she felt suddenly weak and fell onto her sides before laying on her back, and began grunting as her belly shrank till she saw her pushing out a lime-colored egg from her vagina before passing out, and it oddly had a symbol that oddly looked like the one you would see from Sekirei Anime.

"I do not care about your lives back whence you came, I only care about Laura and only Laura," Ophis told them before eyeing the innocent, plant child and added as an afterthought, "And only my grandchildren."

Seeing an idea luckily come to her while she held the Single Piece and forced Sakura to awaken, she then used her power to levitate them both with them also knowing that she was now going to do something to them. Ophis grew her fangs while biting her thumb, and let a little of her own blood drop onto the Knight Piece as it glowed before splitting into on her hands now, three Knight Pieces.

She turned though while multitasking to the plant child as she poked Laura and stated to her curiously, "Mama sleep?"

"Yes she will for now, Grandchild… But first I think your other Mother's should be with her for all time in Demon Terms as well, don't you agree?" Ophis though tilted her head slightly while glancing mostly at the two floating Ninja Girls, to her Grandchild and without effort, she sent those two pieces while sending the third back into her child's room, right into the chests of both Ninja Girls; to their horror as they felt off before passing out.

Ophis only rolled her orbs since she broken their minds and released their memories of who they are, and as punishment for making her control their actions mostly for the sake of her firstborn, got rid of the extra dicks while making them recall all they did to the other; she now realized, was trapped within her Sigil, and cleaned the area up before creating a note, and sent the two girls through a vortex back to Rias' Mansion, and since seeing her Grandchild was confused mostly, she allowed her to stay with a note for the so-called Headmaster of Light, and left after sending her Grandchild to Laura's Queen's.

 **A few days later...**

Slowly waking up, Laura couldn't remember what happened after saving Hermione in Potion class and walking to the restroom, she nearly screamed seeing that she was pissing semen instead of urine. In her shock, Laura wiped her hand down to show a menu screen pop up, "What is this? An RPG," she muttered but was curious enough to see her stats.

 **Laura Evans Status Chart:**

 **Level: 35/999**

"What no fare I thought I was higher," she said pouting before she resumed checking it over.

 **Hp: 4372/5600**

 **Mp: 3571/5650**

 **Strength: 190**

 **Resistance (Physical): 150**

 **Resistance (Magical): 250**

 **Speed: 100**

 **Wisdom: 120**

 **Stamina: 350**

 **Luck: 270**

"Ok, not bad, my stamina is my ace though," Laura muttered before moving on to skill.

 **Skill Set:**

 **Tentacle** : **1/15**

 **Jutsu: 3/40**

 **Elemental Magic: 6/150**

 **Naga Gene: 1/40**

 **Chaos Magic: 20/90**

 **Succubus Gene: 20/500**

 **Veela Gene: 2/40**

 **Ogre Growth Gene, Height and Figure: 0/10**

 **Wandless Magic: 1/30**

 **Majin Regeneration, From Otherworldly Gift: 1/10**

 **Sex Magic: 2/30**

 **Shadow Manipulation: 0/10**

 **Seer Sight: 0/10**

 **Dick Morph Magic: 0/25**

 **Breast Milk Morph Magic: 1/25**

 **Summoning Magic: 0/10**

 **Death Magic: 1/10**

 **Life Magic: 0/10**

 **Angel Magic: 0/10**

 **Devil Magic: 3/60**

 **Fallen Angel Magic: 0/20**

 **Nature Magic: 0/30**

 **Familiar Magic: 2/10**

 **Skill Sets Increase as they are fully reached.**

"Ok some of them are a surprise," Laura said not knowing about most of them and was curious about a few others, and scrolled to Perks and Blessings section.

 **Perks/Blessings:**

 **Blessing of the Hunt: Given to the user by Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, this allows Laura to be more skillful in the forest areas while being a pro in using the bow and arrow, along with the dagger.**

 **Magic Might: Hecate's blessing to those in her favor.**

 **Blessing of the Naga: Able to understand All Reptiles and such race's with ease, and able to breath underwater.**

 **Blessing of the Veela: Able to have Natural Beauty and more attractions to Soulmates mostly; Side Effect is oblivious to said beauty.**

 **Blessing of ?: Has yet to be earned or unlocked.**

 **Blessing of Demons: Has yet to be earned or unlocked.**

 **Blessing of Aeons: Has yet to be earned or unlocked. Fusion is possible for more abilities.**

 **Blessing of Angels: Has yet to be earned or unlocked. Must unlock Demon Blessing first.**

 **Blessing of Old Ones: ?**

 **Stretchability: Due to Ophis' Wish, full control.**

 **Succubus Love: In the appearance of a Succubi; Not Unlocked or have achieved it, the Veela Ability increases tenfold by touching longer then one minute on any body part, only works on females and other futa not bonded, family, or friend.**

 **Curses/Cursed Abilities Gained:**

 **Semen Pissing Curse: Forces the user to only pee semen; Does not affect Chance of body changes to those it touches: 50/50.**

 **Lust in Control Ability: In times of overbearing sex, the user's lust takes over in the least expected moments.**

 **Dick on the Mind or Condulo Curse: Succubus-Based Curse only, depending on how long the person has no sex, the body will slowly go out of control while then acting out on its own, and forces the person to merely watch.**

 **Sleeping in the Buff or Slazaikoth Curse: Was passed on by Rias Gremory from Riser Phoenix placing said Curse. Can't be undone, and 50/50 chance to pass it on to those they are truly close to. This forces the user to sleep naked, without any clothes on while leaving them wide open to eased rape, and be paralyzed if it occurs for no chances at fighting back until done. Occurs slowly or overtime within a few years.**

 **Sleepwalking or Slotheake Curse: Forces the person to sleepwalk and would be botnfukly active if they are near those they cherish; Be family, Mate/Soulmate, or sibling/friend. If placed by another spell, will be fully active and would require true pain to awaken from. Placed by a jealous God.**

 **Cursed Milk/Blessed Milk or Humanoco Curse: 50/50 chance on cursing or blessing those older then eleven with a random body-based blessing/curse, or making them into Half-Monster. Depends also on person's genes.**

 **Magical Curse Spreader: If angered, scared, or humiliated to the core, the person's magic would react and curse said person that caused it, badly. The Curse depends on the person.**

 **Curse of God: Before his death, God cursed those with Chaos Magic to be fated to forever be killed at the age between seventeen to thirty on the night a tragic event occurred to said person. Can be broken, but it is costly. Was forced upon by all those with Chaos Magic by God, and a few others that aided upon his deathbed. Was activated after unlocking Royal Heritage.**

Seeing the curses, Laura gulped with her being fearful as some of them, could lead to dire consequences, "But then again it wouldn't be called a curse," she muttered while eyeing the screen still, and seeing to her curiosity some other pages for her Peerage, and oddly enough, her children and family, she looked before blinking, and gawked at her Queen's. "What?! They're a few levels higher than me? And who are the new ones?"

She saw the two new pages for both Sakura and Murasaki, and paled after clicking in curiosity the "Soul Chain" info, and stated with a groan while seeing well enough, she did have said tattoo, "Why was that placed on me and those two; It would make things harder with those curses as well, on me." She paused while going back to her Main Page and saw that her name was now blinking, and clicked it to be stunned from seeing she has some points to spend.

After nearly ten minutes, she somewhat figured out this odd screen until she touched the glowing green button it had, and was stunned; like she was, at seeing Lilith on the screen, "What the fuck is going on here?" Laura asked while seeing she shrugged.

Hearing the door open, Laura closed the menu as the nurse entered the room. "Oh my, how long have you been awake? Especially since that odd girl has been asking for you constantly, and even your friends?" She asked to have Laura look at her weirdly at that. "Not long, only about a couple hours now," Laura responded before asking her curiously as she was checking her over, "What odd girl and… I just realized I have four breasts!? How the hell that happen?"

"Well besides the extra set of breasts, along with your penis and balls, you're in working order," Pomphrey said while waving her wand around Laura's frame. "So what happened to the redhead And that girl I kissed?" Laura asked before giving her a blank look by her words, "Unfortunately for Ronald, he is staying in Hogwarts thanks to the Headmaster's unfortunate Second Chance Rule'," Pomphrey said while preparing herself for an expecting outburst.

"WHAT?! Do you know how close he was to killing people, and possibly affecting them like the way I was," Laura cried out in angered shock before Pomphrey then told her to at least relief her then, "Actually you were the only one affected that way," the nurse said.

Before Laura could state anything, the door for the halls was knocked; Laura being near it, with Pomphrey sighing before heading over and opened it to reveal- "Mama!" The plant girl glomped Laura hard; getting her to wince yet was slowly recalling things with a small blush at her own actions, and saw that both her Queen's and even Astryd and that one girl… Who now had black as night hair and silver-hazel eyes, were panting as it seemed they were chasing her.

"Thank Magic that you're alright," Shino said while giving the newborn a look, to Laura with relief, and the plant child hid her head onto Laura's upper set while seeking comfort.

"Can you tell us who she is, as she refused to even tell us?" Xion asked her King while crossing her arms underneath her bust, and seeing she was wearing her one outfit she met Maurs on that day, today. "That is something I would like to know as well," Laura said since she was still recalling things while Lilith was also telling her what Ophis told her, and the plant girl only kept hugging her and refusing to let go.

"Well, It seems she dubbed you as her mother oddly enough, as that one plant we kept in that room has vanished," Pomphrey stated while making them all look at her and Hermione; the one girl, blushed before looking away since Laura's left-upper breast was briefly shown by the girl rehugging her, and adjusted herself while asking the nurse about the plant, "What kind was it?"

Laura was stunned with Xion jaw dropping, and Shino looking at the child suspiciously by her words, as even Hermione thought that plant was just made-up from that few movies and screen plays it had, "Why, a Audicatis Flytrap or in Muggle named terms… Was it called an Audrey 2… Not sure," she shrugged while Laura looked at the green-skinned girl, and then asked her Queen's about the child; she guessed, "So you don't know who she is?"

Seeing her gesturing to the hugging girl, they shrugged before Shino seeing the nurse was busy, handed Laura the note they had, and once she read it, she groaned as she fully recalled everything now, "Great… She's mine from my… Magic acting out." Pomphrey was curious yet shrugged it as if, it was common; not understanding Laura's words of hesitation at all, "That tends to oddly occur rarely among any given Witch or Wizard while making... To what Muggles called Monster Girls. Depending on where, when, or even the situations at hand, they can be made from anything: A plant, animal, even fossils and machinery, you name it. And there are also those within Japan and few locations that have already existed as well, that would be in terms, like that."

Thinking this over, Laura knew of those locations, but never actually visited. And seeing proof that was hugging her still, she decided; while getting the girl's attention, by stating a name, "Hope," the child blinked at her curiously and seeing she responded to the name, sighed since she felt the urge to go to the bathroom, "Hope, can you please get off me?"

"No, I want to be near you," Hope said Before pulling down Laura's top, and started sucking a nipple; getting Hermione to blush again and excused herself with Xion being amused as while Laura was out, she was transferred to the Ravenclaw House due to them saving her from a House Revolt against her, after she defended Laura's actions that day.

Pomphrey seeing how the plant girl was acting, confused Laura and Co. while she adjusted herself and realized she may be a newborn, but she still ya teeth as well, "Not so hard sweetie." The nurse then came back from her cubby that held her supplies, and gave Laura a book that made her groan, and her two Queen's to only giggle while stating it out loud, "'How to Raise your Magic-Made Monster Girl by Authors Aeroza Vontrollizo and James Z. Makinyir', you cannot be serious?"

Seeing the nurse's firm look now to Laura while feeling her milk flow into the Hope's mouth, she stated in a half-stern and half-understanding tone before making bandages from old cloth, "Yes, and you best get to reading as besides yourself, I have a Daughter made from my old dog back then, and she's secretly a Victoria Secret model as of now. And that very book aided me on helping her when she needed it alongside myself, so get used to it as for sometime, she would be mostly sticking around whoever her parents are, and seek them out for security and whatever reason."

She then left to give the bandages to the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and sighed while giving her Queen's a look.

At the Ravenclaw apartment later on, and reading some of the book as it also oddly enough was self updating to the whatever Monster Girl existed; the girls currently leaving her be since she was told to rest a few days by the nurse as well, Laura watched Hope sleep peacefully on the bed besides her since she refused to even leave her side, while here, "Will my life ever be normal?" She asked herself before she stilled at seeing a Odd Sigil appear near the front of her bed, she saw a familiar person show herself, and narrowed her eyes at her with suspicion, "Ophis… What are you doing here?"

Giving her a look, she asked softly to her while glancing at Hope briefly, "How much do you recall?"

"Everything at this point… All I have to ask is this: Why?" Laura told her before asking, and saw Ophis was hesitant but decided to oblige her Hatchling to get her stunned by her words, "Because your mine; My firstborn child to ever exist, and all I want to do is make you happy," she paused before gesturing to Hope to relief and irk Laura at the same time, by her next words, "You and your children, that is."

"How…" "It was due to the thing the redhead woman did to you, and the ritual involved to keep you within her by offering my own… Eggs to fuse with you; Making you fully mine," Ophis interrupted Laura. "And the wishes?" Laura asked crossing her arms between her two sets of tits, with her still not getting used to them. "Like I said: To keep you happy,"

"You have a weird way of wanting me to be happy," Laura said while deadpanning at Ophis… _Correct that my mother apparently_ , Laura mentally told herself with Lilith stating in reply to that, "So what now?" Laura asked while seeing Ophis looked like she didn't know what to do at this point, and decided to make Laura's eyes go wide at her for, "Perhaps… I should keep an eye on you and stay here for the time being."

"I don't think so Ma, I'm just getting a headache just the possibilities of you giving every supernatural being a heart attack," Laura said while she was sitting up in the bed when they were talking. Seeing Ophis frown yet seemed somewhat happy at being dubbed that title from her, Laura was going to quickly to defuse the situation but instantly went quiet when Ophis kissed her on the forehead, "Fine… I'll stay out of your way, but that doesn't mean I'll stop checking up on you," Ophis said yet before she left, she turned to Laura while she added onto her words, "If you end up in trouble… Then I will enroll myself here to keep a better eye on you."

Once she left, Laura groaned to herself while getting back into a lying position and also seeing her newborn monster child shiver, hesitated yet brought her closer to relax then, "I was right, my life can never be normal at all."

 _ **In a back alley in London:**_

Two people; a man and a woman was dealing with an issue; with them both wearing cloaks not belonging to any Death Eaters; the man in black and silver while the woman fully crimson, and the man oddly enough, conjured a frozen vanilla coke after burning with a basic Fira Spell, a Inferi Corpse meant to distract them.

Once he sipped it, he turned to the woman who only shook his head at him as if to say, what, wordlessly, "Did you really had to provoke that person enough to use that against us?" She placed her crimson gloved hands to her nose by him stating the obvious, "Well, it was either that, or we wouldn't get the information about that True Prophecy from that Dark Wizard and the item he stole from you in the first place, Ruby."

The woman gave him a look before sending a conjured dagger behind him to slay a spying Gecko Hollow that was ordered by a certain man to spy on them, and sighed while stating to him while looking at the enchanted digital watch she has on her left wrist, "We need to gather our things soon as you were the one suggested at showing up early to that school, search for things and a specific group of children with potential after all, Aeroza, and seeing if it was also safe for some of your own to enroll there."

Aeroza nodded as he easily sipped till the drink was gone without any headaches or brain freezing involved, and they left with in a rainbow-like vortex he conjured, and left.

 **Laura's Peerage:**

 **King = Laura (Vella/Naga/Chaos Demoness Hybrid)**

 **Queen 1 =Shino / Onishi (Sacred Gear Gun Maker/Split Personality)**

 **Queen 2 = Xion (Not demon but something else; Has slight demon traits)**

 **Knight 1 = Asuka (Ninja)**

 **Knight 2 = Sakura**

 **Knight 3 = Murasaki**

 **Bishop 1 =Nym (Magical Witch / Altered Metamorph)**

 **Bishop 2 = ?**

 **Rook 1 = ?**

 **Rook 2 = ?**

 **Pawn's 1-8 = ? (Suggestions)**


	7. Chapter 7

On a cold Thursday morning, a week or so into Hogwarts, Laura groaned while waking herself up with seeing Hope lying on her own bed along with her morning wood that tends to leak precum ever since that day, each day, before heading to the restroom; not bothered by the sloshing sound resonating from her body yet still is getting used to it, and relieved herself of her semen urine before using her Chaos Magic to easily clean whatever missed.

Stepping into the shower room after she gathered things, Laura waited for the water to adjust before stepping in; releasing a soft moan as the water made contact with her body. Washing the conditioner from her hair a few minutes later, Laura moved to washing her entire body; groaning as the washcloth moved over her body while she came a little along with her washing her more sensitive parts, before seeing that her dick was at full mass; thanks to both the sex dream and the hot water.

Grabbing her cock with both hands, Laura released a throaty moan all the while stroking her dick up and down. Seeing her pre-cum start to bubble out, Laura licked the pre-cum while quietly moaning as it hit her tongue before swallowing almost two-thirds of her cock as the rest was enveloped by her four tits. Sounds of slurps and muffled moans filled the room for the past several minutes as while Laura was busy sucking herself off, tentacles appeared from her back; catching the demoness off guard from feeling something penetrate her holes while a tentacle held her down so that she couldn't stop sucking her dick or more to the point was making her deepthroat it.

Losing track of time, Laura kept on slurping on her cock with lust showing this entire time in her orbs, until she felt the familiar sensation of her cumming and soon swallowed all of her own semen while it was being absorbed into her body. Laura was then blinking while being confused while standing upwards and everything back to normal as all she recalled was washing her hair and lastly seeing her hardened dick; worrying her on that yet for some reason, the urge to tell someone about this was suddenly quelled by her curses, and deeming it unimportant.

Returning to her room in the buff; after she was finished, Laura changed into the school uniform… but was having a hard time trying to bind her lower chest, before leaving the room and saw her child was still sleeping thankfully.

Once she left, she saw a couple claws around the Notice Board, "What's going on?" She asked curiously to one of her fellow claws. "Oh we have Flying Practice with the Lions," Terry told her while turning around, before he added with excitement; making Laura wondered when did they get here, "And it seems the New Classes are up and running already, in fact… It's today they start."

"Yet why did they have the Lion's being mostly in our classes anyway?" Anthony said while thinking smartly, "I thought we had most of our classes with Hufflepuff," he pointed out in addition to his words, though Laura did have her suspicions as only one person had the power to do something like that.

Shrugging in response while Laura greeted her Queen's and her friend's; with her child waking up and following her in a blue dress with lavender flowers on it, everyone gathered to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Hey Laura, why don't you sit with me at the Gryffindor, my love," a certain bastard said while trying to act smooth; Hope hiding behind her Mama since she didn't like how he also looked at her as well secretly for the past week sometimes without her looking, though Laura could tell that he was leering at her improved bust for a week, without even trying to hide it.

"First let's get things straight," Laura began narrowing her eyes and looked firmly at him while crossing her arms, "The so-called Marriage Contract between us was annulled from it not being Legal as it wasn't signed by either of our fathers." Forgetting that this was occuring within the Great Hall, everyone listened with rapt attention along with the Professors; which the two new one's were not there, "And second, why would I even want to be married to someone like you? You're a bully to those smarter than you… Which is mostly everyone else in this castle," Laura began to list off while gesturing it by counting from her fingers to him, "You always try and push your work on someone else, and do we even have to talk about your manners?" Laura declared with Lilith also adding a bit of herself during that for Laura, in question, before raising an eyebrow; secretly Ophis watching as promised was amused by her child.

Turning red in embarrassment, Ron charged in yet only to fall on his ass as when he charged in, Laura did a low sweep maneuver, before placing her foot on his chest, firmly to not move. "Stay down you swine. You aren't even in the same League to even date me," Laura stated, perfectly combining Karasuba, Iris-Heart, and Esdeath; said females sneezing while rubbing their chests as they felt something odd just happened while Ophis chuckled since they seemed suitable for her child from looking into things, narrowing her eyes while also releasing a good amount of her Devil Power before her Queen's could stop her.

This got looks of interest from Snape, a look of warning from Flitwick, and a look of concern mixed with hints of worry from Dumbledore. In fact Astryd and a few others felt the power as well to make them more curious over Laura, even more; Hermione especially.

Ignoring the stares from both students and teachers, Laura went to eat breakfast acting as she didn't do what she just did but seeing Hedwig fly in, Laura read what mail she got from family. She was relieved that her two new Knights was alright and found out they were still adjusting; from reading things, and her egg was being seen to by Koneko as oddly, Sakura was a bit clumsy and didn't want to harm her possible child. But she paled from seeing her Mother's would want a word during the holidays on that.

Going to her Theory of Worlds and Magic Class first thing along with Xion going with her since Shino was dubbed as monster-sitting duty, Laura took notice of both of her new professors; even as the room was filled with what a classroom was like, alongside a few odd things.

The first a young caucasian man that was at least 6 feet tall, and was in some kind of armor. He was around the age of twenty-two. He had no helmet on so they could clearly see his face. His eyes, however, were slanted on his pupil's; but they looked normal except they also had strange small symbols that no one could make out. They were also of course mixed with a bright-green of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans together, in color. He was also clean shaven, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye; like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His hair, however, was pure white yet his armor, however as well, represented that of the medieval times; like a knight, but the armor was mixture between silver, and gold. The shoulders represented two specific animals that those that were aware that is, clearly didn't know. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. He also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves, a little.

Next to him was a woman that was 5'5" and wore something in Japan as she wore a crimson and black lined kimono meant for combat, though there was hints of a darker colored leotard underneath; as the males and Laura included, saw the valley of her very impressive sized bust; a high yet perky G-Cup. Her hair was a bronze color with a strand being silver

"Ah, welcome class," Aeroza smoothly said while looking at the students; eyeing a few already like he was doing so to Laura, with somewhat knowing in his orbs, "I am Aeroza, a combat mage from Africa," he stated while introducing himself; making Laura suspicious since he didn't have an accent at all, and he; from her somehow knowing, was telling a lie on that part.

"And I'm Ruby, a Japanese Sorceress," Ruby introduced herself as she glanced at them all while eyeing Laura lastly, "While I am your assistant teacher here, I'm also your combat instructor; In which you have right after this one," she said making them blink in surprise at that.

Getting to the lessons after assigning them seats, Aeroza went to talk about the different countries, and their kinds of magic before talking about theories of possible worlds that are in relation to theirs, and even showed them that some video games or series were based on them as well; with him demonstrating on a dummy while he conjured a simple Fire Spell from Final Fantasy; which intrigued most of them alongside Laura, and making Xion narrowing her eyes now suspiciously at the man.

When it was Ruby's turn to teach, the boys kept starting at her ass and tits; though Laura had to slap her own cock to stop it from twitching; with her blushing when Ruby came over while checking their combat forms to start with, paused, and looked her over fully while giving her a look, and stated surprising her, "Meet me at the end of the class, Miss Evans… It seems your advanced more than you let on." Seeing this, Laura gulped while wondering what to feel about this. Though they didn't see Aeroza shake his head at them before helping Astryd and Hermione out with their stances.

While the class ended, Laura told her Queens to take care of her child and that she'll catch up for their flying class; with both her Queen's quickly chasing after the speedy child once the word cake and baking was heard. "So you wanted to see me?" Laura asked Ruby, with her wondering why she seemed secretive all of the sudden while charming the door locked, and jumped as Aeroza appeared while looking her over.

"She's the one," he said after a few minutes of silence with a nod. And this made Ruby pout at him, "Why did you have to say that right away? I wanted to make her blush even more," Ruby said as she already had her kimono off while indeed making Laura be stunned; with a full, red, blush at seeing her proudly showing off her cock.

"I don't know how you can be so professional at one minute, and a horny minx the next,"Aeroza stated to her then while shaking his head. "And this is why you're going to be a lonely man for the rest of your life," she snapped before blushing at his words that were smug now; though didn't see the small rage in his orbs at her for this, "At least I don't fuck every girl I see," Aeroza fired back before adding smugly, "But you won't know what kind of woman you have unless you get kids involved from the love of your life."

Ruby gasped in shock before narrowing her eyes, and stomping towards Laura; stunning not only the girl but Aeroza as well by kissing her right on the lips thus causing a Soul Chain to appear, this one in the shape of a bird of sorts; on Laura's right hand, and on Ruby's no longer bare back, "By the wings of my contract: Let those who harmed my mistress feel my power unleashed upon them."

"So you're from that part of Japan, huh," Aeroza said while watching with a thoughtful expression of Ruby get into Laura's personal space, and freaking the girl out since this was unlike Akeno or the others done. "Will you please stop and explain?!" Laura said, accidentally sending shock wave after shock wave, throughout Ruby's body. "AHH, YES MISTRESS! PUNISH YOUR LITTLE BIRD! PUNISH ME," and Aeroza thought to that one thing, _Glad I charmed the room to be soundproof from the outside_. Ruby then moaned out while her dick twitched and squirted out semen; some of it splashing onto Laura's hair and face.

"Um... Did I over do it?" Laura asked while blinking in astonishment before giving Aeroza a weird look as he only laughed as he then responded, while wiping a fake tear from his eyes, "No, not really, but I never though of her as a True Submissive. Haven't seen one of them in years, not since in egyptian times."

"True Submissive?" Laura asked while wondering what he meant by his words near the end. "Just think of an Yandere Woman from what you possibly know, but times times that over nine thousand; No pun intended. Though... A Futa Submissive to another futa isn't something that's happened," he shrugged before continuing, "So who knows what will happen, " he glanced at them both at the end before sensing a power approaching, and recognized it. "Well… This is going to be interesting," he confused Laura next while making her blink at summoning from nothing, a frozen drink of sorts, before groaning at seeing a familiar sigil appear.

"Never expected this but it is welcomed,' Ophis duly stated once she fully appeared while being amused from seeing Ruby was twitching on the ground; from pleasure overload, before getting up and glared right at the man, "Aren't you supposed to be the Odd Seer between the two of us, why didn't you tell me that I would meet my Destined One?" She gawked at him then as he only shrugged while sipping his drink; amusing Ophis by his words, "You didn't ask me to tell you and honestly it takes a lot to prank you at times; Despite myself multitasking over the years to tell between my two Secret Seer Abilities, at once... So consider yourself pranked," he then laughed at her before he easily side-stepped as she tried to tackle him. Though this only backfired as he easily spun her around mid-flight so that she ended up tackling Laura.

Amused by the scene he caused, he used his own power secretly to place a note into Ophis' clothing for her to find a meeting spot for later, and stated, "So I take it that you approve of this unification, My Lady?" He asked Ophis with her knowing who he was, but only nodding once. "Yes… The happier Laura is, the happier I will be," she said with Aeroza secretly giving her a sad look while knowing her wishes from his rare abilities; knowing a few would backfire on her, before covering it up.

"Again you have a weird sense of me being happy," Laura groaned out as Ruby nuzzled her four sets of breasts as she accidently ripped the bindings, "Mistress, happy Mistress, means fun fuck," Ruby states in a way to freak Laura out since this was already confusing her; not Lilith as she chuckled and decided to merely watch things play out.

"Tell me: What if I told you to give me a lap dance in the middle of class, naked?" Laura hesitantly asked yet she blanched as Ruby began to do as ordered with Aeroza now laughing at his friend's state. "Mistress if you allow it, my breasts will leak out milk to keep you horny," Ruby said with Laura being concerned since she had glazed eyes as if, she wasn't at all there in the right mind.

"And I wondered why True Submissives stopped showing up in history… Well from the ones not placed down by judgemental folks back then," Aeroza said to get Laura to look at him and stated as Ruby was dancing on desks, "How old are you as you feel even older than my Ma," He only chuckled and gestured to Ruby; with a later-on look on his face at her firstly.

"My breast milk can also be the only food you can ever need, if you want it," Ruby said with glazed eyes still while making Laura grunt from feeling her dick hardened easily from the way Ruby was moving her body and cupping her tits on purpose, and Aeroza no longer amused, sighed before waving his hand to make Ruby pass out on top of the desks; with Ophis glinting at the man for losing her own amusement yet understood.

"True Submissives tend to take things too far on first contact or more once your power is sent into the seal, but will start to be calmer over time; Though they will still think you're a god or mostly a godly-like Master or Mistress to them by name, always, and be themselves… The sad thing is from what I recalled, they can no longer say your full name, and only the Master/Mistress bit always." Seeing that his companion was knocked out, Aeroza excused Laura to her Flying Class.

He though saw Ophis give him a look, and only waved at her by making her gawk as she was sent back, by his power at work, to her castle.

 **Scene change Quidditch Field**

Reaching the grassy fields at three in the afternoon, Laura thought over what she just learned and couldn't help but asked the already thought out question, "Why can't my life be normal?" She paused before finding a note in her outfit, pulled it out and read it aloud to herself; with her being bewildered, "'Because it isn't', " seeing the other students start to enter the field, Laura hid the note as her Mates and daughter approached them; with Laura being amused at her child having cake on her face.

Seeing the professor enter the field, she scanned the field of the current Claws and Lions, "What are you waiting for? Stand by a broom and wait for further orders," she barked out to make them hussle quickly. Warily glancing at her broom, Laura saw that it looked ready to be put in the fire, "Now put your hand over your broom, and say the word: Up," she instructed.

"UP," everyone called out as each broom had a different reaction to the various students as Laura's jumped right in her arms, while some rolled over to either side or didn't even move at all. After a couple more tries, everyone had their broom jump up in their hand, and as Madam Hooch helped them get into the proper positions one of the lions shot up after he jumped a little too hard while being forced to ride a out-of-control broom.

"Hey, get back here," Hooch called out yet it was unheard by the screams the boy let out as the boy; Neville Longbottom, yelped for help while the broom zoomed in every direction; even oddly backwards, to try and get the boy off itself.

Not waiting for a response, Laura took off on the rickety broom offered while catching Neville as he fell from his broom, and said broom fell down onto the ground, limply, "I think you are better on the ground," she told the Young Lion while Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing for at least a check-up, and Laura checked the broom over to see that it was messed with; everyone but her Queen's and her friend's coming over while the others discussed about random topics until the professors' return.

"So what's with the odd tattoo?" Shino asked while her other-self was for once silent, from seeing it. Hearing this, Laura's head dropped while looking regretful, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with someone like me: A magnet for freaky shit," she muttered.

Narrowing their eyes, the Queens took their King to their room as they kept Hope occupied in the Common Room; not seeing her eye the leftover cake on the table; with a laugh to herself, like Ophis. "Explain," Xion said with a look while crossing her arms, and she tried explaining it the best she could for the next half-hour, and the two Queen's got the gist of what their King was saying. At the end, Laura was crying as she was expecting them to say rude things and walk away, or even state they hated her for what she now gained, by force… But she didn't expect them to hug her at the same time.

Soon having a three way kiss, clothes were soon shed, and nearly a hour or so later, they were panting as one; with them giving her surprised looks as Shino stated to Laura, "How did you get so bigger than last time? I was sure you would have ripped me up, yet you didn't?" Laura half-shrugged as she also didn't know why, but stated the blame on Ophis; who only shrugged with a whatever while amused by their acts, "Perhaps it was Ma's wishes still in effect."

Resting in the aftermath glow, they soon shot up realizing that Hope was right outside the door, and they forgot to put the silencing spells up. Yet before they could explain themselves, they saw she was head to toe, covered in cake, and to make Shino shiver from seeing a vine also take a bite from whatever was left on her head; with it oddly looking like a sharp-toothed flytrap of sorts before being sucked back into the girl. "Uh… How long have you been standing there like that sweetie?" Laura asked warily to her child.

Her only response was to shrug and go back to eating her cake with a innocent head-tilt to the left. Seeing the image in Laura's mind, Lilith replaced Hope's image with that of her mates and slaves with different types of food, yet Laura shook her head and made Lilith pout as it was erased by her magic or by something she has been trying to find within her; for nearly a year now, secretly, from this.

"You just rest Laura, I'll go clean her up," Xion offered while seeing the child was only confused about what she witnessed yet mostly was focusing on her own food, she went with Hope; after getting a robe on, to the showers. Laura told her thank you, and Xion nodded to know she heard her, and turned to Shino who deadpanned an obvious look back to her King, "We are a fucked up family aren't we?"

They jumped before a bucket of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and splashed the entire mattress with water before vanishing; with Laura oddly hearing a cat-like laugh before that too was gone. "What the fuck just happened?" Shino exclaimed while getting out of the bed for once, swearing in rarity within Laura's hearing. "I don't really know Shino-Chan… But I hope whatever did that, was gone." Though Laura only thought with a odd feeling to herself, _Why does it seem I may have jinxed myself on that?_

On the Friday of the third week of Hogwarts, Laura was once more in the forest trying to increase some of her stats alongside trying to work on her skill set; working with some of her lesser known moves. "We were wondering where you go in the mornings," Daphne said out loud while scaring Laura, and blasted a nearby tree down. "Warn a woman before you do that," she said holding her hand over her heart with a look to know they truly scared her.

"Are you sure you should be dressed like that in this weather?" Astryd asked while changing the subject as Laura was wearing a push-up front zipper sports bra and short shorts; with it easily showing off the tattoos she's gained. "No, the cold doesn't bother me," she said while shrugging her shoulders, "I do this back in Japan on a daily basis. This way, I can train to keep my body fit and also increases my magical reserves," she explained while rolling her shoulders, and she then walked over to retrieve her robe.

"What kind of magic?" Daphne asked while eyeing crystals on the ground to know they were not natural, and making Laura gulp lightly to herself, and figuring they might be trustworthy at this point, decided to show them. She then made crystals form within her hands to impress them, and seeing that they were also colored as well in the two girl's favorites, gave them each one.

"I didn't know there was magic that can make crystals… This is amazing Laura," Astryd states in awe while eyeing the violet crystal, and Daphne only nodded as she eyed the red one within her palm. Laura was secretly pleased with Lilith inside her, eyeing the two girls from Laura's Eye's, and accepted her decision while making the two girls look at her in confused wonder by her words, "Well… It's not really. More of a bloodline I have, and more."

Seeing their faces, she told them to stay put while backing up and before they could ask, they were stunned as Laura revealed her true form to them, and she blanched with Astryd saying to her with a look that she may have guessed it already, "I knew it! I knew that you were not normal, but regardless of that… What race are you?" Laura nearly faltered with Lilith laughing as Astryd was touching her wings and poking at her tail, with Daphne doing the same.

"Um… Do you two really want to know?" Laura warily asked as by their looks, she sighed before she motioned for them to sit down; her screen she had shown up and made her glance to see both of them was now added within the pages; with a quest popping up, and it seemed an easy one with some exp.

 **To tell the Truth?**

 **Reward is 10,000 Exp regardless what you do, but the reward depends on it.**

"I'm… I'm a Demoness," Laura told them to get them both now look at her blankly before looking at each other, then back at her with her looking relieved at this, "What kind?" Daphne asked while Laura heard a ding to know she leveled up. "Chaos Demoness that is also a Devil," she answered honestly to get them both be in shock at that, before they began to talk excitedly at once for Laura to then hold up her hands while stating, in amusement, "One at a time, please."

After she explained things to what she knew to them, she glanced at her inventory and was wondering what a Hi-Elixir was, along with her gaining two extra points, and a new skill that seemed useful.

 **New Skill Earned:**

 **Trusting Speech: Is used to talk your way out of things, and to also only fool those that are weak minded. Also used to aid yourself in honesty to those you know. 1/20 done.**

"So that you know about me… What now?" Laura asked them to have both girls blink as they looked at each other, then back at her with looks of being honest, "Well… I'm not going to tell anyone at all, for starters, but I don't know about Daphne here," Astyrd told Laura with a thumb pointed at the Greengrass Heiress who looked offended only slightly, yet told Laura with a look to relieve her, "Same thing," she paused while thinking to herself, then asked to confirm by Laura's nod to her, "You said your're a Chaos Demoness, right?"

Laura was then stunned by Daphne telling her something that even surprised Astryd, with Daphne cross-legged now on the ground, "I think in my Family Library we have a book about them; Not sure though, but I might be able to convince father to give it to me since you did state you hardly know much about them, and that one book you have is hardly telling you anything, right?"

Laura could only nod with them getting up before she saw her screen she dismissed, came back, and confused her by stating a new quest; to which she widened her eyes at and confused the girls before they dodged a sudden, energy-like attack.

 **Wild yet Cursed Devil Boss: Spidericka**

 **Reward: 25,000 Exp, 1,000 Gallons**

 **Bonus: Protect the two Heirs and find the missing girl, reward is tripled.**

Appearing out of the forest, something that came out of monster girls appeared with four sets of breasts, and the lower half of a black widow spider appeared. She was indeed a wild devil though, if the eyes didn't say anything about it, and the ears she had. She also was around half the size of a particular monster in relation, inside the forest, that Laura met and made agreeing terms with.

"Kukukuku, more meals for me to have," the Wild Devil states while licking her lips to have Laura keep both her friends behind her as they were scared as to what was going on, "I was planning on eating that one girl, before I caught a scent of a lovely, young, juicy demon as yourself…. YOUR MINE TO EAT!" The Devil charged right at Laura who used her magic to send the girls a few feet away before getting knocked onto the ground with the Wild Devil trying to bite at her; with no success as Laura without thinking, went to punch her yet made the Wild Devil howl in surprised pain with Laura looking at her right-fist to see it was covered in crystal to the point it looked like a dagger of sorts (Imagine from Original Ben 10 Diamondhead move).

"You bitch! Now look what you done, you ruined my perfect body!" The Wild Devil stated to Laura in anger; with Laura upsetting the female even more while seeing her puncture the left-part of the Devil as both Daphne and Astryd, hid behind some trees, "You're not at all perfect to be honest, I mean, you're a spider for Sin's Sake."

Snarling, Spidericka was ready to spear Laura, but she was ready, "Lightning Style: False Darkness." Crying out in pain at feeling the electricity coursing through her body, Spidericka stumbled back leaving her open for a follow up attack, "Ek fleygja þrír geirr muspilli," Laura chanted firing two spears made of fire. Dodging the first one and almost getting it with the other, Spidericka used her webs to move about the field, "I'm going to eat you," she screamed out going in for a lunge.

"Wind Style: Wall of Wind," Laura called out invoking the winds to form a shield, "Damn it," the demon cried out in pain. Before she could make another move she was suddenly attacked from above, "Stay away from My Mistress," Ruby snarled out while lifting Spidericka by one of her legs, and sent her flying. "Die," Ruby monotoned unleashing a Megidolaon, from the Persona Series, and annihilated the demon while oddly a bracelet was left behind with a spider image on it; not knowing this girl used to be a Demigod turned demon.

"Thanks for the help Ruby, now let's go rescue the girl," Laura said wiping the dust off her outfit, and seeing her two friends eyed her and their new professor in awe, she did a Goku Son head rub while sheepishly chuckling at them, and then saw on her screen that appeared on seeing she was nearly done except the one last part to get the reward, "You to go back to the tower while me and Professor Ruby," Ruby raises an eyebrow at her Mistress for yet understood while Laura's two friends nodded, "Go see if that Demon took anyone."

Going deeper into the woods; a few miles out, they saw the more demonic webbing near the entrance to a large underground cavern, and stealing her nerves, Laura went first before Ruby followed as they saw this cave may have been at least seven hundred or so years old while also seemingly, may have been magic-made from the way things were as they went deeper and deeper; the reason was for the small glowing torches latched onto the walls with ever-burning fire.

Once at the end, they saw the demon woman's nest while seeing some treasures or whatnot she may have taken from her victims; if the webbed skeletons of both human and creature didn't state the obvious, and they began their search.

After nearly or close to twenty minutes, Laura found the missing person was a eleven year old student from the School Robes, was from Gryffindor. She had shoulder length, light-brown hair with her looking to be petrified of sorts; if her dazed hazel eyes was to say anything about it while they moved back and forth as if, in fear, and she was Caucasian though her skin was pale while showing her left arm's robe was torn and had bite marks of a spider to make Laura guess she had some sort of venom within her system. She was around the same height as Daphne, and resembled; facewise, to a younger Willow Shields.

"So that is where Miss Perks went to, as mostly McGonagall and Flitwick have been searching her for the past few days, Mistress," Ruby stated while checking the girl over to make Laura then recall some of the names back then from the starting feast, and looked at her forced girl; to her own mind that is, and asked softly to get Ruby to glance at her, "Why is she like that? It seems as if she's terrified fully?"

"Well… That demon may have had Fear Venom; A rarity for Wild Spider Demons to have as such, Mistress," Ruby began as they gotten the girl; Sally-Anne Perks or Sally that is, out of the webbing and cleaned her up as her eyes barely noticed then since they were still open, and looking everywhere, "She must of had a sick sense of feeding as she may have ate her victims while inducing fear into them… Sorta like another rare race I heard about that a Author by the name of Stephen King write about." That made Laura blink and gave Ruby a look over as she read all that man's work and Ruby only seemed amused, "Was he a Squib or something?"

"Matter of speaking, a Half-Blood, Mistress, and experienced having odd encounters as such." Ruby told her while they jumped as that bracelet Laura gotten as a reward left her inventory, and latched onto the girl; making her pass out now. "Well, let's get Miss Perks to the Hospital Wing and let her recover at least, Mistress." Laura sighed while not getting used to being called that all that time, and left; not seeing the small spider's eyes on the bracelet glowed blood-red in irritation before dimming.

In the Great Hall later on while letting McGonagall know about Sally; with her looking at Laura gratefully, Laura watched as once she sat down, a strange bat of sorts flew from the open window while landing in front of her, "You're Rias' Familiar, aren't you?" The Chaos Demoness asked while getting a nod and extending out its left leg. Taking the letter, Laura allowed it to drink some of her blood before it flew off; with it feeling funny since the blood tasted strange from Laura, and turning to the letter, Laura found out that Rias and the others were doing fine, and merely wanted to know how she was doing at Hogwarts, and her sighing as her parents reminded her they wanted a talk over the holidays with her.

In Charms Class; a few hours later, Laura was working; more like being forced to work with Ron Weasley on the assignment Flitwick decided to randomly pair students this time with, "I swear to the Seven Sins Weasley, if you take another glance at my chest… I'll turn you into a woman the painful way," Laura said Before glaring at him. "I already told you that the marriage between you and I was annulled," she hissed out to make him blink at her in shock a few moments, "What do you mean annulled? Dumbledore said that you would be my wife," Ron screeched out catching everyone's attention, even Flitwick who was surprised by that.

"This is the last time I'm reminding you, Weasel: Our Marriage Contract was annulled because it was illegally made. Meaning that either of our Heads of House, AKA OUR FATHERS, agreed to it, and I know that Mom would never agree to such a thing as she has a certain hatred for your mother due to the fact that she tried using Love Potions on my father to try and keep him to herself," Laura said while narrowing her eyes at the end even more, before going back to working on her Charms Work.

Trying to keep focus, Laura rubbed her legs together trying to hold back her slowly hardening dick, and was thankful that she was sitting in the lowest row along with Flitwick was using a spell to fly around helping students. What she didn't along with everyone saw, was a pair of light-blue cat eyes that briefly shown up within the window; giggling quietly to itself before fading away as it coated Laura's quill with a powder to irritate her dick.

After class, Laura sidestepped while trying to ignore her hard-on within Zara; who was secretly straining on keeping it inside, when she felt someone try and tackle her from behind and wasn't surprised that it was Ronald, "Why am I not surprised?" Laura deadpanned without trying to grunt in discomfort while watching Ron fall on his face.

"You'll pay for insulting my mother," Ron said while quickly getting up, "And I will make you my wife even if you like it or not," he added before pulling out his wand. Seeing the wand drawn, the other students scattered screaming; some running to get a teacher while others just wanted to get the hell out of dodge. "Are you sure that you want to challenge me to a fight?" Laura asked while raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms; with something odd settling over her dick to make it go quickly soft while not seeing the same odd eyes pout at this before fading away, "Unlike you, I can use magic without my wand," an example of this, crystals formed around her, _And by this, my power_.

Firing off a 'Wordless Spell', Laura tilted her head to the side while feeling the winds rush past her and without even a second thought, two crystals charged forward; one crystal to nail him to the floor and the other one, towards his wand hand while sending Ron's wand flying out of his hand. "Let's see what you can do without your wand?" Laura taunted as the remaining two crystals formed into arrows secretly surprising her yet was ticked off too much to wonder that.

"I believe that is enough," Dumbledore said sternly while entering the scene, along with Flitwick and McGonagall.

Staring at each other, Laura dismissed her arrows; but never got rid of the crystal covering Ron's feet, "May I ask what lead to this standoff?" Dumbledore asked while hoping to calm the situation. "It was in Charms Class when I told Ronald to stop staring at my bust when it resulted in me telling him that the Marriage Contract between the two of us was annulled because of the fact that either of our fathers; Who are our Heads of House, never agreed to it, and I know that father would ALWAYS talk to Mom about it before he agrees to anything," Laura explained while they oddly heard near the end, a low growl from her; resulting in Flitwick secretly worried and inwardly prayed nothing would go wrong.

"She's right, Lily would never agree to a Marriage Contract like this," McGonagall sneered at the very thought of Laura married to person such as Ron, before they went wide eyed by what the boy did next, "But the Headmaster said that Laura would be my wife after he and Mum signed the Contract," Ron blurted out before covering his mouth realizing what he said.

Narrowing their eyes, the two professors turned to a now very nervous looking Dumbledore, "Laura you may return to the Ravenclaw Tower if you like," McGonagall told her, "We'll need to have a chat with the Headmaster," she said. Nodding, Laura walked away though she dismissed the crystals surrounding Ron's feet when she was a good distance away from the red headed male.

Laura was nearly half-way while being amused at using her hearing to hear Dumbledork was being chewed out before she bumped into a familiar student; Sally, and she rubbed her head with Laura looking apologetic and helped the poor girl up, "Sorry about that… Hey you alright? You look distracted?" The reason Laura asked was that Sally looked fidgety and froze up when she did so, and waved her off without seeing the secretly cursed bracelet tighten on her while injecting more genes into the girl, "I'm fine, really. I just… Uh, needed to get to my next class. Thanks, bye!" She ran while feeling a strange sensation on her teeth and jawline; making Laura shrug, and walk more.

Destiny while invisible from patrolling the castle fully, however, narrowed her eyes as to where Sally went yet decided to head back to Dumbledore's Office and tried to get into that secret area of his again, and try and find out what caused her Mistress recent strife.

Eventually reaching the Ravenclaw Tower, Laura overheard some of the students talking when she stepped through the doorway to inwardly groan to herself that she may have been right at the beginning of her start here within Hogwarts, "Hey did you hear, some of the Fourth Year Lion's went to the third floor to find a three-headed dog of all things," a Second Year Ravenclaw told her friend. "That's to be expected of the House of the Brave," the male Second Year student said while shaking his head, "Did the Lions say anything else?" He asked his friend as they were getting ready to head out, "No it was too dark for them to see anything else," she responded as they left.

Narrowing her eyes at this, Laura went to her room to see the rest of her roommates already in their bed clothes while Hope was sleeping oddly enough, on top of Shino with her head on a lap in a trusting position, "What's got you upset?" Daphne asked combing her hair as they; Daphne, Astryd, and Padma decided to come and go to Laura's Chamber; they dubbed it to the Chaos Demoness' ire, and decided to stay the night tonight. Astryd was already in her preferred bed while reading a book, but looked up to see who came in their room while Padma was also writing something in a book, and Xion was drawing something yet quickly hid it.

"The Lion's decided to climb to the Forbidden Room on the Third Floor, and found a fucking three-headed dog of all things," Laura snapped while still irritated by her encounter with Ron, and the odd sensation she briefly had on her dick; making them all pause while turning their heads towards her direction. "Please repeat that, I could have sworn you said that there was a three headed dog in this school?" Astryd asked putting down her book while giving Laura's original roommates and co. her full attention.

"I don't know what's going on, but all I know is that something strange is happening, and I feel like I'm going to be dragged in just like I mentioned in the beginning," Laura said stripping naked and falling face first onto her bed; amusing the girls, but she was already going to go to the third floor anyways this just sped up her plan a bit faster. Though they did wonder why she went to bed early as she isn't usually a early sleeper.

In her mind, however, Laura was expecting to see Lilith within what she dubbed as her Hearted Mindset, but was met with the sight of a strange yet beautiful castle on the moon of all things, and was on some pathway as well, "Ok this is weird, even for my standards," Laura muttered.

Hearing a giggle, Laura entered the castle trying to find the source when she entered the throne room to what felt like an hour of randomly searching, "I would have never expected my reincarnation to be a Demoness, but I think it would be a good thing," the woman said to her gently with a smile. Sitting on the throne was a pale-skinned woman with bright blue eyes though besides the hairstyle the woman had, was the crescent moon on her forehead, and wore what Laura could describe was possibly royal robes for whatever place this was as they seem futuristic of sorts.

"Who are you?" Laura asked while warily stepping closer, and only getting the woman to look at her kindly, "You can say that I am you, and you are me," the woman said cryptically yet saw Laura was not in the mood for games, and she sighed before telling her gently, "I am Serenity: Heiress to the Moon Queendom, and was soon crowned to be Queen… Until Beryl attacked and killed me," Serenity began to only confuse Laura until she widened her orbs at Serenity's next chosen words, "My mother sent the spirits of myself and my guards to the future where I was born as Usagi Tsukino," she said; waving her hand as scenes of what Laura thought is Usagi began to play… Yet she can't place why all of it seemed familiar to her.

"I'm honored that I'm meeting you and all...But why would you show me this?" Laura asked when Serenity rose from her throne, and approached Laura with kindness and in royal stride, "I believe that Sailor Moon will be needed soon and while you can't transform like normal from your past life, I think this, however, will do," waving her hand over over Laura's wrist to get her to be in awe, a watch appeared, and while it looked like a normal watch, it was oval shaped and covering her wrist. "The world will soon be in chaos; Unlike your own, and I know you will make the right choices," Serenity said and before Laura woke up Serenity told her this, "For if all else fails, let the moon's light guide you."

Wondering if it was a dream, Laura turned to her right wrist to see the watch, "So it wasn't a dream," she muttered getting up and looking at herself in the mirror, and made a decision as after viewing all those visions- no… Her memories, she decided while grabbing her hair, she wanted it to look like it was back then.

When the rest of her roommates/Queen's woke up later on, they saw Laura's new hairstyle with her hugging Hope when she came over, "What's with the new look?" Astryd asked before anyone of them could ask while raising an eyebrow to her, "Oh nothing… Just wanted a change is all," Laura responded yet gave her Queen's a look of later, before finishing her new look yet adjusted Hope's hair for her when she asked her Mama to do it.

Going through her rounds at school, everyone noticed her new hairstyle and while most people liked it... there was some who made fun of it. "Ha, what's up with your hair, Potty? It looks like meatballs got placed into it," Ron said while laughing at her with his two buddies laughing as well. Yet she only eye rolled at the immature boy, and stated, "Oh please Weasley, if you think that a little insult would make me want to marry you, think again. I would never even love someone like you; Not even if you were the last man alive."

Puffing his cheeks in anger, Ron was about to attack when he remembered what happened last time and backed off, but Ruby saw this; with Aeroza nodding his head in approval at her as they were entering while secretly making another note appear that Laura wouldn't see til the end of the day, came up and grabbed Ron by his left ear to make him yell out, and stated firmly, "I would not tolerate bullying while in my presence, Mr. Weasel," Laura and Co. hid a snort with Ruby mentally smirking back at her Mistress, and told him with a warning, "If you are caught doing anything bad, I will make you serve detention with Mr. V, and he gives out the worst of the kinds of anything you can possibly imagine."

Gulping as she let him go, he took off along with his friends out of the Great Hall, and winked at Laura before going to the Head Tables and sat down next to her own friend.

 **Halloween Feast, Great Hall**

As today was unfortunately Halloween as time seem to pass by for Laura; since it was supper time, she saw the floating candles and decorations, and also saw some students was missing; including a few certain girls, and even the letters that secretly came from her children and the two experiments progress of getting along in Japan while irking her still they thought of her as mother, still, didn't help her mood. "You going to be alright?" Daphne decided to ask whike causing Laura jump a little from thinking deeply, knowing what this day meant to her.

"I'll be fine," Laura replied back, but her tone sounded unsure while her Queen's and those in hiding, only gave her understanding looks. She was only half-amused as Hope was eating candy non-stop; thankfully sugar-free ones as she didn't want to handle a wired child on this night; tonight of all nights. In fact her child was dubbed as the Cake-Eater of Hogwarts since the 'Chefs' didn't mind trying new or odd cake recipes for a child as such as Hope, since it was the one food she would eat unless told, by Laura.

"If you're sure," Astryd states back while in her orbs was detailing she knew the truth, yet before Laura could speak or even then, Dumbledore could make his own speech, Quirrell came barging in while gasping for breath; before going to the Head Table, "T-Troll, i-in the-the dungeons," he then got looks from everyone before he added to his stuttering words, "T-Thought you sh-should know," he then felled backwards in a faint.

Narrowing her eyes as those around Laura besides those that knew her went into a panic, Dumbledore silenced the crowd with three bangs from his wand, "Perfects, lead your houses back to their towers," he ordered out yet they all looked with Snape secretly approving of her words while most of Slytherin was stunned, "Hey, the Slytherins Tower is in the dungeons? Do you want them to be killed?!" Laura called out.

"Who cares, they're just a bunch of slimy snakes," Ron said getting up with his house having mixed feelings on that, yet in response to this, Laura launched a little electricity at him with only a few seeing this, "It's one thing to insult someone but to actually wish for someone to die, just makes me sick," she said glaring at the boy.

"Wait Hermione, and Sally doesn't know about the troll," a Gryffindor student said standing up while getting everyone to look at him and making Laura curse inwardly at seeing a wincing Ron looking aware while scared when she looked at him, "What do you mean?" McGonagall asked in worry. "It was after Charms Class when Weasley said that she was a bookworm loser with no friends in any House, and called Sally a Mudblood," the student said to get Mcgonagall to glare at a now sheepish Headmaster.

"I hope the Mudbloods die then when it sees the Troll," a random Third Year Slytherin said while getting up, "Oh that's enough from you as well," Laura said while sending a bolt of electricity in his direction to which Flitwick once approved of since that student was always cursing in class.

As McGonagall stayed behind since the rest of the professors left to deal with the Troll, Laura was by herself since she told her Queen's to keep the student's safe, and her friend's to watch Hope; who was only confused by what was going on. "Something doesn't feel right," she told herself, "There should be no way that the Troll should have entered the castle with the wards up." While she was moving quickly through the school, she nearly tripped and froze over at seeing what may have been said Troll; but it was butchered as if, a serial killer had a hayday with it. "What the fuck- What would do something like this?" She then heard two familier screams to still Laura, and quickly move to the Girl's Bathroom; with worry now flowing through her heart and mind while not seeing her secretly getting aid by a familiar set of eye's chanting her legs to go faster, temporarily.

Once there, and not seeing the glow fading from her legs, she saw the door was smashed right in and the stalls destroyed… But thankfully no Hermione or Sally in sight, but, "Where are they?" She then sniffed while smelling something that was like… odd decay of sorts with roses, and followed it quickly only a few floors up and to an abandoned large room, and then saw both girl's was tied up in odd, white fabric of sorts within a corner, and headed over to them.

Laura was confused as to what Hermione was saying while she let down her bind first over her mouth, and asked; not seeing something large appear behind her as her main focus was the two girls, "What was that?" She then felt an odd tingle of sorts as if, something was warning her of something, "It's a trap!" She stated aloud with Laura seeing something darker cross their shadows, turned, and was then knocked aside into a few old chairs and desks, and she then groaned while seeing to what she can only dub, as a true monster.

Barely fitting inside of the unused gallery room; Laura summed up, Laura could tell that this was a chimera of sorts but she also couldn't tell what the animals it was made from, besides having a bone-white mask of sorts as its main head, before it grabbed her and quickly tossed her to the otherside of the large room.

Laura tried to get to her Ninja Scroll, yet it was knocked away from her hands by one of it's tails and to her horror, was smashed; with the monster chuckling at her misfortune, and Laura then dodging the tails it sent at her while a few went to both Hermione and Sally, and caused them to scream/muffled scream in fear while Laura heard this, and forgone activating her weapon; with Lilith crying out a what you doing, inside her head, as Laura sped as fast as she could and moved the two girls away from it's very wide yet razor sharp mouth, and blasted the inside of it's maw with lightning.

Hermione and Sally was sent somewhat harshly onto the wall while seeing the creature mutter out a shrill-like roar in surprise at Laura for that, before narrowing it's now glowing eyes, in anger, at her before using all of it's four tails to suddenly trap the girl and paralyzing her with fear for once in a long time, and chuckled before being stunned as it spoke to them all as if, they weren't worthy, in an accented female's voice, " _ **This is what I have to defeat? Pathetic Youngling. I faced more powerful Creature's then you, and I can clearly smell your fear to which… Is delicious tasting**_ ," the creature paused before seeing Laura glanced at the girls to make it chuckle as if, it suddenly knew what she was fearful for, " _ **So… That's is what is going to take to make you feel worthy to face me? Then…**_ " the two girl's couldn't move at all as they were suddenly dragged by something pulling them to it's awaiting maw with the creature purposely giving Laura a look as if to wordlessly tell her, you cannot defeat me or your next.

Laura struggled now within the very firm tail's with her hearing Hermione state help, to her fearfully as they were nearing ever so closer with it letting out a sickly purple tongue to escape, and Laura didn't know what to do yet something unexpected happen as determination settled into her. _No… I won't let this fucker get my friend's!_ She felt a odd burning within her eyes as her desire to protect unlocked her one gene she nearly forgotten she had; her eyes quickly changing into red orbs with a single lone tomoe in them, and oddly in the center of her eyes, was a glowing blue pupil.

The creature paused on getting ready to eat the two children before stating in irritation to itself; sensing the odd energy nearby, " _ **Now what-**_ " It was then fist-slammed by glowing green, black, and red energy by Laura; with her glaring at the creature who was stunned by this odd turn of events, before getting pummeled and sent outside of the Castle itself; with Laura ignoring her two friends as she took off after it.

Spreading her wings, Laura tracked the beast towards the forest; not knowing that she was using the moon's light to also follow the animal before dropping while at the same time, drilling her right foot into its back to get it to screech in surprise pain, "SHANNARO," she cried out similar to Sakura; in which in heaven from viewing this, she sniffed with her friend's sweat dropping at her while stating, "She got my verbal tic," she said smiling.

Though a blonde hair male couldn't help but add, "Yeah and in a couple more years she may even have your super strength."

Keeping the fight going while sending the creature left and right into trees along with dodging the odd orbs it sent at her, Laura; for some reason, was starting to get horny before remembering her one of few curses she has. _No… Not now! Need to fight this… Fucker!_ She thought while trying to keep her right hand away from going into her pants since her dick was starting to warm up, and getting slowly rigid as lately before tonight, she was focused on both her training and studying to even think about sex.

It was only thanks to Serenity that she was still able to focus on the fight, secretly. In Laura's mind at this time, however, Lilith stared at the princess, "You're planning something aren't you?" The demoness asked while giving her a pointed look, "Me? Planning something, I think you have the wrong idea," Serenity said while having a gleam to her orbs and held without Lilith seeing, another spirit that was silent yet stunned by these turn of events, as the last time she recalled was being stabbed through her chest from her back, by… him.

Keeping up the fight, Laura got a lucky shot to the beast's left thigh making it stumble a couple times yet it or she heard something, before sending Laura backwards to a few tree's to stun her while stating with narrowed eyes, " _ **You may have gotten a lucky shot, but the next time we meet: I will end you, regardless of orders from what you did to my precious hide**_ ," she said before vanishing into a portal, and making Laura grunt with a sigh to herself.

Returning to the hole in the wall while flying, she was expecting to see her two friends still… but paled if possible, at seeing the professors and the Old Coot looking at her in stunned looks, "What was that Ms. Potter? I was counting my students when you said something to your friends, and then bolted," Flitwick said with a knowing look yet didn't at all state the wing's she dismissed; Dumbledore inwardly surprised by what wing number she had while thinking, _She is a Angel at least… Thank Merlin's Beard for that_. Laura was inwardly thankful to herself that she returned to the castle a different way, as she didn't wish to reveal that she was a Devil to them all, except those that knew.

"Sorry professor for my, Lion-like behavior," Laura apologized, "But seeing Hermione and Sally were unaware of the Troll, I had to warn them; However, upon arrival, I saw a different creature standing on the blood covered troll and took off after it when it escaped, although it vanished right as I got within a mile of it," she explained.

That worried all of them, especially Dumbledore and curiously while hiding it, Quirrell, and saw Mcgonagall used her wand to try and untie both girls yet oddly enough, it failed to do so while Laura came over to get Flitwick to hold back a chuckle at Dumbledore's face as she easily ripped the odd fabric off while making them all surprised as both began to disintegrate as if, a laser of sorts hit them.

Laura, however, was curious why Hermione was giving Sally a look without seeing something different yet on her face; which said girl was distracted while she and Hermione was led to the Hospital Wing by McGonagall. Though it was Flitwick that decided to state; making Laura blink before checking for herself in inward glee at this, "Nice new eyes for your bloodline I perhaps guess, Miss Potter," And he left her to look at her eyes in awe from using the broken window as reflection.

In her apartment room later on while deactivating her Special Sharingan, Laura was in the hot tub relaxing from the fight while also giving Hope a bath, at the same time, "I'll need to contact and see if she could get me another scroll…" she paused before thinking back to the creature she faced, "What was that thing?"

Once Hope was all dried up and going to bed, Laura was finally able to relax, and it was right when Hope left to sleep in Aunty Shino's Room; as they decided to claim rooms at last, that her dick rose to full mass in only a second, and unable to hold back any longer; thanks to her Curse, she easily swallowed half of her cock while easily giving herself a deep-throat blowjob while her hands moved to the top layer of her breasts, and began teasing her nipples.

Ophis saw this from her crystal ball and was upset to know what "Curse" her child was under now, yet couldn't do anything as that curse seemed to have evolved to this point, and hoped someone discovered this otherwise, her firstborn would need to be strapped down when she goes to sleep, and would not be happy to know she would have raped her mates since this Curse would someday do so, if left unchecked.

Though what she didn't know was that inside Laura's Mind-like Heart, she and Lilith was having a bonding moment involving tentacles, milk, and more since she stated she was never slept with anyone and died a Virgin, and knew by Lilith, she would eventually do so while Laura slept as their mood was only a little part of said Curse, but not all of it as it was Laura's own body the curse was affecting; not them.

As November rolled in and the nights grew longer, everyone was huddled together to survive the cold windy night within the section Flitwick made for Laura and Co. and yet... "How are you not freezing?" Daphne asked as she shivered in place while seeing a naked Laura. Even as her nipples were hard and perky and Hope tasting on her frame as despite her state, she was amazingly warm and sought her out the most, Laura didn't look to be anywhere nearly as shivering as the rest of them were, as well, "What can I say," Laura said while shrugging with Lilith telling her to state it as a joke between them, "The cold doesn't bother me anyways," she replied in a way as if she was singing a song.

In another world, said person sneezed out some frost particles as she shook her head at oddly feeling her own words was being used, while she was seeing to her Ice Palace she recently made.

(Aeroza: You did not just do that, a Frozen reference, really?

Rwby: Hell yeah I did, and I'm not taking it back)

Hearing this, the witches and Hope looked confused as Shino and Xion groaned slapping their foreheads while regretting letting Laura watched the movie that showed up accidentally by her magic last weekend, "Damn it Laura, why?" Xion asked while slumping in her seat. "Hey, I couldn't help it," Laura responded with a glint in her orbs to get the Queen's to know Lilith couldn't either inside their King, "It was the perfect set up," she said then while chuckling as Hope adjusted herself with a vine with that Audrey 2 Sapling Head easily munching on "Cake Bites" the 'Chefs' recently perfected for the child that tasted like Red Velvet.

To be fairly honest to herself, Laura was only in the Quidditch Stands because she was curious about the game, and found out that her Dad played the game during his school days while here; despite seeing the trophies as well only recently when Astryd pointed them out.

"I don't understand why people like this game," Laura said in a bored tone now while watching the game; the Claws scoring a point, since it was Claws Vs Hufflepuff. "I mean this is as boring as any other Muggle Game, and at least they have more than one sport," she added causing the fanatics nearby that overheard this to gasp at her, in shock.

Staying in the stands for a total of thirty minutes; if she stayed, she would have been angered by an event taking place, before she returned to the castle with Hope staying since she only likes the flying aspect of it, and sat next to her Aunty Shino, and arrived in her room when there was suddenly a magic sigil next to her ear; making her pause in place in surprise. "Hi, is this thing working?" Laura heard Rias' Voice ask through it, "Huh, Big Sis? How did you create a Sigil Earpiece," Laura asked after a few moments to collect herself.

"Lord Beelzebub," Rias replied, "This is one of his new experiments, this is like an earpiece meaning that we can talk to each other without the need to wait for the others letter," the red haired devil explained while Laura took this time to explain to Rias what has been going on the last time she saw her.

Nearly an hour later; after she was done, Laura heard Rias hummed to herself as the last detail was Sally's Bracelet she won yet latched to her, and the creature she fought, and the game she left that she felt she; sorry to her own father, didn't have an interest in. "And you're sure that creature had a white-bone face as if, a mask?" Rias asked then to Laura as she nodded before nearly facepalming to herself at realizing Rias possibly can't see her; secretly Serenity and Lilith for once holding back laughter to each other at Laura's actions, "Ya, and it let out these small red orbs that easily damaged some spots I noticed when I fought it, and even Dumbledore knows at least about my wings… Which oddly he counted them, for some reason."

Rias chuckled in the Sigil while relieving her yet also worried Laura and secretly Rias, at the same time, "Well, he probably guessed your in relations to Angels… But that does seem odd he knew about them, and we do know he knows about demons… What has your own familiar told you lately after you sent her on a 'Spy Mission'?"

"Not much, along with my two Queen's telling me they have copies of some odd books; Even 'Borrowing' some that wasn't at all meant to be in Hogwarts at all to send back to the Mansion as we speak… In fact Big Sis, lately, Destiny has been trying yet failing for the last few months to get to the secret room the Old Coot surprisingly has, yet keeps failing and one day got repelled by a odd barrier, when the chance showed itself." Laura told her sister figure, and this made Rias on her end, be surprised yet suspicious of that, "I wonder… If you managed to get summoned again to his office, I want you to use that one skill I taught you to place the Old Fossil in the Sleep State until you get done, or perhaps your own way to find things out."

Laura blinked before facepalming now to herself as she could have been using that this entire time before seeing the same screen pop up, and sure enough, saw that Skill was unlocked as a talent part of her Demon Skills for her, for free; with her sweat dropping as it stated the words, after recalling it, "I will when I do get a chance, but can you look up something for me?"

Now Rais seems concerned for her little sister as Laura asked her then with a light gulp, "Lately for the past few weeks I've been feeling tired, and oddly spent when I'm not well… Having sex with my two Queen's," at her end Rias blushes with Akeno and Koneko in the same room as her chuckled, while handling Laura's kids by placing a board game; experiments 13 and 39 playing a game on the console nearby, "And sometimes I find semen; Regardless of me telling you about what Ophis did, in my mouth entirely or hair, after I awake, and my body somewhat sore yet my Regeneration heals that up."

"Ok, I'll have to look it up as I am a bit busy," Rias said.

"Alright, and see as to how in the hell a Wild Devil like that odd woman escaped the King's Watch, the one I mentioned as it looked like she was a Forced Wild One, Big Sis." Laura told her as she heard footsteps coming to her room within their apartment, "Again I'll see what I can do Laura… Your Mates here said hi, and so do you kids," Ris told her with her gently mentioning it at the end as Laura nodded, and said softly back before hearing herself told her sister figure the same, and bye, before seeing the Sigil went away.

Still naked yet wore a robe while Zara was in bracelet form; the fanfics oddly enough related to either Digimon or Pokémon she was reading from the computer she installed since the start of school, Laura let her dick easily hang when she saw that the others had returned; with a slightly limping Hope leaning on Xion to suddenly make something snap, in which for once, her Queen's cowered by her look alongside her eyes being active, and also making them look eerie as a odd mist flowed from the center and made them look like they were fiery. " **Who hurt my daughter so that I can kill the fucking bastard** ," Laura said in a dark tone while releasing a lot of Killing Intent; affecting the castle.

Feeling such a tremendous force, some people avoided the Claw Tower and those within, decided to quickly get out of there as this was not something they were used to, and Laura's friends gulped yet was glad Laura let them get used to it when they decided to take up her offer on training them on the weekends.

"W-We're not sure L-Laura," stuttered our Xion as Laura seeing their faces while they tried to stand yet failing, let up her energy and deactivated her eyes, and she went over while seeing Hope was indeed hurt but unlike her, was slowly healing herself. It seemed like she broke her arm along with her leg, and held back tears while being fully in pain, "After you left forty-five minutes ago, the Claws was on a winning streak until suddenly, both Bludgers began attacking the stand and some hit Hope while we tried and defending ourselves as they let out a dark-like aura of sorts, and thankfully Hermione noticed two teachers was chanting things… Snape and Quirrell, yet they kept attacking us still to the point Hope was struck like she was now as we were on the ground, and well… I may have overreacted."

Calming down while channeling healing energy onto her daughter, and stated firmly yet gently to Xion since she kept staring at her left hand; the other girls shivering as if, whatever she did creeped them out or something; and wondering why Hermione who noticed the teachers, wasn't here, "What did you do?"

"You know I was supposed to be a Puppet in my old life, from being formed by the memories of those two people I told you about, right?" Laura nodded yet understood with wide eyes at her Second Queen as she flexed her hand as if, it was hurting yet it wasn't, "Well… I was so angry at what was going on I just… I just snapped, and the next thing I knew I saw my hand was like a dragon-like claw of sorts like those creatures I told you about, but white, and I had shards of those two items on my body while feeling like I was stunned-" "Which you were by Flitwick as you didn't even recognized us in that odd aura that covered you," Shino states to get Xion to lower her head at that.

Seeing their looks, Laura sighed while stating as she healed her child yet Hope passed out from crying while also deciding on putting it off until the next morning, Laura had them go to sleep while knowing it was getting late, and pulled Hope close to her; allowing the child to start sucking on her upper-right breast, "Go get some rest, I think we all need it."

As her two Queen's left to their rooms and the others back to their shared one, she thought she saw odd, blue cat eyes from the stained image of a woman of sorts that she thought was Rowana, before fading; to then make her wonder on that before sighing, and started combing her fingers gently through her child's hair. _Seems like things go from bad to worse as times go on while here… Or could also be my cursed ability as a Chaos Demon as well._

She blinked as a note with chocolate cake appeared on her stand; for Hope, to which she briefly read while lazily moving to do so as to not disturb her child, saw it was from Aeroza and was; oddly enough, stating that it was a get well present for her child.

"How the hell does he know- Nevermind I'm going to sleep," Laura began to state yet shook her head while passing out.

On the following week, Laura walked to the Great Hall for breakfast but noticed that Professor Snape was limping, and wondered why this was, but put in the back of her mind as she went on her way to her Transfiguration Class.

"I can't wait to go home," Laura gently told herself while leaning on her upper part of her chest with her secretly irked her homemade bindings was slowly by the day, not getting her lower set down yet used a glamor chant this time on herself for that part; the girls were also in the common room playing Smash Brawl while getting her to think about their moves to maybe used in real life of sorts. Even few months in Hogwarts, Laura was still looked to be like an endangered animal waiting to get out and be free.

"What are you going to do when you return to Japan?" Daphne asked to stop Laura from daydreaming for once at what she was going to do when she came back, alongside bringing Hope; since she realized her daughter thought this school she was 'Born' at was her true home, and saw Daphne was on one of the couches working on her homework.

Laura shrugged, "Don't know, don't care," she replied in irritation while rolling onto her back, and from her tone made Daphne stop and look at her in understanding, "Your that desperate to get out of here?" She only saw Laura nod her head before she glanced at Daphne looking amused before thinking, and made her blanch at by her fake-thinking words, "Perhaps myself and the girls could visit your home sometime, as you have yet to tell the others besides me and Astryd… Especially since Hermione and our recent addition, Sally, have been off lately and going to the Library a lot."

Laura thought about it and she nodded, as despite being a Ravenclaw for a while as a transfer, Hermione has been secretly; when Laura or a few caught them, was giving Sally worrying looks as Sally in turn began wearing long-sleeves and pants only recently more often than her usual muggle looks, and also began wearing gloves that were too big on her hands. "Well, it's not like she is changing or anything, as I mean come on Daph, Hermione's probably just hanging out with Sally for homework and found a friend that understands her… Somewhat."

Daphne only nodded while half-agreeing with her, and Laura decided to come over and help her out with her work as it was a somewhat easy subject for her.

At her Potions Class later on, Laura was working on a Calming Drought with Hermione since Sally was excused while not feeling good to the Hospital Wing earlier, when Severus called her to stay after class, "Tell me Laura I never got to ask... How is Lily?" Snape asked as he sat behind his desk. "She's fine, Sir. Mom is really happy with her Soulmate she found in Japan," Laura replied to make him half-relieved at that yet knew he blew his chances in the past to know it was too late, for him. "What is he like, the Soulmate that is?" Snape asked though he was surprised by the response he received, "Woman actually, Mom's Soulmate is female," she replied back rolling her shoulders with Snape not seeing that coming, yet shrugged as he knew Lily was without her knowing, was Bisexual at least.

"Tell me, why do certain Wards go off ever since you arrived?" Snape then asked, and made Laura stiff before stating to him nervously, "I don't know what you mean, Sir." Seeing him give a look before he decided to get up, and head over with his arms crossed behind him, and stated then while turning his back to her; making her sweat while going wide-eyed at him for, "The Wards, Miss Potter, for detecting those that are representing to Darkness, as such to possibly detect… Demons."

Not known to them as Dumbledore was coming to give Snape a vial of what appeared to be dark-green ooze of sorts to by synthesized; for a "Certain Potion" he trusted the man with, stopped while eavesdropping, went wide-eyed at what the Professor meant, and decided to listen in more.

Laura fidgeted in place for a few moments until she sighed while seeing his expectant look, and nodded at him, and then blinked in surprise by his words next, "It is as I figured… When did you become one as such, Laura Potter?"

"When I was little…" Laura began while knowing her gig is up with this man, and told him some things while leaving out a few others; that of her gender, children, and Soulmates since she recalled he was a former Death Eater by Daphne telling her on that part. "Though I am more than just a Devil," Laura told him after a hour of telling him things; Dumbledore hearing enough, left, before her big reveal, "I am a Chaos Demoness," and with that she glowed and he blinked at seeing her true appearance; wings, tail and all, except her hidden dick by Zara.

"Well… That explains a lot of things," were his only words while making Laura blink in surprise yet again but wondered what he meant as well by his thought-aloud words, "And perhaps the odd seminal fluids I may have encountered within the halls very late at night, and the worst pranks then Peeves has done in the past as well."

"So you know…." "Of your gender perhaps? Then yes, and knowing of your habits at night as well… Strange as they be," that made Laura tint in embarrassment while he held back a smirk while acting professional, and then blinked while inwardly thinking of pranking the man, "And it doesn't help that Professor Aeroza gave me a few hints during the mornings with little notes."

Blinking a third time at the man, Laura's left eye began to twitch, "Ooh, we are so pranking him," Lilith told Laura who mentally agreed while asking Snape then; changing the subject, "Is there anything you can tell me about the Third Floor?" Severus eye rolled at her for that question yet trusted her enough to tell her then, "You didn't hear it from me, but there is something that helps you obtain immortality while turning anything it touches into gold," it was Laura's turn to eyeroll at that since he was being cryptic but knew what House she belonged to, and with his note for her next class while making one for the DADA one she missed, left.

It was here that his child, Rose, came into the room while being curious about Laura while shrugging at this, and seeing his child he sighed while telling her to sit, "You're running out of your specific potion, aren't you?" Nodding to her father while seeing she wore a long sleeve sweater and pants, showed him her dark-blue arms and legs to prove it.

"That woman... Sigh, I thought when you were younger you wouldn't obtain her genes, but it seemed you did. No matter, I will brew another up for you as I don't want the Old Man to know about your race, Roselia, as he would use me even more than he does." Only nodding to her father as he gotten up from his desk, and went to his closet to get the ingredients while glancing to see Rose sat on his desk, and kicking her feet while asking him to pause, and resume his task by her innocent question, "What was Mum like?"

She hid a irritated scowl though when he avoided the topic, again, "Perhaps another time Roselia. Now, please get over here and aid me on making your brew," Snape told his only child as she nodded while hiding her disappointment, and began aiding him; not seeing Destiny just show up while invisible, and watched the girl curiously as her scent seemed awfully… familiar, to her.

On the week of finals in the castle, Laura was slightly worried about failing; even if she was smarter than 99% of the students in the castle along slowly her friend's borrowing her translated books from getting interested; despite the training they still went through each weekend with slow success, and spent most of the current term's final week relaxing a bit. Though she was worried about her odd habit waking up now in the halls in the last few nights, while feeling spent.

As the days of the Leaving Feast drew ever so closer, and Hermione giving her a note to come see her about a problem later on, Flitwick called in the Ravenclaw Students currently to see who was staying, and who was leaving. "Ah Laura, I take it that you will be leaving for the holiday back to Japan?" Flitwick asked while handing flyers to those that was staying within the class today as the Demoness just entered the room. "Of course, Sir, the sooner I leave; The better I'll be," Laura said from her seat with a few understanding her next set of words as well; her Queen's currently tending to Hope since it seems she caught a cold, "No offense, but the longer I stay, the more I feel my brain cells die out," she added with a few others hearing her words chuckle in agreement before talking amongst themselves.

"No offense taken, but I should let you know that the Headmaster wished to meet you before I called you up for this meeting before class starts," Flitwick told her in honesty. In response, Laura narrowed her eyes while guessing what it was he might be up to, "If Dumbles thinks he can convince me to stay in this country, then he has another thing coming," she said with her activating her eyes from seeing everyone was distracted, and making Flitwick inwardly pray to the Gods that the senile Headmaster, might be not dumb enough to do so.

He then nodded in a firm nod at recalling the charter about her question or more as a statement to him, "Can you come with me after the appointed time then, Professor? As it is required to at least have your Head of House go with you?"

Speaking the password to entering the Headmaster's Office, along with her Head of House; later on after two other classes, Laura had to prevent herself from eye rolling while seeing the old fool sit on a golden throne while in front of that desk Destiny told him about.

Hearing a soothing sound, Laura saw the Phoenix in the Old Coots Office sing a odd yet familiar tune in it's trilling tone to which to her, she only thought it was neat sounding as secretly to Rias, would make her twitch if she heard it, and also dance uncontrollably in either sexually or comedy-based ways; along with a few others, "Ah my girl, it's nice to finally speak to you after all this time trying to," he said while making Laura mentally gag at the grandfather persona he was putting on along with both Serenity, the spirit she has yet to make a deal with, and Lilith who imagined a Chibi Dumbledore and was also strangling him.

Dumbledore, however, saw that Flitwick was here, and stated grandfatherly to him with a mere gesture, "Thank you Flitwick for bringing Miss Potter here, now perhaps-" "I'm sorry, Headmaster," Flitwick began while interrupting the old man; not seeing Dumbledore looked irritated only a moment before resuming his 'Grandfather Role', "I am here on behalf of Miss Potter's wellbeing, and part of our school's charter by requirement to attend this meeting."

Mentally scowling, Dumbledore nodded as he kept his role up, "Tell me, what are your plans for the Winter Holidays?" He asked as Laura narrowed her orbs at him while practically growling out and deciding to get to the details, "And why should I stay when I have _Family_ in Japan that cares for me, and see's to my best interests then staying in this backlog of a country that stays in this Illusion?" Confused by what she meant, Flitwick decided to ask her with knowing orbs, "Can you possibly explain to us in detail as to what you mean, Miss Potter?"

"Every other country is able to combine both magic and technology, which is supposed to be impossible here," she began to list off with fingers, "The other Magical Countries found a way for the so called 'Dark Creatures' to make peace with their other half or laws they love the best then this countries," Laura as she spoke, finger-quoted the two words with Dumbledore frowning at her for that, "Honestly, Hogwarts is in the bottom one hundred in Magical Schools world wide," she said while making Dumbledore shake his head in disagreement with her. "Impossible, Hogwarts is one of the best Magical Schools in all the world," he said while losing his twinkling eyes to know he was serious.

"Then tell me why anyone who graduated from Hogwarts can't get a job outside of Great Britain or barely?" Laura said back with her voice also firm, and Flitwick looking nervous at them glaring at each other with Laura suddenly feeling a headache yet glared while stating to him, "Did you just try to look into my mind, Sir?" Though when she called Dumbledore that, she stated it like it was wrong.

"No, absolutely not my girl," Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes returning as he was secretly holding back a wince as secretly, Lilith kicked his spiritual balls when trying to do so. Narrowing her eyes at him, however, Laura said, "I think we've wasted everyone's time so I will be going back to Japan, and there is nothing you can do as you are the Headmaster of a school, and not my Head of House." She was getting ready to storm out before she stilled, and sharply turned for a moment before looking back at the door as Dumbledore stated to her; with Flitwick being surprised he knew, "If you do not stay for the Winter Holidays, I will reveal your secret as a Devil."

"So blackmailing me, huh," Laura said as her hand was at the door knob; with her also feeling a strange pull of sorts within the office, for some reason as if, begging for aid or something, "Tell me... What would happen if Great Britain found out the real reason as to why World War Two started? Or how about that you are the reason for Voldemort's existence," she said bull shitting as she didn't really know, without seeing him go wide-eyed briefly at that before schooling his features, "Fine you can go back to Japan, but one day you will be chained to Great Britain by the laws of it when they do discover your involvement, as they have ways," he told Laura then to get her to secretly worry about that.

Laura eye rolled back at him, however while stating in response while also bluffing, still, "If you think the law can hold me down, you got another thing coming," here Laura released the full force of her Killing Intent; making Flitwick try to stand halfway without also trying to puke, and oddly the Old Coot just remained calm while ignoring the loss of feeling in his feet, "If we were to ever dance, I will beat you and it doesn't matter if you can go toe to toe against Voldy at your age, facing me in combat will be your death," she said as her eyes flashed red.

Without saying another word, Laura left the room and it was when Flitwick left, that the Headmaster's Office shook due to a time delayed explosion tag, and Destiny that was secretly following Laura this time, saw what was in that room to widen her orbs as the Old Coot huffed as if, that wasn't at all impressive, and used the white wand he has to rebuild it the way it was. She quickly left before the office's opening closed.

Returning to her room she and her two Queen's own within the Tower, she stripped naked before sighing in stress, and went to her shower. She blinked though before turning the water on as her screen popped up while stating then.

 **Side Quest Added:**

 **Stress Relief through Sex, Chapter One; Not done, then sleep in hallway again.**

 **Restrictions: Find a new girl to have sex with that is willing due to her own needs as well.**

 **Using Electricity Only with hints of Succubus Skills**

 **Reward: 20 to Succubus Traits, 1,000 Gallons, 5700 Exp., and Random Item Draw**

 **Bonus: Make whoever you end up with cum before you do within five minutes, twice the exp. and Item Draw.**

 **Familiar Quest Added:**

 **Save the Girl:**

 **Restrictions: Must do so at night, and aided by Master/Mistress.**

 **Location: Within Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts.**

 **Reward: ?**

 **Sidequest Added:**

 **Helping a Friend in Desperation: Aid the two girl's before leaving Hogwarts on either the Holidays or End of First Year, with a problem.**

 **Reward: ?**

 **Bonus: Do it within three days or sooner, and get "Hope's Pet" as Companion Reward.**

Twitching from both her left eye and her dick twitching, and then came hard in globs of both types of semen since she forgot to use the restroom before meeting Dumbledore, and mostly due to the first quest, Laura decided to go to the one person who could help and get this done; worrying about the others later.

Stealthily making her way past the Perfects and Teachers while feeling her dick twitching within her outfit again; Zara currently, badly, Laura knocked at Ruby's door. "Huh, Mistress?" Ruby asked as she was naked while showing her perfect breasts.

Unknown to Laura, a certain curse came into effect as her eyes dulled without realizing anything and blanked out, and both Serenity and Lilith was tied up without warning; within Laura, as her body acted out. "I **need** to **fuck** you," she snarled out while tackling her onto the floor and didn't bother with the sweet shit while quickly going straight into the hard core stuff.

 **Lemon Begin**

Gasping in surprise, and quickly feeling her cunt begin to drip with heat as well, Ruby could feel her True Submissive nature kick in as her own eyes went dull, "Mistress use your Bitch to your heart's content," if Ophis was watching; which she wasn't this time, sadly, she would have been impressed by the crazy smile her firstborn gave at this bit of news.

"Succubus Style: Touch of Pleasure," Laura said while making speedy hand signs and resulting in her hands glowing a neon-pink color. Grabbing Ruby's nipples as her hands still glowed, Ruby let out a high pitched scream before arching her back in sudden, pure pleasure. Not in the mood to let up, Laura let loose a feral smirk while revealing her true from, and her dick growing bigger then before as well; up to the fact that it was actually hard for her to walk, her vagina leaking along with Laura's balls feeling very tensed and growing to the size of beach balls.

Laura's magic then locked them in the room as she began her assault.

Picking Ruby up with her magic, she had Ruby's body flipped so that her feet were in the air, and her head facing downwards. Without any words spoken, Laura shoved Ruby's head down her enlarged cock; her magic acting up once again to allow easy access all the way into her stomach to then make her a throat-cocksleeve, temporarily, and began moving her up and down.

Seeing the table, Laura placed Ruby on her back onto said object and continued fucking her... though a couple minutes in, Laura pissed out her semen. Taking note of Ruby's gushing cunt, Laura spread Ruby's legs as her tail; which also gotten bigger, wormed its way to Ruby's asshole. "Succubus Style: Desert Hole," this one caused Ruby to wince as that large tail dick began to fuck her anus dry.

Charging her electricity as her body began following that quest; into her teeth, Laura bit Ruby's clit hard then pulled it along with her head, and rolling it between her teeth. This made Ruby moan out the word, Mistress, as she was twitching from the pain/pleasure, and came within the time limit to make her cum first, and ignoring the ding of bonus complete, began biting and lapping at her juices that overflowed.

Pulling out her dick from its sheath, Laura slapped Ruby's dick with it yet ignored her mouth watering for the taste of cock next as she shot out; from her true mother's wish still in effect, a geyser after geyser of raw semen, and her magic adjusting Ruby's body to handle it.

"Succubus Style: Sharing Nervana," going through the hand seals while leaving the twitching Ruby who easily leaked the semen from her mouth as her body adjusted, both girls glowed. Without another word, a clone appeared next to the original, though no words were spoken as the original took the front while the clone took the rear.

Using her pleasure technique again while piercing Ruby in both holes, Ruby rolled her eyes while cumming again; tightening her walls in both locations to make their dicks hardly fit, but then Laura's magic acted up while giving a cruel smirk as the walls in both locations adjusted as their dicks grew bigger to the point, they saw the huge bulges within Ruby. The original up to her chest cavity as her womb was also adjusted, and the other; making Ruby cum again, showing from her mouth; with the clone's still growing to the point Laura quickly latched onto it while stretching her mouth to include Ruby's.

Bringing out the tentacles, each one of them was coated in electricity with at the tips being, went right into Ruby's mouth, asshole, and her vagina's walls very easily while making her twitch and shocking her to have multiple orgasms with each shove, and some being made to enter laura's own; with her only crazily grinning while both her and the clone thrusted without much a thought.

Secretly in Japan, both Sakura and Murasaki was feeling this at night while now awake in the same room while sleeping naked from the heatwave they had in their shared yet paid apartment; since this was in the middle of the day this was occuring for Laura as well, and couldn't figure out why they were cumming without meaning to; with both versions of their semen, and gushing a lot from their vagina's as well.

Back with the three others; as both clone and Laura thrusted, her eyes glowed red while her pupil's then quickly expanded to the point she had a red and black outline, and only her one lone pupil was the eye itself while increasing her thrusts more then the clone; a eerie-green aura of sorts gently moving around her frame. Then Laura's eyes as she grunted like a mix of a trilling phoenix and a dragon combined, adjusted only slightly as the Sharingan's single tomoe then split into several, span really fast before a sigil of what was on Ruby's back was in her pupils before that shifted to the Kanji for the Number, Nine.

Laura then without warning, grew fangs and gently bit on both her clone's tip and most of Ruby's dick in her mouth; making Ruby nearly cum hard and the clone to do so as well as energy was being sent into it, and made them both have very hard yet flexible, rigid members of sorts; like a tail, and was now easily deepthroating her as well.

In Japan, Sakura gasped as her dick changed into this and sticked right into Murasaki's own cunt fully without meaning two as they both gave into the pleasure, and began fucking themselves as without warning, they grew fangs and bit each other's necks while a mark representing their names in Japan Kanji, appeared, while glowing still as their secret block was unblocked; making their shared Soul-Chain to Laura even more difficult yet simple as they were in fact, True Soulmates for each other as well. Murasaki then shoved her throbbing shaft right into Sakura's cunt while making her moan, and kept thrusting like Sakura's tail-like dick was doing to hers. Speaking as such, she made Sakura yelp in painful/pleased surprise as her Neko Tail went right into the girl's asshole and was thrusting easily in and out then.

Back with Laura and Ruby, Laura gripped firmly the table while leaving an indent of her claw-like hands along with the clone doing the same to the chair at feeling their balls clench; like Ruby's at last, as they as one, came together. Both clone and Laura gushing not only a geyser's worth of semen into all three of each other but Laura's magic converting the semen being flooded into her quickly into food.

In Japan, Sakura and Murasaki were at their own limit, and came as one as well with the same effect happening to them; making their wombs bloat easily due to their past and also due to some of Ophis' Wishes still in effect secretly to the point, they were having sixtuplets before gushing onto the mattress and on the floor.

 **Lemon End**

Laura or Laura's Body saw the clone dismissed itself, and Ruby was in a induced yet pleased-like sex coma as she pulled out the poor girl's red dick from her mouth, and swallowed the rest into her quickly shrinking belly, and wickedly smirked while looking around the room, then frowned at feelling the 'Owner' was starting to stir, and used magic to clean everything, and adjust Ruby back to the way she was while opening her mouth, and sucking the semen by magic she had within Ruby, into her for food even more, teleported, and lastly past-out on the bed.

An hour later, Laura woke up while holding her head; Lilith and Serenity deciding to not at all tell Laura-Chan what occurred as she would freak out, and shook it before pausing, and groaned to herself while seeing the one quest was done yet stated while holding her head, still, "I must have hit my head or something as my body feels like it did have sex, but… Why am I here when I wanted to do it with Ruby?"

Shrugging, she decided to sleep it off for a few more hours, not knowing Aeroza was handling a needy Ruby now while sadly knocking her out as well.

Indeed a few hours later, her door was knocked on, and Laura woke up while sleepily curious, covered herself with Zara transforming herself as she has been quiet lately as if, upset, into a pair of panties while fully hiding her secret to look like a girl, and opened the door to see it was Hermione.

"What is it Mia? I was having a nice dream?" Laura tiredly let out before seeing her look to get her concerned as she fidgeted as if, she didn't know that while holding a blush as she knew about Laura's four breasts and recently her true form; but not her true gender as of yet, and stated with a sigh, "Could you possibly come with me after getting some clothes on? I… That is to say, uh," getting around while making the girl blush still, sighed and was secretly amused by what she was trying to say as it was mostly hard for the girl to ask, "You need my help, is that it Mia? What did you do, get stuck for once in a problem or something?"

"Or something," Hermione admits while holding back a gulp, as the poor eleven year old saw Laura disrobe herself and began supposedly getting clothes on yet was secretly settling an agreement while quietly whispering in Japanese to Zara as she adjusted herself to have Laura wear the one outfit she wore at the start of Hogwarts.

Once ready and telling her two Queen's to watch Hope; with her hearing a pinging sound to know some new quests were added yet decided to check for later or at a later date, and seeing Daphne and Astryd was somewhere else along the others, followed Hermione for quite aways to the Girls Bathroom.

"Why are we here in the restroom… Wait, don't tell me your problem is your period?" Laura began before stating smugly at her; making Hermione tint before shaking her head as they were in Moaning Murtle's Restroom as said ghost that heard this, hid still while giggling as Hermione denied it quickly, "No, it's not that Laura; I have yet to have one." Ignoring Laura's smirk at her for that with Lilith placing it on her face, that smirk was wiped off at hearing familiar crying, Hermione headed to the first stall and knocked on it as the voice, Sally, states then in sadness, "Go away... I told you Mia, I just want to be alone."

"Sally-Anne Perks, you are going to see me and Laura since she knows more as to what's going on then we both bloody do," Laura blinked while hearing Sally sniffle possibly in shock as it was rare for Hermione to curse at all, and wondered as to what Hermione also meant.

Hearing hesitation from Sally while oddly hearing fabric tearing for some reason while she then heard the lock, unlock, and blinked in shock like Hermione was with tears falling down Sally's face while hiccuping, "It's getting worse."

Sally still looked human yet they saw that she outgrew her outfit while knowing she wore baggy clothes for a reason, made Laura try to not get hard at seeing Sally's newly gained Chest Size; a large E-Cup, and her figure now an hourglass while also at the same time, she looked to be a few or so years older; around fourteen instead of eleven. But that was the normal as she covered herself while using the spider legs behind her back that matched her skin color; but were oddly enough, the similar design as certain spider legs and blushing as she hit also; while coming out, a spider abdomen extending from the base of her spine that had a strange symbol on it that even Laura was confused over. What made Laura worried is that when Sally hiccuped as she cried, and her jaw easily split open to reveal sharp teeth that seemed to be easily retractable, before it close back up while seeing that bracelet's eyes glowing red as if, in glee.

Without warning, Sally began hacking up something and sure enough, a dark-purple orb of sorts shot out of her mouth, and when it hit the wall… Tons of smoke appeared before it formed easily into; Laura getting the two girls behind her, that very same spider woman who stretched.

Though there was some differences as she was smaller; around Laura's total height, less wild looking, and same figure she had before blinking, and looking as if in sudden regret, before anger took her place as her limbs were just like Sally's as secretly; somewhere in Japan while expecting her second born with her futa female host while also living next door to one of the other female monsters she befriended with their host that she, Rachnera Azeri Arachnera; Sr. that is, sneezed as if her life is about to get more interesting alongside theirs.

"I hate that Goddess so much as interfering to raise my little sister! Why did Athena get involved along with that man, and forced me to become a cursed demon!" She ranted while staying in place to herself; tears of frustration falling down her face as she then placed her hands to her face and made things awkward while crying.

Seeing she wasn't a threat, Destiny made them jump as she appeared while the three girls let their guard down, and stated with sympathy to her Mistress as both Sally; who looked as her bracelet tightened and was injecting the final sets of DNA before to widen her eyes as it sank into her arm like she had a golden, arm-like ring as a tattoo now, and Hermione understanding awkwardly that she may be Laura's Demon Familiar of sorts, "It seems the rumors were true about some Monsters being changed without choice into demons from the escaped soul Lady Athena and Artemis are chasing down… Lady Athena's former lover that brainwashed her to do those acts, and thought he was a mere normal soul of a male."

The woman heard this and froze, and looked up right at the Death-based Monster Girl, and said in sorrow, "She was forced as well all those years ago?" Laura saw Destiny nod to get the woman to sniffle and made silk from her wrists, easily, and blew into the handkerchief her power quickly made with it, and tossed it into the trash, "So who was this man that she was brainwashed into serving then?"

Laura froze with anger briefly in her orbs as she recalled Shino-Chan's words of who was responsible for her Queening as her first, by Destiny's words, "Naraku, and over time he also; From what I gathered secretly from Papa, is that he regained his body and was secret allies with one other while doing other things besides that… Not sure whom though, and they were concealed enough for both Lady Athena and Artemis to eventually for them, to give up after nearly four months of searching."

"You… You were the one who slain me, didn't you?" The woman asked after a few moments of silence with Laura recalling; with a wince, and only nodded awkwardly before she was grabbed by her and winced as she was squeezed into the woman's four breasts as secretly, Hermione was doing all she could to not pass out from the blood rushing to her head, "Thank you! I have been trapped as a Forced Spider Demon for nearly twenty-three years while forcing me into partial immortality, and the only way to cure me was to kill me fully by odd energy…. Oh dear," she then looked at Sally with regret to make her widen her eyes while looking at herself as she grunted before her skin began to change; from the head downwards, to ebony hide of sorts from the final part being finished, and that ring still showing on her one arm; her arms and legs she has gained more of an armored-like black carapace; most covering her arms from the shoulders down, and also gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers lastly ending up finishing the changes by becoming long and pointy.

"It seems I may have gained a sister by what Athena's part of her shared curse to me has done, my races own version of a Jorōgumo," the woman states to get Sally to blink as thankfully her eyes remained the same, along with her face; if you count the jaw that was opened, now closing to do so, and fearfully asked her as she hugged her permanent body, "I'm a bug! Mama and Papa would fear me, I don't know what to do…" Sally then began to ramble to herself while curling into a ball; her new spider limbs shielding her as if, she was in a cage on the ground.

Laura freed herself and went over to her while the woman blinked along with Hermione giving yeh spider woman a look; blush gone, "The Youngling does know she is an Arachnid-Based Race, correct?"

Sally froze as she felt familiar hands on her bare back, and turned to make Laura know she was devastated by what she now found out as Laura saw to her right briefly the "Screen" stating she completed it and within her inventory was a wrapped present of sorts labeling, "Hope's Pet", and that mystery reward also in a odd package as well, before it then changed to a new one.

 **Side Quest; Sally Part One:**

 **Helping those in need:**

 **Handle the situation of Sally-Anne Perks, and be kind to her in her desperate moment.**

 **Reward: Modified Sally's Clothing, Item Draw, and 50,0000 Exp.**

 **Bonus: Offer her a home in case something goes wrong, and gain Reputation with "Monster Girls" up to Honored.**

 **Restrictions: Honesty is the best.**

"You're going to be ok," Laura began while oddly thinking that quest was mostly as an idea then a simple quest, while Sally lowered her head and stated pitifully, and also rubbing her eyes with her left arm, "N-No it's not… Mama h-has a-a fear of Bugs; Even wor-worse is spider's," Sally explained the best she could as she was also crying, at the same time, "Pl-Plus Papa wanted me to st-stay home anyways, and g-go to school ba-back at home."

"She's from a Muggleborn Family, Laura, like I am," Hermione softly explained to her friend while approaching the two like the woman was in regret as Laura nodded in understanding, now, and easily moved the legs away while making Sally go stiff as she was on her knees, and hugged the forced-turned eleven-year-old-girl as without words, she hugged Laura back, and cried on her.

After several minutes, Sally stopped crying as Laura decided to take the quest's offer, and also decided to add someone else as well into it, "Sally, look at me," Laura began as Destiny knew what was about to happen yet she let it be as Sally looked at her with a few stray tears falling down her face, "You're still you; No matter what you look like. And if you need me or something bad happens because of this, then I offer you and Hermione," getting the girl to go wide-eyed with Sally sniffling as not known to Laura, an aura formed around her while she was speaking, "A place in my home, and if they somehow disown you; In which they would be crazy to do, you would have me as your sister, along with Rias being your big sister, like she is to me."

Destiny saw the Fate's Oath formed; meaning it would occur without them knowing as only those associated with Death could see it, and sighed while giving the spider woman a look as she turned away in regret again, and they all jumped at the sudden clapping being heard at the entrance as it was Aeroza observing them now, "I could not have said better then myself, Miss Potter."

"How long have you been there, Sir," Laura said while showing she was stunned at not expecting him, along with the others, to be here, "Oh, secretly the entire thing to know that, and more," he gave the spider woman a pointed look before it softened, "I am glad, however, Miss Mayla Helvano Arachnera is back to normal sanity; Despite the victims by either man or creature over the years she feasted upon."

At that she looked horror stricken, then looked like she was about to puke at his words, and they were only confused for a moment before they jumped at seeing a portal show up that was pretty to look at before it shifted to a location Mayla knew within Japan; along with Laura, "That is your ticket home, Miss Arachnera, as I foreseen your cured renewal within this particular restroom, and one of my children is going to led you to your sister in which oddly enough," he gave Laura a searching look to make her stunned alongside her, "Is where her Soulmate is; Your Elder Niece as such since your little sister found her mate with a female hermaphrodite human over the years, and was told you were dead alongside your parents."

"She's… Fully grown?" Mayla states to herself with tears of sadness mixed with hope at seeing her again, began to show within her eyes, and seeing he may be powerful, bowed the best she could before taking off quickly and the portal quickly closing up behind her.

Aeroza then gave Sally a look with Laura wondering why his eyes briefly glazed over before responding to her gently; making Laura hide shock as her inventory was went through, and he tossed what was labeled "Sally's Modified Clothes" to the child; which she caught in confusion before stating to her, "I suggest you wear that, and possibly see the nurse while your at it as I think soon, you may need to start learning how to sow as well."

He then turns to Laura while telling her before he left; secretly making them hard to see until they headed to their destination at least, "I suggest you oversee tonight for a particular mission as who knows, a certain Old Man might be out of it while dealing with an issue later on."

Laura sighed while shaking at the odd man, and went with Hermione and Sally to the Hospital Wing while she went back to her apartment while feeling her dick harden to know she needs to relief herself of her semen-piss, again.

 **At Night within the Headmaster's Office**

Laura was currently with Destiny as sure enough in odd coincidence, Dumbledore headed to the Hospital Wing to deal with something and left the secret chamber open and barrier dropped for once, and hoping what Destiny told her wasn't true.

Seeing everything; the mythical bird sleeping deeply and he paintings he had in his office as well doing so, they tip-toed as to not try to awaken them and watching out for traps as well, and once they were in said secret room, was stunned.

In this room was sorta like a hidden chamber or small, house-like lab of sorts, and on a bed that seemed to have been recently changed, was a girl that was around Laura's true age, had silver hair that was recently cut to shoulder-length, peach-toned skin, an average C-Cup sized chest with a developing figure while wearing a simple full-body lavender dress. She also resembled, facewise to Dakota Fanning, and on her left arm was a homemade Hospital Drip, and saw that her blood was oddly green-like pose of sorts, and it was being filtered to a strange contraption that placed it in a vial, and in another arm was another Hospital Drip that was possibly sending nutrients into her.

"That son of a- He kept a girl trapped in here," Laura quietly stated in anger as her eyes changed before blinking at seeing odd lines of sorts surrounding the girl and blinked again at just seeing her, "Well she might be important to the Old Bastard if he was keeping her locked here for who knows how long."

Destiny looked at her and was awaiting orders, and she gave a wicked grin by them then, "Perhaps it would be best if we filtered his so-called prisoner… Don't you agree Destiny?"

"With pleasure, Mistress," Destiny states as she has been waiting a long time to show off her skills, and reached into her outfit to obtain odd dust that sparkles, and blew to easily see the magical alert spell around the child, summoned her scythe, and and with the dust still active she slashed each line without triggering the effects as Laura in turn, grabbed the girl before they activated again, and detached the two needles in her arms while wincing at seeing she may have scarring on said forearms, and left quickly while contacting Rias quickly, back to her room as her two Queen's were waiting for her.

On the day of the Leaving Feast; with Rias looking into who the girl was the entire time while handling oddly enough to her, sounding more happier the usual, Laura decided to be a bit bold and have Zara just be a pure silver dress that reached down to her ankles with a plunge that showed just a bit of her top valley as she was naked underneath because at this point with how easy she tends to drip that any other clothes would be a hassle. Though she was regretting it as the fabric rubbing itself against her nipples and dick so during breakfast, Laura had to hold back her moans from the Great Hall until the train leading to London.

Hermione was going to Paris with her family, Sally; who was given a disguise as the Headmaster didn't mind it yet would try and convince the board to allow her to stay; the hint word might as a understatement to the Chaos Demoness, and from hesitantly taking it, a Sigil Summon from Laura in case things turn sour for the Spider Girl.

Nym was told about what she may have missed during her own time from classes and whatnot as her Queen's and friends decided to go to a separate train compartment; to make Laura raise an eyebrow for; not knowing they plan on staying away to discuss topics, and what to get for mostly Laura as gifts since they already figured out for themselves what to get the others.

Waking up Nym later on, Laura checked her phone; in which thankfully she just gotten in the mail today, "Hey Nym, Mom just texted me and stated Rias is going to be the one to pick us up along with her Peerage," she told the older woman, and Nym responded back slowly getting up and changing her clothes, "Ok." Nym blushed as Laura then commented slyly to her at seeing them, "Did you adjust yourself to have bigger breasts again? You know how to tease me so well," Laura stayed while coming up from behind and grabbing them gently to make Nym hold back a moan, before pouting as from the rough-grabbing she did, made her horny yet Laura smirked at her while sitting down as Lilith suggested that along with Serenity; who wanted to be called Usagi for old name's sake at this point; even shifted while the Former Reincarnated Soul accepted in being one with her, the Original Usagi that is to her looks, "Damn it Laura, every time."

Waiting until the train pulled to a stop, Laura and her Queen's; Hope with them in a cute dress while holding her hand, began looking for Rias and the others, "Mama's Big Sissy pick up?" Was Hopes question to Laura, and she only nodded with a small smile since she saw the awe of her child riding the train and whatnot, "Yes, and hopefully soon as Mama's outfit is causing her to get, uh, somewhat cold." Her Queen's understood more then Hope on that with Zara quietly chuckling to herself while making Laura's left eye twitch, again.

Finding Rias was easy due to her bright red hair along with the fact that Akeno was wearing her priestess outfit, however, before she could approach the group of females, she was suddenly grabbed alongside Hope falling down and looked like she was getting ready to cry, "How dare you reject a good man like my Ronald," she heard a female voice screech at her; catching the attention of everyone on the platform, and the groaning of both Laura's Queens at who it was while seeing a certain boy with her. "You should be beyond happy to be engaged to my youngest son," she; Molly Weasley that is, ranted.

"Excuse me, Miss but please let go of my sister as you're causing a scene," Rias said narrowing her eyes, and saw a ten-year-old-girl in relation to possibly them hiding behind her father, in fear, from Molly's tone of voice, "I don't care, she is going to marry my son," the woman said while making Laura decide to play along as she knew she could easily get out of her hold, but saw her Mom come over with Kala winking at her.

"Of course I would see you doing this Molly," Lily said and sure enough, stepping into the scene with Kala in hand; said woman. Arriving her own eyes at Molly as well. "Why do you keep trying? The Marriage Contract has been null and void because of the fact that it was Dumbledore that tried to sign off my daughter, but he had no authority at all anyways due to him not acting as the Head of the Potter Family," she continued score she felt herself get angry from Molly's next words as the crowd dispersed while the going was good to know it was just another Magical Family Dispute going on, "You shut it bitch. You shouldn't even be the Potter Wife, you're nothing but a Half-Blood who only got lucky," Molly snapped, and as she was about to pull out her wand, it was suddenly blasted out of her hand.

"Try that again and see what happens," Laura said with a low growl while narrowing her eyes as her body had strands of electricity jumping around her body; with her having enough of her like she was with her son.

"What's going on here?" A woman said entering the scene with Susan in hand. She was being a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. This gave her an appearance of being a serious person, and this was Amelia Bones; The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the British Community, was currently off for once yet noticed things.

"Molly tried dragging my daughter away with the intent of forcing my daughter to marry her youngest son," Lily said as Kala held her back, " _Lily, she isn't worth it_ ," Kala whispered to her Soulmate/Wife while calming Lily down.

Turning to the fuming Molly, the woman told the ginger haired mother at realizing what was going on, again, "I'll only tell you this one last time, stay away from the Potter Family. You're already violating you're restraining order to be very far away from the family as we speak," Amelia firmly told her with Molly narrowing her eyes; her four male children holding her back knowing that any other course of action would be very bad for their family line, and their sister winced as if, she knew something they didn't would occur once they got back, "Fine I'll leave, but I swear that Laura will marry my son," Molly ranted in finality as she left her family.

"So Laura how was Hogwarts?" Lily asked smiling at her daughter, and waved the Bones Family off with Amelia only nodding to her in respect, "Fine, nothing exciting but I would rather go home," Laura replied before she paled at seeing her parents look, "And possibly… Maybe, more than that," she then gotten nods while telling her a look of later, to discuss this.

Teleporting home while knowing she was off the hook with her parents, for now, Laura smiled as she was really missing this place and everyone in it, "I see that you got a new hairstyle," Akeno noted while voicing her thoughts, with Laura suddenly getting glomped by her children before going over to a bewildered Hope who only stood stiff; amusing Laura and her Queen's at that yet knew it was needed, and thankfully her Mother's handled the situation, "Yeah, I thought it was time for a new look," Laura responded to them all while doing a twirl, "So how does it look?" She asked finishing her spin.

"You look perfect," Lily said as she and Kala saw this while at the same time, handling their current and possibly to her ire, her new grandchild who only looked confused and scared as to what was going on, and Kala whispered something into her ear to get to realize that this was the Hope that Laura written in her letters.

Entering the mansion while Laura was being told to her dismay, that Sakura and Murasaki was loving on their own in a apartment, they noticed that Beelzebub was sitting at one of the couches while sipping tea, "Beelzebub-Sama, may I ask what you are doing in our home?" Rias asked not too sure why one of the four Satan Lords would visit her family out of nowhere, and so near the holidays as well.

"Well... I was in the middle of an experiment when the machine that allows me to summon the Evil Pieces, suddenly came to life with a new set of pieces, appeared," Beelzebub said pulling out a case, "But instead of the regular design, these are oddly shaped like the planets themselves," he continued, and opened the case and seeing them for the first time; her children currently playing in the living room, the piece that was shaped like the Moon itself, shot out without warning, and entered Laura's chest; knocking her out.

Waking up, Laura saw that she was back in the Moon Queendom, "Hey Usagi," Laura said reaching the throne room, "Did you have a hand in the new chess pieces I obtained right now?" Laura asked before sitting on the steps near her other self.

"No, not really… But I wouldn't be surprise to see if the Moon had something to do with it," Usagi said before noticing something. "Hey... You have my hairstyle, and it actually looks good on you," she noted, pouting at the end as when she was alive; recalling Usagi's past life, she could not at all make it work for her.

"Yeah, well, since you and I are the same... Might as well have the same hairstyle," Laura said gently before suddenly thinking and recalling those girls in the memories she saw., Laura asked her past self to get her to be thoughtful now, "Hey, do you think that your friends are still alive in this time?"

Thinking it over, Usagi told her, "I believe so, I mean, you already met one of them." At this, Lura blinked curiously at her then, "Who?" Laura asked as she was a mix of being confused, and wonder.

"Setsuna; The woman who you met at the Planet Exhibit a couple months ago," Usagi answered to get Laura to go wide-eyed at her for as she continued, "She's Sailor Pluto; Watcher of the Time Gates... She must have known that you were my reincarnation, and wanted to see you in person by doing that job mostly."

"Do you still remember where you lived?" Laura asked since she in truth; ever since she seen that place within her former life's memories, wanted to go there. "Juuban, the rest of My Scouts should still be alive... Not sure as we all ended up getting blasted at the end to maybe have a new one. But I don't know if they know at all that I've been reincarnated to you, Laura-Chan, at all," Usagi said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Seeing that her body was fading, however, Laura knew that she was waking up, "I'll talk to you the next time I'm asleep Usagi-Nee-Chan," this made Usagi's eyes widen, "So, see you later," she said before vanishing completely.

Usagi chuckled to herself while shaking her head, yet she gazed at the stars and saw a odd planet Laura has yet to notice at all that was pure-white with a shadowy-like mist as if, clouds, along with having cracks before Lilith appeared while having her arms crossed, and looked upwards as well; inwardly glad this place was added within Laura, "So you think whatever that is, would rupture soon as long as Laura's Curses remain?"

Usagi sadly sighed as she looked at her with eyes of being wary while answering her, honestly, "Without a doubt, Lilith-San, and I just hope whatever it is would be kind to Laura-Chan… As I have a feeling she may need this odd power eventually later on."

Waking up on the couch, Akeno was the first to notice before everyone else; Hope playing with 13 and 39 a game they were taught called Poker, from said Fallen Angelized Demon Girl, "Laura are you alright? You passed out when that Moon Piece entered your body," she asked with a worried look on her face, "You've been out for a couple hours now.

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry," Laura waved while rubbing her eyes and deciding to do what she wanted to do, and maybe ask Rias as well, "So what's going on for the rest of the day?" she then asked with Akeno making her wary now by her look.

 **December 20th, 2011; Five days before Christmas**

"You want to go where?" Rias asked with her blinking in response at her little sister as they were in her office currently, "It's just a little trip Big Sis, I just want explore before things get insane before Christmas rolls in," Laura said while for once thanking that skill she gained at school as Rias seemed convinced somewhat yet she still was suspicious, and decided it might be a new chance to get clients as well, at the new location.

Spending some time in Juuban, with Usagi's insight guiding her, Laura was having a wonderful time with mostly Akeno and Koneko as her guards; everyone else either enjoying themselves or getting gifts for friends or family while Laura was with her two out of many mates. "So Laura, why did you want to come here of all places?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow as it came out of nowhere when Laura asked if she could go somewhere before everything gets too busy, with the upcoming Christmas Party.

"Oh it's nothing much, just wanted to explore a bit more of Japan," Laura responded yet from their looks they weren't convinced, yet sighed while dropping it as they figured by now if Laura wanted to tell them, she would when she was ready.

Coming up to an arcade called the Game Crown, Usagi's voice resonated within Laura's mind to get her to raise an eyebrow at it as well, " _Oh Kami, I didn't think that this place still existed, Laura-Chan, please head inside and see if they still have the Sailor V Game_." Shrugging as it was a simple request of her former life, Laura didn't see the harm in it and also entering the store, she was taken back like Usagi in her mind was by the statue of Usagi in both her civilian form and also in her Sailor Moon form.

Reading the plaque as her two mates came by to be curious about it, Laura said mostly to herself, "In honor of the girl who gave her all in order to protect us, we will never forget you even as you were betrayed by the one you cared for, and the lives that was lost from the Sailor Scouts to save us," in Laura's mind, Usagi started tearing up while being glad to see that her sacrifice wasn't in vain with Lilith being impressed for once at her "Light-Half" of Laura; secretly that is.

Seeing that the Sailor V Game was indeed still up and running, Laura took a crack at it, and while she didn't see it at all, Laura was attracting quite a crowd. However, somewhere in the back, a blonde haired girl entered the arcade while glancing at the statue a few moments before being curious as to what the crowd was cheering at, and had to double take while seeing a twin haired girl playing the Sailor V Game.

The girl; Minako Aino, has blue eyes and regular blonde hair; preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. When she was in junior high, she wore a sailor-style school uniform like the other Senshi did in their civilian forms, but with a few differences. Currently though since she and others were given another chance; to her ire, and grow up after the events that took place, she was sixteen once again while having a better sized chest then she did in her previous time; at least an average or close to a low D-Cup, and her figure still. And also she wore the school uniform as well.

However, before she could confront the girl as when she glanced, she thought she saw Usagi and her combined yet the crowd blocked her chances, allowing the two females she was with to unknowingly walk past her. " _I have to tell the others_ ," the Minako thought before dashing away.

In a different part of the city, later on, the three were walking past a shrine as a raven haired female in a Miko Outfit was sweeping the shrine steps and smiling towards the three women; though feeling something off about the three, she snapped her head looking at the female in the center as the same thing that happened with Minoko, happened to her. " _No way, but I saw her die with my own eyes alongside us, in which her sacrificed life was used to bring us back_ ," she thought in disbelief and shock mixed while at the same time, watching them leave.

She then left as she; Rei Hino, changed into a gray blouse that had a black collar with red stripes on it, a black bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes. Her outfit did show off her slender curves, however, and did great with her figure; her chest size being a High-C-Cup, and her eyes briefly flashed purple before going back to black/red eyes with wondering what dark-like energy her new life had.

Making their way past a school that had just ended, a blue-haired girl also noticed them and she too, had the same experience, " _N-No, it can't be… Usagi?! How-_ " she thought before quickly taking a quick zoomed-in photo with her phone; not seeing the two images with a shaded version on it as Laura was posing for her two mates after they requested it by a old rock, before leaving.

The girl; Ami Mizuno that is, is a teenage girl around 5'2 in height while having short, dark-blue hair that reached to about her shoulders, blue eyes, and a slender frame with her chest size in this renewed life like the others, at a basic D-Cup and also having a little cute bubble butt as well. She wore regular basic glasses currently since she just came from the school's library, and a simple lavender dress as it was after hours, and sandals since their home city was oddly having a stroke of luck with gentle heat waves while a few other experienced snow or worse, in Japan, and took off.

As the sun was setting later on within the day, the two girls were in a room with a bunch of other girls, "Ok Minako, Rei, Ami why did you call us?" A chestnut-haired girl asked as she was irritated from being woken from her nap due to her working as a third shifter, unfortunately, at Usagi's Favorite Restaurant. This girl; Makoto Kino, was also sixteen years old while having an athletic/slender frame with her chest being a basic C-Cup size, and was 5'6 in height, and wore a outfit meant for comfort currently in light-green colors.

Wordlessly, Ami, pulled out her phone to show the girls their discovery; with her doing a double-take at the extras while they blushed at the pose she did as well; with Laura also using Usagi's V-Move for victory, "No way… That can't be Usagi," a eighteen year old, pale blond hair and dark blue eyed haired young female woman exclaimed; her name being Haruka Tenou, and also holding a blush from the mere size this girl had in the chest department, along with a few others at her; Laura's figure she had as well. Haruka also had a petite frame while being at least taller than all the girls at 5'11 in height; with her secret ire as nothing miched changed for her, a merger Mid-B-Cup. And lastly she wore like in the past, a black tuxedo to be mostly mistaken as a man.

"I saw her at the Game Crown, using moves only Usagi would use on the Sailor V Game," Minako, said before they turned to the next girl. "I saw her walking past the shrine with two other girls that felt… Odd to say the least alongside her," Rei said before they blinked at the next girl in admittance, "And I noticed her after I left the cram school," Ami finished.

It was here that Setsuna came out of hiding while taking her chance to show herself to her friends, reluctant as to what their responses are about Usagi's… new life, "Setsuna did you know about this?" A teal-colored haired girl asked or mostly demanded her fellow Sailor Scout then while seeing the rest crossed their arms at her, with a look. This girl was seventeen years old, and had mentioned hair color that went past her shoulders slightly while not only being 5'4 in height, but had an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking slim frame; mostly to a delicate doll in figure with a Low-C-Cup. She wore, however, a more female version of what Haruka wore.

"Of course, at the time you all were a bit busy and preoccupied with our renewed lives. So I had to go solo and look into things even after I first encountered her, but there is one thing I should tell you," Setsuna said with her being reluctant at this part, and before they could ask, the rest showed up. "What is it," a white cat asked with a black cat also looking interested; with them being more than average cats.

"Usagi's current incarnation is quite a few things to say the least," Setsuna began while deciding to get things out of the way, "She has power and new ancestry in this life, and many other things… And above all else, she is a Chaos Devil," Setsuna states at last the crucial part, with them giving her blank looks at first before the birds surrounding the shrine suddenly woke up when the girls screamed out, "WHAT?!" Here a pink haired girl all but demanded, "What do you mean Mom's a demon?" Said girl is really a child that is way older than them, and went by the name of Chibiusa Tsukino; around nine-hundred and three years of age due to where she came from, but she is basically ten in appearance while being not only 4'3 in height, but having her hair in a odango style; sorts like Usagi's in her life but hers resembled a rabbit of sorts, and had red eyes like an albino would have, but hers was natural. She wore a child's dress that went well for her hair as well.

Starting her story as to what she found out, the rest of the girls was shocked that this Laura Potter was indeed Usagi Tsukino, Reborned, and with other things like she was a Magical User forced to go to Britain, and a lot of other things within the next half-hour until Setsuna was finished, "So… What do we do now? I mean, do we even know where she is," Makoto before they widen their eyes between two girls then, "And what about you Rei? I mean you're a Priestess? I would think that this goes against your faith," Minako points out.

"I don't care in honesty despite my aura feeling off about this, my loyalty is to Usagi and her incarnations; Devil or not," Rei told her in honesty and they detected hesitation in her tone, "But to figure out how to know if Laura knows of her past," Luna, the black cat, asked then after thinking a few moments to all the girls.

Before anything could be said, the earth shook causing those standing up to fall to the ground, "Come on girls that sounds like trouble," Luna said with the other girls nodding in agreement before racing towards the origins of the source. They however, tripped briefly; with the two cat's looking every which way after seeing oddly ice tripped them on the ground, and thought they heard cat-like laughter at them all before it faded away, and resumed their task at hand.

 **Laura's POV**

Reaching a hotel Rias suggested before the three took off at this moment of time, Laura sat on the bed while Koneko was on the chair, and Akeno leaned against the desk with her wilting now by their looks at her, "Ok Laura, I don't want lies between us: Why did you want to come here?" Koneko asked when they reached their hotel room, "You've been acting out of place since coming here," she points out while making Laura look away from them.

Fidgeting on the bed, Laura had a mental communication with Usagi while feeling the staredown of both her mates at her still, " _I think you should tell them, let it off your chest_ ," she said as Usagi knew this was making Laura oddly feel guilty from only hiding this from her mates for nearly a day. Sighing, Laura finally said before looking away again in guilt as if, they would go away from her, "Tell me, do you both believe in reincarnation?"

Akeno and Koneko both rose an eyebrow at this as this was not at all what they expected of their Laura-Chan to at all state to them, as they thought of something personal or secretive from her, "Well not really... I mean sure we're apart of the Supernatural World, but to be reincarnated would be pretty rare," Koneko said to confuse Laura only slightly before she turned to Akeno, "What Koneko said, reincarnation is a pretty big thing and to say something like that is pretty big," Akeno points out with a finger in the air before she added, "Especially since that you were also reincarnated as a devil to qualify as the rarest of all Devils: The Ultimate Reincarnation."

Seeing she even confused Koneko at this point, Akeno sighed while being half-amused for once and began to briefly explain to what she meant, "Those that have the potential of being a devil is reincarnated by the pieces, correct?" The both nodded as she then made their eyes go wide alongside secretly, both Usagi and Lilith inside Laura at not expecting this if it was true, "Those that have been reincarnated with them also being a incarnation of one other, has a chance to gain all their past lives if done so, and that is the rarest of them all to which the Devils dubbed it as such, the Ultimate Reincarnation."

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, but-" before Laura could voice her thoughts to them while still shook up on what Akeno stated, the earth shook unexpectedly in a odd earthquake as fast as it was, it stopped. "What in the Seven Sins was that?" Laura asked while they looked out the window, and saw that even the mortals was confused by it before they braced themselves as it happened once again, and saw some cracks on the streets while some of the buildings looked ready to fall down as to their shock, and also ire, more of those creatures began to come out of the cracks they fought before; the same ones back at the Exhibit long ago.

Before the three could go into action a group of females with matching outfits; but in different colors, came from their right and began attacking the monsters. " _Everyone_ ," Usagi said happy to see that her friends were doing alright.

Laura was then fighting alongside the Sailor Scouts; her mates aiding them as well by their own attacks for at least fifteen or so minutes score Laura saw her screen suddenly pop up, and a new quest showed itself, and made her eyes wide along with theirs as she stated to them all quickly, "Move!" And it was just in time too as thankfully no mortals were harmed as a large fin came forth suddenly from the ground, and nearly harmed them due to the blades attached.

 **Boss Quest:**

 **Sharklanova Corruption:**

 **Objective: Lead the Boss outside of the city and lure it out, and defeat it by any means.**

 **Restrictions: Must aid the Scouts whenever possible, and keep it from going back to the city to destroy it by orders of ?.**

 **Reward: 150,000,000 Exp. and Earn Reputation Up to Honored with Moon Scouts.**

 **Bonus: If used any other power alongside your own while dealing hits at its weak spot, Gain 3 Golden Item Packages.**

"We need to get out of the city," one of the Scouts states aloud to everyone at realizing whatever was underground right now; the creatures fleeing from it as if, this would work better then them, saw to their horror it easily drove through some buildings and making major damage.

"And how are we supposed to do that?," the Scout in red asked, and they were then stunned from hearing a rumble-like voice that was deep state aloud to a specific person, " **Come on out Reborned Sailor Moon, My Mistress knows of your revival from a benefactor that revived her and a few others from the past** ," the beast growled out; surprising everyone in the know.

Keeping up the fight for nearly ten or so more minutes while evacuating the city parts the large creature that refused to come out was still on, the Scouts were slowly going down one by one before Akeno and Koneko finally fell, from both injury and exhaustion.

Laura looked determined as she ignored Destiny showing up from her home, and had a bag that she then forced something into everyone's mouth and before they could be fully recharged as well, shouted out loud with Usagi and Lilith worried for her, "Hey, whatever you are! If it's Sailor Moon you want… Here I am! Come get me you asshole!" She yelped before quickly moving as she saw that same fin that was getting ready to attack a building, paused, before quickly turning and going right after her.

Rei saw this, and weakly shouted out loud her old name to get everyone's attention as they helped each other up; Koneko not letting the Scouts touch her as she shakily gotten up while looking where Laura went; with worry, alongside Akeno who sighed while getting a phone out with a look to know to the Hybrid Nekotama, to keep this group here, in which they yelped in surprise as they were suddenly wrapped by a demon-bondage rope spell of sorts, and she called a specific person; who quickly picked up, "Rias… We have a big problem."

With Laura as she was able to hear a ding to know she completed some parts of this "Boss Quest" for possibly the reward by using herself as bait, she kept running as fast as she could as the fin grew larger and larger while it was rising from the underground to try and ram her. _Ok, not calling whatever this Boss was names, may not have helped my situation!_ Laura thought to herself while hearing Lilith state aloud only two words, you think, before she was sent flying in the air while thankfully, within the countryside that was outside the city's own limits.

Laura winced while shouting in agony as she felt herself hit her back, hard, near some jagged rocks while feeling her back quickly heal up, and then saw whatever it was that came from under the ground to make her gap while backing up warily by its four, large, glowing-red eyes staring down at her in anger mixed with a finally look to them.

The monster was at least sixty feet tall with it resembling a mix of How To Train Your Dragon's Red Death in body while also having instead of wings, a large bladed shark fin with each of its sides having four, octopus-like tentacles with daggers where the suckers were, earthy-brown hide all over with of course as mentioned, four red eyes that were glowing, and it's tail having a blocky-like mace. The sides of its face near the cheeks also showed to have jagged-like blades up to four as well, for eased movement in the Earth.

It then chuckled at her while Laura held fast from its thudding steps towards her, and chuckled while opening its maw as she saw green and dark-blue mixed flames being made, slowly, " **You are foolish to be separated from those that could have aided you, Reborned Moon, now suffer your early grave!** " Laura then made it angry as she kept dodging; despite how fast she was, each ball-like blast of flames aimed at her while it then stated before resuming its assault since Laura was running in circles, " **Hold still stubborn child so I can end you quickly!** " After a few minutes, Laura was suddenly grabbed by one of its tentacles after jumping on the air, moved up to its face before it opened its maw and roared at her, and then she made it even angrier by stating to it, "Geez, get a tic-tac or something, you're breath reeks badly like ass."

" **Orders or not, I think you being a pile of broken parts would do better then taking you Alive, you wrench,** " the Boss states at her while making Laura gulp at that and was about to be chewed and spat out by the beast before suddenly, it was blasted from behind by both energies of Demon Magic and Priestess Magic, and turned its head sharply to see it was Rias and her Peerage, Laura's Peerage in their armor while Xion wore her black cloak, and The Scouts; since Destiny left to go inform her father of the situation from what she then recognized as the missing beast he was going to judge all those years ago, from that one realm.

" **What is this? Allies of the Reborned Moon? Your no match for my power,** " the Boss states after seeing something that wasn't right in the beast's eyes at them, Laura shouted out loud then as they saw it sent all but the one tentacles into the ground, "Get away!" But it was too late as they were all without warning, wrapped up by the daggers going inside and smaller tentacles formed that snatched them all into a hold some were familiar with while others… were not, and Laura snarled at the Boss from the gleam it had in its eyes then while taunting her mostly, " **What rare specimens we have here… Perhaps I should play with my food firstly before choosing to devour which power to obtain.** "

That got them to struggle before some of them began to cast worded spells quickly before their mouths were covered, yet a few like Rias, that pink haired child, and both of Laura's mates within Rias' Peerage was covered up to their head, and lifted to the point they couldn't reach them alongside harming them or they be caught in the crossfire.

" _Laura, it's time,_ " Usagi voiced in her mind, " _Show that beast the might of the moon,_ " she continued after sensing the moon flowing right into Laura alongside her powers mixing together, and blinded the beast alongside mostly everyone as lined ribbons of magic sprang forth from Laura's chest, and covered the girl while in midair.

 **Transformation: Moon Outfit Begin**

Zara retracted back into her bracelet form; allowing those if they saw to blush or whatnot as Laura was fully naked, and the Magic within her combined with the Moon's Power, flowed out of her still while wrapping around her frame like rolls of silk entirely before she glowed, and spread her arms and legs apart as her wings showed to be fully repaired from the damage the beast did.

Her eyes glowing a eerie green once she opened them, and she raised her arms upwards while dancing in a sultry way while her outfit began to materialize as she did so.

The outfit she now wore was a skin tight white sleeveless bodysuit, with a deep plunge; easily showing all four of her breasts decently yet exotically all at once, with a midnight colored skirt flaring out from the back and a grey with green trimming bolero short-sleeve jacket. The navy-blue colored sleeves that formed are from the elbow, all the way to the middle finger while the tiara that too also formed, was a crimson-silver band with a pale-ruby gem in the center. For footwear; which appeared lastly, she had three inch white with blue and green trimmed high-spiked high heels. She then swirled while her wings changed to match with the outfit into a mix of both demon and angel; sorts like the wings of what Sephiroth from Kingdom Hearts 2 had along with her tail also growing longer and at the tip it changed to a ruby-red orb.

She then landed on a platform that had the image of the moon on it with the outside being tuned of both demonic and angelic language combined, and struck a pose as her eyes returned to normal.

 **Transformation Ends**

" **No, I was only told the Reborned Moon doesn't have a new form this powerful!** " The beast exclaimed while trying to see as Laura, everyone saw, was pissed as it tried to force the tentacles while she was changing, into the pink haired girl and her big sister; which they both struggled with half-succeeding attempts.

Laura felt a calming energy rush over her, and she moved her right arm and her palm upwards as a sudden beam of both Pure and Dark Energy of The Moon formed within that open-palm while at the same time, her eyes glowed fully green, and stated; aiming the attack right at the Boss' face, "Twilight Beam Ray!"

The Boss roared in surprised pain while dropping the girls it had, and began to fight her as Laura easily maneuvered left, right, sideways, and over to get the beast to not think clearly while sending from both hands at a time, smaller, wordless versions of her new attack. However, while Laura was facing the Boss, the creatures being sent by the Boss' Mistress, began to charge at the others.

Knowing that they could handle themselves, Laura invoked seven spheres while the silhouette of the moon was behind her along with her eyes glowing a brief silver with specific motions; each oddly meaning the word, light, in specific languages, "Strike of the Seven Stars," ripped off straight from Digimon; secretly in said realm as it has yet to occur, that Mega Digimon sneezed while muttering he was being ripped off, before looking into his world's upcoming doom as back in the true realm, Laura fired off the orbs.

While the first two dodged from using its octopus-like limbs, the following orbs hit dead on to it's first-right eye and most of the sides of the Boss' hide. " **You fucking wrench! That eye was hard to come by!** "

"Oh put a tentacle in it," Laura snapped while not seeing a glint in the remaining three eyes at her in utter rage, "This is for ruining my holiday vacation," Laura snarled out while going higher into the sky while glowing; her body seemed to have been slowed somewhat as her body showed reflected-like images of it moving while making a Goku-Son attack move for his Turtle Destruction Wave as nine orbs of light quickly formed, "Dance of the Nine Planets," as the orbs began moving at high speeds around her when Laura raised her hands quickly upwards, they each formed a ring before charging forward, with shapes of nine dragons in color of the planets formed; in energy.

Eyes widening, the Boss tried to dodge by trying to quickly dive-bomb into the earth, but ended up getting hit with all nine attacks; easily tearing at its hide from each dragon going every which way to do so, and making it roar in painful agony, "End this Laura," Usagi said somehow right in both of Laura's ears; sending her memories of her signature move, in which Laura began to do so in sync with Usagi inside, "MOON TIARA DESTRUCTION," taking her tiara that glowed from her head, Laura launched it like a disk, and lastly destroying the Boss in one go.

Usagi with reluctantly Lilith was proud of her yet grew concerned as Laura suddenly felt weak as her armor faded while leaving her stark naked, and passed out while at the same time, falling to the earth. The creatures seeing one of the thirteen made generals was dead, flee quickly to confuse the others until they grew wide-eyed and began to rush as when Laura landed, she made a huge indent into the ground as if, a meteor around her size, crashed.

Seeing Laura drop to the floor while unconscious, both groups raced towards her with Rias and Laura's Peerage on the left of Laura, and the Sailor Scouts on the right; glaring at each other, "Get away from her," Rias shouted ready to use her family Destruction Magic; which only three Scouts saw this and lightly gulped; one being the Priestess of the group. "There is no way we are leaving our Princess," the girl in green said while one of the other girls, this one in orange, went to heal her; but was blocked by Asuka as she had her blade drawn right at her.

"Sailor Scouts stand down and let's deal with this in an orderly fashion," Setsuna said before teleporting everyone to the hotel room; the Master Suite that is, and making them blink in surprise by her actions, and Akeno and one other thought she looked frankly familiar to them. "Who are you and why do you seem protective of Laura?" Rias asked in firmness yet some of the Scouts detected both protectiveness, and still in worry; if the glances on the bed to Laura wasn't any indication.

"Forgive us for the sudden intrusion, Gremory Heiress, but allow me to introduce ourselves," Setsuna said while to surprise the Scouts, she gave both groups of demon's or more, a formal bow. "We are the Sailor Scouts from the Moon Queendom. A kingdom that existed a thousand years ago," from that point on, for the next few hours, Setsuna used her powers to explain to the devil's why Laura was dear to them.

"Is that way Laura gained a Second Set that resembled her attack she did to finish… Whatever that thing was?" Shino asked with the rest of the group except the Scouts, remembering the odd yet limited numbered chess set. "What you mean by an odd chess set? What does Chess have to do with anything?" Rei asked while crossing her arms with Setsuna only chuckling to herself at Sailor Mars' remark, and only Laura's mates and Peerage found this funny to make Rei growl at them secretly for that.

They turned though in confusion to Laura as she raised up on the bed in a sitting position, "Hi everyone, it's good to see you again," Laura said though her eyes were a bright blue that the Scout's instantly recognized while everyone else did not.

"Usagi?" The blue haired girl hesitantly asked to make sure, and Usagi taking over Laura, chuckled softly while giving them each soft looks with tears forming in her eyes while shaking her head, "Nice to see that you're still as smart as ever, Ami-chan," Usagi said then to them. Seeing them standing still, however, they saw Laura's face looked hurt for a moment before Usagi pouted, "Aw aren't you happy to see your Princess? I would have expected Mina-chan to at least tackle me," this caused the Scouts to snap out of their shock as the blonde haired girl did tackle Laura's body to which she cried while laughing.

From the side lines, the Devils and Xion who widen her eyes while hiding the same hand as from feeling overwhelmed by all this, saw it shift once again to what she told Altair's a while ago; Shino and a few others seeing this yet didn't say a word since they were still on guard; not knowing if they could trust them or not.

"So girls what will happen now?" Usagi asked while she stood up by the bed, "I know this may seem sudden as I'm using the most as I saved up for this moment to speak to you Girls," Usagi states to get them to widen their eyes yet felt they may hear from her again at least, and gave them a searching look while gently asking them, "Will you join me once more in this odd life of mine, as well, you may heard about my new life's gender and stuff from Setsuna, right?" At this, most of them blushed as only the youngest was confused by what her Mom meant, and asked gently then with her worried while they nodded a yes, "Well… Would you follow Laura at least, like in old times. Or is this it for us?" The Scouts did detect the sadness in Usagi's voice from Laura's lips at this as if, she felt she might get betrayed or worse, once again.

"Devil or not, our loyalty is towards you, Princess," Rei said with all the honesty in her tone of voice; to get Usagi to look at her with surprise while everyone saw she was going to have tears in her orbs before rubbing them away with her naked arm, and saw each and everyone of the Scouts was nodding after Rei, and this made Usagi for once after so long, happy at this.

"And pray tell why would Laura need you when she already has us?" Akeno asked giving the Scouts a look, while deliberately pushing her breasts together, and causing some that were secretly Bisexual to blush. When the Scout in green clenched her fist, Usagi gave her a warning look, "Makoto stand down, there is no need to resort to violence," she said in a gentle yet from tone as the girl reluctantly did so. "I do know of how you recruit people as Devils through the Chess Pieces, and that Laura has a set that represents our respective planets," Setsuna said.

Before anything could be said, Usagi held her forehead as if she head a major headache while letting out a moan of disappointment, "Mom are you alright?" The pink haired teenager asked stepping closer, though she didn't see Lily narrow her eyes.

"Yes Chibiusa," Usagi said, "It's that Laura used her transformation for the first time and she is exhausted both physically and somehow near depletion of her power," they all grew worried from seeing how pale and sweaty she looked while Usagi took control from at how Laura's naked body was, "And Laura-Chan might need a check up. Scouts, I'm… I'm ordering as your Princess… T-To work with both Laura's and Rias' Peerage... Until… Until I awaken, and… Reincarnate you as Devils," she said before rolling her eyes then fainting right afterwards to worry them all now in a panic.

"Ami, can you see if you can check her vitals?" A black cat asked to get Koneko suddenly guarded secretly as she recognized what race it was; with the blue haired girl nodding, pulled out her computer and started scanning her Princess; secretly intriguing Rias on the modified computer she was using, "She's just exhausted like Usagi told us, but her recovery is at a slower pace than usual... Along with these unknown readings mixed in, and we all know how fast Usagi can recover from just exhaustion alone," she said as sure enough, with a few seeing the stats and everything Laura had, there showed her body and the readings with some being unknown.

"Is there a way to speed up her recovery?" Xion asked as she hid her hand; making a few wonder why that was as while they were talking and stuff to Usagi, Xion was secretly worried about Laura and her hand once again shifted to the same hand as before, and hid it while they were talking.

Just before Ami could answer the girl, a familiar Sigil that made Rias groan now appeared in the free space of the suite, and revealed it to be Ophis; her eyes mostly on her firstborn, "Who are you?" Haruka asked when Setsuna answered for her while seeing the Lolita ignored her while heading over, and placed a hand onto Laura's forehead as she did not at all expected her firstborn to be the rarest kind of Reincarnation there is as well, and blamed Fate and Destiny; in which both twins sneezed from being brought up as such for Laura's current situation. However, there was a tone of weariness in Haruka's voice they all detected as she could feel that for once… she was having the urge to run away from her; the small girl around ten soon to be eleven-year-old as she was also age regressed again like they were; only slightly while now returning to her age, was a petite girl with short dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.

"She is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and one of the strongest beings in the universe," Setsuna warily told them with Rias and the group knowing who she was yet this shocked the Scouts, and made both groups wonder, at this point, why she was here.

Ignoring them still as she was checking the balance situation within her firstborn, Ophis then fully stated to them while hearing a of course, from Ami, "Needs an item to balance out the Light Magic in her body, something that the Scouts know of and have for My Offspring," she said facing said group and made everyone give her either bewildered or even more shocked looks as to what she said while in heaven, Serenity's birth mother and a few others chuckled in half-humor at seeing the faces the Sailor Scouts had with the mother recalled Usagi's words a few month before the eventual death, and her prediction came true at least.

Wondering what she was talking about, Chibiusa's bag opened up on its own from Ophis doing so to get a yelp from said girl as a crystal floated out and stayed floating even after Ophis let it go, "The Imperium Silver Crystal," Artemis gasped at seeing it as Rias was the only one in the know as she widen her orbs at hearing the supposed item, and she only thought it was a myth.

"But why was it in Chibiusa's bag?" Michiru said turning to the now fidgeting teenager as secretly, she on her last trip in Egypt, found it within the piles of treasures within the Tomb of the Nameless, and in a location that was recently uncovered while having bony Pygmy Men, some preserved plants, and finding scorpion remains with two odd books they could tell was locked, but couldn't find the key; secretly a certain someone taking it before they could be trusted enough. "As you know The Crystal is a family heirloom that has tremendous power that is still somewhat unknown, to even the family itself, and ended up missing when one of them used a accidental spell to send it back into time-" Chibiusa began before she was interrupted because the item in question floated towards Laura's body, then began shooting odd, silvery pulses of energy right into Laura's center; her heart as secretly, Usagi and Lilith was sending blasts at oddly enough, shadowed versions of those creatures that formed while oddly resembling green-eyed Neoshadows before they were vaporized while she was then hit with a beam affecting her as well, and causing Laura to go through yet another transformation, slowly while making the older girls blush alongside Rias as the youngest's eyes were covered the entire time, and led out of the location to the living room.

First, they heard Laura moan as her height slowly increased by a few more inches while hearing her bones crack slightly to add more into her spine. Next, her figure slimmed even more before she was twitching as Ophis easily held her down with just her one left hand alone, now detailed her progress of her training she has been doing to be slightly yet decently muscled in the right areas. And the next part was a good thing the child was out of the room as Laura groaned while she came from both of her genders; her vagina slightly with it being sticky, and her penis as both changed: Her vagina puffed up slightly and modified itself to handle anything stuffed inside for more pleasure, and her balls only grew slightly more while her dick gained to the size of a stallion, and changed shape to that as well; but with it being like a human dick with a spear like tip, and her tail sprouted it's own dick as it lengthened to a ten inch with seven inches girth dick; with that too letting out spurts of semen onto the bed.

As the item kept sending energy right into Laura, her changes then affected her even more while giving her enough energy to be at least active only slightly for simple recovery, until she heads back to the so-called school. First, her upper set grew two cup sizes while her lower set grew by one set; her areola puffing up on each one while gaining a darker tint, thus making her milk sweeter to the taste. Then her curves became even more exotic looking while keeping her muscle mass she gained; giving her a godly look while through her hairline near her forehead, was a growing pair of angel horns while on her forehead itself was a jewel of sorts, and on her chest; in an Iron Man-like fashion, the gem quickly latched onto her while pumping more energy into her while dimming a few moments, and lastly molding into her skin.

Though in her transformation, Usagi and Laura merged with Laura's eyes changing colors to have her original in her left, and Usagi's in her right; but slitted, gained more sharper teeth that was now retractable, and gained another pair of wings; making the total to eight in Angel Terms: Alpha or Archangel Class. However; due to her curses she still had, Usagi was now transparent inside Laura while at the same time, able to feel and do stuff alongside her now; even to the point she could take over more easily if it gets too worse or anything, and now sharing responsibility with Lilith over Laura.

Strangely, it was only a few Scouts that felt a heat in their loins during all this; mostly the three representing Venus, Saturn, and Jupiter. Moaning out in pleasure while not seeing everyone was confused when the mentioned Scouts dropped to the floor though while they were confused by what the hell just happened to them, at the same time. What surprised everyone was that a chain appeared from the three that linked to Laura.

There was only one thing to say to this from Rias with a groan to herself; learning from those two Ninja Girls she was paying for their current residence what this was, "Laura don't go fucking girls you just met or in this case reunited with."

Ophis only seemed amused before she left.

 **Laura's Peerage:**

 **King = Laura (Vella/Naga/Chaos Demoness Hybrid)**

 **Queen 1 = Shino / Onishi (Sacred Gear Gun Maker/Split Personality)**

 **Queen 2 = Xion (Not demon but something else; Has slight demon traits)**

 **Knight 1 = Asuka (Ninja)**

 **Knight 2 = Sakura**

 **Knight 3 = Murasaki**

 **Bishop 1 = Nym (Magical Witch / Altered Metamorph)**

 **Bishop 2 = ?**

 **Pawn's 1-8 = ? (Suggestions)**

 **Sailor Moon Peerage:**

 **Laura/Usagi = King**

 **Setsuna = Queen ( Pluto Piece)**

 **Haruka = Knight 1 ( Uranus Piece)**

 **Knight 2**

 **Rei = Bishop 1 ( Mars Piece)**

 **Michiru = Bishop 2 ( Neptune Piece)**

 **Makoto = Rook 1 (Jupiter Piece)**

 **Rook 2**

 **Ami = 2 Pawns Worth ( Mercury Piece)**

 **Minako = 2 Pawns Worth ( Venus Piece)**

 **Chibiusa = 2 Pawns Worth ( Mini Moon Piece)**

 **Hotaru = 2 Pawns Worth ( Saturn Piece)**


	8. Chapter 8

On the day after Christmas itself; which was a blast of a time and for once barely recalled after too much alcohol for demons, on that day, Laura moaned awake and seeing the states of both Akeno and Koneko before smelling the after effects of sex while wondering what happened the previous night… And wondered where Tsubaki went to as well as her bag was gone.

Getting out of bed and blinked at seeing her cock was hard and looked to have been overused from the somewhat red appearance it had, Laura made her way towards the bathroom first to piss semen once again as her regeneration kicked in and began healing her dick this time, and then noticed while touching the tip there was a odd ring once again around the tip of her cock; to her ire, and gotten her robe before heading to the kitchen to see someone cooking breakfast, "Oh good morning, I didn't think that someone would be awake at this point with the party from the previous night," a gentle female voice said from the oven.

Blinking, Laura saw a silver-haired woman dressed in a maid outfit. Wincing at using her head in its somewhat drunken state, Laura knew who she was; but only by name, "Grayfia-san, I was wondering when I would be meeting you... But can you tell me what happened last night? I can't remember a thing," Laura asked sitting down at the table with Grayfia pausing briefly at that in small shock, yet hid it as she began to explain what went on.

 **Flashback Last Few Days Ago...**

Three days after the encounter with The Scouts, both groups were getting somewhat along at the Mansion while at the same time, getting ready for the Christmas Party that would be occurring two days from now.

"Thank you for allowing us to come to the party," Setsuna said towards the heiress in kind gratitude while seeing the other Scouts were taking to Laura, and even warily getting used to the fact she has kids already at her age; one Priestess particularly half understood yet also didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud. "No problem," Rias replied back while glancing every now and then at Laura as the Scouts began playing games with Laura; even competing with a few others when they weren't busy, "So while Laura is at Hogwarts... What are you and your Scouts going to do?" She asked while gently sipping from her red wine glass.

"Both Hotaru and Chibiusa were decided by a group vote to enroll in Kuoh Academy for the time being, while Makoto is going to take over the P.E. Class, Ami is going to do the same in the school's Math Department, and Rei is going to help Akeno at the Shrine she owns and recently… Is being excavated further away on her property still by the government for something not known or somewhat hushed," Setsuna began to have Rias raise an eyebrow for, "Haruka and Michiru are going on a hiatus in order to get themselves situated here, while Minako takes the Cooking Class," she added while taking another sip of her wine.

"And you?" Rias questioned as she had a odd feeling she would be early or mostly seeing her from time to time. "I'll be here and there," Setsuna hinted in a somewhat amused tone while sipping from her own wine glass.

Turning to the living room, Laura was catching up with her Scouts as Chibiusa rested in her lap while feeling the same warmth Usagi had done; despite her Mom's new looks and age. "I miss this," she said while sighing and looking at Laura while feeling Usagi was content and oddly Lilith as well, "Same here Little Kit (baby rabbit, I looked it up)," Laura replied back softly as some memories of Usagi went through her only briefly at times of comfort with her Scouts, and with her always combing her hand through Chibiusa's pink hair for when they were relaxed, or to calm her down from nightmares or worse.

Looking around by hearing familiar voices, she saw the both Sakura and Murasaki showed up and within a few moments later while talking to Kiba and Haruka about weapon techniques before Sakura blushed for some reason, and excused herself several minutes later while secretly talking to her aware tail-futa dick that became active at the scent of Kiba being near the point of her fertile cycle; within the bathroom as Akeno was with Tsubaki alongside both Sona and Ami were getting comfortable with each other, and the rest of the scouts were mingling with the devils.

As the night kept on, people started to get to bed for the following day was Christmas, except for Laura who sighed as she decided to stay up a little longer, and like Usagi back then, placed both children Scouts to bed alongside her children, and heard Usagi state to her then while oddly hearing Lilith watching some horror movie-like memories when she was younger, within her heart-like mind, "What's the matter?"

"Would… I mean to say… I just have this odd feeling that when I go back to that School, things would end up worse for those I know; Especially that Old Coot being the Headmaster, and I can't stop this feeling of dread whenever I see Mom each time as if, something bad is going to happen once I do go back," Laura admitted as she oddly felt Usagi blink at her a few times before hearing her ask in both curiosity and concern, "Why didn't you ask your- I mean Our Mother's about it when you felt these odd feelings? I'm sure they could possibly explain it to you and both myself and Lilith in here, as we can see and hear whatever goes on from you."

"I just didn't want to worry them, especially tomorrow is the big day," Laura states as she decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get something to calm her nerves, and Usagi nodded as if, she too felt like that, "Well… You could sleep on the couch with your favorite robe next to you, and try those breakfast recipes Padma gave you when you wanted to try cooking, and maybe think about it later or even write them a letter after sometime while your back at that school… I just can't believe how much the Old Man let go and made sure to teach the current students while he ran office." Laura nodded as she was looking into the fridge for some chocolate milk or something sweet to calm her down since she felt hot all of a sudden, and Usagi along with Lilith for once, was concern as Laura fell onto her right side, and her dick suddenly went full mast once the clock hit past midnight.

 **Minor Lemon**

"W-What's going o- Mph… Mnn!" Laura began to ask herself before she found her body acting out, and shoving her mouth within moments onto her dick, easily, and once again was deepthroating herself (Not known to her until now); her eyes wide with some small haziness developing as she was now half-aware and also half-realizing things while she felt her hands grab her ballsack, and began moving them up and down, and making Lilith wondering why she can't control herself while feeling some parts of her own power go right into Laura as tentacles formed, and began inserting themselves into Laura' Holes: Her nipples, her asshole, and her vagina, all at once.

Laura then felt her body began to automatically self-fuck itself while being fully dazed to worry Usagi as she suddenly without warning from both her and Lilith going stiff briefly as a black aura surrounded their frames, began to make-out quickly while being suddenly wet; with Lilith, as Lilith in turn was doing the same, and heard dark-like laughter unlike Laura did, within the area, before Lilith and Usagi was stripped naked by whatever was going on while making tentacles, and lastly began assaulting the Ex-Moon Scout with them.

Laura felt the sudden urge to go deeper, to which her body did without her permission, and began sucking as if, a straw while her tentacles went faster and faster into all her holes while the Demoness also feeling her balls began to clench, and her breasts feeling overwhelming hot while sweat quickly began to develop as within the next twelve minutes of this hazed-like pleasure and pain, Laura came while being half-aware again as she gushed like her true mother's wish, down her gullet, and was stunned as she was quickly absorbing the semen and milk.

Within her heart-like mind, however, Lilith and Usagi had sex with tentacles several times until they; like Laura herself, passed out, and her body just kept fucking and absorbing her own semen for the next few hours until it hit three AM. .

 **Minor Lemon End**

Being one of the first to wake up while doing as Usagi suggested from last night, before the questionable time; using her magic to clean the place up before doing so around six o'clock in the morning, Laura was already in the kitchen garbed in only a bathrobe that outlined her curves perfectly, and was making stuffed french toast. "My what a mother you have become," Lily said leaning the door frame while looking at Laura being impressed.

"I learned from the best, way especially since this was a recipe given to me from Padma back in Ravenclaw," Laura fired back since her Mom then nodded gently of the modified version; since hers had banana or even apples on it, and not inside it, and smiling yet she also wanted to then tell her Mom what she was feeling or possibly last night. She secretly felt surprised her mouth refused to even speak on that part, before then hearing the steps of many feet rushing down stairs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," the children that could speak shouted out while a few was being lightly carried easily by Hope to get Laura's eyes to secretly soften at that; some being her little sister by both her mother's and a few growing naturally as they were toddlers by now, yet secretly, was upset her other two parents didn't get to be with her though as they didn't even notice her, even when she written a letter to them the day after Hope's odd birth, with no response back; which was secretly taken by what Ophis has done within this realm a unforeseen side effect of bringing them here: Naraku caught the messenger before sending it away on that day, and was intrigued by this… Laura person more then the daughter, and sent his contracted spy by her Ex-King to well, by any means, spy on her.

Laughing lightly while seeing her own children settle down as Hope placed pacifiers with her vines aiding her, into the infant-like toddler's mouths, Laura turned to see that the children were already at the table while those capable made Lily hold back an amused smile as they aided the infants as well, into a highchair nearby, "Well what's got you all excited?" The Demoness asked while giggling at the end from Lilith adding her own input to things with Usagi secretly not believing yet was impressed by how many she; her previous life has, so far.

"Presents," was Ashino's only answer while her tail waved gently back and forth as she was sitting down while holding back slavia from her mouth watering at the smell of food, and made Laura amused yet hid her concern at what age she looked like, an eleven-year-old-female while wearing the same outfit, and lastly her developing figure with a low C-Cup.

"Presents?" Hope asked while hearing Laura stated she was to eat what she gives her by asking her big sister, and Ashino beamed at her for this while making sure her little sister; in her mind that is, Violet, was settled along with her Auntie Magenta by giving them secretly some of her apples while explaining, "It's part of X-Mas, Hope," Laura hid her amusement while finishing up her food choices while serving the children firstly with mashed fruit for the little ones, and Lily taking her plate with a gentle thank you in return, "But there is more from what I learned from Mama Koneko about this holiday." Seeing she was confused, Lily decided to come over while placing her half-eaten plate down and gently assured her grandchild then by touching her shoulders, "What Ashino means, Little Hope, is that it is a time to spend with friends and family, and also the time to be kind and give those you care for, gifts, and be nice to all those in need or otherwise."

Seeing she somewhat gotten it, the children began eating as everyone rolled in; both Murasaki and Sakura from what Laura secretly glanced, seemed hesitant, yet made her get secret approval by her when Murasaki pulled a chai up and sat next to Hope while Sakura came over to her with reluctance.

"So… She's all three of ours? And how's the… The Egg?" She asked Laura as from the tone, she sounded unsure, distracted, and at the same time, a mix of tired wariness with hints of hope in her tone while Laura gave her a plate, "Yes, and from what Koneko tells me, it has yet to hatch… Though to tell you the truth," Laura began to get Sakura to look at her with brief wide eyes while she was leaning on the counter next to Laura with her arms crossed under her bust, "I'm secretly disappointed from yesterday how you hardly spent time with Hope, as the main reason I brought her back with me was for her to meet you two; Besides making her think this is her home, and not Hogwarts."

What Sakura admitted next while looking mostly at her "Daughter" stunned Laura with few suspicious thoughts as to whom it was, "I barely along with Murasaki recalled what occurred yet began recalling things on that day, and we didn't recall Hope at all and just found out about her yesterday, and it took both of us time to think things over most of last night."

"Mommy doesn't like me?" Hope asked in innocent sadness while seeing from everyone she was looking down while Murasaki held in a nervous-like gulp by Ashino oddly enough, glaring right at Sakura for that comment with her eyes she was fearful at shifting briefly to Saya Kisaragi's orbs and back; with Lily looking away yet was not happy her newer yet odd grandchild said that. Hope; herself, somehow knowing that they or merely guessed they hated her.

Without a word or warning, she took off and headed to her room that was assigned to her; ignoring her vines showing and sending things right at them as she went due to her upset/sad mood.

Laura sighed while looking at the two Ninja Forced Demon Girls, and then looked at her mother while asking, "Mom, can you finish up for me please while I go see to her?" Lily only nodded while attending to the children and stated without looking up from the two as Rias, Akeno and Koneko showed up and wondered what was going on, "You both need to talk to her later on and hang out with her for most of the day besides us, and show her some love."

The two girls winced by the three girls look to them now as Akeno decided to be the one to firmly state to them; knowing Sona and the others will be back four hours or so later on to set the food and stuff, "What did you two… Uh, what did you two do this time?" She wanted to swear, but not in front of the kids.

With Laura, she walked up to Hope's Room and knocked on the door, "Hope, honey are you in there?" All she heard was some muffled crying in the room, and Laura hesitated yet went in while not only hers, but both Usagi and Lilith's heart broke; well half with Lilith, as Hope was in a corner all balled up and her vines also wrapping around her frame as if, for security, and with her oddly crying fluorescent-green tears down her face before seeing her and wiped her eyes while looking away.

"Those idiots should know better then stating things that could harm their offspring in front of them," Lilith told Laura while Usagi then stated to remind them both of what they said, however, " _But they hardly recalled whatever occurred for Hope's Birth, and was slowly recovering it all while not even knowing she existed._ " Laura nodded to them both while seeing her child was still upset while having dark thoughts of a certain Headmaster, and went over while easily moving the vines and just hugged her child; ignoring when Hope latched onto her favorite breast this entire time as secretly to the child as well, it tasted like cake of sorts (The upper-left).

Seeing her child lessen her tears in which she wiped away, and only combed through her hair while ignoring Hope's Vines as they gently wrapped around her waist, arms, and legs gently in comfort unlike before, it was at this scene both Ninja Girls: Sakura and Murasaki, awkwardly came into.

Seeing them while they entered, Hope snuggled closer to Laura for comfort unlike what she appeared for her age as the Ninja Girls came closer while trying to not wince by her betrayed look at them as well mixed with them also trying to not blush from seeing her still gently suck on the same breast, "Hope, I … I mean we would like to say we're sorry for the unthoughtful words, we were just surprised is all," Sakura said to make Hope pause on her sucking, and looked to them both then while getting the Ninja Girls to understand that Hope was still a newborn in terms, even if she is a plant-based monster girl. "Mommy… Doesn't hate me then?" Hope asked with... well, 'Hope' in her eyes.

"No sweety," Murasaki gently said as they both secretly felt ashamed from their actions as it wasn't at all Hope's fault the way she was or possibly was born; with Murasaki oddly finding the vines familiar looking as if, she seen them before, "We're surprised is all, but we would never hate you," she continued while staying in place while recalling back in their world, she was a off-time caretaker in secret, to taking care of children at the hospital. If her enemies knew that, then she would have been fully broken to the point she would have been like that one Team Magma Girl in the Games.

Meanwhile in said Alternative Verse; in which said girl sneezed while battling against a Legendary Creature before sending her and by accident a few others, and that one opposing Trainer; May Maple and her entire Team, random creatures around the globe and near-dead but restored Legendaries, and lastly a certain cat-like experiment and his crew, into Laura's World in random places along with those two landing in America oddly enough, near their Magical School.

Staying silent Hope pulled away from Laura; which she oddly felt some sort of odd event just happened, approached her two 'Father's' from what her mind told her, yet she hugged them with both vines gently along with her arms while they also saw her body glowed around her forehead, before a symbol appeared that Laura was stunned by, and only confused them. The Symbol of Pan showed on their child's forehead, and then dulled to leave a silver-like marked tattoo.

Heading down stairs while letting both Sakura and Murasaki bond with Hope as when she left, the plant child wanted to play the board game Ashino introduced her to: Candyland, Laura then waved everyone off as they planned to come back later on for the party tonight and open the actual gifts as this morning, they only opens a single gift and watched mostly the children open theirs in which she; Laura would be irked by some, "It's all good, and make sure your here on time for the party!"

Once they left, Laura sighed as she went inside and saw Kala leaning on the doorframe while wearing her robe near the entrance inside the mansion, and seeing the amused look she had as she pointed to the living room, made Laura become irked at seeing Ophis now talking to her child Ashino while it seemed she somehow managed to pull her True Mother into the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game as oddly enough, her child was excellent in games; mostly card games, with Koneko glaring at Ophis for some reason while looking ticked off, and Akeno only being amused.

"Do I even want to know?" Laura asked with her hands on her hips as she felt Usagi oddly have mixed feelings of fear and half-acceptance of the fact she was her Reincarnation's True Mother, and Ophis Hearing this paused as she was about to lay down a spell card, and dully looked at her firstborn while shrugging and gestured as Rias who was using her PC Laptop, held back a chuckle as not known to them, she was overseeing Laura's Gift was on its way, "Your Lazy Mate over there is not worthy to play with My Grandchild, so I was offered to play instead," once she placed the spell card down, Ashino blinked before grinning and made Ophis be surprised as her fusion monster; Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as Ashino let her Grandma borrow her Dragon Deck, was stolen with her counter trap, and she instantly lost due to its effects.

Laura then noticed Lily on the couch like Kala; in sudden concern, while heading over to her frame as if, Lily fainted, "Now I want to know what's going on… What did you do to Mom, Mother?" That made her mates and Rias blink to know what Ophis plainly told them was the truth with Kala looking like she was going to faint at that, and Ophis did her chuckle as she saw Ashino wanted to play with her again, "I basically told the Breeder who your true parent of your life is, My Hatchling, and I plan to make you happy during these… What do you call them Gremory-Perv-San," at that term, Rias' left eye twitched to which she tried to multitask and was secretly relieved the gifts were on their way within the hour, "Holse-A-Days?"

"It's… Uh, Holidays Ma," Laura states while Ophis only nodded while making them all sweatdrop yet blink as in only a few moves Ashino gotten lucky, and beaten her grandma again, and saw Ashino's love of everything this card game holds to make her think before asking her firstborn then; with a dulled, curious tone while glancing at her as Ashino set up the game but this time, gave Ophis her second of three decks as she took the Dragon one; her Fiend Deck while she began using her all Magician Deck that secretly stunned them as most of the cards were all females while a few, were only males, and she always kept her three decks on her except bed, "Is is customary to give… Gifts for certain individuals, and perhaps... See what gift would be better?"

Laura looked at the others as they only shrugged to make her inwardly groan while glancing at her True Mother in uncertainty as she heard her mother had an odd gleam of a idea of sorts, and gotten up to then make Ashino groan before seeing Ophis gave her Grand Hatchling a look; making her smile then, "I cannot continue your game as I have… Things to do before I return, I will come back with something-" she stiffened quickly to get everyone to tense as Ashino gave her a hug, and Ophis awkwardly patted the child's back and took her decks with her too her room, with Ophis secretly thinking about some of the creatures that her decks contained for a later date, and left quickly to worry Laura by what she was going to do now.

"Well, at least she can't surprise us by bringing someone again from another realm or something," Akeno states while they all gave her a look while Kala sighed as Akeno shrugged before adding, getting comfy on the couch while purposely adjusting her body to show more of her cleavage for her Mate; which was slowly working as she excused herself, "I mean, it's not like she would make any of those cards real for Ashino as a gift as well." Hearing a groan from Rias as she felt more headaches coming on at her Queen tempting Fate, she sighed while making sure to take the call from Issei on the… Project-like Gift as such.

Secretly though, Fate for once decided to get even with the Fallen Angel; her twin Destiny with her, and decided to contact Ophis about a few things secretly to make things more interesting this night for them all.

Hearing the doorbell ring hours later at night with Ophis yet to show up, Laura saw that it was her Scouts with their own presents in hand, "Hey girls, I was wondering if you were going to make it or not," Laura said stepping aside so that they could enter the house.

Seeing that everyone was now accounted at the least while looking at the time, they started exchanging and opening presents.

Rias gotten a new Anime Movie that Laura was hoping to watch with her from having a DBZ Movie Marathon, as it contained all the movies they had. She also gotten new clothes and a ring from Issei; making her blush while placing it on her finger to know she accepted it with no meanings.

Issei was silent on his gift from Lily as she gave him the Black Ring; with the teen knowing by now of things, and also everyone else gave him things he needed, along with Rias oddly giving him a wrist watch.

Akeno gotten a new Miko outfit from Laura; with it showing more leg and her girls once she tried it on; with it oddly having the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans on it in the front, and the Hyūga and Haruno in the back, "I have made all my mates one as well, and well… I adjusted more to be either outfits or others as I was thinking of showing up the Old Fart when I return by showing him that those four clans have been brought back, by me, officially," Laura told them all during her Angelic Monk's turn as her Scouts decided to look into those four symbols for themselves; not knowing in Heaven, a certain someone was making things difficult for those in charge as she was stealing certain souls, and sending them to her castle.

Koneko got pranked by Issei as she was given a bottle of catnip; in which she secretly placed into her pockets while she gotten new outfits and from Laura; to really give her a look as she only looked cheeky, a cat collar with her name fully written in both Japan Kanji on the right, and Greek on the left, and the tag was mostly a blue diamond from her vault she owned shaped to look like a jagged cross.

Lily gotten a lovely necklace that was made of celestial bronze from Kala's family's stash that her friends gotten to get back only recently; in which Laura also sent them gifts as well, and at the end of the necklace was a green gem of sorts that was in shape of oddly, a Heartless Emblem etched heart. And Kala in turn gotten a new ring that was her families birthstones on the outside, and a star-shaped diamond in the center.

The kids gotten what they asked for.

In fact everyone gotten a gift, as Sona and her Peerage also gotten what they wanted, but it was then Laura's turn to be surprised, "Wait did you say that you got me all the Persona Dancing Games?" Laura asked Minako as the others also gotten her different ones that Laura eyed at the store as well; some being horror games, and certain ones that or when shown, would make Xion either worried or question things, as they looked interesting.

"Yup," Minako said popping her lips at the end, "We remembered how you were on fire during the Just Dance WII game, and found out that this one is the motion sensed version so you can't just press a bunch of buttons," she explained before getting a hug from Laura.

From the Ninja Girls, they each got her a single weapon: Sakura gave her a custom ordered short sword that oddly enough looked like the one wielded by Rurouni Kenshin, and Murasaki got her a naginata as well. Even Laura's children gave her drawings or things Lily helped picked out for her.

Seeing that one of the presents had no name; in fact a few that is, Lily glared at the one that she saw was showing familiar writing, "That bastard, I knew he somehow had it," she said opening it and revealed… "A cloak?" Rias asked wondering why Lily had such a strong reaction to it with them seeing Kala looked angered as well, as Lily told her things. "Dumbledore must have taken it during a Death Eater Raid all of those years ago when James used it for info gathering purposes," Lily explained while waving her wand and wasn't at all happy at what chants was placed on it, "Good. All the charms have been disabled so try it on, Laura." Trying it, everyone gasped when Laura vanished from the head down.

"So that's why you were pissed off, it's an Invisibility Cloak," Nym states while Laura gave her along with everyone looks at her while secretly sad for her Mate, as her mother has yet to awaken from her coma, and she was hoping that it would have been around the holidays as such; despite getting lacy underwear, a book on making enchanted designs, and Laura also getting from her a book of how to make your art enchanted to move.

"Exactly," Lily states before getting confused from the last few unmarked gifts while handing them to Laura in which she was confused as well. One seemed to be in a box with a sigil of a dragon and phoenix side-by-side while they wielded swords in their talons or claws. The others had certain symbols she thought she may have seen before from her gamer knowledge yet she hoped it wasn't based on actual facts; one being a familiar symbol you would see from those in royalty on any part of their body (Hint Hint).

She though was surprised at seeing a Uchiha Symbol to make her open that first before Destiny showed herself, and took the item away from her to confuse them; once she spelled it in a barrier slightly that is, "It is a good thing I have shown, as that is a cursed blade; A Symbiotic Blade at that," and she was right as it tried to latch onto her yet failed, and she casted a spell over the blade to make it roll its demonic-red orb it had at her as if stating, really.

The blade was made of odd, black alloy with mentioned red demonic eye in between the blade and the handle itself, and the blade also had a strange, neon red-metal as well; with the blade looking to be a mix of something you would see on a boss, and from a mature video game from Hell (That's the best way to describe it?).

"A Symbiotic what?" Ami asked as Rei gulped from sensing something wrong with this weapon as she; like a few in the room before Destiny places that safety spell on the weapon, the utter need to grab it from her and wield it, "A weapon that would convert a person into a weapon itself, and then be considered the Cursed Monster Class until their utter death," Destiny states while she began to briefly tell them the details while sending it to Laura's new extended yet fully enchanted backpack she gotten this Christmas from her Mother's, "And upon infusion if they were young, forced things would occur within the bodies to make them permanently look older, and if they are actually comparable to one another as it's true wielded, their speech would change from 'I', to 'Us'."

"Sorta like Venom from Spider-Man?" Chibiusa curiously asked her Mother's Familiar yet she, like a few others, felt she was oddly more than that as she was oddly making herself at home, and fixing herself a cup of Earl Grey Tea that Rias had with said female shrugging from her permissioned look, "Correct… Especially since that race does exist, but is more calmer than whatever this 'Stan Lee' person wrote about them, yet they retain the knowledge and whatnot as he did gotten that part right."

That made them blink before Issei joked to Destiny then as if, it was a joke on his part, "You sounding as if some things the man stated was true," she only shrugged while honestly answering them as she casually sipped her tea as if, royalty, "In a manner of speaking. The Norse Gods due exist, along with the Greek, Roman, and others still while in hiding. In fact, I was named after my Godmother after all as Papa and her were friends."

It was here Laura was curious yet interested about the Gods and Goddesses, and hearing it from her familiar to make Destiny pause while looking at Laura with a head tilt, "That gets me to wonder… Who is your Dad anyways?" Destiny looked then nervously and seeing the look she had, she sighed and stated warily while saying quickly afterward a few words they couldn't here, "He's… He's Anubis, and heisgoingtocometothepartytomeetyou!"

Laura blinked as Destiny lowers her hood to indeed see she may be related to said Egyptian God of the Dead; her ears proving it mostly, and Rias asked warily from hearing some of it yet looking at her with suspicious eyes like a few others, "Please repeat what you told us, but slowly." And she did to get them to go wide-eyed, "He is going to be coming to the party tonight for… Specific reasons."

"Why would a Jackal be coming here then?" Ami asked curiously to her with everyone turning to her as she shrugged while stating then to her own words, "If it's something important, then why is he going all this way to a mere Christmas Party we're having here, and possibly knowing that most are Mortal or even Demons of sorts." That made Destiny nervous yet she was about to finally confess until a familiar sigil appeared as Ophis showed up, with a pleased smile on her face that everyone was now wary of.

Her somewhat half-dull tone, however, was mostly directed at Laura then the others; with them detecting it being a mix of happy and satisfaction, "I have returned with… This Holidays Gifts to you and my Grand Hatchlings."

Blinking, Laura had a wary look on her face remembering the last time Ophis wanted her to be 'Happy'; confusing everyone before giving Akeno a look who then excused herself as Ophis hid a gleam of amusement, as she screamed out into the sky, I was only kidding.

Ophis has gotten Ashino a baby female Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a staff in relation to the Dark Magician Card; but in red and silver colors, and the gem blue. And lastly she gotten her cards enchanted; to give Rias a headache while seeing Ashino unlocked, to all of their surprise, a Sacred Gear known as Enchanted Livis or otherwise known as the Living Drawing Gear, and it mostly would either enchant or permanently bring any designed drawing to life.

The other kids gotten candy or even jewels, along with bracelets that seemed fast yet fancifully made into perfection.

While admiring the children as they showed their family the gifts they gotten; with the toddlers only looking at their gifts on confusion, Laura froze with Ophis having a familiar look to her while now making the girl gulp, and wondered what she was planning next… If it wasn't for a Golden Sigil of sorts showing up; making Destiny spit her drink onto the floor as they all felt wary as a form began to show itself.

He looked mostly human while having jackal ears with ivory-white hair and light-bronze skin, and briefly glowing eyes that when opened, were black sclera with a demon-like amber iris. He also wore royal-like battle Egyptian-Armor while being eight feet tall; the armor itself being mostly black, gold, and bronze. He also was decently fit with him being muscled in the right areas, and had a wolf-like tail behind him that waved slowly back and forth. He also had some battle scars on his arms, legs, and a scar around his left eye.

This was Anubis: Egyptian God of the Dead, and the Co-Judge of Souls.

"Well, I knew my youngest child is a familiar to one who is under the protection of someone who shares My Domain, but to see you in person, is a completely different aspect," he said with eyes gazing at them all as if, judging their souls except for Ophis.

Laura blinked, however, in surprise by what he meant, "Um, are you talking about me?" She asked while cautiously pointing to herself as he only nodded while crossing his arms, and Rei moved quickly to let him sit down in the sofa recliner she was in, "Yes. And I have yet to understand why, Daughter," to this Destiny winced at from his accusing words, "You failed to tell me that the Bond you have with her is also a Soulbond mixed in."

If a pin would drop, it would echo within the room at this moment as Laura looked at Destiny in utter shock as Lily; to amuse Ophis and also worry Kala, fainted for the second time that day, and all her current mates just gapped along with everyone else with the children only shrugging as they played with their gifts and even worn some; to secretly soften Ophis eyes at this while seeing Ashino feeding her new pet; Vivi, with milk that Koneko gotten from the fridge for her child.

"Father… I can explain-" Destiny floated over to her father yet he interrupted her while his eyes glowed to know he was having mixed emotions over this, "I merely came to give my gift to whoever your Familiar Bonded to, and only for things to only change, a lot. It would seem I will have to eventually tell the others, and even your eldest sister, of performing the Ancient Rite for you two."

Blinking at that, and Ophis oddly narrowing her eyes at him for in which he only shrugged while having challenged eyes in return back, and being wary by what kind of rite he meant, Laura asked without meaning to, "And by Ancient Rite you mean…?" Now it was Laura's turn to faint as he chuckled with a half-humorous voice that oddly sounded like a chilling hyena with a deep tone of sorts, and a brief eye glow from his orbs, "Why, for your upcoming Marriage of course."

A few minutes later… well to Laura that is as she was passed out for at least twenty minutes; with Laura getting splashed on by hot water to wake her up, she shook her head while seeing Anubis and Ophis were talking privately in the back-corner of the room as it seemed he was annoyed yet nodded to make her then grin at him, and everyone else was talking to one another until they saw she was awake, thanks to Rias, "This is one strange holiday," Laura said while getting up on her spot on the couch, and casts a drying spell on her and said furniture.

"You said it," a familiar voice stated to her right, and made her gap at seeing her Professor; Aeroza, sitting while taking everything oddly in stride while sipping a Frozen Coca-Cola Cherry-Vanilla drink this time as she stuttered then to amuse the man, "W-What are you d-doing here?!" He only shrugged while stating in honesty to make her give him a really look, "I stopped by and decided to stay for the rest of the Party a few minutes ago as it wasn't that hard to track you down… Mostly your address as such."

"Yes, and he even brought odd gifts as well for everyone," Rias stated while Laura scooched over while everyone was either talking to themselves, or whatnot, "But that doesn't explain why you're here… Where I live, and… Is that a egg?" Laura began to ask yet slowly talked at him presenting Laura the odd, black covered egg that had small ridges around the top, "Yes, yes it is as Ruby wanted to give this to you herself, but… She has been feeling under the weather lately, and asked me to give it to you personally in apology. It was something about an argument of proving you wrong or something, not sure," at the end of his words though, he had a hint of mischief in his orbs that if Loki, or anyone as a trickster would see, would feel the power of being upstaged.

Laura blanched then while understanding what egg it was, and stated to him while making Rias sharply give the man a look while he only remained calm and comfortable, "This can't be what I think it is? It was supposed to be based on a Fictional Movie-" "That your sister figure brought into existence from the future for you to watch, along with the other two? Then you're half-right and wrong as for you see… My Book personally stated that the theory of the existence of other realms is possible, and this little one was one of the few eggs Ruby herself saved that her mix-up travel spell into that world's past, from that third movies' villain as such back then… His personal dragon to kill if I recalled."

Laura took this time to head over to her room briefly, and saw the egg was covered in a odd spell, and shrugged at figuring from the movie, the dragon's eggs exploded as such and perhaps the barrier was to prevent that, and placed it on her bed.

Once she came back, she felt like having a headache at seeing Aeroza somehow conjured a limbo-stand and they were all playing the game; mostly her children that was old enough in looks and a few others, and looked wary as Ophis motioned to her to come with her as it seems Rias, her two parents, and Anubis himself was going with her to the garden that the mansion secretly has; a large garden with a large clearing in the back for a field of sorts.

Ophis though is what made Laura wary since her mates felt it, but decided to do as ordered by Rias and to remain with the others, and blinked while giving Aeroza looks as he conjured chairs for them all but Ophis to sit as she seemed to be wanting to stand, for some reason.

"Now that we have some privacy at last… I would personally like to say that I alone am surprised of my own flesh and blood withholding information from you all," Anubis spoke to them all in firm gentleness to get Laura to be surprised along with the others, before he gestured to Ophis and states; making Laura look quickly to her True Mother at the end of his words along with everyone but Aeroza as secretly, he was the referee if things went wrong, "Ophis and myself had come to agreeable terms to her actions within the entire day she has done; Pilfering souls within Heaven and The Netherworld for one specific reason, along with other things: Making her firstborn happy, and was only following her child's words of bringing certain clans back into existence, and more to her own doing." 

"Don't tell me you didn't…?" Laura began to which Ophis only shrugged and stated, "Whatever would make my child happy as both Anubis, Lady Death; The official Lady Death, and a few other Dead-Based Gods... Thought it would be a perfect gift as such to you, and in return… They all want you to do one favor for each one when the time comes… My Daughter."

"Laura… What is she talking about?" Lily warily asked as she was still accepting the fact Ophis was her true mother while she did give birth to her baby girl, but it wasn't fully her eggs at all; from what the Infinity Dragon told her plainly earlier at least said, "I pilfered the souls I thought after talking to them, deserved a second chance to make My Firstborn Hatchling happy, Woman," Ophis told her while crossing her arms plainly to get Lily to want to strangle her yet held back, "And until my Hatchling has a place of her own… They will be given a new land within my Domain to live, and if they can handle My Child being in charge… Then I may agree to allow them to go as they please between both this and my domain as they wish, and offer others that want a chance to live again, to do so… But with restrictions."

"You gave Laura as a gift… A Village to run?!" Rias stated while being bewildered, and Ophis only shrugged while giving her a look that stated, are you done talking, and spoke duly, "It is a test mostly to see if My Firstborn can handle the task of being a true leader, as after all… She is a leader to her Peerage." At this point Laura wouldn't be surprised if she did other things, in which Ophis smirked at them all to get Laura to pale, and Aeroza to oddly hold back a laugh, "There's more… Isn't there?"

"I do what I must to make you happy, Laura," at that, Laura went wide-eyed as she never heard Ophis state her name at all until now, "And I have several 'Gifts' in store, one being these…" she held out her glowing right hand that occurred, and in them were oddly enough, four chess pieces that looked like Queen's, but with the small statue-like forms of the Hogwarts Houses on them; in their own colors as well, and placed them into her hands. "They would only work for you, Hatchling, and only you… They are the Hybrid Pieces, and they are a mix of certain pieces I learned from my own soldiers about."

She then snapped her fingers.

 _ **Within London, England, June 14th of 1990; Universe 72-B…**_

A woman was holding her wound she gotten after being the last alive while; mentally cursing as it was made to slow her down as there was no warning since everyone she personally knew, was slaughtered before her eyes while her last remaining friend, Rock, distracted them long enough for her to escape into the alleyways of London.

The woman as such went by the name of Rebecca "Revy" Lee, and is a 5'5 feet talled, Chinese-American woman who appears to be in her early to mid twenties;around twenty-three years old. She has a slightly tan skin complexion, amber-eyes, and plum colored hair. Her hair is upper back-length, and was usually kept in a ponytail; like it was now, with short bangs that part at the middle and shoulder-length locks framing the sides of her face. Slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, and round buttocks, Revy also sports a well-toned and slightly muscular build. At the same time, she has a curvaceous and developed figure with well-endowed breasts; around large D-Cups. She wore black fingerless/knuckleless gloves with a black tank-top shirt that is relatively cut off at her waist; revealing her abdomen and belly button with daisy-duke shorts and combat boots. She also often wears her double holsters by the shirt. Perhaps her most signature attribute, is the tribal tattoo that engulfs her right-upper arm.

She winced while seeing the blood easily show from her outfit, however, and knew she needed to treat herself as fast as possible, otherwise, she wouldn't get her revenge against the new soldiers that was slowly taking over the government: The Black Knights.

 _Damnit Rock, why did you have to be the last to go? How the Hell..._ "Fuck! This wound is worse than I thought as I nearly blacked out," Revy told herself while shaking her head, and then saw why as it seems that she was somehow shot with slow-acting poison to which she found ironic, and leaned at the back-part of the alley while hearing the sounds of those soldier's coming to possibly finish her off from the heist they were told, a few hours ago earlier, was mostly a trap to kill them all.

Wincing while blearily seeing the leader of the hit squad show up; an armored woman that was taller by her by an inch, slender, and was designed in an armor-setup to that of a black cobra with her amber eyes being the only thing revealed, "It seems your rampage as Pirates is the last." She told her while Revy in turn, chuckled before knowing she was going to die by either them, or by the poison in her system, shakily gotten her last cigarette from her pants, and lit it while tossing the lighter away, and puffed before making the armored woman scowl secretly at her words, "I may be the last of my group… But that won't mean other's wouldn't know what you did… Back there, Bitch."

Seeing the woman before her just decided her fate, the leader turned and firmly told the soldier next to her in which they nodded while positioning their rifles at Revy, "Kill her; Despite the Boss wanting her alive, I want her dead as we can easily make it she killed herself due to grieve."

Once she left, the soldiers was getting ready by reloading their weapons, and Revy thought while feeling a odd sense of mixed peace and regret of her life, and mentally stated as she heard them fully reload, and was getting ready to kill her, _At least I get to go to Hell or even Heaven for all I did… Here I come everyone._

Suddenly without warning, they backed off as Revy passed out from the effects of the poison within her bloodstream as a Sigil of Ophis showed, for mere seconds, before seeing; to the soldiers sudden confusion, she was gone.

 _ **In Fiore, Alternative Universe 12-A…**_

"Wendy, come on! We have no choice but to leave!" A woman told the eleven-year-old girl she grabbed onto while dropping the corpse of her one friend, Carla; tears falling down her face as the rampage of Acnologia's odd dragon's he sent after the city their guild known as Fairytail, once thrived and was in ashes, and burnt corpses as Wendy also held her other deceased friend's; Lucy's full set of Celestial Keys, in sadness.

The young woman or teen, was a rather young, petite teenage-looking girl of a slender build who stands at 5 feet evenly while at the age of being only seventeen. Her blue hair is shoulder-length; in which it has a wavy, wild look to it, and with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. She also has hazel-brown eyes and fair skin. Her red guild mark is on her left scapula on the backside of her upper torso to know she belonged, like the child, to Fairytail. She also wore a light-orange summer dress that ends right below her thighs. A large white ribbon is wrapped around her neck, and attached to the uppermost part of the dress, tied into a large bow. There is white trimming on the top and bottom of the dress, befitting her orange and white color scheme. Right below her shoulders, she wears a pair of loose orange arm warmers. For shoes, she wears ankle-length red sandals. These sandals are made out of durable red leather; being able to be pressed against hot coals for several minutes, and not become brittle from ice and water. She also wears a simple yellow headband around her forehead, with a small decorative flower on the right side. The flower, however, is purplish-pink in color, and adds more to her "Innocent" aura. The headband has two matching ribbons flowing off on the sides.

The child is a petite girl with fair skin, and she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist; with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest, alongside having brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers; which was her class for the Wind or Sky Dragon Category, she has elongated canine teeth. She wore her personal dress; which was a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing-like attachments as her Guild Stamp was located on her right shoulder.

These two were both in order, Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvell.

The reason their city was destroyed and everything as somehow, he was brought back to life, and was given this odd army of shadow-like dragon's that killed everything they were ordered to by him, and they tried to defend their town... but the army was immense.

A hour later while in the wilderness, Levy and Wendy panted while the girl began to cry to herself, and Levy did as they seemed safe for now, and comforted the child while thinking in mixed anger and sadness, _Why did this had to happen to us? Why? Lucy… Najeel, Grey-Sama, everyone._ "We just need to lay low for a while Wendy, and maybe find out how that bastard was brought back so we could avenge everyone."

Wendy sniffled while looking at her only friend left out of all others within the guild, and was about to speak before they stilled and hid while hearing smaller flapping, and then a large one after to know he was after them, yet he merely shouted loudly at the dragon's he commanded before roaring in frustration firstly, " **Find those two wrenches! I will have my revenge to all Fairytail, and nothing will stop me from doing so!** "

"We need to go," Levy told Wendy softly as she was fearing the worst about this like she was, and only nodding to her, began to leave quickly before stopping near a large cave, and being forced to enter, they stilled while trying to keep quiet as those dragon's landed and began sniffing them out.

Praying that they weren't found, both girls; due to their eyes closed while hugging each other, didn't see a sigil appear below them, and they were gone in odd luck as the cave was then blasted within fully, with purple-like flames.

 _ **Back with everyone…**_

Laura and everyone closed their eyes as three sigils her True Mother brought forth, was too bright, and when it died down, Laura gapped before checking all three passed-out females while giving her a look to which she shrugged at.

"I decided to give you more potential allies to use as one of the gifts as well, My Hatchling," Ophis plainly told her with Laura inwardly goraning while Lilith and Usagi facepalmed to each other in agreement, "What if they had lives of their own, Ma, didn't you think on that?" Laura states as she saw the older of the three was weak-pulsed as the other two were just fine, and they all except Anubis and Aeroza gave Ophis a look by her confused words, "I thought you would be happy as I pulled them on the brink of death?"

Before Laura could respond, she blinked at seeing her one broken Bishop Piece; which was accidentally done by Ashino using it to play a game with her younger sister earlier, and one of her Rooks, before they automatically forced themselves into all three females; the Rook into the older female, and the Bishop half's into the other two, and fully knocking them out officially into a deep yet pleasant sleep, and the older woman's wounds she has slowly healing over.

After Aeroza thankfully sent the three females to the guest room within the mansion by his odd power, he saw that Ophis had a gleam in her orbs to which he mentally sighed while knowing things would be hectic late in the night as they discussed the plans for the wedding between Laura and Destiny, the Isle itself, and Lily suggesting on delaying the wedding for possibly share it with Nym and Laura's; to which Anubis reluctantly agreed yet was intrigued by this secretly a addition to the Ancient Rite.

Later on that same night; with Tsubaki getting permission from Sona to have a sleepover with Laura, and everyone else either sleeping or headed home, or even back to their domain with Ophis calling for a certain someone, Laura sighed while in the larger guest room so she could hang out with Akeno, Koneko, and Tsubaki as both Shino and Xion understood while they decided to have a friendly sleepover of their own with getting to know the Ninja Girl's at their apartment.

As usual, Laura stripped naked and revealed her true form seeing as they were only four in the room. "Um, where did you get the alcohol?" Tsubaki asked while raising an eyebrow, and seeing the second odd gift from this time, both Aeroza and Ruby, shrugged, as she opened the bottle's cork while stating to her honestly, "Mr. V gave me this as a gift since it was the holidays, and stated on the demon themselves, they could get slightly drunk or wasted as this supposedly came from the Wood Elves that gave it to him; a ship load as such for a reward, for some odd reason." She explained showing the create of wine bottles.

The bottle itself was fancy, the liquid when she poured it into glasses was oddly a light-neon blue, and it did had a distinctive smell of wine mixed with hints of vanilla and lavender, along with cherries for a smell.

Giving each girl a glass, the conversation started to turn sexual but with this being the first time Laura drank something like; though only Akeno and Tsubaki were buzzed and Koneko was starting to get drunk, this started to show signs of being drunk, "T-Tell- hick, tell me w-would y- hick, you lick wine off my tits," she said in a drunken slur.

"I would rather lick it out of your cunt," Koneko said with her eyes glowing while pushing Laura to the floor; making the drink girl for once yelp and lifting up Laura's lower half; ignoring the flaccid dick she has at the moment with tensed balls, the cat girl quickly stuffed the bottle down Laura's passage easily while watching the contents of the wine bottle pour into her mate's womb; with Akeno seeing the look of her fellow Peerage Member to know she was in heat, yet was also thankful she reminded for Koneko to take her quick-acting medication that oddly enough, Beelzebub himself invented a few years ago for her; by Rias' request, to prevent her to get pregnant very easily as on the day for Ashino… she forgot, and maybe try and curb her instincts… but it seems half of that worked.

Tsubaki only blushed yet was surprised at how well Laura's vagina held the bottle easily as if, it was in fact a dick as they easily saw the liquid go down till the last drop. But the end result made Laura look like she's pregnant as Koneko grabbed a new bottle from the create.

Though; not known to them, Aeroza did forget to mention that this type of wine does increase production of the sexual juices of the drinker; however, if used as a tool in sex... the wine increases the chances of pregnancy due to the Wood Elves using this for either different gendered or same sex married couples on their honeymoon, as the enchanted part would assimilate all participants fluids into said womb; making one for males temporarily, for that.

 **Lemon Foursome Begins**

Pushing her body against Laura's wine-filled womb, Koneko removes the bottle as she also lapped up the cunt juice mixed wine taste it had, at the same time; with Laura's cunt lips beginning to get plump and wider due to the wine, and feeling her walls and womb becoming more and more sensitive as Koneko's hybrid tongue then stretched fully into her and passing her cervix, and began wiggling within her womb then; making Laura moan while gripping the bed sheets at this amazing yet strange feeling as her walls then adjusted themselves to easily feel her tongue as if, it was a dick.

Once Koneko was done, the cat girl got off as the two Queens pulled out two more bottles from the small create they came in; with them wondering why they felt like doing this yet didn't hear mysterious laughter between two individuals (From one being female and another being cat-like while high-giving each other), and walked towards a panting Laura before she went wide eyed at the odd aura she briefly saw around her other two mates, "Think you can handle some more?" Akeno asked while still buzzed, yet wondered why she wanted to do this while holding up two bottles in both hands, as Tsubaki also held two bottles in her hands as well.

Not known to the them, they were secretly being spied on as Ophis wasn't the only one that can use orbs to view things, as a very bimbo-looking, blonde-haired female that had at least I-Cup breasts, lean yet slender arms and legs, natural beauty without makeup, and wore a white greek-like toga that truly showed off her killer body, huffed while stating since she was stood up from her date from being horny, and decided to add more chaos to the mix of things for these four mortals, and also get off while at it; using her 'Item' to force things along, "These girls won't disappoint me from what my Aunt told me a while back, so… Let's get to it, hehe."

Back with Laura and Co., the two girls shakily forced Laura's passage open even more to the point she would need weeks of treatment to return it to normal as they then shoved the two open bottles of wine right in, and also ignored Koneko who began fingering herself within her clothes; with half-awareness, while they began using said bottles as dildos, and was at the same time, duo-rubbing the slowly raging-hard dick Laura had gained.

Tsubaki then suddenly gained a idea that oddly popped into her mind as she grabbed two bottles as one was left, and poured the liquid down on top of Laura's breasts and one that she opened, right into her dick as they heard Laura only moan out of drunken bliss; however, the one that was shoved into the slit of her dick had a big, red warning they ignored by whatever was affecting them mixed with being either drunk or buzzed: 'WARNING, DO NOT USE DURING SEX. THE INGREDIENTS USED IN THIS SPECIAL BREWED WINE SUPERCHARGES A MALE/FUTA REPRODUCTION LEVELS TO DANGEROUS LEVELS, AND DEPENDING ON THE AMOUNT OF TOTAL CONSUMPTION/POURING ONTO SAID PERSON'.

Meanwhile within Laura's heart-like mind, Lilith was to drunk as well from the spells mostly sent to her by the wine's effects on her particular host's body, and was soloing herself: pinching her breasts and solo-deep-throating her dick as her own tentacle-like power only worked on her as Usagi was pinned down in chains, and the darkness Lilith was emitting from the wine itself, thankfully didn't touch her as she kept chanting words to protect herself.

In the real world, Laura; while drunk, felt her dick get filled with that liquid, but felt slowly her body growing hotter and hotter by the minute and her balls growing heavier alongside her breasts began leaking from all for nipples, and the sudden urge to fuck those within the room or even herself, was placed within her delicate mind as her mental barriers were off thanks to Lilith being affected as well.

Getting another idea in her buzzed head; thanks to a certain someone thinking it would be a just crime for having a more perfect-like body then her, Akeno grabbed two syringes that appeared out of nowhere before inserting it in the remnants of the wine that was inserted into Laura's dick, then injected it directly into her balls, as it was secretly filled with the Nectar of the Greek Gods.

Feeling this felt like magma was running quickly all over and inside her dick and balls, and due to this, Laura fired off a long, sticky, neon-blue colored shot of semen that coated the entire ceiling (From the wine affecting it); though thanks to the wine, the semen was a silvery-white color after it came out and stopped glowing.

In a near body tilt while shakily moving to Laura's blushed yet sweaty body as she was passed out from drunken bliss, Tsubaki said this in a slower voice as if, her words were being manipulated while she caressed Laura's body, "It is a crime... To hide this body… At all, I wish you never had to wear clothes, ever again."

 **Foursome Lemon, Brief Pause**

It was here that all three girls woke up when a certain genie appeared thanks to a certain goddess wanting more to get off, and hearing the wish to make them turn to Tsubaki in a way to state the words: What have you done, with Tsubaki's eyes and body no longer glowing to now have a look of horror as she; Eris: Greek Goddess of Chaos and Discord, decided to let them reap what she made happen, "Hehe! I never really did like the girl to hide that hot body she has anyways, in fact I'm happy to grant that dubbed curse wish!" She kissed before shrugging; making them widen their eyes at not knowing this, "That would mean I have to adjust some of the curses she has slightly, oh well."

She snapped her fingers as Laura felt like she was on fire when she was awakened rather suddenly while passed out with a familiar magic running throughout her body, and thankfully her drunken nature at this moment made her currently half-recall things as her curses she has was either removed or adjusted even more by The Controlled Wish from Tsubaki; her once flaccid dick now hard as a diamond, pulsing, and leaking formerly neon-blue semen that permanently became the silver-white color, and Ophis wish for Laura's breasts as they were, began to leak amber-like colored milk in driblets while looking like they were overfilled, and her balls looked to be tensed as well.

They all then heard a laugh; except for Laura, and Akeno paled as she encountered the woman during her days before being Rias' Queen Piece, and states with narrowed eyes as she shown up in a golden flash, angered, "You!"

"Yes, and as lovely it is to see you again after so long, I am taking this Genie with me for the time being… And hope you three can handle my next plan for your 'Soulmate', as you get to 'Feel' what the plan is… For her! HA HA HA!" Eris states while holding her Golden Apple, and it's magic shot a beam right at Laura who began to shake uncontrollably as a golden glow covered her entire frame within moments, took Ebi while the genie was gulping, and left in another golden flash.

Koneko was now half-aware yet acting by instinct as she kept masterbating to herself while on the floor now; even though she came a few times, by seeing Laura slowly stood up on the bed with glowing, enchanted golden eyes as well that stared at them, lustfully, and having a smirk; secretly Lilith and Usagi being protected oddly enough by that planet of sorts within her as they were teleported into it, as Laura's Tentacles quickly formed with them feeling mixed feelings of dread and arousal from the wine affecting them still, as there was twice as many then last time to know one thing: They were screwed.

Secretly though, and without Laura or anyone knowing, Grayfia; when she was there last few weeks ago, placed enchanted yet hidden cameras in each room of the mansion, by Rias' own brothers worried orders, and was blushing as she watched.

 **Foursome Lemon Restart**

The first to get captured by the tentacles was Tsubaki while still buzzed before moaning as tentacles wrapped around her arms and feet, and the same then went for Akeno, and lastly Koneko as Laura made all three shiver; moreso to both odd arousal for both Akeno and Koneko, and small fear within Tsubaki as the laugh would had made Ophis proud… If she wasn't using the restroom at the moment back in her domain.

" **LeT's SeE iF yOu CaN HaNdLe Me!** " A darker yet seductive toned voice of Laura states as her eyes then went to amber/orange in color; sorta like Xemnas' own eyes, and without much effort, sent her tentacles right into all three girl's assholes and vaginas while removing their clothes very easily and without damaging them, for once; with only Tsubaki being aware as Akeno and Koneko secretly were getting blissed from the enlargement that was occuring; with the golden glow mostly being now within Akeno's tentacle to instantly make her hazed, and began fucking them while Tsubaki not used to the now same-dick-size tentcles came yet was barely budging as she sensed something else was made within Laura… Something more sinister within her by Eris' horny yet anware actions before being stunned as 'Laura' moved with ease over to her.

" **Aw… IsN't Tsubaki-chan NoT aBlE tO hAnDlE mE? WhAt Laura-Chan WaS mEaNt To EnD uP aS iF Lily-chan DiDn'T lIvEd, AnD wAs SeNt To ThOsE AsShOlEs? To BaD, Tsubaki-Chan. As I'm OnLy GeTtInG tHiNgS sTaRtEd!** " 'Laura' states with a wicked laugh before shrinking the dick-tentacle within Tsubaki's anus, moved herself easily around while having a darker aura covering her frame and shoved right into it; making Tsubaki scream until all three girls had a tentacle shoved into their mouths to silence them.

" **YoU hAvE a LaRgE sEt Of LuNgS, Tsubaki-chan… I dOn'T wAnT yOu To AlErT aNyOnE uNtIl I hAd My FuN. EsPeCiAlLy SiNcE I wAs ReMoVeD fRoM tHe EqUaTiOn By Naga-San, Kami-Baka, AnD a FeW OtHeRs FoR hErSeLf BaCk ThEn,** " 'Laura' confessed while fucking Tsubaki as she began to have tears form within her eyes as back in Rias' Growing-Up Home, Grayfia was wide-eyed at that and quickly knew what entity was within Laura by now thanks to that foolish Goddess; from a years worth of researching on special entities within anyone by Rias' Brother's orders, yet she still couldn't help by soloing herself as secretly, her eyes were forced to be transfixed, and was forced to cum again and again until they were done.

Eyes glowing 'Laura' brought Tsubaki closer replacing the tentacle with her mouth; after a few minutes of letting her mouth be used, she brought her in for a wet, sloppy yet tongue-tangling kiss. Removing the tentacle from Tsubaki's cunt ever so slowly while smirking at receiving a whimpering/pained moan from said girl as it hurt her to do that; seeing her walls were now acceptable to do as planned as they were stretched, 'Laura' replaced it with her own dick that with a sudden pulsed energy from something foreign, gained more girth to widen Tsubaki's eyes as she shoved it all the way to her womb; her walls instantly clamping down on her more girthier futanari dick. Before she began to move, however, she did the same within the holes of the other two while feeling her body's womb pulsing with need, decided to adjust their own within their cunts and easily doing something that within Laura's mind at making Lilith pout over, grew and detached a tentacle, and used darker magic to adjust it while placing it into her own vagina as it then grew quickly to her sized of a futanari dick currently, and it then to secretly mystify Grayfia as she came for the seventh time, went right into Tsubaki's, Koneko's, and Akeno's cunts; with it double-stuffing the already stretched-out one from Tsubaki even further while sending pulse-like waves of pleasure into their wombs to produce a single egg quickly into their own wombs, and adjust them into semen-like fluid for Eris' Plan.

Once 'Laura' began moving, they all began to moan as they were synchronized as one by the detached tentacle doing as such, and Tsubaki was crying immensely at feeling both pain and pleasure alongside the other two to make 'Laura' laugh in a evil-like tone of sorts that would make Ophis be proud mixed with fear for once, if she heard it.

Keeping up this fuck fest, 'Laura' went through hand seals with a darker aura showing within her hands mixed with the last bit of Eris' Power, and wickedly grinned as the observer watching them widen her eyes as unlike most woman, she was aware while having sex or soloing, and heard the long forgotten words that she knew that Goddess might get into trouble for, " **Shadow God Seal: United Impregnation-Self!** "

 **Foursome Lemon End**

As 'Laura' fired off the last of her semen, and all four girls came as one due to them being affected; as the entire time, not Sakura and Murasaki only came within their beds by half the amount in drips while they slept in their beds, the technique covered them all in a mix of that Goddess' Energy with the odd Shadow-like Energy 'Laura' had as she only laughed as their juices and the odd fluid were sent from the tentacle itself, right into her womb; along with her own semen, and felt her "Task" was done before passing out.

Once that occurred, everything went to normal except on each girls holes, semen and juices easily showed to stink the room in the smell of after-sex, and oddly only Laura's own vagina was barely leaking, and her nipples dripping her milk still, and lastly her dick was then half-hard while leaking small drops of semen until a cock ring suddenly appeared from Laura's own shadow, and a Greek Sign of Darkness appearing over her head only a few moments before that too, faded.

 **Long Flashback Ends**

"Wait… You're telling me that I did that?" Laura states in a blushing disbelief as Grayfia only nodded while showing her the footage and revealing the knowledge they were all being filmed, yet when it came to the end; with Laura lightly gulping as she touched her stomach area and then felt the mixed fluids within her still and was confused at seeing a seal on her stomach now show up, and turned to see Grayfia looked at her in a regretful way, "What did… I mean, whatever that was of me, do?"

"The thing within you stated it as such, and forced you to become pregnant once again, but at a cost of sorts… That very seal was forbidden for centuries as it would pull a soul from the After Realm specifically for the purpose to be reborn, but the price is the child's body itself." Grayfia told her somberly while secretly touching her womb, and made Laura go wide-eyes and before she could ask, she only nodded while she looked away and was holding in her emotions, "I was forced as well, but by someone different then Eris, long ago, and yet I lost her by an assault done to me. He was dubbed as Thanos, and he was what I felt mixed with Eris' Power when I was watching your body do as it did, and from what I heard from the Four Kings, possibly the reason why Eris resorted to this."

"Did she get dumped or something?" Laura asked while trying to make it sound as a joke, but from her look, Laura paled and shook her head before stating, "She really did get dumped, and chose me for whatever that Seal did to me?"

"Yes, and if I am correct, you would be going through early labor within four months time, possibly within Hogwarts, as the Seal acts quickly," Grayfia tells her while making Laura embarrassed as she checked her, and nodded while seeing her one curse was starting to activate now; her nipples once again began to leak droplets of the amber-colored milk, "And it may be time to teach you charms to hide your body as if you do so, Zara would be harmed as any clothing you now wear would be disintegrated within ten minutes of wearing them."

Laura heard Lilith oddly ranting at that with Usagi sighing and telling her; which inwardly relieved Laura, for some reason, " _That Curse seems to thankfully not affect your Transformation for your Powers at least, but Lilith is upset since she secretly while you slept a few days or so ago, made you make an outfit she thought would make the boys at Hogwarts drop with nosebleeds… Which by the sounds, I'm oddly glad this curse is up as it would made you look like a Stripper._ "

Seeing Laura blush with dazed eyes to know she was talking to the two entities within her as she sensed the newer one was hiding, and also sound asleep, just hoped Laura would be alright, and also hoped that Eris or even Thanos would not try and claim the child as she had heard about Hope, and the reaction to her getting hurt by Shino.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the last few days of break with everyone not at all happy that she was pregnant for once by a Goddess' own doing yet easily accepted it oddly as the norm, Laura was spending her time trying to finish her packing ahead of time when the door knocked from the other end.

Laura decided to let Hope stay and get to know the others a bit more, and an odd, instinctive feeling if she didn't, she would of regretted it.

"It's open," she called out distractedly as she was irked she couldn't pack even her favorite clothes and knowing her curse… she may have to give her clothes away as she did try to wear one outfit yet to her dismay right in front of everyone, it did indeed melted like it was being disintegrated, and seeing that Asuka being the one that opened the door with a scroll in hand.

"Here boss lady, a new Ninja Scroll for only your weapons and accessories only," she said handing it to her King with her blushing mixed with looking sympathetic as she and her clan secretly had a female Ninja recently joined that was under the exact same curse, and thankfully was looking into how or what she could to try and get certain materials to remain on her frame.

"Thanks… I was hoping not to at least try and burn the clothes like I, uh… Did earlier, but," Asuka only nodded while seeing her she needed to think on things, especially Tsubaki's fear of what she did to her and trying to locate her as she suddenly vanished from the face of the earth somehow; secretly worrying her and her own King; Sona, as there were slow rumors of devils being taken from all over the globe.

Once Asuka left, Laura sighed yet blinked as an odd item resembling a stone with a spiral on it; a teal-colored stone that is, showed up secretly by Ophis.

Once she touched it, she was transported to what she guessed to her awed amazement, was her island; especially with her seeing it was around the size of Australia before she landed on her feet near the entrance, and saw two golem-like monster girls that were supposed to be the guards to enter, saw her, and let her pass without words through the Ophis, and four Ninja Clan, and a few unknown Clan Symboled Doors that was at least sixty feet tall.

Looking to her island, Laura saw that the area she must have landed in was a ripoff of one of the fan-service games she heard of as there were only females on this part of the isle with seeing oddly a monster girl giving out brochures to the other areas that when handed for free, she was stunned her True Mother kept her word at: The Amazons, Hyūga to the south alongside Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno to the Southeast of them, her current area for Second Chanced Monster Girls that was dubbed as Harmony Clan, and several others in which she thought was confusing or never heard of before.

Though, Laura was having a hard time looking below the neckline as every girl; even those under the age of ten due to the area, had a huge set of both breasts and behinds, and everything else in making the Chaos Demoness have a hard-on that was seen by the inhabitants; some making her wince as a few stand byers were either tripping or running into objects to deliver scrolls or packages, as she was still trying to get used to be fully naked all the time.

"Lady Laura," a female voice called out later on as she was placed in her tower from a ninja escort with her double-taking at seeing Hanabi Hyūga of all ninjas aiding them (As she saw only regular photos within the poles she obtained in that vault); with her giving the Island Leader a look of later to which she nodded, and turning to the origins of the voice, Laura saw that it was a chestnut-haired girl in a skimpy ninja girl outfit, "Kasumi (Dead or Alive), what do you need?" Laura asked with a gentle smile on her face as she was glad her magic wasn't affected at least by this curse as said girl blushed yet was also in awe as unlike Naruto or the other Hokage's in the past, she was using her own clones to do her paperwork, and some parts of her magic aiding that as well.

Plus it didn't help matters as Kasumi was one of her assigned secretaries as her tower oddly enough, was placed in the very center in the highest point to view the entire isle itself; her tower mostly at the bottom being that of a Spiral Mountain you would see near the end of Season One of Digimon, but as a landscaped cone.

"Um, there is someone in your office looking for you," Kasumi said while averting her eyes as Laura's desk was adjusted for her frame to hide her dick at least while secretly, allowing her to force it in and get it to masterbate like a toy, and the wood used to absorb her semen, "He looked to be black haired, twelve, black Angel Wings, and having a laid back nature," she further added to make Laura groan at knowing who it was from Rias' Brother, Laura went to her Meeting-Based Office and saw said person lazily sitting and waiting for her; not minding her nakedness the least, "Azazel, what do I owe the pleasure of having the Governor of the Fallen Angels here to meet me?" Laura asked the twenty, at least physically, man.

"I didn't come here to start anything, if that's what you're asking," Azazel told her while raising his hands in defense, and oddly goodwill. "I just wonder if you could help me with something important?" He asked while deciding to get down to business, with him secretly impressed by her 'True Mother' giving her a large piece of land to own all to herself.

"Why come to me? Rias' Brother is one of the Four Satans… Your problem should have gone to them," Laura said while narrowing her eyes suspiciously, and sitting at the Leaders Chair as this room was to hold all the other Clans Sub-Leaders for the meetings, as she was told by her other secretary, Lina Inverse.

"Yes, but if the information comes from a mouth such as yours, it will be listened to better; Unlike mine, as it would be taken with little warning and would be thought of as a way to topel the Devil Fraction," Azazel explained to secretly make Laura widen her eyes by what he meant, "Tell me what it is?" Laura inquired leaning on the table.

"I may not have proof... But I do know that someone in my ranks is trying to kick start the war once more in the name of wanton destruction," Azazel said up front, shocking Laura as she then asked while narrowing her orbs at him, "Aren't you supposed to deal with that type of thing yourself?"

"Not when that member in my ranks is a slippery son of a bitch that can cover his tracks," Azazel fired back leaning against the chair to know he must have tried at least several times to locate the person, and he grabbed from the side of the chair he had in a bag, and placed a folder thanks to his neat-freak assistant he recently obtained, and placed it on the table.

"I'll take your warning into co-consideration, and tell Rias so she can tell her brother," Laura said as she went over and took the folder, and was confused as to why or what he was yet saw some theories and she felt like raging as it seems they have Tsubaki, from the photo she had first scene out of many to see… she was tortured, "We are sorry, however, as from your reaction to the first of many people we managed to pilfer on his last hideout, she was one of his victims and is currently in a coma due to that, and-" " **Whoever he is, he has crossed the line as to harming what is** **Mine** **.** " Laura said in a possible, empowered, and angered tone as her aura was quickly all around her frame while leaving an indent on the table very easily; a voice that actually sent shivers down his spine by her eyes glowing and shifting like before, and back, and shaking her head as he then gulped before speaking once again. "Uh, great, now here is my token of good faith to hope you and I would be better acquaintances, along with us healing that girl as much as we can quickly," Azazel said while snapping his fingers and causing the Sigil for the Fallen Angels to appear.

In the center of the circle was a Female Fallen Angel around the mid to late thirties as feathers from her three pairs of wings littered the floor, while being around ten feet exactly in height. She also had tanish-white skin, had set of triple, perky and non-sagging, N-Cup breasts that could clearly be seen as her dull-grey leather skin tight colored outfit hid nothing to the imagination, especially her athletic frame she had, and wore oddly odd bracelets like Shadow the Hedgehog would have, but showed Greek and Roman Kanji all around it, and they were silver colored, she also appeared to be a doppelgänger; facewise, to Charlotte Dunois from Infinite Stratos.

"Um… What do you mean by this?" Laura asked while holding in a blush as despite the girl's figure, she oddly felt that she was around her age or close to it, "I present to you one of the other things that man has done, and pilfered as well. She recalls everything yet her mind was blocked of the identity of the man we're after; Like the others that were taken: Demon, My Kind, Youkai, and even Mortal that ended up being in the care of either us, or the Youkai as well," seeing Laura was getting impatient while feeling to her surprise a small bump secretly on her stomach to realize that her pregnancy is speeding up, and can blame it on the extra hormones flowing within her, "She is known as Fabia De'Hadriana, and she is in fact supposed to be a year older than you, and well… She was the only one that made it after being injected with experimental Ogre and Bull-Minotaur Girls for strength, and her breasts well… from that race and figure, and lastly Hellhound DNA by her eyes; If you can tell," in which she did see Fabia's eyes had black sclera and glowing-ember-colored eyes, "Her body also forcibly aged permanently to this, forevermore, and the only one of her flock supposedly surviving by what we read of the Lab Reports. And I figured to settle our alliance... A marriage proposal of sorts between her and yourself would satisfy the means."

Though before anything else could be said, Laura's magic shot out in its chain-like look from her chest that this time resembled the "Uzumaki Chain", and wrapping quickly around Fabia's neck; stabbing into her heart after being fully wrapped around her and resulting in her symbol to the girl's body yet oddly enough, the chain left a tattoo-like imprint of itself around her neck after it disintegrated. "I hate my life," Laura muttered after seeing that remained yet she felt it was different then the other few girls affected by it.

"Well that seems to answer the question," Azazel said after secretly shocked a rare Soul Chain was formed, "Tata for now," he said before vanishing with the sounds of wings flapping.

Seeing the girl she was, from what she felt, half-bonded to; for some reason, and also was forced to marry as well, sighed while seeing her standing there, "Why don't you just sit down? I'm not going to harm you or anything," Laura saw that Fabia reluctantly did so while avoiding her as if, she would break her word, "Damn you picked a fine girl to be Promised Chained to," she heard Lilith state within her mind as she asked curiously while the girl looked distracted by looking out the nearby window, _What do you mean Promised Chain… Did you take over my body again to research?_ She felt Lilith nod her head while stating to her, "Ya, and even Usagi aided me… For once," " _It's true, and I was still surprised this time it took little effort to gain control of your body as well last night to look into the Library they had._ " Usagi admits at the end.

Seeing that the way the girls figure was currently as body signs, to know one thing: She may have been also tortured in a different way by mental and physical means, _Well… I wonder how everyone is going to take this set of news?_ Without warning, they jumped as an explosion occurred in the Northeastern part of her Isle; with them both clearly seeing it, and Laura stood up and headed out while telling the girl to talk to Kasumi to find out a way to her home, and left with her wings showing.

Once she landed in the Lost Souls District while it resembled like New York of sorts within the area itself; from what the sign said of the one Clan she has yet to meet, Laura saw another one of those white masked creatures, but this resembling a large, dragon-like mantis of sorts as it was destroying everything within its path, and turned in time to dodge another one that resembled a monstrous scorpion.

"I so don't want to deal with this right now," Laura said with all the tone and attitude of a teenage girl before seeing some of the girls from various clans to make her blink as she was going to fight, paused with Lilith laughing at her from seeing them already fighting the two masked creatures in moves she was wondering if they existed or not, as some was from the Anime she only watched most of her life. Eye rolling at the various monsters attacking her island; smaller ones that is while being surprised some were Heartless and Nobodies as well; while also making a mental note to have her True Mother put the island itself in a different dimension to where she can access it, Laura couldn't help but mutter, "Just another regular day."

Once the fighting was over, some of her lab girls she assigned, were able to salvage some of the monster's bodies before they could disintegrate.

Before she could leave, however, she was stopped by a sudden red blast and moving quickly, saw in the air itself, a man looking at her with full-bodied, black-boned-like armor with the designs being that to a evil-looking mixed dragon and devil, before vanishing as the Heartless and Nobodies oddly vanished after; those that remained made her shiver as they oddly had flesh and blood in which the lab girls also obtained; seeing they were former victims of sorts.

It was here that the same ninja squad showed up to check her over, "I'm fine… But while I'm away, I want you to tell your Leaders to see who or what orchestrated this odd attack, and to warn everyone this Isle would be moving once again," Laura only guessed on that last part with them all nodding, and all but Hanabi remained.

Seeing her look, and nervously gulped, she sighed before nodding warily to get a silent understanding look from Hanabi, to her, "Might as well meet the rest of the Clan's before I head out." And Hanabi shushined them instantly to the meeting location.

 **9 ¾ Train Station, London England; The day returning back...**

Getting on the train with Shion and Xion, Laura placed an illusion on herself so that only those she trusted, would know that she was fully nude, and an illusion would be mostly her wearing her usual clothes, and then mentally sighed while looking into her hands; since she refused to part with the one outfit that stuck to her for years, Zara; who was sadly dorment. The children and the Chimera Girl as well, were currently not there as they had lessons with oddly enough, with Rias as she felt they needed to be taught small things… which not known to Laura, would need aid with Lily and Co. to do so.

" _Cheer up at least she got to say she would miss you and you were great,_ " Usagi reminded her reincarnation to which Xion and Shino didn't say anything yet also understood she was mostly talking to the Inner Parts of herself, "I know… But, she was one of my secret friend's I could turn to, besides My Mates back at home in Japan." Feeling Usagi nod, she then heard Lilith state to make her be surprised by her rare chances of sharing what she learned within the Gremory Library to Laura, "There might be a way to bring her back… But it will cost us some things in equal exchange, and we may have to do it when we have something worthy to exchange it with."

Seeing the hopeful look Laura had, Shino decided to ask in sudden concern mixed with being curious, "What is it?" After telling her two Queen/Mates at this point, they were surprised like she was, yet Xion looked at Laura in worry over it, "Are you sure Lilith's words could be right and well, bring Zara like she was but differently?"

"I hope so, as I plan to ask mostly Rias about it as it is under her Family's Library that Lilith gotten this idea for us to try… As Zara at least deserves a chance herself after all these years being my bodily outfit, I want to merely return the favor for her." That caused smiles on both of her Queen's faces at this.

Not known to them, in said realm this would be taken place, the entity within perked up at a rare opportunity, and gave a widen-like, toothy grin as it decided to wait in the immense, white-like zone with a odd door that was eighty feet tall and opened from the middle as the center, was a large image of an eye, and currently holding the seven certain, homemade souls it could freely give away; for a new plan of sorts.

Waiting for her friends, Laura looked out the window when the door and saw Sally, though she did blush only briefly seeing Laura naked, "How are you going to fuck a spider?" Lilith asked Laura randomly to get Laura to hold back a groan at seeing Sally's shaky yet upset form, and had a odd feeling- "Is your offer still up?" She asked in a tone of utter sadness while trying to hold back tears.

Blinking before narrowing her eyes as both her Queens looked at Sally in slight surprise, and Shino was the one to state to her, "They didn't-" Sally only nodded as tears started to form.

Pulling Sally close, Laura did not expect her to sink her fangs into her lower right breast, before widening her eyes and quickly pulling back, "S-Sorry… Ever since my (Sniff), my change, my habits have been changing and I couldn't control myself, and some of that (Sniff) and more was what got me…" she looked away while trying to stop her tears from flowing, but it was useless as they were surprised at seeing them being oddly yellow tears.

Though in Laura's case, she was feeling an odd effect from Sally's newer fangs from her upper jaw, and that worried the three as she began to cry harder while not knowing what her recent venom did to make Laura sluggish in her movements and tried to keep her mouth normal yet it kept splitting as well while also trying to cry-apologize, and saw that Laura's dick seemed to be overflowed with blood as well as it was gaining a red appearance, "Fuck!" Laura states to herself while oddly feeling that her dick was in a hole somehow before they ducked as when the door opened, and Ronald appeared.

"Hello there beautiful-" he tried to say in a flirtatious tone, before getting blasted by some sticky stuff; since he has yet to learn by Molly what semen was, but only his face and parts of his clothes before fleeing in fear as to what the name of Morgana happened.

Laura's dick though then began to drop semen in drips while looking red still, and grabbed it while seeing Sally looked sorry while giving her a raised eyebrow yet was worried since her dick refused to go down at all, and her screen then popped up to make her groan secretly to herself.

 **Curse in Effect: Overflowing Hard-On**

 **Type of Curse Admitted: Sexual Venom of Arachne or Fangaliticis Venom in Greek Terms to Futanari or Males; Normal Females get Expanding Curse to mostly chest while having overwhelmed milk and body half-paralyzed.**

 **Treatment: Seek immediate attention if not drained of semen being held back within three hours, effects last entire day and each day. Simple solution: Either Deepthroat yourself or have sex in personal time. Blue Ball Effect could occur and could paralyze the person affected if not done so.**

 **Side Effects After: Either always leaking semen drops, or having an aching feeling in ballsack as semen keeps growing and developing unless any matter of sex is involved, and effect stays away until a month later once treated without cure, and semen output is doubled in a painful way.**

 **Cure: Ingesting a Willing Phoenix Feather that is smashed into Blood Pudding; however, dick will get randomly hard after as a side effect from then on, and at night, the dick would leak semen that dissolves once exposed onto ground or any surface.**

 _Ah crap, I hate that kind of pudding_ , Laura stated to herself with onward tears forming while feeling her balls aching still, before fearing about the outcome, _What about the baby?_ Xion saw the look on Laura's face as Sally told her while crying still, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for (Sniff) to happen."

Seeing her mouth is still trying to split while being upset to know she has little control over it if that happens, Laura struggles yet reached over, and hugged the crying girl. "Hey it's alright, I know you'll get the hang of it," she said yet saw Sally whimper in a odd purr-like tone once her jaw split and tried to speak, but couldn't once her jaw was like that while crying, and Laura only comforted the girl like that of either a sister or mother would; trying to ignore her dick and balls still, and Shino took the formerly sealed envelope that Sally dropped in here, and read it.

A few hours into the train ride as Sally finally managed to calm down, she saw to her surprise Laura kept her agreement from seeing around her left wrist, the a bracelet that showed the seal of the Potter House on it, appear, by her own vow agreeing with them both back then, and was rubbing her now closed jaw as her face had traces of yellow tear stains from crying too long, and was thankful of Shino allowing her to keep her spare cloth in case this happened again.

"I don't really know much about… My new body, and I've been mostly craving meat and few other things ever since we last met," Sally began to confess while leaning back with her eyes closed in shame of herself still, and made Laura give Shino a look from seeing her repulsed by what she also states, "I nearly ate an alley cat as well before stopping myself in shock. When my meat craving gotten to the point raw meat was good, I worried my parents and the next thing occurred was that glamour charm I gotten, was somehow not working to fully reveal me… This was on Christmas Eve, and I was kicked out of my own house!" Here she nearly gotten ready to cry again, but used her new cloth to wipe her eyes before continuing, "I just… I just don't know what to do as I have little to no information what a Jorōgumo is at all, and these spider legs I gained indeed kept me safe…" seeing them shiver slightly as she adjusted herself to be fully leaning back on the wall to prove a point, "But the words I was called by both Mama and Papa, they hurt."

When she was getting ready to lean back, she sneezed as from her wrists, silk-like webbing shot out of them and landed on mostly Xion's bags, and she looked ready to cry as they were still attached to them, " _Poor girl, I'm glad she is a Ward to your House now, Laura-Chan… But I was hoping that her parents would accept her for who she is,_ " Usagi states while Laura gotten the loose webbing to easily detach from Sally's wrists, "Well, from the get go, she did state her mother has fears of spiders and bugs, and possibly seeing her body… Well, you two get the picture." Lilith stated in a obvious tone to have Laura nod, and they heard a knock on the door; a familiar coded knock before the holidays they all decided to do to know it was them and their friends.

Opening the door, Laura saw that it was her friends with them doing a double take seeing her naked at first, before looking on in concern at Sally, and being told what was going on and accidentally revealed her Gamer Ability.

"So are you going to the seventh floor?" Daphne asked with her secretly mad at hearing about Sally's predicament with her parents after she lastly read the disowning letter, "3/4ths of the Gryffindors have already been up there with a couple of students from the other houses already, none from Slytherin, but they can't get past the Cerberus," she added while secretly was worried about Laura as she has yet to reveal that she has started for the last few months, a crush on her.

Closing her eyes, Laura thought it over to herself and speaking between both Lilith and Usagi, "Yes, I will... Whatever is up there will attract all types of trouble, and honestly, I don't like the feeling of the students being used as hostages if the thief is too desperate," she announced as they nodded in agreement to that before seeing her screen pop up then.

 **Mission Quest: Item Retrieval**

 **Description: Go up to the Seventh Floor and explore the depths to retrieve the object at the end.**

 **Reward: Increase to Various Stats and a Special Rainbow Box holding three Golden Packages, and two Mystery Items. Exp. 150,000,000, and 100,000 Gallons.**

 **Bonus: If used any new abilities in a Boss Fight, gain reputation with previous reputation and newly gained Rep: Isle of Clans, by 20,000, and New Title.**

 **Restrictions: Must only bring Peerage Members along for the journey; Due to level difficulty. If others find out, protection is needed if they decide to join. Must do this before the end of School Year. No restrictions except cannot use Succubus Ability, at all.**

"Well, looks like I'm going to be finding out what's on the Seventh Floor anyways," Laura said to herself quietly before explaining the mission quest to her friends with Laura seeing they were thinking about this then.

Having the door opened once more, Aeroza popped his head inside and saw the girls before his gaze went to Laura mostly, "Laura, Ruby wants to talk to you as she stated and quoted, 'It's urgent'. She's at the Teacher's Train Carriage five," he said not even paying attention to the fact that she is naked before looking at Sally as if he understood her plight and made her then look at him in hope, "Before class starts tomorrow, please come see in the me morning as I may have a book about what your race is, and the types…. And in fact all of you should as there has been some strange happenings I detected, and since your friends or allies with Laura, I see no reason to not include you as well." He left most of the girls confused at that with Laura and her Queen's only shaking their heads.

Wondering what Ruby wanted, Laura told them she would meet them later and went to see her Submissive Mate to the carriage Aeroza said she was at, and opening the door, she hid a yelp as she was dragged inside, and Ruby kissed her deeply in the lips as her sigil showed for a few mere moments until she leaned back while she began to nibble on Laura's neck gently in need while rubbing her half-hard red dick, and even admitted to it, "Mistress… Need Mistress, Fuck me!"

Laura only shrugged yet she froze as she recalled looking into her previous Curse List from her Gamer Ability, and saw Ruby was about to start drinking from her lower-left breast and told her too little too late, "Ruby, stop!" Ruby began drinking greedily while stroking her still. Ruby paused after drinking at least a few cups worth of the tasty milk Laura had before shoving herself away from her, and moaning in sudden pain mixed pleasure as Laura could only watch in shocked awe and horror as her milk's "Randimos Cursi" or "Random Cursed Milk" began to affect Ruby.

Firstly she saw Ruby was panting while quickly taking her clothes off and saw she began to stretch a little while at the same time, seeing four small nubs began to develop on her stretched torsos; just below her breasts; making her now ten feet in height as her body quickly grew to compensate it; her arms and legs developing a little more muscle as such while keeping the slender appearance. Then Ruby moaned as her dick's head began to shift right into a true horsecock and pulsing as it let a small spurts or precum onto the floor, and saw to stun them both as Ruby couldn't move as the four nubs began to develop and grow with each twitch of her modified dick alongside her heart her out each synchronized pulse, they grew and grew into two same-sized sets of her actual breasts while also feeling; after they stopped growing, her back tightened and developing more muscle mass to compensate her new set along with her original. The nipples of each breast then grew to four inches long and began to drip milk as well, and then she felt her teeth painfully get shoved back as sharper teeth grew in the front, and her behind then gained a little more bounce to it, at the same time with a long, monkey-like cow tail developing from her tailbone to finish her cursed changes.

"Mistress… What happened?" Ruby says as her lust was replaced with confusion while she barely touched her middle-right breast, she; without meaning to, let out a moan as she easily squirted milk out of it, and each breast now looked to be engorged with milk.

Laura explained as much as she knew about her one curse for her own breasts, and Ruby sighed before stating to herself after she was done speaking, and stated to her then, "Mistress, it seems like I may have to step aside for at least a week to see if I can get my body settled down for you, as I can't seem to stop myself from pinching my nipples and trying to not touch my improved dick." And it was true as it was at this point that Aeroza came into the room, paused, and held the bridge of his nose while looking at Laura then as he only stated to her; with her nodding back without words, "She drank from you before you could warn her, didn't she?"

"Well, luckily I thought of everything and did foreseen this as well Ruby, and once again you forgot to ask," Ruby glared at him before moaning as she pinched her upper-right breast as it squirted before seeing her one hand go to the next, "I am going to make you drink that one juice you get as the cure can only be mixed in it, and sadly… Your new look can not be changed, but the cursed effects would be gone." Ruby looked at him in mixed horror and tried to stop moaning as she kept leaking precum and pinch-squirting from each breast, "Go ahead and do it."

He nodded as he conjured a jug of pomegranate, and orange juice while mixing a pure-silvery type of liquid into it, and shook it up oddly another conjured item that resembles to a martini shaker, before bringing forth from his robes a shot glass, poured it in, and forced Ruby; who gagged in surprise by his swift actions, down her throat.

Once she swallows with disgust, she suddenly felt relaxed and her hands were now back in her own control while at the same time, her breasts no longer felt engorged alongside her dick went into its sheath.

"That should do it, but I suggest you look into what races got mixed into your gene pool by the curses, Ruby, and don't end up fucking Laura-Chan until you do as you may not like her answer about her being pregnant again," at this Ruby went wide-eyed at her as Laura facepalmed along with him only shrugging as if he was sorry; which he wasn't by his gleaming eyes of mischief, "Opps. Anyways, I need to check up on the rest of the students as it's my turn for the rounds, and before I do…" he snapped his fingers as all of Ruby's clothes were adjusted then to fit her frame; luggage and all, "There. Now you won't have to go to that seamstress to get newer ones… For now." He then left them.

Laura saw the hurt look from Ruby, and tried to explain then the best she could and froze at hearing that, and she did see the details of the baby developing more than normal, "Mistress, it seems like by the seal itself, she won't be normal as such." That froze Laura over and many things went through her head until she felt a mental-like slap by Lilith as if to wordlessly state to relax or calm down, as Ruby inspected it, "It seems this "Eris" person had help with this powerful design, as it contains a few other Gods or Goddesses I see that may have giving her the details with secret parts hidden in it, like this symbol here… Is for the Goddess Kali," seeing she confused her Mate, she told her as carefully as she could to make Laura blink at that, "Kali is a Alien-Based Goddess that has four arms. It seems beside that, there is hints for possibly a revenge-like tactic of the child obtaining Ogre and Oni Genes for thrice the puberty and whatnot as she grows."

"Meaning?" Laura asked Ruby who sighed while giving her Mistress a look, "Meaning, Mistress, at age six or so, she would look like she's sixteen instead of the intended age, and at sixteen she would look like a twenty-year-old as hopefully at that point, she stops growing and adjusting as the max limit between both those races are twenty to twenty-three and a half feet tall." Laura inwardly cursed Eris as Ruby explained that the seal was a preset of making her and Eris the mothers while Thanos being the father, and her figure was preset to whatever it would reveal near the last months of pregnancy.

Noticing that her Lady's dick is slowly raising, Ruby went to work on calming it.

 **Small Lemon Begins**

Ruby made Laura jump as she began to lick her Mates dick with her also stating then after a few more strokes, "Don't worry Mistress, I'm gonna to take care of you as best as I can."

She then decided to try something as she secretly was confused as her dick has yet to get hard, by placing her dick between all of her breasts; making Laura nearly roll her eyes to the back of her head as she began to lightly move up and down while secretly surprised once again as her sharper teeth retracted to easily allow entrance of Laura's throbbing dick as from this, Laura instinctively shoved the head quickly into her mouth, and by this, Ruby began to move up and down normally while ignoring the fact her breasts began leaking slightly to lube her up briefly before stopping as her body felt the urge of her mate as she easily reached around Ruby's back, and began to thrust.

Ruby not expecting this, felt herself quickly squirt from her vagina with ease while Laura thrusted.

Laura, however, tried to stop herself as she felt her balls ache still and yet her body betrayed her while she kept thrusting faster, and faster, and Ruby's back was somehow able to handle her strength along with her throat she has secretly been training for this day, allowed her to deepthroat her throat while grabbing her breast as Ruby was forced to the floor of the tram car at this point.

Ruby wanted so badly for Laura to fuck her yet was surprised as her dick enlarged slightly in girth while making it difficult for her to breathe, and she only kept cumming with each thrust while her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Laura sped even faster while her eyes were glowing, and with one final hard thrust to her passed out Mate, came big time while stunned as instead of bloating, her body glowed red as her namesake while absorbing the semen.

Though Laura felt like she was still cumming yet wasn't, and without her control to widen her eyes, she maneuvers Ruby's still glowing body and stuck fully into her, and began fucking her like an animal while feeling pain from her dick now with each thrust as it enlarged even more as more blood rushed to it.

While struggling on thrusting, Laura; who was aware while wide-eyes, felt herself suddenly yet roughly grab her upper-set that began gushing as she kneaded them while on her knees; her body wiggling while feeling her balls ache once again yet she kept at this position for nearly an hour or so before she felt a large glob formed from her balls; which she saw with wide eyes form very easily from her dick, and slowly yet surely with each thrust, she came big time while leaving a sticky mess mostly within her Mates womb and groaned before seeing the sigil on her stomach once again as it flowed the matching color as Ruby's body, and saw it expand slightly while oddly hearing a woman's laughter as she was stuck in Ruby for a few moments as if, her entire dick was like a dog's knotting into another.

After a few minutes of feeling her dick return slowly to normal, she spurred even more semen while covering the tram, and Ruby's body.

 **Small Lemon End**

Laura panted as her eyes stopped glowing, and gulped by gaining control of her shaky limbs as she never went that long before having sex, and shakily stood up before seeing the mess, and seeing that cock ring on her dick tighten to make her wince while seeing it was glowing red briefly before it lessened, and heard hay odd laugh again within her head, "Did the seal just…" "You bet your ass it did Laura! That seal forced your body to have rougher sex then you normally do, and even used that venom in your system as an aid," Lilith states as Laura blinked before stating on voice to herself, "Lilith… How long have we been…?" " _You been ummm… Screwing her for at least three hours or so without breaks._ " Usagi honestly told her, and that made Laura go wide-eyed before hearing the door knocked.

It was her Queen's, Shino and Xion, who realized that Laura was taking forever and went to check up on their King, and saw the after effects, "The sooner we find out how to cure the curses you have, the better," Shino said somewhat annoyed yet secretly like Xion at seeing her tired state, was inwardly worried.

Bringing Laura back to their cabin to clean her up while she was using their own bodies as leverage, Aeroza was secretly taking care of Ruby so that she would look refreshed when they reached Hogwarts, saw Laura's dick twitch as when they moved her, she was dribbling semen and her breasts began to leak as well. "Definitely need something to cure you to at least not leak as what if someone tripped or something," Xion told her as odd luck would have it; once they went back to the room, a random Third Year Student that was too involved with his book, slipped on her semen, and bonked his head.

Reaching the station of the small town close to Hogwarts, instead of boats they took horseless carriages. Reaching Hogwarts and being lead to the Great Hall and both Lilith and Laura was irritable at the moment while feeling her dick was starting to flow blood into it slowly yet painfully that only her Queen's and friends noticed yet she she felt protective rather suddenly as everyone except a few she knew alongside her Head of House, the Professors, Dumbledore oddly enough, and her own House alongside a rare few Hufflepuffs and Snakes began making rude comments or names about Sally when she came in.

In fact her own table refused to even let her sit, in which Laura shakily stood up while motioning for Sally to sit nearby her, and declared firmly as they finally noticed on Sally's uniform that was modified secretly by Hermione, the Potter Crest on it, "If any of you arseholes ever make Sally upset, and I find out about it…" at this she let her Killing Intent loose slightly to make Flitwick gulp as it was unleashed for only a few moments to only those that was talking about her new charge, "You will not like what will happen."

Once she sat down, Flitwick saw a secret signal by Shino to him as he nodded and decided to confront Laura for after the Welcome-Back Feast with the Hogwarts Nurse as Laura looked pale somehow.

Her screen popped up with warning labels under her one curse and nearly choked on her food before spitting out the chunk of honey-glazed chicken, and saw that her one curse that needed to be cured was modified once again; with the same cure, but it just gotten worse by the Seal's Actions.

 **WARNING! Overflowing Hard-On Curse has been Updated (Ingredient Added for Cure: Venom of a Basilisk; Filtered) :**

 **Update: Curse now officially drains the user to the point if User is not active within three hours, would harm and easily make her sick, then would be hardly able to move her body to the point she would need to be carried. Seek** **Immediate Attention** **as Side Effects have changed as well.**

 **Cause of Update: Seal of Forbidden Child**

 **Side Effects After Cure: Each first night of New Moon, other** **cursed ability** **would activate in dangerous levels, and Users Body would not be in her own control and hard to fight against within one hour. Seclusion or Locked inside with Soulmates or Volunteers is highly recommended; After they taken Improved Birth Control Pills, or Potion. Chance of Milk Cursing would be increased by 20% entire time of New Moon, with DNA Injections Randomly into Ingester, high possibility; Not own person, or family relations to User.**

 **Chance of Child getting Curse: Decreased by 70%**

 **Chance of Child obtaining Extra Anatomy (Would be Futanari Regardless due to this) (Dick-Tail, Extra Breast's up to Three to Four, or Arms to total of having Four): 30% (0.5% chance of all three)**

 **Chance of Child gaining Monster Traits: 90%**

Laura was worried as indeed she felt weaker by the minute as the feast went as her dick was also fully red once again, along with her balls aching, and she was struggling within her seat only slightly since her sense of smell heightened to detect some of the few females within the Great Hall; Second Year and up, were going through their ovulation cycle… Even smelling some within her own House.

Laura blinked as she felt her one talent she did during the Holidays to hide her Dick-Tail, undid itself briefly as it quickly wrapped around her dick and plugged it up fully while pumping it in agonizingly slow movements; now making Laura bite her lip and seeing her look, and was thankful the feast ended, she hurried out the hall with her friends and Queens making Dumbledore suspicious as he lost contact with one of his spies outside of England during the Holidays, and he has yet to check the small envelope said spy sent before he ended up missing.

Inside of her room, Laura almost made it to her bed when her dick went off like a firehose shooting semen with enough force to actually move her back, and hit herself hard against the wall. Her semen, however, oddly stuck to the wall it was blasted with before it began to slowly dissolve itself, and cried out as her balls ached once again and felt her dick-tail once again doing what it did before, but had no control of her own arms as she felt her left hand began squeezing her upper set, and her right began to finger her walls.

It was to this Laura's friends and Queens came into as this time when she was nearly about to cum, she held back a gasp as her dick-tail tightened her dick and felt her semen get sent back into her, and her balls growing; feeling weak as well.

Releasing shallow pants, Laura weakly grabbed her dick, as it was still felt like she was cuming, and began sucking herself off for only to her grotto her dick-tail refused for her to cum except spurts that did escape, did as before. Watching this from a distance within a few short minutes, they couldn't do anything as every inch of the floor around her and some parts of her naked body was covered in semen while dissolving as well into an odorless cloud that thankfully escaped through the open window, and was looking at them with a help-me look.

Within her mind, however, Lilith and Usagi were once again teaming up with each other as whatever "Spell" was within the seal modifying this curse, was trying to go after them both yet once again, the odd planet made them land on its surface, and they were secretly glad as the platform was covered in glowing, dark-like tendrils of darkness that formed by odd kanji, into a person who cackled, and it was a Shade of Eris.

Meanwhile in the real world, Laura was growing weaker by the second for the last half-hour and her skin looking pale as ever, and Flitwick was at least able to get one of the two ingredients when Ophis arrived holding her last flask full of a strange amber-like liquid.

Mixing the liquid within Blood Pudding; ignoring the looks most of Laura's friends gave her after they were told nervously by Shino who she was, began to spoon some of it with a offered spoon from Laura's Head of House, and was then starting to get irritated since she refused to eat it. "Eat," she only told her firstborn who refused while still doing herself, and Ophis sighed before seeing Laura was weak at the moment, was susceptible to her trick, "What is that?" Ophis gestured to the bookshelf to make Laura getting ready to open her mouth and state what it was, yet she quickly placed the spoon for her cure, right into it, and forced her to swallow.

Laura's face now showed disgust yet seeing the look of her True Mother, wilted while submitting, and forced herself to eat spoonful after spoonful until it was gone as while this occurred her dick felt like it was on fire, and her balls aching even worse until she ate the last bite, and it all suddenly stops as she collapsed in exhaustion.

Ophis easily then picked her firstborn up, and placed her in the bed along with seeing her state, enchanted it to handle her one curse as she knew that cannot at all be removed; regardless of wanting to make Laura happy on doing so, and felt rather guilty of force-feeding her Hatchling yet knew it needed to be done, as secretly being within her child's presence… She was feeling emotions little by little each time she watches over her and even near her. But- "Is Laura going to be alright?" Hermione asked before wilting by the plain yet irritated look at her from Ophis as she only responded back, "Yes… Mortal. She will be fine after a days rest. I only came for her… And for her alone to make her happy, and to cure her curse is making her happy."

She stiffened before hearing her child sleepily state to her then, "Ma… Be nice… Friends make me… Happy," though not known to them, Laura was fed up at how her True Mother was treating everyone and tried to get her words out as she was awake yet not, at the same time, and was glad she did as Ophis seemed to ponder this along with the others she knew her firstborn was with, and only nodded in reluctance while stating to her, and only her, "If that is what makes you happy… So be it."

She turned to Hermione and seeing that her friends were around her child's age secretly soften her heart only a little, but shook her head, and stated to her while blinking as a book randomly appeared on the girl's lap that had no title, "A gift as apology, Mortal… I don't want to lose My Hatchling's Happiness if you are upset… So use that book wisely." She then reached over and kissed Laura gently on her forehead and left within her sigil.

"So that's your real mother?" Daphne asked a bit weirded out at her way of dress and speaking pattern. Hermione though was already reading the book to their amusement. "She has an odd way... Of making me happy," Laura states while grunting on the bed as her Queen's helped her to at least sit up, and Flitwick only nodded while setting to them; making Laura not know this at all, "Well she is a dragon made from Nothing after all, and from what I personally know: The Rival of The Great Red."

"The Great what?" Laura and a few others asked him in bewilderment as Hermione's eyes were mostly focused on the book still as she only saw a few pages that had spells on it and a few others were blank as if, they needed to be earned or something. "You truly don't know much about your mother, don't you, Miss Potter?" Flitwick asked in surprise as she only shook her head while wincing as her entire body was sore from her actions, "Well… Perhaps I can lend you a book about her eventually if your still curious, but for now I believe we should let you rest, and let the cure do it's work."

Laura yawned to prove a point, and everyone left with Sally using her hand to lightly tap the Head of House, and seeing her look, nodded as he wordlessly led her to his office to discuss things as Hermione yelled as she bumped her head yet continued to move slowly while reading the book; amusing everyone while Xion and Shino looked at Laura as she waved to them she would be alright, and nodded reluctantly as they left her to be.

 _ **Within Ophis' Throne Room…**_

Ophis just arrived yet paused as she saw Aeroza carelessly sitting in her throne seat; which was a mix of gems, melted metal from treasure and weapons, and some dragon skulls of her deceased pets, and was sipping a frozen drink while making her tint at reading one of her pilfered magazines she stole from Akeno and Rias, and pause md before gently greeting her, "I take it she was cured?" Narrowing her eyes before realizing what he meant, "You knew!" She growled out as he only shrugged while tapping his head, and his eyes glowed a few times when he did so, "Multi-Seer Sight, remember Ophis?"

He paused before moving and allowing her to irritably sit down and plainly look at him while sending her magazines back to her chambers, and decided to get serious by his look, "I found out by your odd orders for me to look into things within your Child's Isle… They were Hollows; Modified Hollows that seemed to have been infused with that very darkness, and some innocent people as well changed into that."

Ophis held in a growl at what he meant, "So this person your after has gained allies then… And from what you told me during my firstborn's… Holidays, was the one truly responsible for her home's demise back then?" Aeriza only nodded to her as she blinked before shrugging and sipping on a dragon berry smoothie, "Without a doubt, Lady Ophis. Even in exile and replaced, he tends to be quick minded, and wouldn't doubt myself he has plans like the others against your Hatchling… Which may have potential along with those she met, for 'Specific Training'." Ophis was intrigued yet looked stunned by his next set of words, "Who knows… Perhaps I can move New Harmonis to your realm and maybe be trade partners or something, as my children have been wondering where I have been coming and going."

"Besides that… What else is the reason you're here, Ancient One?" Ophis then states in a tone to know that she was getting tired at this point and wanted the conversation to end, yet stilled as he chucked, and tossed a coin with a red ruby in it, and stated as a vortex showed up with a wooden chest filled with random objects, "More topics I'm afraid as the one rumor of the True Grima's appearance recently, is in fact true as this was given to me to you, by a source of the Naga Gods to maybe keep you interests peaked alongside keeping a lookout, and for Laura's next gift to be in the smaller chest; I'm pretty sure you will know why they are once you see them."

He then gotten up, yet paused as he snapped his fingers, and a woman that growled at him for getting somewhat a hurt behind as she landed on her ass, and made Ophis blink at who it was as she thought she would never see her again.

She was in appearance of a twenty-year-old slender woman with a decent C-Cup sized chest, and wore mostly dark-purple robes with gold-chain-like trimming, and her head was revealed to have shoulder-length lavender colored hair with bronze clasps to have tassels the same length; in the front, had pointed ears, a delicate looking face and skin tone, and had two differently colored eyes; the left being a jade-green as the other was ruby-red since the pupils were also slits like a dragon. She easily stood around 5'4, however, and around her neck was a amethyst-like jewel that secretly contained her dragon form of sorts.

This was a soul Aeroza recently made a deal with the Divine Dragons to trade for one they wanted sent to Hell, and possibly a chance of her being redeemed by his one of few future students. She is known as Indunn: Demon Dragon, Dark Priestess, Former Divine Dragon, and the last of the few that survived their world's, Alternative Universal destruction.

Indunn although saw Ophis, and blinked while being surprised like she was at the awkward moment, "Ophis… Long time," she said with a small smile to get Ophis to know it was her; truly this time as she; like to that to her first child, was only affectionate to those she truly trusts or is blood… currently, and amused Aeroza as she went over and hugged the stiffened female dragon who awkwardly patted her gently on her back.

"Last time… Last time I saw you, you were taken," Ophis emotionlessly states to Indunn as she blinked while looking at Aeroza with a later look at her, as she had time to gain some of herself back before… that occurred, but from what she hears from Ophis; her fellow dragon, hugged her somewhat tighter as her dragon was somewhat happy being back with her adopted sister, but by how she smelled, and the place, Ophis was now the eldest then she was.

"I was… Taken, refused to offer aid in war… And… And my body and soul separated in order for them to… Control me; Change me," Indunn states softly with small emotion showing yet her tone was too dull as well while she didn't see Ophis was secretly angered by this, "I felt… Incomplete yet slowly regaining my true… Self… After I fell... Yet I fear… You are one of the same… Yet I also sense that you are regaining feeling, slowly," Indunn tells her gently while looking into Ophis dull eyes and did see hints; tiny hints of feeling within her.

They turned to Aeroza as he gently told Indunn with a voice that he was in fact sorry for her predicament on the past of the one few realms those dragons controlled, "She is… But I believe that eventually you will be able to see some of your friends within your dreams, and those you met in due time as Fate and Destiny; My nieces as such," here he ignored Ophis rolling her orbs at the mention of their names, "Plan to bring most of what they can at a time, back into existence within your adopted Nieces home of birth. In fact, I believe that you have a few lost souls with you when you returned?"

Indunn looked at him with a few blinks by what she was digesting within her mind, and so did Ophis as she reached into her robes, and pulled out six golden, glowing orbs about the size of a golf ball that pulsed gently within her hands, "They are… Waiting. Wanting to be summoned by one deemed worthy to free them as they… Told me. I feel that… This will be a new start… For all three of us," Ophis gave her adopted sister a small, rare smile at that as Aeroza brought out a chest from nothing, and placed the orbs into it.

"Well, I must be off… Though, if I may say one thing: Please tell your non-blood adopted sister about your firstborn, and perhaps a random visit in the near further." And with that from a small flash, he was gone.

Ophis, however saw small amounts of mischief within Indunn's eyes as she showed her a grey orb with some purple mist glowing within, and blinked before giving her one of her smiles that Indunn didn't mind, as she stated then to her, "If that is whom I know… Perhaps a visit is in order. After we caught up."

Back at Hogwarts; the next day, Laura and the girls were in the Great Hall for Lunch; Hermione oddly not here as she was by their guess, reading that book somewhere, yet Laura still felt venerable as her dick still was half-hard at this point and also leaked semen in drips every five minutes, and her breasts thankfully stopped leaking, yet she did feel phantom sensations of them being full.

" _At least things can't get any worse for you, right Laura-Chan?_ " Usagi states to make both her and Lilith mentally groan by what she said, "You did not say the forbidden words, did you? Anytime someone says that, trouble tends to happen." Lilith states as Usagi that Laura felt, felt sheepish at that. And oddly enough as Laura finished her stir-fry, she saw Sally coming back since she excused herself to check on Hermione, and she heard Lilith state a told ya so, to her as Sally with surprising strength, led Laura our if the Great Hall, and to oddly enough, the very same bathroom a while ago.

"What's wrong Sally, why did you drag me back to this restroom?" Laura asked as Sally looked to be panicked as her jaw was trying to split once again yet she let Maira go and held her lower jaw together while stating quickly, "Hermione experimented… With that… Book!" Seeing she was confused, Sally just opened the door and showed her.

"By the Seven Sin Gods… What did my mother give her to read?!" Laura exclaimed as she held in place; barely, as Hermione was screaming in pain as mixed Magic of Chaos and Black began showing easily all over the room while seeing her body was glowing a mix of dark purple and a black mist from a vortex showing below her; with Hermione being suspended and was crying while looking at Laura as if to say, I'm sorry.

"Mia, what did you do?!" Laura shouted while activating her Ninja Scroll as she saw the book was not at all within the room itself, and was in hands of another secretly in Hogwarts, "Laura… Help… Me!" She only stated back as Laura was surprised that gravity was not active and was about to reach her until she was suddenly grabbed by a pitch-black tentacle that fully wrapped her long with a startled yelp to know Sally was grabbed as well, and heard a voice that made Laura shiver at while it also sent shivers of odd pleasure when the tentacle kept accidentally moving around her dick while she was fully wrapped-up, " **You will do no such thing!** " The chilling-like, female, echoey voice states from within the glowing-red and black misty vortex, " **I will use this chance to allow my mind to roam the earth once more, and The Conjuring One is to be part of our new beginning!** "

Hearing Hermione scream as to her dismay, her Ninja Scroll Asuka gave her was taken; making her nude as she had metallic-like version of her Ninja Armor, and her eyes changing to the Sharingan, saw that it was basically a long vortex of sorts within, and shouted back to whoever it was, "I won't let you take her at all! I don't know what she did with that book, but you won't take my friend!"

Her Screen at this odd point and time, showed itself and saw a Quest quickly popped up.

 **Bribe the Entity:**

 **Description: Offer ? a deal of sorts in exchange to not use Hermione as her vessel for the first gate of thirteen, for unleashing an Ancient Evil Beast.**

 **Restrictions: Cannot use Succubus Powers if things end up as a Boss Fight, or Hermione will be lost.**

 **Rewards: 12,000 Rep Exp. to ?; Reputation name not met, 25,000 Exp., and Reward of Indunn.**

 **Bonus: If accepted offer, obtain the Book of Nazeem as a Reward, and a clue as to where "Hermione's Book" is located.**

Seeing as the Screen has never done her wrong while wondering who Indunn was, Laura began to make an offer to whoever or whatever was trying to get out, "Leave Hermione alone! I'll make a deal with you!"

That made the entity trying to strangle them stop, and Hermione passed out from exhaustion as the entity within scoffed at her then while stating, " **What offer can you give? This child wanted to be seen as beautiful, like an adult as such as you in looks, as she was teased all her life alongside the school secretly doing so, along with the student who wants revenge as to what you did, stole her book? I would rather use this girl as my vessel to me: The Mother of All, Eve.** " Laura heard Lilith gasp at this as Laura and Usagi felt true fear from Lilith, for once, "If that's her, you better make a damn good offer as that is secretly "The Eve" from the Bible, and knowing her she would want something in return within the offer as well… How in the Seven Sin Gods did Mia summon her?"

Laura gulped and quickly began to think, and an idea came to her while stating to Eve then, "What if I did you a solid or favor in sparring Hermione? I'm Laura: True Daughter of Ophis, Chaos Demoness, and Chosen One of this World." " _What are you doing?_ " Usagi states to her as Laura mental replied back to her past self, _I'm mostly bluffing my way with this, don't worry._ She yelped though as she was sent into the vortex and saw in-between was a fifty feet tall woman with tentacles like the old ones behind her back, had S-Cups with an exotic/amazon frame, and wore old clothe-like gear as one as well; with her having metal clasps in an old language Laura never seen before, and had ebony skin, glowing red eyes, and shark-like teeth. She also oddly resembled, facewise, to Lucy Heartfilia.

Eve took a long look at her, and at first blinked before looking at her in amusement, before she fully laughed at her in an echoed-like laugh, and then states to her as if, she saw Laura was telling the truth of sorts, " **Perhaps we can arrange things without a fight after all… Especially since I once aided Ophis in a war of Shadow and Light, long ago,** " Eve states to Laura while making her blink to that, and thought to mostly herself as the other two agreed, _I definitely need to take Flitwicks offer on looking into my True Mother._

Laura then blinked as she let her go and seemed to be stationary within the vortex as she then began to shrink and was then still taller by her at her new height of thirty feet and her chest size shrunk alongside her to half its proportions, and chairs that possibly came from some odd place showed up and made her jump as hers rammed gently yet quickly onto her ass to be forced to sit, and Eve just sat down in her enlarged one.

" **So… Ophis finally took my and a few others advice to have a child? I have to say… You are not bad looking,** " Laura blushed at that as Eve laughed once again before she decided to get serious and within moments, a Contract appeared out of nowhere, and a pen that Laura raised an eyebrow at that oddly resembled Ursula's from the Little Mermaid Movie, and states to her then her offer, " **Before you name your terms, you will hear some of mine as you get to keep the copy of the Soul-Binding Contract as well as maybe a gift or two from myself, two you. Firstly, I want you to allow my own daughter, Lizari, to be part of your world as she too, is part of the Contract. She is different then the other creations within the Nether Realm itself, as I birthed her; Making her my only normal child from pregnancy, and My Heiress in case I end up gone,** " at this point Laura knew she was serious about this offer of hers as she then stated while looking oddly right through her as if, into her soul itself, " **As I will eventually be freed from whence I came, I want my child to experience Earth like I did, before I was re-banished back. As I am hoping her father would be able to see her as well; The God he was in Mortal Form… Such a way he had with me that made me-** " she blinked at seeing Laura had a blush as to what she meant, and shrugged before going back to her offer, " **Anyways, besides that… I need an Ambassador as such as secretly, I don't want to take over the world… No, I merely want my creations and myself to freely exist amongst Man and Woman; With the lives I viewed for the other Monsters. But there is one individual I will destroy, however, and he was the one that sent me back.** "

"Now I didn't see this coming," Lilith told her while stunned as Laura had a open mouth in shock as Eve chuckled to her, " **Not at all threatening am I? Some of those rumors on Earth are rumors and yet, some are true. I can, however, be truly dangerous when I want to be; Like your True Mother as she has yet to reveal her True Body after all… And lastly** ," Eve began to make Laura gulp, " **I have been feeling pent up, and I overheard of your… Special Techniques or so, and For the last part of my offer… I want you and I to have sex.** "

Seeing it was her turn, Laura gulped before stating her demands, "First for my own, I want you to give Hermione what she wants, and anyone else as such within Hogwarts in dreams, without a price involved. Despite my hatred for a certain Old Coot, the students I see are not to blame; But the education that is lacking and the Pureblood nonsense within Wizardry Society." That made Eve blink and ponder this for a few moments to herself, and nodded, " **That is fair at least, as I did intend to do what I stated about your… Friend earlier. Now, what else is there or is that it?** "

"Well, I want you to, umm… Maybe get rid of some curses- " she saw Eve raised her hand up and made Laura sigh at herself from her words, " **I am truly sorry, child, but that isn't part of my power to do so. But perhaps I can curse the one that took the book from my… Well, Former Conjurer.** " Laura nodded as it seems fair as well, and decided to aid one thing while thinking about it for a few moments, "Could you give me something of possibly details of any God or Goddess as well? Like in a book or something?"

Eve paused at this and merely shrugged as it was simple, and gestures to the Contract that added their offers into it, and secretly more from Eve, and once signed while being stunned her Blood was being used as ink, Eve let out a feral grin while giving her a copy of the Contract, and Eve herself keeping the Original.

 **Lemon Start**

Laura held in a sudden gasp as she was suddenly tied up with four tentacles spreading her arms and legs apart.

Without words she saw Eve look her up and down hungrily like a starved animal and gently stroked her dick, and massages her balls while looking half impressed and half dissatisfied as she could detect the curses the child had, but her body frame wouldn't satisfy her and an idea came to mind. " **Perhaps this could be one of your gifts from me, Child… Enjoy the temporary 'Resize Gift',** " that confused Laura before a black aura covered her frame, and to her shock, she grew and adjusted to make Eve look at her even more with lust.

Laura now was the same size currently as her in height, and her breasts were twice the size they were along with her dick and balls, and her dick was quickly hard as Eve began to easily deepthroat her. She deeply sucked like an expert a few times before plopping it out of her mouth and was rubbing it from her saliva, and told her in lust mixed with her being serious about her gift, " **Don't take this gift for granted as I'm allowing it to be this way until I'm satisfied, but this gift is costly as once activated for battles or even sex, well… I suggest you read about the side effects or Monsters in relation to Ogres during the Full Moon after they have done as such. And it would also be costly to your magic as this would take half of that** ," she then gripped Laura's dick to make her wince with a moan, and nearly made her cum oddly from that as she was suddenly fingering her vagina and clit she has, " **But besides that… I may allow you to have a spell of sorts to use in case of dire consequences of those you care for, to heal them; But that can come with a price as well for them, but you may satisfy my hunger I haven't had for nearly ten years, in Mortal Time, to obtain it.** " And with that she resumed deepthroating Laura while gripping her ballsack.

Laura felt like she was cumming yet when Eve gripped her balls, she was stunned it was being prevented as she saw she grew a tentacle from her back and it went into her own vagina while she was sucking her dick, and wordlessly gave her a look as if to state, cum together or not cum at all.

Later on as Eve was sucking her dick; for the last twenty minutes, she felt the Child's Will failing at trying to hold herself back, and felt she was close and decided to taste her semen, and withheld Laura's balls as she moaned loudly, and came with twice as much semen as before as Eve easily began to gulp it down with a satisfying look on her face, and once she sucked it out, she plopped it out of her mouth and was lustfully looking at the dick as she stopped fingering Laura as well, and saw it was still hard while twitching.

Eve then snapped her fingers while making Laura's body glow without being able to move, now, and Eve's four tentacles that once held her, let go and adjusted at the tips to become suckers, and attaches to all four of her needy breasts to make Laura moan, and then moan louder as Eve began to suck her dick off once again but this time, fingering her anus. Once she pulled out and was rubbing it between her breasts with ease then, she decided to speak to her as well. " **While I fuck you, I might as well tell you that I have secretly, Eight other children as my child, Lizari, is the youngest yet more worthy to inherit my title. Knowing from your tasty semen of your life… Have The Gremory Heiress lookup "Demon Sorcerers" as despite them being different, they are half siblings.** "

Laura only nodded with Usagi deciding to file that away for her reincarnation alongside Lilith within her mind, as they saw she was currently busy being in bliss.

" **And if things go well… You will be having new adventures with new things to do as well,** " she then told Laura before deciding to titfuck and suck her dick, and moved from fingering her asshole, to gripping her ballsack as Laura was about to cum again, yet it was once again held back by Eve's own doing.

Once Eve felt she was close, she let go of Laura's testicles and made the child groan in a pleased way as she came once again, and once again sucked every last sticky yet liquidy drop of her semen down her throat while her tentacles sucked the gushing milk easily as since she can handle them, she wasn't affected by the milky properties Laura's milk contained.

Laura panted with her huffing in lust as Eve secretly let out a secretion within her saliva to force the girl into heat of sorts, and saw her dick-tail to be impressed as that too, was doubled in size, and kept her tentacles on Laura's breasts while she was rubbing the futa-dick and placed the dick-tail into her mouth while positioning herself to have her anus fucked firstly before the true main course, and let out a satisfied moan before moving up and down it.

Laura herself oddly felt like, if she could speak at the moment, in heaven as she submitted while allowing her body to go into this pleasure; Eve secretly smirking as either of her holes were redesigned long ago to be a wet, warm, and needy vagina as such in feeling.

Laura felt her body then instinctively thrust into Eve; to surprise her, yet she grinned even more as Eve began to easily match the child's thrusts. Laura then moaned as her breasts were being gently squeezed while feeling her dick-tail cum into Eve's mouth yet the woman kept sucking in it to allow more and more of that semen into her stomach as her body was easily digesting it into nutrition for herself, and ten minutes later while hazed, came to make Eve smirk then at how much still she let out, and would inwardly thank Ophis for that odd wish, and quickly moved her dick out of her anus, and right into her true hole; with Laura nearly cumming from the wonderful feeling she felt yet groaned with a cute yelp as her vagina and asshole was then forced wide open by two more tentacles Eve formed, right into them and as she thrusted; the one in Laura's true passage only going halfway due to Eve knowing she was pregnant, thrusted with each of Laura's thrusts for nearly two hours.

Laura then felt it, and moaned as she came with twice the amount of semen than ever before to make Eve truly satisfied as she came at the same time she did, and their bodies glowing as Laura's part of the Contract to satisfy Eve on their first meeting, was complete.

 **Lemon End**

Laura panted as she saw herself shrink and everything back to the way it was, and was stunned at feeling a liquid of sorts going right into her mouth and felt better like she was before, and no longer weak while giving Eve a look.

" **I don't want my New Ambassador to be weak once she returns as time within the Vortex is paused on the outside of either realms, so when you return, it would be as if you left,** " Eve told her gently while making Laura hold back a moan as despite being better, she felt that Eve's touch would nearly make her cum again and that made the woman frown in sympathy, " **But whatever Curses you're under, I feel sorry for you, Child of Ophis… Besides that, I hope you read your Contract as it is active; No matter what as I am keeping the Original. Farewell until we meet eventually, Laura-Chan~.** "

Laura was then sent back up, and it was like she never left at all as she saw Hermione was confused while no longer in pain yet before she could speak, she being to glow and moan to herself in sudden pain as the three; Sally, Hermione, and Laura, could hear Eve chanting in a quick yet exotic tone as she panted and laid on her sides in the middle of the room, and Laura went wide-eyed as to what began happening to her.

First, she grew in height while hearing her develop more bones on her spine as her body seemed to look stretched of sorts as her clothes were loose yet seemed half-so at this point. Making her be at least 5'6 in total height. Then she began to develop curves in the right places to give her an hourglass look as her clothes began to tear with each heart pounding growth she was under as her hair became no longer curly, and her changes then ramped up after gaining the curves as her breasts began to grow, and grow till they were EE-Cups, and bursted out of her Hogwarts Robes with dark rose-pink nipples easily showing as her backside grew to give her hourglass frame the exotic touch it needed, and her lips became decently plump yet at the same time, delicate looking. In fact her skin also changed to a porcelain tone as well, and her face remained the same yet a little more mature looking if she was an adult, and trimmed eyebrows.

Hermione has gotten her desired wish but once that change occurred… She began to scream at the price involved from them seeing a darker aura that was pink and green, developed, and stunned the two and even her as she was speechless, as Hermione was duplicated with having her duplicate look just like she did; old body wise, yet her hair was oddly Forest Green in color while touching her own ears to see like her duplicates, they were elf-like.

Hermione slowly got up while adjusting to her new look, and saw the Copied Contract now in Laura's hands, and gave her a look as Sally came over and checked the odd cloned version of Hermione over, "Laura… Oh by Morgana's tits, what have I done." She even sounded the same, yet older and Laura knowing a spell to see if her body was just aged, used it on Hermione, "Agis Telis," And they saw Hermione's status and blinked as despite her looking like an adult, she was still eleven years of age, and stuck like this.

"Laura… Am I..?" Hermione warily asked as she saw the age expectancy of her life before the spell dismissed with a gulp, and Laura did too; with a nod, "Somehow you have been given a mature body yet your aging is that to a demon… Though it says your still eleven. Hermione what did you even offer yourself for to become well," Laura blushed as she gestured to Hermione as she did at realizing she was now nude, yet getting used to seeing Laura naked while, she only half-minded herself.

Though they then turned their attention to Sally as she was using her spider limbs to carry the duplicate, and Hermione was stunned to see she could basically be her fraternal twin sister except the hair and old body proportions itself.

Before they could respond, a Magic pulse caused by Eve, was sent from the vortex and throughout the castle itself, and affecting some of the students; without them knowing, are going through some small adjustments.

In Laura's Suite within Ravenclaw few moments prior, Shion was doing some healing spells… Well, practicing yet somewhat failing in the process, "I really wish we had a healer in the group," she said stretching her back; thrusting her chest out in the process without meaning to to get Xion to agree with her as Daphne and co. while in the room, saw the problem at hand at that. Daphne secretly cataloged what Laura has as Pieces, and saw she was oddly going with a group from Final Fantasy without her knowing; the girls addicted to those games, and a few others.

Daphne was about to suggest something until they all froze as a odd, magenta and black energy passed through them as Shino, Xion, and Padma didn't seem to be affected yet heard both Daphne and Astryd suddenly moan while holding themselves, and were stunned as they began to change.

Daphne grew a few inches just like Astryd did, but her hair gained silvery-grey highlights mixed with her natural hair, her ears became jagged-pointed while gaining a porcelain-toned skin and her chest also went up to a high DD-Cup; with her gaining a delicate-doll-like figure. Astryd on the other hand, gained elf-like ears with blue highlights within her own hair while her chest went to a D-Cup, and her frame gained an athletic/slender look with her curves becoming a slight hourglass, and her butt somewhat expanding to be at least palmable now.

When they were done, they gaped at each other and Shino groaned along with Xion mentally as Padma was confused as to why her friends gained a better figure when she didn't at all gain anything. "What in Morgana's Name happened to us?" Daphne exclaimed while she groped herself and winced as her body was somewhat sensitive for a few moments until it faded away as Astryd blushed at feeling her own chest was oddly full, but hid the fact her breasts felt warm.

After a few moments, they heard the door open and saw who they thought was a older woman invading the tower, yet gapped at seeing it was Hermione; with a few blushes from Astryd at her figure as they then saw her sheepishly wave as Laura came into the room alongside Sally… Bringing Hermione?

"Ok what in the Seven Hell's is going on?" Shino states mostly to Laura as she explained her situation before showing her the Copied Contract as she was stunned that energy wave did this two her few friends, yet heard Xion state as she was the one reading the Contract fully, "That woman… She did some things secretly behind your back Laura, here," Xion states to confuse her, and Laura then began to read the Contract aloud; with her being shocked at the end.

 **Contract of Laura Potter:**

 **Laura; Once signed, must uphold the agreed terms within the Contract, and carry them out in due course.**

 **From Eve; Mother of All:**

 **Laura is to be her Ambassador when she arrives onto the Earth itself, and be the ownership of her seat whenever a council comes up. She is also be given four specific gifts; to which she has gained of a new ability: Growing Magic, in which allowed the user to grow and shrink to giant proportions but with a price of using half of her own power to do so. She is also given the Scroll Spell of Altered Appearing Life, And is allowed to copy said spell as the spell is both a blessing, and a curse to renew a life of one person only once.**

 **She is also signed as agreed upon or tricked into, a Marriage Proposal to Lizari Shade ?; last name of fathers parentage hidden by Magic. And has agreed to allow her to experience life on Earth or any other place. And is therefore Co-Ruler of Eve's Kingdom and said Kingdom can be moved to wherever they agree it would be suitable for their and the inhabitants needs, if Eve: Mother of All, is killed or worse.**

 **Eve has also agreed as a free gift; in which is not part of the four specific gifts pending, of the location of her Ancestry Familier via a map, as the location was moved a few centuries ago to a remote location.**

 **The Signed within Eve's Part has also agreed to find and locate her other children, and allow them to live within her own household or kingdom she lives within or placed at. They in turn, would be; by the actions of this Contract, not to try and rule over this world yet adjust themselves into the Society of both Magic and Mundane, and any children they have falls under this as well. If they have enemies, they will be forced to be with peace with each other. If the enemies refuse, they would be declared unfit and be wanted within Demonic Terms, and have a bounty placed upon their head; if they are not human or not human related with Magic.**

 **Eve has also agreed of secretly sending a pulse-wave within Hogwarts of only affecting certain females in any House, and adjusting or adding things into their own bodies, and also either Blessing or Cursing them as well.**

 **Eve has also agreed on cursing the few who stole "The Book" her supposed "Vessel" had, and said curse for one of them is up to the Signed to decide. As the other would be sadly forced to become a new yet forgotten race that went extinct nearly five hundred and seventy-two years ago, on Earth, upon her arrival for the accused.**

 **Laura's Part:**

 **Laura has agreed on Eve's Part of Lizari's involvement in Earth Customs and anything else involved.**

 **Laura has agreed to whatever terms Eve has stated.**

 **Laura is to be given gifts on each birthday up to four birthdays from Eve: Mother of All.**

 **Laura is to be given the Book of Nazeem as agreed by Eve's words.**

 **Laura is to be given the Map Location to "Gate 9", near the End of Terms of First Year.**

 **Laura is to be given a few gifts for free by Eve: Mother of All's worded agreement and actions.**

 **Contract Loopholes:**

 **None. Cannot be avoided or Soul is splintered or owned by Eve: Mother of All, and is forced to carry out her terms of the Contract. In which she is sorry, but this part is due to her Mother: Ophis' actions in the past.**

 **Contract Restrictions:**

 **None.**

"That woman was clever indeed," Hermione states while looking at her in regret, and Laura got up and gave her a hug; ignoring her dick trying to get half-hard at her friend's new look, and secret cousin.

This being beyond Laura's control after they all saw it on her face by retreading it over and over again as she read it entirely, she did the one thing she could do; instinctively, as she felt overwhelmed by the Contract itself; her eyes flashing into the Sharingan without meaning to, "Mama," she screamed out. This had an immediate reaction of Ophis appearing in a second flat, but she blinked as she brought Indunn with her; to make them all blink at her in sudden confusion.

Ophis though decided to deal with questions later, and stated while making Laura blush at checking her over briefly before plainly stating to her in secret concern that only a few detected within her voice; Laura included, "What is it… Hatchling? What causes you to be... Unhappy?" Ophis though was secretly surprised by her firstborn eyes as this was the first in a long time she saw them, and she without words, handed her copy of her Contract to Ophis.

Indunn, however, felt nervous as she saw everyone while secretly glancing at Hermione and froze as secretly did Hermione by staring at each other's eyes, and a small yet barely hinted flash occurred as for once in so long, Indunn actually tinted lightly while Hermione awkwardly did a unseen wave. Her Heart oddly thumped at that to confuse her yet they all tuned once Ophis read it and sucked in air as she set quickly let loose an oddly mixed-colored flames of purple, white, and black onto the ceiling before waving her hand to instantly clear the scorch marks as she stated with half her original tone and half in anger to herself mostly, "Eve has overdone what she… Intended to do as a threat of… Payback, but since this is only… The Copy," Ophis glanced at her child to see her child looked worried still, "Nothing I can do… But if she arrives, a meeting. Besides what it states… I know whom her other children are."

"Umm… Not to be a bother, but what payback to cause Eve to even do this to Laura?" Daphne asked warily as Ophis sharply looked at her, and sensed then Eve's Power affected her and the one other, and the few others within the castle as these two were blessed by her, and they nearly facefaulted over her plain answer to the girl, then, "Game Night with Gods… 3,000 years ago. She was upset I beat her again at… Godly Poker, and made a comment I barely recall. If this is a copy, and you Willingly Signed it… Perhaps it is time to remain by your side as she is also… Tricky to those she signed to, and this is… Binding to your own Soul." Ophis at the end reminded them of the predicament.

Laura gulped at this turn of events: One hand, she would have Ophis trying to remain by her side; with her being irritated at some points, and another… _If I send her away, and what she says is true… Would Eve do as My True Mother states?_ " _Well, She seems honest to me and secretly if you see her eyes, she's actually fearful for once about you, Laura._ " Usagi told her as Laura held back her surprise as she secretly noticed by her special eyes active; now that is, Ophis was secretly fearing this, "If she does, I wonder if a Monster and Dragon Battle would take place to settle things?" Lilith then told her as Laura only shrugged mentally back at her for that.

Laura then answers to make everyone give her what looks as she sighed firstly after thinking it, "I guess… You could stay, and perhaps maybe at least give me some space as I need time as well." She was surprised then as Ophis hugged her and saw she had many ideas in mind, and Laura sweatdropped like a few of the other girls while mentally thinking then, _I hope I made the right choice._

Resting up in her room as everyone else left her alone to think on things; especially to her raised eyebrows of Hermione and Indunn walking together, Laura was starting to stress out a little and not even playing video games could calm her mood, and she suddenly felt her balls ache and her dick get very hard while leaking once again; groaning as she knew that newer curse was gone but saw her right hand began to auto-rub her dick; to her mixed emotional horror and irritation like long ago due to her knowing it was the other acting up, "Damn it, if I don't find a new girl to release all of my renewed sexual frustration and break their fucking minds, then I'm going to lose it," she growled out before wincing as her hand purposely gripped hard to shut her up, and resumed rubbing it after a few moments passed.

Her dick-tail suddenly appeared and forced itself into her mouth as she blinked at seeing her Screen popped up with her "Gift Box" having several in it still, and a new quest popping up, she struggled to move and clicked the quest option firstly, and blinked at what it said while cumming from her dick-tail into her mouth and down her throat.

 **Side Quest:**

 **Sexual Encounter of the Hellish Kind:**

 **Description: Please ? as she appears, and she can take the edge off for sometime**

 **Rewards: Necklace of Baset, 350,000,000 Exp to three levels max, gain 1,000 Rep. Exp. to all reps currently, gain New Summon: ?, and New Race Person Follower/Battle Buddy: Princess ? of the Mindflayer Race (Different then others of her kind, more gentle and self-controlled telepathy, and White/Black Magic User; Sealed in Gem for safety 4,000 years ago).**

 **Gem Reward: "Gem of Kind Mind" sent from Eve (After Quest is Successful).**

 **Restrictions: Cannot use Tentacles, or Succubus Abilities. Can use Electricity; but limited only for "Before Sexual". Cannot stop once started as she is in Sexual Frustration, and requires a Lover's Sense of Sex (Even though First Time and also In Heat).**

 **Bonus: Make ? Cum at least three times during Quest, gain "Map of the Sea Portal", and "Map to the Sky Portal" early.**

Laura wondered who the mystery girl was, before looking up as a sigil of sorts she didn't recognized showed on her ceiling of her room, and before she could comment, she got toppled by a figure landing on her, and once she maneuvered to get a look, she saw said girl she felt was around her age, look at her in bewilderment mixed with glaring at the ceiling as if, it was the cause of her own predicament.

She was at least several inches taller; around 6'8 feet tall, had a developing yet clearly showing hourglass/athletic frame still with showing muscles to the point she was active in some kind of art, and she had a dark blue and black infused horn protruding her head while her hairstyle; which was black with golden/silver mixed highlights, was oddly like C.C. from Evangelion Anime. She, however, had; facewise, to Chelsea from Akame La Kill Anime with elf-like ears. She, however, had lighter-thick tanned skin (Closer to a tan-like porcelain), and her devil-like violet/grey eyes. Despite her frame (Which Laura blushed still while thinking start thoughts as her face was currently planted in them), had at least KK-Cups with her wearing both Greek and Roman female attire that showed them off. She also; to intrigue Laura, had a mix between large, Gargoyle Monster Girl Race's wings and a Melusine Monster Girl Race. She had, however, the lower body of a Jormungand Monster Girl closer to (As Cousins) to a certain one Laura met back when she was ten; but with dark-blue scales and black ridges.

"Are you ok?!" The girl states in panic; in an American Accent from New York, while still smothering Laura who muffled words out that the girl couldn't understand, until she tinted in a blush of mixed embarrassment and feeling that Laura was naked, secretly began to make her walls wet, shook her head while getting off the fully-red faced preteen.

Laura, however sniffed before shaking her head as she figured this girl was her 'Side-Quest' from smelling the same signs by now over the years, was she was starting to go into heat without her knowing, "I'm fine… But where did you come from?" The girl looked upwards before placing a delicate yet cute scowl on her lips while crossing her arms under her bust; making Laura secretly go half-hard as the girl's breasts were pushed up to make them look bigger without her knowing, "I lived mostly around Manhattan and a few other places in America, and I was sitting down, minding my own business and eating my preferred snack of Long Johns, when I was sucked into a sigil I was trying to avoid only to… Well," she blushed at seeing Laura's dick now and gulped lightly to herself; with her inwardly realizing that Laura's smell was correct as she looked elsewhere at the massive beast before her while trying to not drool, "I landed on top of you."

Smelling the girl's heated arousal that was slowly yet surely coming and seeing her skirt as to where her passage must be was getting wet, and the blush, Laura only stated one thing before the girl struggled in placed, and glomped her with a sensational kiss while she was laid on the bed on her back, "You're in heat, aren't you?"

 **Lemon Begin**

Being kissed on the lips in a sloppy matter answered her question, Laura tasted a sweet honey flavor in the drool and quickly wanted more.

 **Curse: Droolapholic (Sweet)**

 **Description: You now have a Fetish for Sweet Tasting Drool from remains of Sweet Drinks or other while kissing in regular or sexual acts; from sweets you know, and will do anything to get more at any point if or when your body craves it.**

Groaning in frustration while also moaning, the opposing girl mistook this as something else as she rubbed her body all over Laura in a noobish way to truly tell she was a Virgin while then lightly kissing her breasts, and biting lightly on Laura's four nipples, before kissing gently all the way do to the base of her very solid dick that pulsed with need. "Forgive me… Whoever you are… I don't know what's wrong with… Me… But I can't stop," the girl spoke with each lick or gentle nibble on her prick that also worried Laura slightly as she was then pinned by the girls strength, gently, before easily swallowing her member pass her mouth and deeply within her throat; making Laura moan alongside the girl.

The warmth of this girl's throat was like that to a pussy, but more wet and non-twitching, and then felt the girl's rookie yet halfway decent, deep blowjob. With each movement, Laura felt like she was in a mix between Heaven and Hell; Heaven due to the feeling and Hell, as she felt her dick get bigger slightly to make the girl struggle to do more; with wide yet half-dazed eyes as she kept doing this and easily breathed from her nose. Eventually, Laura electrically charged gently her tongue and teeth with her new technique she was going to try on either Shino or Xion, but since this girl was here… she gently bit her left wing to cause the girl to suddenly moan by the pleasure-like electric pulses that went into her wing while feeling it even more as Laura licked it as it was in her mouth, and this sped up the girl's movements.

Soon Laura came inside the girl while she did as well, and in a submissive move, made Laura pin her down with a needy whimper; after plopping the dick out of her mouth as her eyes were dazed fully, and Laura decided to gently electrify her fingers and hands while rubbing the girl's large breasts, and then her tongue while licking her nipples; making the girl moan while looking at her, and reached over to grab Laura's upper set and made her moan while sucking in her left breast, and was feeling her breasts began to drip onto themselves and the bed. A moment too soon, the girl squirted a second time and then a third when Laura barely touched her clit behind the cloth, and was disrobing the girl.

Laura was loving the girl's frame and heaving chest as without warning, she felt her get wrapped up around herself by the girl's lower-half, and realized her heat was making the girl's body act out and begging her to screw her, yet recalled the Quest, rubbed the girl's cunt while she felt herself was also wet and leaking precum, at the same time, and saw the lower-half began to lessen its grip on her to position herself near her puffed-up cunt, with love juices easily showing to know she was a mix of being turned on, and her heat period was also making it warm up with clenching and unclenching walls as she whimpered at her like a needy animal.

" _Shhh…. I will take care of what's wrong. Just stay still as it's going to hurt for a few moments_ ," Laura gently told the girl who was then half-aware yet not, and nodded as Laura began shoving her entire length; easily bypassing the girl's now broken Hymen, and right into her womb with her dick's head. Secretly, her body stretched her dick to compensate the girl's long passage her one race had, and got more plump to then get the girl to cry in tears as when it entered her womb, her dick's head fattened up, and knotted within. Laura then kissed the girl's tears while gently massaging her large breasts and making her slowly feel less and less pain.

Once she felt the long passage began to start a sucking motion from the girl's heat, she maneuvered herself while kiss/sucking/tongue within the girl's mouth as she began to gently move slowly to please her. As time went on, she began to go slowly faster and faster while feeling the girl's lower-half gently caress while at the same time, making sure she wouldn't at all escape her and even if Laura wanted to, she couldn't, as her dick's head refused to escape the girl's needy womb.

"I feel… Warm… What is this… Feeling?" The girl pants out in moans as Laura only kept thrusting in a speedy yet quick pace; their bodies moving in sync with their hips as well, and their breasts shaking also, "Gonna cum, gonna cum inside!" Laura exclaimed as sure enough while making the girl go wide-eyed as to stun Laura, a golden-like collar from Greek of sorts, formed around gently the girl's neck that stated her full name on it, mixed with hers, and had a emerald-like heart in the center of it as she came within the girl.

Laura only kept cumming within the girl's womb as the gem glowed while making the girl's body absorb most of the cum while her ovaries began to quickly produce a egg, and the rest of her semen made it official by Eve's Contract: They were Married.

 **Lemon End**

Laura felt the girl's lower-half release her while at the same time, her dick went back quickly to normal while she dislodged herself, and saw the girl's stomach area was slowly deflating yet no semen escaped; worrying Laura over this yet closed her eyes quickly at the lover's kiss she gotten from the girl, and asked her then after she was leaning on her and her left arm was in the girl's bosom, "What's your name?"

Laura mentally cursed yet was oddly happy of sorts; Usagi and Lilith facepalmed yet she wondered why she was wet without meaning to, and the girl stated with a purr of sorts in reply as she snuggled with Her Mate, "Lizari, My Loving Wife." She blinked as she seems to only confused Laura before being worried as she hit her head on the dash of her bed; Lilith laughing at her situation, "You don't know? Once you took me fully, we are Mate's within my Mama's Law for Females, and I have to say, My Love… You were perfect." That made Laura gulp lightly at that.

Laura then jaw dropped as Lizari saw that her tail wavered and then became shapely, lean yet slender, legs and a decently palmable backside and was suddenly hugging her to then make her faint, "This is so wonderfully My Love, now I can roam while carrying your child as those that are Wombed, gain this ability! Thank you… My Love?" Laura fainted as Lilith still laughed inside her at this.

A few days later; with her family and friends having mixed feelings of Lizari staying in her room as the bond was too fresh and needed one more day before she can have her own, Laura woke up to see her dick in her mouth and her character creation screen above her head.

Seeing that the screen moved on its own made Laura worry as this never at all happened before, and widened her eyes at seeing it scrolling back and forward, and the length and size of both her dick and breasts as she also saw it situated her breathing as her dick grew longer and longer until she felt it was lodged deep within her stomach, and the head grew to the point it knotted itself, and then felt her breasts began to be filled with milk to the point her hands; to her shock, began to pull on them as each tug sent a shiver of pleasure and pain as milk came out with ease.

Laura was also worried as she didn't hear either Usagi or Lilith while this was happening as her breasts began to grow with each tug of her hands till they were way bigger than before, and then mouthed a moan as her hips began to make her deeply blowjob herself while on the bed, alongside her hands then switched to fingering her asshole and vagina since four tentacles that were not summoned by Lilith; with them being pitch-black, attacked them and began sucking all at once.

With each tug of the nipples being pulled by the odd tentacles, there was an increase of milk flow to reenergize her as pained/pleasures tears formed within Laura's eyes while she also felt her dick get bigger in girth to the point her body was struggling to contain it.

It was at this point a few moments later, her body felt like it was made of rubber, and looking at the finished result as she passed out ten minutes into the odd stretching, Laura was a mix of fear and bliss while silently moan-crying as she was now physically in looks of an Ogre Monster Girl; from that races horn on her head being a pure emerald while seeing she was now thirteen feet tall, and a Succubus combined from horns within her hairline that were curled and blood red; with a ten foot long knotted near the tip and a bigger knot at the base with bumps in between on her three liter width shaft; from an outsider point of view she would struggle to even make the smallest of steps; with how condensed her balls were as each vein was as thick as three fingers. Her hair was a pure silver-bronze color with multiple strands being different colors and her skin being changed to show an ashen-white tone.

Though she did feel that her dick tail shrink back into her body, Laura soon discovered that through this... something else happened; but she could not explain what it was due to her still sucking her dick with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Getting up but still sucking her cock, Laura made her way to the bathroom while she also struggled to do so; with her balls feeling like they were always clenching alongside feeling in an odd way, they were only inches off the floor. What she saw both horrified, excited, and worried her while letting out a muffled scream before feeling semen travel into her stomach directly, at her body.

In the mirror, her dick was a beast while seeing it was somehow flexible and lodged currently still in her throat, and the features mentioned with her guessing she was now fourteen feet tall; from hitting her head, but it was the other parts that scared her. On each of her breasts, which they were now at U-Cups, were glowing teal symbols of certain religions and some she never seen before on her body as well before seeing them changed color to sky blue, ruby red, golden yellow, and back to teal. Feeling a stronger sensation would oddly also feeling a pounding sensation within herself, Laura muffled out a moan seeing the cock in her mouth swell beyond all reasonable means and that Seal of Eris appearing on her stomach as if, to mock her, and the amount of semen forcing her head back as semen fired into the air and hitting the ceiling.

Processing everything that has happened up to that point, Laura felt compelled to do something and taking a cup full of her semen, she went to her spell book. She was stunned there was more added then before, then she noticed what seemed to be a marked page and reading it, and if she was reading it right, she could use this in a ritual.

She stiffened though before feeling her enlarged dick pulse once again, and found her hands betray her as after she vialed her seed, her hands forced them to rub her dick in a gripping rub, and felt her cum instantly again and again in globs as her True Mother's wish for her poolside semen was altered for globs each and every time she came, she saw though to her shock she was then being forced-feed her own cum, and her Seal of Eris glowed before seeing her belly expanding a lot more quickly, and then felt her hands grabbed her dick, and shoved it like before back into her mouth, and this time she let out a whimper of pain as she felt abused by everything currently as she was sore all over, and her womb was expanding to the point she was further ahead than planned.

It was here that Shino came into the room since she and the other's began to worry about how long Laura was within her room, and was in shocked-horror mixed with a blush at her new state yet saw her begging for help as her womb to Shino's own gulp, was nearly at the Eight Month Mark, and did the Sigil Spell Rias showed them, and within moments, Rias while holding back pain from speed-sigil traveling, came over to Laura while looking on in mystified horror and saw the Seal, and cursed before telling Shino, "It's too late to take her back so her baby could be born in Japan. Whatever is affecting my little sister, we need to-" Laura then began to grunt as more of her own semen was forced down her throat as the Seal glowed even more, and Laura began to sweat while suddenly having the forced urge to push.

"Shit! She's going through forced labor by whatever's wrong with her! Shino, go grab some clean sheets from her closet or something, now!" Rias states in panic as Laura began to cry in both bliss and severe pain while she began to push the new life out of her body; in an agonizing way, while being forced to suck her own semen.

It was an hour later that Laura was close to passing out while hearing a gentle yet perfect cry of a newborn coming out of her.

"It's a large futa baby," Rias said in slight surprise while grabbing a few sheets and since she was a demon, was able to easily pick up and wrap the newborn infant in it, and saw Laura crying as at her current state, she can't hold her baby; even if she seems larger than normal ones, and felt her semen cum once again down into her stomach, and Shino came back with Xion who sighed at this; yet secretly went wet by the mere size Laura now had, and saw that after her birth, her vagina kept leaking love juices along with quickly healing from the afterbirth, and they were worried as Laura felt her back hurting her as she laid on her side. Her wings then came out forcibly and another set grew in, and they then shifted in color; to stun them as they now oddly looked liked a scaled version of Lucemon: Chaos Mode's wings.

Laura felt another glob of semen enter her belly while finally hearing Usagi stating loudly at her, with a wince on her part, " _Can you hear me?!_ " _Yes… Tired… Can't focus_ , Laura thought weakly to worry Usagi as Rias saw this since Laura looked bone-white pale in color as she saw another glow enter her, and the Seal glowing without knowing what was wrong with her; and her bodily seals going rapidly in those four colors now, sighed, before stating loudly within the room, "Ophis, wherever you are in this castle, get here now!"

Ophis did show up, yet froze in once in Rias life while holding the baby; who only cooed while being concealed, rushed over to Laura in total fear, before it switched to utter rage and anger not aimed at her child… But at the one person who did this to her as the Altered Forbidden Seal was acting out of control and soon, Laura's body would be needing aid by the one source she doesn't want to truly call out to, but if she did, a price would be involved as such.

"I have no choice…" Ophis sighed while seeing her child was in both torture of being in agony mixed with bliss, and saw her life was waning in a thread, and knew this would make her happy at least, and began to draw with some spare chalk she had into a sigil Rias has never at all seen before on the wall; Hogwarts itself shivering with oddly not being bored at all any longer as Ophis finished it within seventeen seconds flat.

"I suggest you do not tell as to what your about to witness… The entity within… Doesn't like that," Ophis states as to stun them while cutting her right hand without flinching, and placed her blood on the desired spot of her chalked sigil, It glowed quickly into a bloody red color before shifting into a golden glow, and a vortex shaped itself. "Suggest you not get scared… It would harm you with a offer in exchange of something… Drastic," she added to worry them over as to what Ophis just summoned.

What they didn't expect was a white-like version of Ophis coming out, and having glowing golden eyes with teeth so sharp they thought it would endanger the entity as well, but it laughed at her while oddly saying in a feminine voice of sorts that secretly held power, " _ **We meet again, Ophis. The last you called upon me was that of your one failed exchange, due to the Big Red interfering.**_ "

"Yes… But as you see, I summoned you from your realm, to… Aid me," Ophis states with the entity grinning at her in a creepy way to make Rias lightly gulp at who or what this entity was: It was Truth; the Law of Equivalent Exchange and the Monotheistic God.

Truth looked at Laura with sudden interest and found someone worthy; in secret, to give 'Her' and the rest of a unique opportunity, " _ **Perhaps. Perhaps not. As you well know as to what the terms are, Dragon of Nothing.**_ " Truth told her while secretly using its divine power to test her child that was recently born, and was stunned to feel more than one child from this… Laura, was in existence, "Yes… And this time I have something to trade with."

They saw Ophis pull out a weapon that was in fact a broken Frostmourne as one of the few gifts from Bwonsamdi, and Truth oddly chuckled at it, " _ **That is merely a shell of its true self. I can take the shell, but true power must go as an exchange into the newborn, and yet to what ails your own child, however… Another must be exchanged in return.**_ " At his words, Rias held the newborn babe protectively while seeing a gleam in those orbs from Truth, at this in small humor.

Truth then sharply looked at Ophis as she hesitated, but pulled out another item that truly interested Truth if the smile wasn't anything to go by, and it was that one orb with the purple mist in it, " _ **Truly interesting… I can take her Dragon Form as punishment for this exchange, and in time, she will be fused with the Dragon's Spirit as one due to this. Are you willing to exchange them for the terms?**_ " Truth asked her at the end and seeing the firm nod, kept smiling as it said on that voice while grabbing the orb and the orb itself switched colors while they heard a dying dragon of sorts as a black energy sucked into Truth, and a new orb replaced the broken blade as he took the metal and what it once was, " _ **Done.**_ "

They heard Laura muffle a scream as she felt a odd power overwhelmed her alongside Rias trying to settle the newborn child as she was crying in sudden pain as Truth did the following: He fixed Laura's current issue while improving it better yet also secretly humorous to it, in a different way since it was at the last stage as he also took Eris' Seal off her, and to the child, her eyes glowed an icy-blue color before she passed out in exhaustion as she was secretly a Reincarnation of Sindragosa herself, and allowed the child to regain her past and making her into a half-dragon of her last as well. Her features showing small wings and a dragon tail, and claws where her nails are supposed to be while gaining silvery-white hair.

" _ **It is Done…**_ " Truth states as Laura's dick removed itself from where it was while it was also hard still, and her vagina was still leaking; but less, and her body, secretly, was now adjusted in both holes to take anything into it, along with losing as exchange, her stretch ability for those holes.

Truth then left quickly as Ophis pocketed the orb, and saw her child was passed out in exhaustion, "I think it's best if we let her rest, and Ophis… I hope that whatever you just done, don't backfire for everyone as Truth is more of a devious God then others."

Ophis didn't answer her yet walked out of the room, and went to the astronomy tower to think.

In her DADA class a day later after passing out, Laura was having a hard time staying focus and not from Quarrels' stuttering but from her over filled cum containers, and the fact that her vagina was in a locked-soaking-based state that left a large puddle if she was in one place for too long. And with her dick in a harden-like form was forced to sit in the back row in hopes to hide her cock. Though it was a fruitless endeavor as her beast of a cock was in a state of heat contributed from her Succubus State that would make things harder for her to focus.

In Ophis' Dimension, she knew while mentally cursing of her daughter's situation, and was swiftly working on a way to make her happy, especially the "New Gift" to her child she pilfered at this moment. "Soon your purpose will begin as my child's plaything," taking one of the girls from a different dimension; a world where one of the female members was a singer and a treasure hunter and was, sadly, the last to make it out alive from a odd enemy killing everything in its path while taking their weapons as well, Ophis began transforming parts of her former petite body to fit her child's fetishes; i.e. her breasts from a low cup size to an H-Cup with darker colored nipples then she had before, her ass from flat to at least palmable, alongside increasing her height to ten feet tall; her ruined outfit adjusting by her Magic doing so to be more sexy on her frame, changing her saliva as well to a very sweet flavor that she recalled her child favored and in portioned states in case her Hatchling had said craving it would flow, and adjusting her vagina to adjust to her child's size by any means, before putting on a slave collar; to the girl's teary-eyed horror while looking away from her supposed savior. "I wonder, is this enough or more," she muttered while looking at the browned haired girl, "But know this: Your life will be better; Even if your… Family are dead, my child would give you a new one. Even if it is not the way you imagine it as a Servant from your wish to be saved," going back to her spell book while ignoring the girl crying to herself over her loss, Ophis did one last thing before sending her off to Laura as her lust was higher than ever; inwardly worrying her partially. She conjured a iron marker (Don't know what they call for cattle and stuff to Mark their skins) that bore her symbol, and burned the mark right onto the girl's inner thigh; adding a spell or a few of them being able to control her pregnancy unless Laura wished it, while the other was to give her better aid to her firstborn in battle as a Servant, and in sex, especially since she is still a virgin.

She then left the girl to settle; ignoring her crying while she went to see who decided to summon her, for once, and blinked at seeing she was in the Shadowlands while narrowing her eyes in not amused slits at the Loa who only grinned at her. And Ophis knew unlike his original home he comes from, he is a Loa of Death to most worlds, and is a Servant to Lady Death, in Laura's. "What do you want, Bwonsamdi?"

He mostly represented to the male Trolls from his world he hails from; Azeroth, yet he was a Zandalar Death Loa, and his face was that to a mask of sorts and by the markings on his body, glowing-white eyes, spiky-black hair, and wore a tattered red leggings with bone armor of sorts on him as well that only was from his shoulders, and legs. He also wore a talisman-like skull necklace, and his hands and fingers look to that of a darkness-like skeletons of the Troll Race.

"Me? Nottin' much, but the Boss… She's been wantin' a while to see her. But know it's not de right time for tha'... Yet," he ignored Ophis growl at that, "But she tinks tat you be doin' good so far with her, tat I can give ya a gift or two by her orders Mon. Certain souls tat can possibly aid em all in tat world of yours, especially since Old N'Zoth and tem are up to no good in worlds they visited before, and few others as well." Now that caught her attention quickly, "Oh? You didn't tink those Oldies return to ya world to claim as they own, like before? Oh… Ha Ha, priceless." He floated nearby her while being in half-true amusement.

Seeing her look, he raised his hands up briefly in the air as if to state, chill, and landed while walking around her then, "Easy Dragon, I be only sayin' wat the Boss Lady tells me. She did state tho we be seein' more of each oda once she does somethin' you hate due to ya actions; With taken tat wonderful soul ya forced into slavery from tat doomed version of her world. Especially since she tinks you are ovahstepping ya boundaries." He paused while in front of her before she saw his eyes flicker, and he was amused as if, a joke was about to be performed or something, "I must be goin', Ole King of mine wants meh. Though know Lady Death will be visitin' ya soon a offer not hard for ya ta refuse." He then dismisses her while heading to a certain doomed Troll King within a Golden City of that world.

On one of her school nights, Laura was feeling a bit restless; more so than usual, she went to the Seventh Floor.

Opening the door, she was face to snout with the three headed dog Laura had heard of from the other students. Wondering how to go around the obstacle, Laura fired off about three and a half feet worth of semen towards the magical beast's open mouth while paralyzing the beast, and groaned as she didn't expect that occur at all.

Moving it aside, Laura opened the trap door the mutt was standing on then tossed a ball of fire down the whole hearing a screeching sound seconds later allowed Laura to jump down on a pile of burnt vines. Walking down the hallway; with her balls producing semen beyond their limits, Laura heard wings but opening the door she saw that they were flying keys but before she could move forward she dropped to the ground releasing a moan of pleasure and frustration feeling her sexual lust at a limit that she did not know that she could reach.

Forced to retreat for the time being, Laura made it to her bedroom where she saw yet another girl and saw the emblem on the inner thigh. Before she could make a sound, her dick twitched before firing off five foot long ropes of white sticky semen covering the other girl, "Who are you?" Laura demand in between breaths.

"I am Yuna, Mistress, Lady Ophis changed me after I was… Rescued by her, and then enslaved as my payment for you to release all of your sexual frustration on," Yuna said while looking away as she wore at least her old dress modified by her Mistress' mother. It was a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress that was adjusted to show her immense new cleavage and figure easily; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. She also has shoulder-length brunette colored hair. She also wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead and a silver pendant. Yuna; to lastly describe her, has Heterochromia: Her left eye is ocean blue, while the right is emerald green to represent her secret half-heritage yet thanks to Ophis, her pupils were slit as well.

"Changed you... In what... Way?" Laura asked with her feeling herself off yet was also worried as to what her mother has done this time to try and please her. "She changed my body while placing this," she gestured to her collar around her neck Laura just noticed, "On me; My breast size went to a H-Cup before doing the same to my ass, changing my pussy so that it could fit your length, and increased my saliva production and sweetened it to when your body craves it… No matter what." Yuna states to her in a tone she was still grieving over something, and she looked truly familiar to her, along with her face and name.

She also noticed her shakily take her clothes off as it glowed to make Laura gulp while feeling her dick was fully harder then ever by seeing her figure, and the clothes once placed on the bed made them blink, and in place was a bracelet filled with a odd number of smaller orbs of sorts, all around it. One orb that was pure white, however, glowed before fading to know it was that outfit she wore.

 **Lemon Begin**

Laura quickly let out a gasp as Yuna began to grab her mast, and was shakily rubbing it; with her wincing as her collar caused her pain at refusing to rub Laura's dick, and also seeing a small line of semen trail down made Yuna look away while seeing her hands betray her alongside her arms, as they were rubbing up and down slowly her 'Mistresses' dick.

Laura felt her vagina, however, began gushing a little more from being aroused as Yuna began telling her while seeing that her body while the collar glowed, made her breasts wrap around her Mistress' penis, and was slowly rubbing it up all the way with her spitting the sweet smelling saliva that Laura realized was possibly her favorite sweet she secretly statshed here: Red Velvet Chocolate White Chocolate Cake Bites with Oreo Bits in it, and Bavarian Creme in the center. "I never thought being spared by a Old Gods wrath… Would led me to be… Here as a slave when all I want to do… I grieve, Mistress." Yuna states as she also had her face forced to kiss the top of her Mistress' dick while she spoke, "I can see that… Lady Ophis wasn't kidding… About your size."

"Just call me… Ugh! Call me Laura. I already have… Oh by the Seven Sins! I have one girl calling ME THAT!" Laura began to tell her while feeling she was getting an experts titty-suck and fuck as Yuna went wide-eyed from Laura without meaning to yet her body did so for her, shoved her head down further to choke the poor girl while cumming down into her throat as the collar glowed and was forcing the semen to get digested easily when it hit the enslaved girl's stomach for energy, before pulling her off it and began to suck-kissing her saliva while tasting herself, and then tongue gotten involved while Yuna tinted as the kiss was just like hers… Her Tidina (Female Tidus for those that didn't realize it).

They then began to make out with each other as secretly, Usagi and Lilith blinked within Laura while greeting a new member who remained cloaked for now; her eyes holding regret at seeing her lover this way yet knew about her Reincarnation would treat her decently like she did; Even if she was in heat.

Yuna blinked as she thought she saw Tidina before seeing Laura, and they began to fondle each other's breasts with Yuna somewhat impressed on Laura's four girls as even though they were soft yet warm, they remained perky and firm at the same time; even as they leaked odd milk that she was thankful her Slave Collar was making her not touch at all, otherwise she would have felt that her Mistre- Laura would be disappointed.

Eventually Yuna held in a yelp, before feeling her being placed on the floor on the soft rug, and felt Laura's Member rub against her clit and the one hole she went wide-eyed to, and before she could warn her, she made Laura yelp as she bit her arm without meaning to and to horrify Laura, she just stole her innocence while fully passing her cervix, and bumping the top part of Yuna's womb, spearing her cervix and still leaving parts the shaft exposed. Without words at the pain she was in, Laura felt her body began to move on its own while she elongated her fangs, and bit Yuna's neck to make the girl shout in surprise as they didn't see a symbol of sorts formed.

The symbol itself was that of the Celtic Knot that is emerald and was outlined in an obsidian black. Surrounding the Knot was a liquid mist.

Laura was then thrusting in and out easily while kiss-sucking Yuna as she was automatically moving her own hips due to being in small pleasure with pain still, and were rubbing their breasts as Laura felt like she was now fucking a doll, and later on, came in several globs of semen as Yuna squirted love juices while passing out, and Laura only gotten out of her yet to confuse her, she saw her dick rise to full mast and began holding her head.

The bracelet, however, attached quickly to Yuna as she glowed and was now in a white top with pink lace trim at the bottom featuring the insignia of the "Zanarkand Abes" in the middle, and a pink hood. She also wore denim shorts and a brown belt with brown, fringed pouch. She has an ankle-length cornflower blue and white sash on her left hip. She has yellow armbands on her upper arms and a black band on her left wrist. She wears knee-high black boots with white laces. Her outfit, however, showed herself off really well.

 **Lemon Pause**

Panting from her recent release, Laura was about to sleep next to Yuna while ignoring her hard dick that throbbed, shakily that is, when a voice called out to her in which she though it was familiar yet not, " **Follow my voice, Demoness, and you be surprised about what you see…** " as if she was in a bodily trance, Laura was panting still as her vagina gushed slightly while she walked, and her dick kept on throbbing, and her pupils and eyes shifted to the Sharingan as she kept following the voice to the Hogwart's Library.

However, no one at all saw her as something cloaked her entire being, not even the Librarian herself as Laura kept following the voice till it told her firmly yet gently, " **Stop… Look around the corner a few rows down, and you will see the handiwork of Eve…** " Laura shook her head before feeling her dick twitch by the growing sounds of muffled-like moans coming from the direction The Voice told her, and deciding to follow it while unknowingly rubbing her dick with her hands, Laura blinked in surprise at seeing a girl close to tears while she cry-moaned alongside masterbated to nothing but her own body.

Only three fourths her height, school year and age, the opposing girl had; to her surprise, four breast when Laura recalled she had only a single set, and it was a orphan girl from Slytherin she met once or twice by the name of Shinji Evosa; a female student who was born here yet also lives in Japan. She had Brown hair with a natural tabish skin color, and mocha-hazel eyes, and a developed frame decently for her age with now on each breast: D-Cups when she only had a Low-B Cups when Maura last saw her. She of course saw Shinji was naked as her robes were discarded on the right side of her.

She kept fingering herself with her left hand while her right was pinching, and tweaking, each light-pink nipple she had. She was frustrated as well as she has been secretly been doing this for nearly three hours and even though she kept cumming, Shinji felt like she wasn't at all satisfied by any means. "Why can't… I… Stop… Need more… Someone help… MPH!" She panted out while cumming for the thirtieth time, and Laura after seeing her squirt in a surprising amount, felt that her body was no longer in her control.

 **Lemon Resume**

Stepping forward while realizing something wasn't right with her yet couldn't do anything, Laura saw Shinji was shocked while trying; hinted the word on try, to cover herself yet her body was still forcing her to screw herself.

Before she could reply, she went wide-eyed as Laura came over and kissed her firmly on the lips while rubbing both of her hands in both sets as Shinji felt her hands instantly moved from them, to the dick she had. While they kissed, they didn't see someone approach while concealed, showed herself while projecting a Notice-Me-Not Spell only a God knew around their area as she conjured a stool, and knew Laura saw her as she began to masterbate.

It was Eris while wickedly grinning at them without words as she watched her work in progress.

In a fruitless attempt to retake her body to deal with the Goddess, Laura struggled yet was failing as she heard Lilith and Usagi were gagged and tied up within her alongside her being only confused a brief moment of a newer gagged person while Laura grabbed Shinji's head and forced her onto her dick, and was forcing her to blowjob her beastly dick while Shinji was trying to speak yet couldn't from it; tears falling down her eyes while Laura then saw her hand went to the girl's cunt, and began to rub it hard and fast.

With a snap of her fingers as she was bored after a few minutes of Laura doing this, Eris forced Laura to summon a few tentacles while making the girl's moan as they were separated while in the air by her power, and saw then latch onto her four breasts like the same with Shinji, and they began to suck constantly while feeling milk go into them, and to make them cry out, another two formed while one began sucking their leaking cunts with a slimy-like tongue making them moan before Laura as they forcibly lowered her rigid member into the girl's asshole.

Shinji was about to scream yet froze as Laura's dick; to her own horror, grew quickly right through the girl with Eris aiding alongside masterbating to herself, made her a temporary anus-cock sleeve, and saw the head of her dick and saw the tentacles alongside her hips, force the poor girl up and down as she muffled screams of agony.

Laura was blushing and glaring at the same time as she felt her balls clench, and globs of semen began to go through the girl's body, and out her mouth as she went wide-eyed while trying to not suffocate, and was then quickly pulled out while Eris quickly healed the girl up back to normal of sorts before wordlessly making Laura go wide-eyed as her dick grew immensely to twice its size.

Shinji tried to speak yet no sound came out, and saw the tentacle holding the girl's cunt move away to see it was leaking a lot, and saw herself being forced closer and closer to her as Shinji's mouth was then shoved with a tentacle and was looking at her in disbelieving fear mixed with arousal from her body warming up all over, alongside her Virgin Hole, and without effort while Eris enchanted it as well, shoved the whole thing right in.

Laura was horrified with forced bliss being placed as she was automatically moving her hips in rapid thrusts; with the aid of both Eris and the tentacles making her do so, while at the same time, felt her breasts get engorged with more milk then normal.

Laura was mentally cursing while feeling overwhelmed by everything like she knew Shinji was after nearly; to what they thought was only five minutes, was in fact a few hours of her making Shinji orgasm after orgasm without cumming, felt her balls be filled, clench, and groaned out loudly as she began filling poor Shinji with glob after glob of semen; her womb bloating more and more before escaping into a vortex down below Shinji that Eris used to store this wonderful girl's semen.

Once it closed up, she snapped her fingers as to her horror, she saw Shinji was being moved to her breasts while recalling them being cursed with anything could happen and go wrong while the urge to be milked was having an effect on her body, and saw her tentacles moved around and wrapped her breasts while to her horror as well while also moaning at the sudden sensitivity, she saw Shinji's mouth was placed on all four of her nipples. Then Laura moaned as when her dick went back to its previous size, it was latched quickly onto a new tentacle as Shinji was then being forced-feed her Cursed Milk.

The love juices, leftover milk, and semen were currently being sucked into the vortex as Shinji's stomach began to bloat; her tears alongside Laura's as well since her dick suddenly felt like it was being pricked by thousands of needles within the tentacle, and she then saw her one tentacle she had on her dick detach itself from her body, and shoved it into her mouth while forcing it all the way to her stomach.

As this was going on while globs of semen now being forced into Laura's stomach by her dick being in constant-like movement to do so, Eris was oddly using her powers to see what to do to them next before blinking, and saw what she could do as part of Eve's agreement then came into effect.

She then snapped her fingers while seeing the milk glowed with her power, and Shinji gulped more down as her stomach was forced to quickly digest it all as both her and Laura was secretly like this for at least an hour long, before a flash of light showed, and everyone was then back to normal.

 **Lemon End**

Eris huffed as she sensed that the two playthings were tuckered out, and decided to leave to what she can use then while sending them to Laura's Room; with a smirk, at this innocent girl's soon-to-be unexpected results.

Once Laura was there, she saw Shinji was shaking in place as they were refreshed yet weak to do anything, on the bed. And Laura gulped as she knew her milk must be doing something to the poor girl as she began to moan in pain with pleasure as the girl began to attack her womanhood with gusto while feeling very warm, and stated to Laura fearfully as she could only sit on her side on the floor and watch; in mystified horror, as to what was to become of Shinji, "Laura… What's… Happening to me!"

Firstly, Shinji felt her clit was even more warm than her entire body; like it was on fire as while her body forced her to masterbate, her clit began to grow and change. In a few, short, heart pounding moments, she had a very girthy yet somewhat veiny dick that was at least ten inches long, and then balls began to grow while she saw her hands wrap around the dick and was forcibly rubbing it. They grew and grew till they were the size of at least a lemon before she laid on her sides as she was then stretched alongside her limbs and neck to make her taller, while still forcibly rubbing her leaking dick.

Next Shinji felt a burning sensation from her ears, eyes, legs, hands, and even her tailbone as her breasts began to leak in thin yet clearly white streams of milk; tears quickly failing down her face as first, her eyes shifted to have red sclera with her eye color being more pronounced yet the same. Her ears then twitched while reshaping themselves into side-pointed ears. Her hands were cracking like her legs; to her muffled screams as Shinji had her face on a pillow as her hands began reshaping to have somewhat longer digits with small claws instead of fingernails, and her legs then reshaped themselves while her feet painfully shifted alongside into a velociraptor-like limbs, and from her tailbone came a nub at first before growing in length with each of her heart into a somewhat veiny tail that at the tip, it split open three ways to reveal a mouth of sorts with the insides being partially slimy with some odd solutions leaking.

And lastly, Shinji tried to speak yet to her horror, her tongue extended to the point it was long like a lizard as she got off the bed, and was somewhat up to Laura's midsection in height while her legs bent and her new dick throbbed while leaking/spurting semen, and her breasts still leaked.

Shinji saw Laura as Lilith and Usagi, and the girl within her starred on in horror as to what she done by Eris' actions, and headed over to the crying girl while trying to not scratch her face as she was using the sides of her hands to wipe her crying eyes. "That Bitch! If or when we find her… I want my own vengeance against that so-called Chaos Goddess!" Laura held in a sweat drop as the other two did as she was confused who the new female was yet held back while comforting the girl, and winced as her tail latched in without meaning to, her upper-right breast and was sucking on it like a babe as Shinji only cried.

It was here that Rias came into the room as she was one of the few others searching for her, and wanting to see if she at least came back, was horrified and quickly understood as secretly, she had her familiar take secret photos of each student to then look up, and know who they were yet she was stunned mostly at what this Shinji girl was changed into: A extinct… Well, formerly extinct, Velocikodra Girl.

Laura saw her and Rias then asked warily, "What happened?"

Another few days into the school year with Rias housing Shinji since she was removed by Dumbledore; due to her status and laws, Laura had heard rumors of Hagrid going through the library for information about dragons but she also could not investigate as the need to have sex was burning harder than normal, along with her chest thanks to Eris, was filling up each morning she woke up and had to drink it herself; thanks to mostly her Succubus Genes she guessed for the sexual needs, and was feeling in an odd way or mood for some rough sex, and perfectly knew who to turn to for sex that could draw blood; while perfectly willing to having sex that might end up mind breaking her in the end… again, Ruby.

She felt more reserved at doing this to Ruby more then Yuna, however; especially since she met Tidina within her and gained her memories like she did with Usagi, and has yet to even tell the enslaved girl herself while thinking of discovering or discussing about this, to her True Mother, about maybe seeing she could change her status or something to something more fitting. Speaking of her… She was half-amused and half-irked by how easily Ophis gotten fake records of herself by the fake name: Ophina Iris Dragonflare, and was sorted quickly into her house as well. And let's say that she did prank the Old Coot by making him and a few others do the Macarena Dance; to everyone's amusement, on yesterday's breakfast.

On the weekend after making sure to tell the others where she was going and stuff, and also making sure to write a letter to her children and parents; not knowing something bad just occurred at home, Laura went directly to Ruby's Room; pussy dripping with every step, and asking for permission to enter, she; without warning her, slammed Ruby against the door; ripping her nightdress off while seeing her actions made her instantly wet.

 **Heated Lemon Begin**

During the kissing, Laura charged her hands with electricity before grabbing Ruby's lower set of fleshy orbs, "I promise, by the end you WILL submit mind, body, and soul to me and me alone," she said as Ruby's screams of pleasure and pain overshadowed her words while wanting to move on, Laura slapped Ruby's backside while watching it jiggle a few moments, "Tell me, my Submissive Bird: Where do you want me to fuck you first?" Laura asked slowly while tracing her clawed finger around Ruby's body. Shuddering in anticipation, Ruby was to answer when she let out a moaning yelp when Laura roughly grabbed her dick and balls. "Or do you want to fuck me for a change?" Her mistress asked in a husky voice and began massaging it; sending a low voltage of electricity.

Lowering the voltage so Ruby could speak, Laura would spike it for a second or so replacing Ruby's speech with screams, and kept doing this for a couple of minutes; leaving a nicely sized puddle of girl juice in which all flowed down to her own puddle.

Due to Laura enjoying torturing Ruby as her eyes were glazed over and inside her mind, they saw the planet glow a eerie aura that reflected off her orbs; a dark-magenta color. "Look at what you've done, clean this up you Bitch," Laura barked out while oddy feeling feral as she decided on slapping Ruby with her dick.

Watching Ruby shake her ass with every lick, Laura got the perfect yet feral idea, and turning on Ruby's Character Creation Screen without her knowing, she went straight to her Submissive Slave's vagina, anus, throat and nipples while putting them at their tightest level alongside increasing Ruby's breast size to what she imputed as well.

Feeling this happen instantly, Ruby let out a moan of slight discomfort as she felt all her specific holes tighten up beyond what she could ever believe; to the point they were now re-virginized while secretly; not known to them, her hymen reformed from this, and her breasts lastly began to match at size at first, before growing bigger than normal; bigger to the point milk began leaking more from them as they grew up to M-Cups in total.

Once she was done, Ruby turn to Laura who had her ten-foot long cock harden, and it was drooling mostly pre-cum as her eyes now fully glowed a dark-magenta color you would see from Starfire in Teen Titans' eye attacks. Gulping, Ruby crawled forward while knowing something wasn't right yet also wanting to be dominated by her Mistress, and began licking it off the floor before she started licking the tip.

Liking it at first, Laura soon grew tired of it and resulting in Laura quickly grabbing Ruby by the skull, and shoving the tip in; almost dislocating Ruby's jaw as tears quickly sprang from her eyes while feeling the mixed need to not only suck on her Mistress' glorious cock as her eyes shifted to heart's oddly enough and dazed, but her body was feeling the need of sudden air in which Laura ferally grinned as she quickly fixed that she could breath while this occurred, and began deepthroat-fucking her by force; with feral-like grunts as she fisted Ruby's hair.

As Ruby could only take about a foot and a half of her cock, Laura hoped that she could put in two feet. Seeing what her mistress was planning, Ruby was getting slightly nervous but the hearts in her eyes never left, "Let's see how much of my cock can you swallow," Laura said with a gleam in her eyes before pushing her hips forward while also keeping Ruby's head in place.

From an outsiders point of view, Ruby's throat looked like it was about to burst from how big it was getting and while most would wonder if she was going to die but traveling south, her pussy was basically Niagara Falls with the amount of juices it was dripping while her right leg shoot like a dog getting a belly rub. By the time Laura finally discharged her semen, Ruby had three feet of her cock swallowed, "Better than expected," Laura said patting Ruby's cheek. She did giggle though when Ruby tried to speak, but it ended up as gurgles and slurs.

Now that the blowjob was done with, Laura looked at Ruby's twitching hips. Grinning, Laura got ready to give her Submissive Bitch a fucking that could actually break her and grabbing Ruby's feet, Laura lined up her humongous cock to Ruby's twitching vagina and in one move, impaled the older woman on her cock.

Feeling her virgin wall breaking down hard, Ruby screamed out in pain as her Mistress' cock speared all the way to her uterus and actually pushed it back while on the outside, her stomach bulged to the point that she was quickly giving birth. Looking at the exposed part of her cock, Laura estimated that she currently had about four feet inserted but soon put that in the back of her mind as her lust was starting to overflow once more.

Instincts taking over, Laura pulled out every sex-based jutsu she had not knowing that it when she did the Pure Nirvana, Pleasuring Thunder, and Thousand Hands, that a deep crack in Ruby's mind happened.

Already there was a puddle of juices from Laura's slamming as the knots near the tip worked to help the battering ram-like motion of her cock. With Aeroza not being around to stop it from going past the point of no return, Laura released all the pent up frustration she was holding in from the last couple of days onto Ruby, which caused her stomach to fill up with semen.

Still diamond hard as her dick grew and got more girthy, Laura slowly pulled out; resulting in semen pouring out in waves. Turning Ruby over as the girl moaned from the loss of dick-in-vagina contact, Laura swiftly entered her asshole already fitting in half of her cock; not seeing the semen that piled onto the floor moved on its own to form a symbol in the center of the room or hear a familiar cackle as it went into it while her body, mind; in which both Lilith and Usagi were trying to yell at her to stop for once, and her fluids kept leaking out of them both as she kept ramming into Ruby; with a feral growl, since Laura's Primal Lust on this day or night, was now fully activated.

Laura growled as she felt her ballsack now always clenching as semen kept leaking from her dick, her breasts leaking and squirting milk, and her body having a warm-like feeling that spread between them both as her eyes also glowed even more while having a feral look to her face since Ruby had her tongue out, and her eyes nearly to the back of her head of the constant orgasms; her mind kept beginning to break more, and more, as Laura then switched from the anus, into her cunt, and back in rapid speeds to the point she was being double-penetrated by her Mistress as she was sucking deeply at this point; in hunger, of Ruby's pre-cum leaking dick, and roughly charging her hands to then squeeze her balls, all at the same time as the scent of sex overfilled the room.

Laura and Ruby kept at this for nearly a few or so hours while Usagi and Lilith gave up, as now Laura was forcing Ruby's dick into her cunt as she was constantly fucking Ruby's own cunt as fluids still kept going into the seal along with her leftover semen, and was holding each other while Ruby not affected by the milk anymore, was sucking constantly while Laura kept letting out feral grunts of wanting true release and thought it would be a long time before that happened, she would keep using Ruby's body for all of her sexual experiments; with her only recalling a few until she goes into heat again, and again until her fourth year.

Not in the right state of mind, Laura began to chant as her eyes changed to the Sharingan with them glowing the current color as well right at Ruby as she kept fucking her; with her saying it three times in Greek too quickly for Lilith and Usagi to properly listen or stop, "(In this moment of Primal Lust, I bind thy spirit to me and until such time to when you escape your bodily prison inside, you will be my Omega; My toy to yourself and my own, on my command, and would cum always while being trapped in endless lust.) Se aftí ti stigmí tis Primal Lust, desmévo to pnévma sou se ména kai méchris ótou xefýgeis apó ti somatikí fylakí sou mésa sou, tha eísai Oméga mou. To paichnídi mou gia ton eaftó sou kai gia to dikó mou, me entolí mou, kai tha paízo pánta me to na pagidévomai se ateleíoti sfodrí epithymía."

Eyes glowing white, Ruby screamed as she came a lot as her very soul was being branded, and sealed within her, and the ritual was done with her girl juices leftover as the seal sucking their fluids went away when she did that. Now that was done, the next part was to try it out, "Masterbate for me, my Bird Slut, show me that you deserve my semen," Laura growled out, gripping Ruby's second set of flesh orbs.

With her body being in Laura's control for now and until the end of time… or until she is able to escape the 666 levels of pleasure in her mind (Which would take at least a year or so), her hands moved to her dick automatically and started stroking it; mumbling out in a trance, hypnotically, and stating in a different alien language that by the tone of voice, meant to be an oath of some sort that both Usagi and Lilith heard at least; with Usagi widening her eyes as she had heard this only once as to-be-queen at eleven years old, and said with her swearing for once, " _Oh shit, she basically said with a few alterations from what I knew that 'From this day forward, My soul is yours to use as you wish. My body bends to your will, and my heart beats for you alone. On this act of love, I am but your tool to use, and your wife to please you with, forever more. Let this oath be carved into my body and soul until the end of time'. This is something my scouts would say to swear their loyalty to me, but the way she said it meant that Ruby is basically Laura's tool every way possible. So if Laura said that she wanted someone to die, Ruby would do it with little to no choice; But still carries it out, or if Laura wanted to turn her into a cock warmer, Ruby would do it with a smile on her face, or-_ " "We get the picture Blondie, geez, even Tidina… Wait, don't tell me she is in Laura's Porn Door again!"

Back to the action at hand, Laura pulled out a single clone with it gaining another dick as she ordered Ruby; in a growl as her clone was only mute, and Ruby did so while they plunged into her, "Turn around my Bird Slut while on all fours as I Deepthroat you, and the other me fucks both your holes, at once." Laura and the clone then began to savagely fuck Ruby for all her worth as she ordered then; making Ruby stop touching her dick and her body also doing as told as well, "Do not cum until I tell you to, Bird Slut." Ruby whimpered while making Laura let out a roar-like moan of pleasure from the vibrations, and felt her dick was lodged into her all the way to her stomach as it grew and got even more girthy to the point, she was a double-cocksleeve as Laura's Magic adjusted Ruby quickly to make sure she didn't die at all from this assault as the same happened to the clone.

Shoving her dick until it was half-way in; after pulling out slowly, Laura and her clone synced their thrusts so that Ruby would feel full to the max, and due to how tight she was, came in globs before they switched it up as the clone slammed both dicks in Ruby's pussy, while the original took the asshole; making Ruby scream until she went mute by Laura's next order, "Don't scream until I tell you, Bird Slut, and store that wonderful semen for my own need!" Ruby's body did that part as well as her balls clenched yet refused to let out semen as her dick began to inflate with blood, and her balls growing with each thrust they did until she was laying in her balls, and they were gripping them firmly while thrusting faster and faster.

Going through an unknown spell, thanks to Loki sending her images of her getting a tip by Eris; her Ex, of missing some needed action and did so by the air itself of some arts she learned, Laura said with a feral gleam in her face and eyes, "Sex Art: Human Cum Tank!" Not hearing the what-like words from the two currently watching her do this, Ruby's body changed on the inside to now hold all their semen; fake or real, but never allow it to escape. Going to into another unknown spell, Laura said then while going in a single hand-like sign of sorts, and stated with a laugh at the end as this was permanent, "Forbidden Sex Art: Fluid Assimilation!"

Having two sex-ninja spells change her body, Ruby's ovaries all emptied into one, single yet large egg as after this, she would never be able to have kids as being a cum tank, it would store any amount semen forever without changing her figure… much.

In her Character Creation, the ovaries both Usagi and Lilith saw; unlike the lust-driven Laura, did this and becoming storage sacks of sorts. "Um, I don't even want to know what she does next," Lilith said; with Usagi sweat dropping as she saw Lilith masterbate to herself while watching. "It's not like she could turn Ruby's breasts into more tanks and would find a way to keep them warm yet still have milk as well, and use said semen for everyday usage like drinks or for a semen bath, and her milk for other things," it would seem that someone may have overheard her and sent said technique to Laura, and she stated then, "What the fuck! I didn't mean it literally!"

"Sex Transfiguration Art: Breastfeeding Tanks," on Ruby's chest as they kept fucking her; Laura removed her dick from the asshole and joined her clone in fucking Ruby's already stuffed pussy, her orbs grew to the point that she would have to crawl or need aid to move; with them past the Z-Cup mark and into new bra territory (Meaning that no bra could contain them), though despite their size, all three pairs were as perky as ever with absolutely no sag at all.

Thinking that they were nearing the end but Loki and Eris now reluctantly in the same room they; Usagi and Lilith saw, smirked while deciding that Ruby's body needed more changes, turned her balls into cum tanks.

Now at the end of their limits, both the original and clone chanted out, "Sex Art: Deep Sea Ejaculation," increasing the already very impressive semen discharge, making it fifteen gallons, Ruby never came as her body can only hold the semen of her Supreme Goddess. And before she closed her eyes, Ruby's broken mind engraved Laura's final words, "From this point forward, you are nothing but a drone for my use and my use only." Keeping her dick inside of it's new cock warmer, Laura closed her eyes as the last of her frustrations finally left her, until the next time.

The two entities left at that point along with the Clone still cumming alongside Laura into Ruby still; while not looking at the screen as it stated the following (Which she would check later on by the constant beeping in the middle of the night near the end of school):

 **Achievement Gained: Mind Break a Ruby Gemstone in The Rough**

 **Description: Screw your Soulmate named after the achievement so much she ends up Broken. And used the Character Screen to do so to aid you slightly.**

 **Rewards: Unlocked Sex Art and variants in which would only a few to choose from, and others need to be earned or worse. Gained 10,000 Gallons, 400 Rep. to Current Reputations, 450,000,000,000 Exp. For two LVL increase.**

 **Achievement In Progress: Playing God/Goddess with The Screen**

 **Description: Used any of your earned or given abilities, and earn these following Achievements by the use of "The Screen" : "Mind Break a Ruby Gemstone in The Rough", "Revengeful Circumstances", "Aiding One, Aiding More.", "Tutorial is Better Than None", "Cursed to The Blessed, Blessed to The Cursed", "Beauty and The Monster", "Master/Mistress of Light and Darkness", "Aging Is Such Sweet Relief or Pain", "Summon of The Crossover", "Master/Mistress of The Godly Way", "What is Good Or Evil Use?", "Time is Priceless", "Tournament Roundup", "Loa The Knowa", "Win Some, Lose Some", and "Learning Your Elementals".**

 **Reward: New Title**

 **Achievement Earned: Arts Are For Beginners**

 **Description: Learn enough "Arts" Of Any Ability to the point of Beginner Status.**

 **Reward: Map Fragment Location to Chaos Castle (1 out of 3), 1,000 Rep. Exp. To all Reputations, New Companion Pets: Zergling, Zeradar, Lil' Deathwing, Enchanted Quill.**

 **Achievement Earned: Pets Galore (Beginner)**

 **Description: Obtain 5 Starting Companions**

 **Reward: New Title: The Beginner Collector**

 **Achievement in Progress: Mastering The Collective Way**

 **Description: Complete the following Achievements: "Pets Galore (Beginner)", "Pets Galore (Advanced)", "Pets Galore (Master)", "Raising the Masses", and "Fight With Me: Master Rank".**

 **Reward: New Title: Caregiver**

 **Heated Lemon End**

Laura passed out as her clone vanished, waking up the next morning she saw Ruby; now with heart-shaped eyes, sucking out her semen-piss while massaging her balls while she thought she was just blowing her. "What the fuck did I do last night?" Laura asked herself out loud allowing Ruby to know that she was awake. "Misesu (Mistress in Japanese)-sama! How can this Sex Drone please you?" Ruby asked in a odd tone of devotion that somewhat scared Laura, truly as she quickly woke up from hearing it was emotionless with only lust embedded into her voice.

Still wondering what happened the previous night, Laura moaned out cumming out her semen-piss; which looked like it grew from its pitcher size, to now being able to fill up a gallon container.

Swallowing it all, Ruby said something that freaked Laura out even more while getting a headache, "Thank you for giving your human cum tank semen to store in her body," hearing this, Laura looked at Ruby's body with shocked eyes as it looked inflamed yet slowly her curves were becoming more pronounced while her breasts were impossibly huge, and saw a egg nearby that was azure colored; to make her wonder what truly happened last night as she felt weak and somewhat drained.

"Tell me, did I say what the use for my semen be?" Laura decided on asking in slight hesitation, but her answer she gotten from what she guessed, was a broken Ruby, "No Misesu-sama, all you said was that my body is now a cum tank to keep your semen warm," Ruby stated in that same time with both the heart eyes and tone of devotional lust, still present.

Before Laura could say something, Ruby returned to sucking her Mistress off while Laura winced at how sensitive her dick was while red once again; to worry her, and was inwardly thankful she heard both Usagi and Lilith; but wondered where Tidina went to, " _Laura thank The Moon, your back!_ " Usagi said as she and for once Lilith secretly, was worried about her condition she placed herself into, _What happened last night?_ Laura thought back while outwardly moaning as she came yet was worried as it was longer and globbed than normal.

"I think the stress was getting to you, and decided to dump all your frustration on Ruby; In which resulted in what you see," Lilith said as Laura was horrified by that as her mind was in fact a blank as to what she did, yet she detected two foreign stenches in which one was familiar to her, _Who else was here… And what the fuck did I do to my_ \- "MATE!" Laura exclaimed aloud at the end of her thoughts without meaning too as she came even more while Ruby just guzzled it down greedily.

To Laura's horror, she saw; like they did as Ruby's body was now shaking as her curves gained more to make her like the drawn image on websites to what a over-curved yet fit futa Hinata had while at the beach… which she may or may not have wanked off too, and seemed she can hardly move. " _We don't know what you did to her as you spoke Greek too quickly, and did odd Sex Arts we never heard of before onto her body, but…_ " Usagi began to explain while Laura was keeping her distance as Ruby was then solo-fucking herself while her tongue hanged out, and when Usagi was done, Laura had tears of frustration on her orbs at seeing Ruby like this, and told her, "Stop! That's enough!" Ruby did stop, and looked at her expectantly as if, awaiting orders.

Laura didn't at all know what to do at this point yet the door opened or more to the point, was barged open, and saw it was Ophis who quickly held up her nose while the others did the same; since it was Xion, Hermione and Indunn, and also looked at her Hatchling while seeing her state, and lastly recognized the two other smells; quickly figuring things out by seeing Ruby's state.

Yet before she could speak, Hermione figured things out while not seeing Ophis playfully half-glared at her as she knew a Soulmate between her sister and the girl, would cause problems if she insulted her, "So you were that stressed out… I didn't think the room would be this awful smelling from it." Laura only blinked at this while stating to Hermione in small shock, "You all knew?!" Before she looked sheepish and asked warily; before giving Ophis a look at then by her question to Xion and Hermione mostly, "How did you find out?"

"From Lady Ophis as she felt your True Heat Period was coming oddly enough on the night of the New Moon; An odd choice to have your Period as such," Xion states as she was told by Rias along with the rest of Laura's Peerage in case things like this would happen, would have to seclude Laura in a room of sorts, but they didn't see any signs at all of Laura showing her first ever Heat from all her races, combined.

"Yes… And I decided the only way to curve 'The Heat', is to Mate with The Heat. I only did this… To make you happy," Ophis told Laura who was horrified by what she meant before gulping as her True Mother's eyes reddened in inward rage; not at her, but at two certain others, "But those two… They were not part of your choice to settle, and made you… Unhappy. I sensed… They stole your Essence as Chaos Semen from either Male… Or Hermaphrodites… Are worth not only money, but also in Powerful Rituals to finish to both The Good… And The Evil."

"Really? That's oddly interesting," Hermione states with Indunn not yet telling Hermione of their bond yet, but saw her eyes held curiosity with seeking knowledge at what Ophis stated to them. "Yes… Child, it is," Ophis states plainly to her before looking at Ruby, and snapped her fingers while sending her with a note back at Laura's home; not knowing that they in turn was just sending a letter back to Hogwarts about some upsetting news, and it was constantly being misdirected to the point they would be too late and by the end of the year or close to it, to inform Laura.

Helping Laura up and getting her around, even cleaning her up; to her embarrassment, and headed to the Great Hall, was while looking guilty to herself of her actions as this was a few hours later in the afternoon. Laura was shocked she fucked Ruby all night and up to only a few hours ago, and was told it was inevitable by her recalling her curse, and groaned mentally to herself with Usagi and Lilith agreeing with her, and they saw Ophis treasure the azure colored egg with careful interest as if, she sensed something they didn't.

Though Laura could wish that she wasn't so weak in both physical and power at the moment from the setback, but Ebi secretly couldn't do that even if she could, as curses like that are not her specialty.

In fact Dumbledore easily dismissed Hermione's change for a potions accident or a spell mishap while avoiding the School Governors, and a few other things.

In Potion Class later on as she still felt guilty to what she was told cannot be undone to Ruby, and Ophis having a meeting with Aeroza along with both Xion and Shino attending as Rias suddenly left for some reason, back to the mansion with her being vague about things, Laura sat next to Hermione and Daphne while Indunn stood as an observer and wondered how over the years, has Potion Making improved, Ronald Weasley grinned by what Snape was making them; without anyone seeing the smirk he had by getting the extra ingredients he snuck into class, and used a switch spell with the nearby cauldron where Laura was for his next plan of action.

"Now we will be making a Swelling Potion; A Second Year Potion that some of you are able to handle. Hint the word, some," he eyed Ron and a few others as said boy only rolled his eyes at the man, "And this would also be considered a chance to see if this class would be able to advance slightly in curriculum to this very Class itself." He paused before telling them all sternly, "Be cautious as this potion could have unforeseen side effects to the busy and more if seven specific ingredients that your books will state, would cause harm in mixtures that the original makers of this potion, tested, after seventy-three failures within a day."

Laura saw the ingredients and was surprised that they were already were listed to what Side Effects would occur to either gender, but mostly to females as well. "I'm sure we don't even want to know how they figured them all out," Lilith states as both Laura, Tidina; who was secretly exhausted from soloing herself once again by sneaking from the now "Tidina is Forbidden Room" as when she well… died officially, was to being horny and still getting her frustrations out, and Usagi as she paled at some of the effects of that were to occur to Laura, or even anyone she knew.

Laura though, thought luck was not on her side today as she saw the cauldron next to her on the table Astryd was alone in as her partner hurt himself today, glowed a eerie pink color after adding what she thought was the last two ingredients, were in fact not: They were Shedded Croc Scales, and Bovine Powdered Milk.

Seeing it glow, but was too late to stop it, shoved at least Lizari away as she had sudden interest in potions while observing her friends or pack members she called them, and saw Astryd was covered entirely with the goop the cauldron places in her before it melted into goo.

Snape quickly came over yet was hesitating in touching his secret Godchild, and saw the switched labels of the vials and decided to deal with the culprit later as Astryd began to shake since the goop was being absorbed into her body, and shakily states while suddenly in sudden pain all over her body, "What's… Happening… To… Me?!"

Laura didn't know what to do yet she saw Ron oddly smirked and narrowed her eyes as she didn't see Hermione's Book in with his others as it had a cover around it, and saw Astryd's chest starting to swell up and quickly began to leak from her robes as her figure began to adjust and grow as well, before losing control of her hand as she began to; to her inward horror by doing this in front of others and even to her crush she had, to finger herself forcibly; since today Snape had a mixed class of houses. Her robes then gave out within moments has her now dark-brown nipples dropped in streams before Snape used his wand to turn her around as she suddenly blasted the wall with her breast milk, and kept spraying as her breasts; she felt, were always refilling and getting painful to control as she also used her one arm to try yet fail at covering herself.

"Take Miss Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing while she uses this bucket I tend to always place my Leftover Potions in as it's been extended," Snape indeed handed Laura a bucket as he looked around the room suspiciously while letting her take Astryd out with her mouthing Ron to the girl's as they gave him looks while being innocent of sorts.

Laura was cursing at whoever cursed her friend as Astryd had tears falling down her eyes while her chest was now at least an E-Cup, and slowly growing still as she helped her up to the wing while thankfully Lilith conjured a tentacle to hold the enchanted bucket easily to store all of Astryd's milk, and thought she saw her height increased, her fingers getting sharper at the tips, and her figure was developing painfully yet slowly into what she could figure was a growing bimbos dream; except her face remained the same except her eyes kept shifting between normal to slitted.

Unable to make it to the hospital wing, Laura made a detour to her room as Astryd kept crying in whimpers as her body kept changing to whatever occurred.

In full-body pain still while feeling her fingertips become claw-like talons, her back suddenly began aching in utter agony, and her body feeling both warm and cold within her blood, all at once, while also feeling her teeth sharpen, her hearing improve, her chest close to K-Cups as her nipples lengthened to three inches as her areola grew to quarter dollars while also looking like a exotic yet lean eighteen-year-old of herself as her face only matured slightly, yet remained youthful. Her eyes remained as they were yet slitted, and her tailbone ached badly as well.

She kept begging to Laura and whimpered in pain while feeling weird, before she felt herself be in a haze of sorts as if, she was suddenly trapped within her body.

Laura merely placed the poor girl as her milk began to drip now while watching on in horror while inwardly cursing Ronald Weasley for all his worth, as Astryd's fangs became elongated while showing slightly from her under her upper lip, and her lower clothing along with the rest became shredded cloth as she was then nude, and saw that her front and lower legs were scaled, and growing to a night as black color while her skin began paling to the point of looking like the purest pearl-based skin, and held her down while holding her as a tail bursted out of her tailbone with small amounts of blood showing, and her back ruptured as four, gargoyle-like dragon wings with the webbing resembling the odd illusion of feathers; matching her forearms and legs in color as her body then did the same color in runic markings she thought was Viking or Celtic of sorts, and then she saw Astryd was gumless, before they reappeared as sharper teeth as well.

Taking this into account, Laura swore that Ron would pay but before she could put Astryd to sleep, the transformed woman tackled her to the ground as her eyes were suddenly dazed; slamming her lips onto Laura's before growling and pulling away in sudden disgust while making Laura step back as she somehow embedded herself on the wall while hissing at her, and it was at the oddest of times the door was knocked to which Astryd turned her head quickly to by instinct mostly as the door opened, and a muffled yelp, when Astryd tackled-kissed The i expecting girl even Laura was surprised by: Susan Bones and her secret crush.

Susan was secretly told where their common room was as she felt the odd, warm yet strange feeling to head their; secretly worried for her current yet secret friend for at least six months, and with Parma's help, gotten into Laura's Tower, and well… you know the rest.

"At least it isn't me," Laura states while wincing as Susan was knocked over onto the ground as Astryd kept kissing her and a odd barrier of sorts showed on her frame before it dissolved; just like it did with Susan, and made Laura cover her eyes as both Susan and Astryd glowed before it dimmed in mere moments, and they were passed out. " _Was that a Block we just saw between the two?_ " Usagi asked everyone along with Laura to get said girl confused as to what she was talking about.

Before she could reply, Padma came and saw Astryd while looking shocked, and began to stutter in confusion, "Laura, w-what the hell in Morgana's n-name happened to her?!"

 **Unknown Location, at this point and time:**

A man sat in his throne within this odd, and always sunny location with the outside mostly being a desert except for one longs ways location, and is ruler of this land.

Leaning on his throne, the man looked to the people assembled before him with one being female and was currently absent minded while multitasking on listening into his words, "Tell me how is the plan proceeding," he asked them yet turned to the first male nearby him, "The phase is ready to be taken into action, on your orders by any given time," an emotionless male said as he nodded before asking then, "And the gas pellet?" He turned to another member. "Excellent, once the gas hits their noses, we would easily paralyze them temporarily to nab her; With then unable to do anything as it would at least last five or so minutes. Although, I don't know why you had me experiment with the child's semen your fellow acquaintance obtained… In which the powerful properties to use by any means, and use The Hōgyoku on the child's mother to change her into a unique type of us and live, Lord Aizen."

"Never mind that, just make sure that the healer you captured recently has her mission ordered by myself, in mind, when we plan the next phase for the child, and The Soul Society eventually," he said before narrowing his eyes at a older male as he stated, "And what about _her_ ," hearing this, most members shivered in fear except a few. She was a prototype, the first of their kind; the first of the original Twelve Espada Zodiac: The Dragon of Wayward Guiding Souls, but out of nowhere she went crazy; sprouting about her True Mistress calling out for her, and only gotten along with both the man with a child with him, and the currently deep-thinking woman.

"If she shows up, avoid her unless necessary," Aizen states as the meeting was adjourned, and Aizen grabbed a odd crystal he secretly kept as he placed it in a secret slot in his throne, and went downstairs as it closed behind him; sending the crystal down below as well to his secret room.

In a dungeon-like room, there laid a woman bound in chains and seals that rattled in her movement. Though her body was bound and tied, it did nothing to hide her four pairs of breasts, all of them well beyond the capability to be held in a bra, and the curves that would make an Angel fall just by looking at it, and cried blue tears despite having now natural silver, blonde and her original red hair up to her waist, and her face having a blindfold on her eyes as they had a semi-hypnotic effect that would be hard pressed to remove.

Nearby the woman who was crying to herself, was a changed Lily; who looked to be twenty and more voluptuous then she previously did while seeing a hole easily where her heart was, and a bone-like, oni-like mouthpiece that was easily opening and closing as she did. Her hair was half-white while the other was red, and when she opened her eyes, they were showing pure-black sclera with her eyes still being the same, but demonic looking, and had runic markings that one bestowed by darkness had on her forearms and legs, and her breasts were perky yet both soft/firm as she was utterly naked to see they were the size of H-Cups.

Besides these two as that woman thrashed in place once again, were only a few Devils, Angels, and one soul human who oddly enough, was the very same girl that ended up missing for a long time: Mayla Lee Solac. Yet she looked like she was aged up to her early twenties as well, and was taller by them all at least fourteen feet, had a low E-Cup as her nipples were also currently attached to a sucking machine that was storing her milk; by force, her feet were no longer human as they were hooves that was twice as big as her previous feet; for walking balance, was also curved like a bimbo yet she had a hole by her being the latest changed near her heart as well, and had gargoyle-like hands as her body was pure-white in color, and her hair was lastly changed into octopus-like tentacles; but without the suckers.

 _I hope for Merlin's sake that my child doesn't at all get caught as if they do, I know she would fight once she learns of me… Kala, I just hope she would forgive me for thinking of them as they held Ashino and Hope against us._ Lily sadly thought to herself while she silently cried; knowing their plans as the owner of this location purposely told her in a way it was pointless, before everyone stiffened a mere ten minutes later as the entrance to this horrid place opened to reveal her torturer as he only grinned at her with a knife at hand while looking at her scientifically, "Let's retest your regeneration, shall we Experiment 7?"

 **Hogwarts the next day**

In bed, in some twisted way, Laura was slowly getting use to twisted life while at the same time, not, as she pissed her semen into Ruby's open mouth while Yuna massaged her breasts; spitting globs of saliva every once and awhile, and Laura only had a irked look while holding back a moan as Yuna went rougher with her massage after her collar sensed that Laura was loving every moment.

" _Think she finally cracked_ ," Usagi asked Lilith. "Who knows, but why do I feel like Laura is going to mind break another woman," she said since they knew the New Moon would be happening later on again tonight; not knowing that the next person to break would be a girl no one was expecting. However, during the day she felt off in which secretly she didn't realize at first; but the three within her did while Usagi decided for herself to remember the odd things.

First; during breakfast, her breasts felt engorged and back several times while accidentally trying to get out. Second during her Herbology Class, she would let out moans without meaning to while getting weirded out looks by everyone. Third in her DADA Class, she would try yet fail to stop herself from masturbating her cunt as she was dripping enough juices that oddly stayed on her body and evaporated. And even during lunch period her dick was twitching while her balls clenched to give her dry orgasms; though this was fixed when Ruby would sneak under the table to suck her off. And lastly; again with Ruby, she felt her body was weak yet shakey, but had no control as she was letting out spasms even after Ruby was done sucking her off in a closed classroom.

Staying inside while everyone else was watching the Quidditch Game; especially Lizari wanted to know what it was, Laura was in her apartment when she got a call from Hanabi to come to the island quickly.

Appearing on the island, she saw Hanabi panting like she ran a marathon and seemed worried, "Lady Laura, we found something you should go check out. I don't know where it came from, but it's been there for at least two days and now just began to glow," she said to confuse the Futanari Chaos Demoness, yet made Laura yelp as she was dragged in amazing speed to the sight; with her seeing some of the Clans here as well yet stayed by the police line as in the center, was a navy-blue pod of sorts that was letting off a light-neon-Green glow with the etched runes of a foreign language glowing either gold or silver, every five or so seconds. It mostly resembled a opal version of a Saiyan Travel Pod yet the screen at the top was pitch black, and there was no handles or anything to pry it open.

Once Laura touched it, however, she was led back by her Great-Grandma Hinata Hyūga (With her looking like from Shippuden Anime), was worried as she saw, like Hanabi did, it nipped her blood when she touched it, and the odd green aura went to red and back a few times before it then faded. Then they began hearing clamp-like openings and hissing all at once as steam of sorts were escaping as the pod opened from the left side, and… it was a odd girl of sorts that was naked, and blinked while looking around.

The girl herself was an android around 5'4 in height with short, blond hair and dark-blue eyes. She also had a petite yet slender frame to what they guessed, was oddly around Laura's age range in design. She was also a futanari as well, with a six inch penis, and regular sized balls with a decent yet oddly puffy vagina, and lastly a perky with puffy areola with inch or two longer nipples, C-Cup breasts. She was then covered in odd liquid alloy, and it quickly reshaped onto her body into an outfit; a bright blue ribbon tie and black and white dress with blue-trimmed. She also dons a black headphone-like headband with blue linings.

They quickly covered their ears, however, when she began to rapidly get loudly speak in different languages asked on Earth until a few minutes later, spoke in a English tone of voice, "Testing. Testing. Acquiring needed database for languages."

"Yes, for the sake of the Seven Sins, stop!" Laura states as she held in a blush while she felt her dick was starting to slowly swell up by the look the girl gave her, and made her blink as the robotic girl came over, and bowed to her; with the robotic girl on her left knee while making a fist with her left hand, and hand on her chest and kept it there while her other hand, was on the ground, "My Goddess of Krepusko (Twilight in Esperanto), my journey to locate you has come to an end at last." Laura and mostly everyone around the area blinked at what she called her, and dumbly stated as she for once ignored her cunt leaking a few drops to secretly worry Hinata as she thought Laura wouldn't at all have that; since Naruko-Chan also had that due to certain circumstances, yet said nothing since she gotten a look from Hanabi, "What?"

This made the robotic girl from well… space, look up blankly before tilting her head cutely at her mostly since Laura oddly came from that; from her womanhood, slightly, "Lady Krepusko… Don't you know of what My Race has been? By the prayers of My Race? I was sent alongside The Seven Sisters out into space, to find and seek your aid against those that have defied your whim, My Lady Krepusko. They are Harvesters and Core Stealers of Worlds, Lady Krepusko…" the robotic girl looked upwards and was confused then with an eye twitch, and then stated to mostly herself while looking at them then, "Seems that you are not in Space, but in a Dimension different than what My Kind; You're Blessed, dwelled."

"Again what?" Laura asked in bewilderment as Usagi was within Laura, also confused while they ignored Lilith laughing alongside Tidina from wondering when she became a goddess of all things.

"She's saying she is from either another dimension or universe entirely," a familiar male voice stated to Laura as she turned around while not seeing her right arm was shaking, and saw this with a sigh before looking at the robotic girl, and Aeroza asked gently to her since it seems she recognized instantly who he was while he was secretly surprised by the oddest turn of events, of seeing this race here as well, "What were you named?"

Laura gawked as she bowed to him, and Usagi knowing alongside Lilith and Tidina gulping to themselves as the mind was warping back and forth to normal, and what occurred once before to know Laura would needed to be secluded, and fast, heard what the robotic girl called him as a title as she kneeled to him as well, "Ancient Warrior, I am dubbed as Aigis, or otherwise known as Biodroid A-1915."

"Why did you mean when you said that Laura was your-" Hanabi trailed off as they all backed up as Laura suddenly grabbed her head as in the real world (On Earth), dusk as just settled into night, and her body let out small, Magical, energy-like pulses as within her mind, the three girls were sent onto that odd moon within her once again.

"I… I don't know what's wrong… Get out of here, now," Laura states in pants while trying to control her breathing; her body feeling overwhelmed heat of sorts in her loins and her dick as it was fully twitching and throbbing, "If anyone… Mnnn… Ask, I am... Personally investigating the crash," she said with gritted teeth as she is trying to fight whatever was wrong with her yet she could feel herself slipping away little by little.

Nodding Hinata and Hanabi quickly shunshined away with everyone quickly going by the gleam Laura had in her orbs, "Tell me... What did you call me… Krepusko?" Laura asked with a heated look her eyes as she felt something was overtaking her with not seeing Aeroza placing a special barrier around Laura and the robotic girl while knowing her design was to fight and also do whatever it was commanded, and secretly fuled by three things: Blood, Water, and Semen to truly power her up, yet she could eat certain foods.

"Lady Krepusko, we properly called you Sorĉistino Amantino (Mistress Sorceress) as you are our Creator; First using us to wage war, but soon developed a taste for Futanari, hope and devastation with both power, and a firm yet kind hand as your the Main Goddess to my kind, and the one we truly worship. You and your children as your the Mother of All as well."

"Children?" Laura asked with a grunt as she thought she heard a dark laugh of her own self pause whatever was happening to her long enough to hear this, "Yes, your Demigoddess Children Of either female or futa, as Royals born as girls are rare amongst my kind as well, Lady of Twilight, with you setting our creation to mostly futanari, and to what I told you."

Laura then regripped her head as a darker aura overtook her before fading away, her eyes were once again magenta colored, and slowly smirked at Aigis, "Now then as your Mistress and Goddess of Twilight: I command you to show me your Inner Software," nodding while not at all confused as if, it was normal, Aigis opened up her chest plate while revealing her emblem, and made Laura blink at her words before smirking, "This is my heart, Goddess of Twilight's Power, while I am immune to corruption, I am able to perform by any given task as you command of me without question. As I was sent to serve you as your Battle Biodroid and anything else you require."

"So if I say that you are y to grow your dick to about my size-" Laura secretly hid a wicked grin as sure enough, Aigis' dick began to grow without effort, into Laura's size she has currently, and then reverted to her not pleased look as her loins were on fire from seeing that, "As I stated, Sorĉistino Amantino, I am able to do as your told but with a limited duration, as I was merely a prototype."

"Can you be upgraded?" Laura asked yet groaned by the robotic girl's honesty then, "To an extent; As I sense your realms components would take at least one Earth Year or two to develop. However, I am able to download anything from the internet as such and copy whatever it is you tell me at least, Sorĉistino Amantino."

"Oh well, I command you to please me and also let me fuck you as well," she growled out in heated lust, and she blinked as she saw Aigis' eyes scanned her body within moments before seeing data particles flow within her eyes, and nodded with a small smile, "Command acknowledging... Commencing needed upgrade to body to satisfy Sorĉistino Amantino for detecting needs of sex."

Surrounded by green data particles as he me clothes came off to reveals she was named once again fully, Aigis' began to grow and change while Laura's cunt drooled with need as it was puffing up alongside her dick throbbing even more. Aigis firstly gained a more human-like appearance as her Biodroid look was temporarily replaced, and firstly her height increased to be able to at least allow Laura to possibly plant her face in her chest while fucking, then her breasts began to inflate and grow up to M-Cups with said nipples elongated to five inches or so while being girthy like a cock, then her slender frame began to adjust and grow to an exotic hourglass in which her basic backside began to get more bounce and eventually becomes palmable. Her hair then grew to reach the point of her ass while seeing at the same time her vagina was puffing up alongside her anus; secretly their holes being adjusted to the perfect way for her Sorĉistino Amantino to be pleased, and her ballsack; while not growing much, was at least the size of a baseball while secretly having more than what Heated-Laura knew stored within (To the point it could easily impregnate those from the total amount of spurting it would cause). Lastly the changes went to Aigis' dick as it grew, throbbed, and twitched all at the same time while growing eventually to a ten foot long dick before Laura smirked as the head changed to a horse's dick; the dicks passage was also adjusted in case Heated-Laura wanted to fuck that as well.

Nodding in approval as Aigis stood there since Heated-Laura panted quietly in lust while inspecting what she desired, before Laura traced her finger down the Android's jawline; like an owner would do to her pet or possible lover, "Good… But it is missing one more thing," Laura said in a lustful tone to which even Lilith sweatdropped by Aigis tone of innocent confusion back to her Sorĉistino Amantino, "But Goddess of Twilight's Power and Goddess herself, I have scanned you while adjusted the necessary needs to your In-Heat Curse from oddly scanning your Screen Ability your Godly Status always describes to have, and stated would satisfy you, each time? What more is there for myself to do?"

Laura rolled her magenta eyes before firmly kissing the robotic girl on the lips in which Aigis returned; to impress Heated-Laura, and tongue began to get involved while a few moments later, pulled away as small traces of saliva fell onto the ground with Aeroza only nodding while making the enchanted dome pitch black on the outside so no one would see them, and Laura states huskily to her as she only nodded back, "For you to have sex with me."

 **Heated Lemon Begin**

Starting off with a heated kiss, Laura nibbled Aigis' lips, before she was licking her chin. Aigis in turn began to make Laura moan quickly by touching with her left hand a spot under each of her breasts she never thought were sensitive; near the middle, while gently massaging them as at the same time, they resumed kissing before Aigis was using her right hand to gently finger-stroke both Laura's clenching balls and her cunt hole as she squirted mildly at this in slight, pleasured surprise.

Releasing little pants of breath as Aigis kept using her right hand to keep doing as told, while also began sucking and gently nibbling Laura's now leaking breasts as while she massaged them, Laura felt herself oddly cum from them as well. While Aigis sucked on each breast with a two minute interval, she was fingering Heated-Laura's now twitching opening and closing pussy to know her entire body was not only needy, but was being satisfied by what the Biodroid was doing as she inserted three fingers along with using the others to poke at Laura's ballsack; making her moan as they still kissed and made out in a heated session as Laura grabbed Aigis' chest and was forcibly rubbing them, before breaking the kiss to suddenly grabbed her left breast, and was sucking while feeling truly warm milk of sorts go down her throat and her dick quickly went diamond hard from it, and felt her own hips began to automatically move while Aigis just kept her actions going.

Sooner than she expected, Laura came from both her penis and her cunt, a lot, and her current breasts that was being sucked let out more milk while the others were leaking streams.

Heated Laura then growled while feeling her just grow and grow, and maneuvered Aigis onto all fours, and plunged right into the robotic girl's asshole to which she kept a moan from it feeling like a vagina somehow; but somewhat slimy yet dry, and began to rapidly thrust as her dick grew more girthy like before along with the size. Aigis felt the dick travel easily through her and up to her mouth, and opened it while allowing her Goddess to let out her frustrations as stated within her mission lastly assigned to her as her Battle/Sex Bot, her Guardian and Protector, and lastly her Babysitter for her offspring if needed (Basically a Nanny for free).

As Laura was thrusting and her body being overheated for once (Since someone was willingly allowing her to let her "Heat" out), leaning forward she grabbed Aigis' breasts fondling them as her own breasts leaked milk. Moving Aigis' head so that they could share another sloppy kiss, Laura wanted to feel more, more lust, more sexual desire as one of her curses, the Lust in Control Curse, her mind went into a sexual craze actually wanted more sexual based curses to state her lust, " _ **I WANT MORE, GIVE ME… SEXUAL... MORE PLEASURE**_ ," Laura screamed out in a mixed voice; the other more mature sounding and somewhat seductive.

The same force that made her go into Primal Lust now returned, but this time… It successfully took over while secretly making Laura watch in horror while personifications of her mates surrounded her as their overly charged sexual bodies slowly consumed her. In brief visions, Laira saw those that were linked to her or mated suddenly collapsed before finger fucking themselves or stroking their own dicks alongside not being in control of their actions at either secluded or non-secluded locations; especially since Akeno was with Rias at the time in a meeting and was about to say something until that occurred to worry her, and Koneko was preparing the meal with Kala until she too collapsed and began in rapid thrusts, fingering while kneading her breasts. Though both Murasaki and Sakura were with each other, and was rubbing themselves off due to their loins being suddenly overwhelmed by what Laura was feeling. Tsubaki was also healing within Sona's Guest Quarter's once again by a stray devil attack harming her lower body, and she saw as The Queen to Sona was being held down at trying to harm herself more as the damage done to her, was still in the critical stages of her lower half, and knocked her out.

For you see, 'Laura' was secretly without Laura knowing, was sending her pleasure she was feeling into her Mates and her Soul-Chained Mates by her Chaotic Power, and back then this would have driven those affected as they managed a spell for it, into growing madness yet as being with Laura, they gained immunity.

" _ **Give me a cock that can spew out an ocean, balls that could hold up the world's ocean, the largest breasts, and the tastiest breast milk. I just want more,**_ " 'Laura' moaned out as her eyes shifted into a demonic-looking yet pink-colored Sharingan before seeing Aigis freeze and responded automatically to make 'Laura' growl, "Access Denied. New command is needed."

Growling more, 'Laura' shifted Aigis while still on her cock, and said in a seductive commanding tone this time in the same language Aigis first said as the mature voice was growing more while Laura's own was weakening, " _ **I DEMAND something related to my wish,**_ " 'Laura' growled out as she saw Aigis freeze once again briefly while her eyes were doing that particle thingy once more and stated softly to her in apology, "There is only few solutions until I research your realms needs, Goddess, but I have only three options to possibly do your request and that is limited bodily growth for myself or growth of others to either limited or permanent looks, half the amount of your semen command, and possible fertility to any female gene you can think of into or onto others you request."

Growling out at the options at hand, 'Laura' twisted Aigis' nipples in rage and frustration, with Laura not at all liking this feeling she felt yet could do nothing as she was seduced badly by the illusions of her lovers and at the same time, witness the now and wherever her true mates' situations their in, " _ **Then it seems I'll have to resort to other methods**_ ," 'Laura' said mostly to herself before trying to not growl out at Aigis' innocent words of confusion, "Goddess has methods of her own? Does not compute? In the days of old you had an Override Code Device that was once used to change anybody; Even to the Biolantis Race's unwillingness to comply. But you broke it after raping your former lover from Override Lust, and sent the pieces far away into what you dubbed as the Seven Dungeons."

Now grinning with those within her body hearing this and Laura only partially, 'Laura' sent a hundred watts of electricity to her cock; causing Aigis to twitch before getting coded words from her; her voice was monotonous as Aigis spoke before blinking in confusion when she was done, "Warning: Attempt to Hack into A-1915 would result into unit going into Berserk Mode; Mode unstable and could either be rage-sex to whoever she is with, or worse. Mode is only used in dire situations in combat or requested rarely to please due to side effects. Last warning has been issued."

Looking curious as the three girls and Laura, who mentally came for the seventh time from Illusion Akeno, heard 'Laura' say to Aigis; with horrified disbelief, " _ **Turn my body into a symbol of futanari, beastial lust, and beauty,**_ " she saw Aigis' eyes seemed to be once again doing that thing, and was pleased by a small amount of her next set of words, "Access Granted, Beautification of Body or Improvement; Lust Option no longer available due to being sealed in Cryptic Firewall. Though Futanari Option has been issued, and new appendage may be resulted in increase in sexual desire, sensitivity to old and new targets, and gaining new sexual appendages. Warning: Dicks may discharge without warning corresponding to desires."

Eyes widening at this as on that moon, the three girls were being fucked by a odd purpleish energy that was not pleased they refused to even cum and decided to leave them alone while forcing them to masterbate to themselves, Laura's Magic removed the illusions before seeing whatever was going on, tied her up and shouted a loud, stop, but was too late as 'Laura' pulled out and watched in amazement when her original dick pulsed with odd energy, and began to without pain, split and adjust easily as an exact copy. However, she did not realize that they grew to two horse-like dicks without a sheath; before they grew only a few inches yet the girth was thicker with veins visible, and her balls grew as well to compensate. Making it her old and newer dicks were abnormal, sensitive, and throbbing, and the horn on her forehead only grew slightly bigger with a more shinier tint in color.

Her body then began to get more exotic looking while growing up to fifteen feet tall, her breasts feeling warm then as they grew one cup size as her lower set then matched her upper at last, her waist got narrowed with a delicate v-shape now to her give her hips a mature womanly figure, and her ass grew a few more inches while her arms and legs were longer from the growth; but her muscle mass decreased yet her strength did not as Laura was now lean with an exotic frame touch. Her asshole and vagina did stay the way it was, but was now permanently puffy and would always drip out clear semen from her pussy. Although one last change was that her body released pheromones similar to that of a queen bee, except it was mostly to attract her non-mated mates even more within a period of one week to a month; for faster results, and if they wanted, to increase their bodies sensitivity for mind-blowing sex.

Seeing her new cocks, 'Laura' had an evil grin on her face and pointed her two dicks towards Aigis' cunt, and slammed them in all at once. In wanton lust, 'Laura' went into overdrive as the True Laura was crying and cumming at the same time mentally as with each thrust, she felt double the pleasure mixed with pain as if she was feeling herself oddly get weaker, didn't see a shaded figure approach, and quickly knocked her out while watching things progress, and 'Laura' didn't see Aigis' eyes data-particled to then allow her passage to quickly adjust yet for just-right situations for both dicks, alongside heating her cunt and walls to perfection to get 'Laura' to suddenly moan out with her tongue also hanging out, and sped even faster into her thrusts as her dicks were now at this point, throbbing constantly.

'Laura' then griped Aigis' dick, and began to suck on it while she kept thrusting without abandon as Aigis in turn, felt funny as secretly, this was her truly first time at all being used for sexual needs, and came directly in amazement to 'Laura' easily and right down into her stomach without the odd fluid she tasted was being a mix of chocolate, vanilla, and mixed cookies of sorts, didn't at all bloat her belly to obscure proportions.

'Laura' still not satisfied, then plucked one of her dicks out; Aigis' walls quickly adjusting yet her eyes briefly glowed when the other dick was inserted into her asshole as the walls within too, adjusted as well, and resumed thrusting. Even feeling the tightness in Aigis' asshole, 'Laura' still wanted more as her person's entire body felt like it was on fire; even her two dicks from being sensitive as sweat easily poured from her while gaining a feral gleam alongside a wicked smirk at an idea, especially since she felt the urge to cum yet it wasn't at all coming ahead yet soon as she felt her one dick go through Aigis' entire body as the others head got stuck within her artificial womb, she unknowingly made Lilith screen in sudden pain inside Laura as she siphoned her ability to produce those black tentacles once more; with them having cups at the end, and leaned back as four went to her own body's sensitive breasts; milk easily shown with each thrust as they sucked, and two latched onto Aigis' own as they sucked while commanding in a growl to her as the effects was instant, " _ **Begin leaking breastmilk from your breasts, you Robotic Slut! I want my body to be able to fuck you longer!**_ "

As their milk was being used to not tire out 'Laura' as Laura in turn within her mind, was soon joined by this shaded person by the others, and gave this person a look to which they only made a shushing motion, and then a patients sign as they watched who or whatever took control of Laura's body by using her curses against her to do so, had her pleasing way on the robotic alien girl.

Cumming out semen to fill up a small lake, 'Laura' now wanted to fill up her own cunt and pulling out, 'Laura' looked at Aigis' hardened cock. " _ **Make your cock longer and thicker so that I can ride it, My Robo Slut**_ ," she barked out. 'Laura' lustfully grin as Aigis' cock grew on command to two feet in length, and a foot in width while she also climbed until her cunt hovered right above it... then dropped down on it like a hammer.

Screaming out lustfully, 'Laura' could feel that her robo slut's cock took a tube directly to her ovaries on her right side; not knowing that on that side of her, those eggs due to this second wave of heat was more fertile, and would be unique as they all were secretly contained a strand; if any survived, for genetic adaptability or a future child of given blood by other, venom, or whatsoever, to adapt and gain traits of ancestry to be pure: A Rare Mixed Human-like Race that hasn't been seen or heard off since 4,000 or so years ago; since they didn't originate from Earth yet protected it, and was dubbed as a myth or even legend among Magicals, Angels, and Demon Kind alike, and rarely mentioned in written word.

Eris sensing a opportunity in her realm of a rare child for future chaos for the world, sent a sudden suggestion to the Heated Laura; wherever she may be, and stated it while 'Laura' was in utter lustful pleasure with her eyes briefly gaining a fusion of both magenta and a silvery color, briefly, by her words, " _ **I want you to fuck me to the point I end up pregnant! Fuck me with this dick as we have sex constantly!**_ " Her eyes then went back to magenta as Aigis' own eyes widen while she began to automatically move as commanded, and stated in secret worry to her Goddess as she moved, "If I do this, unexpectancy of child may be born: Mutations, Physical Changes, and Other Attributes at 50% chance, My Sorĉistino Amantino… From what I am sensing is that you are not in your right mind as well, and would regret your actions-" Aigis was wide-eyed then as 'Laura' slapped her face before growling out to her; Laura appalled whoever this was would do that to what she smelled; to her own horror, was a virgin to sex. Even if she was a robot from space, " _ **I don't care, I demand you to have more cocks to fuck me with! I don't want you to question my orders while I need sex; Right here and now!**_ "

Aigis looked hurt by 'Laura' smacking her yet acknowledged her command as she never tried this before, and grunted in odd discomfort as she grew within a single minute a same-sized dick as her original, and without words, shoved it into Laura's anus fully and was surprised since she has yet to come up to Laura's stomach or mouth as Laura's Magic oddly sensed this was coming, made sure that her innards were protected while secretly phantom-like feeling said hole would as in another world near a large pond; oddly the same world Bwonsamndi lives in, said dick was there, and a female who was oddly cursed for needing dick for the last few months on a full moon; a delicate yet athletic looking female Nightfallen at mere age of eighteen, and younger sister to their races exiled sister (Since this was in the past) in their park within Suramar City, unless something foreign and not part of this realm would fuck her, saw this in sudden lust as it was the full moon at the middle of the night, and was lodged by said dick as well when she shoved it by amazing force, into her dripping cunt.

Back in the Main Universe while speeding up her thrusts, 'Laura' took hold of her top dick and started jerking it off as the one lodged in Aigis was throbbing like crazy. Sooner then she liked as 'Laura' was overdoing to the hard working Aigis, she care with abbadon while unknowingly extracting Laura's Genes and hers, and one other that she aided by using her "Healing-Sex" technique a few weeks ago, went into the needy Nightfallen's fertile womb in said universe, and it was to the point it was the size of being six months pregnant the rest leaked out, and into the water as well; enchanting it to be miracle water alongside to be eventually dubbed as Starwater Pond from Epha Starwater; younger sibling to Former First Arcanist Thalyssra Starwater, and passed out from overwhelming pleasure.

Back with 'Laura', she shoved the robotic girl onto the ground with a feral gleam to her eyes as she lodged both of those dicks of hers right into both of Aigis' own; her left into Aigis right and the other in the other, and began to also suck needlessly on Aigis' chest as the robot girl began moaning in both pleasure and tiny amounts of pain since with each forceful, slowed thrust, 'Laura' felt like she was in Hellish-Heaven since even Aigis' urethra, was like a slimy vagina.

Not known to them, Ophis sensed an odd essence of her child, and fetched the poor Nightfallen girl as during that time, she along with her eight month baby girl, was going to be killed after getting banished, and was saved from a felguard assault as she appeared in Ophis' Throne Room, and without words, grabbed the child while knocked the mother out and saw traces of her magic, and grinned while placing a Battle/Maid Collar on her neck for her child as a graduation gift, and rocked gently her crying grandchild that to her shocking yet sudden interest, would love to see the other's faces from her eyes holding that bloodline.

Back with 'Laura', she has been docking both of Aigis' dicks for the past several minutes until she blew her loads from both dicks, and Aigis' balls then began storing and growing her own mixed with 'Laura's' semen, and enlarging them to the point they were now watermelons.

 **Lemon Pause**

Returning to The Nothingness Dragon Castle, Ophis was in the work on something for her child; with one of her servants taking care of her new grandchild and the mother in reluctance, she was looking into some rumors about something involving Greek Japanese myths that was also involving body modification, and looking into those eyes she saw her child had while amused by her heated actions as they seemed familiar; mostly the color. But then realized that changing the body of her mates so that Laura would fuck them more, would of made her unhappy as most involved of them dying, or owing Death Gods debts. Yet she then came upon something interesting that she began to chuckle as the spell itself was risky yet it would work of sorts: The Living Shadow Spell.

Taking some of her blood from her palm, she placed it into a crystal as it went from clear to blood-red, and began to summon and place in other ingredients into a old clay bowl with odd runes on the outside, and lastly after oddly adding the Scales of a Hydra, she added the crystal into it as with a few puffs of shadowy-black smoke, the bowl shook on the ground before something happened she did not expect as it was the Japanese part of things: It conjured a odd vortex of sorts, and from within a voice states in a female tone, finally, and came out along with a specter of sorts that resembles to a dragon.

The female was what made Ophis blink in small surprise as she wore pink lipstick, a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and red sneakers without socks. She is three feet tall yet had the start of a figure since she was eleven-years-old; despite looking like a tomboy, and had greyish-blue skin, and lastly had small pointy ears while having hazel-red eyes with slits for pupils.

The Spector on the other hand she was surprised even more at; truly showing it as he gaped at who it was that took them from the collapsing prison, "Shendu." She only states plainly then.

He only gulped while nervously stating back, and confusing the girl as he hid behind her as if, she would protect him, " **L-Lady Ophis (Gulp) been a while?** " Ophis only gave him a look for while seeing the girl groaned at seeing him as she landed on her feet, and stated to him in words that made the Dragon of Nothing twitch her lips, "Why did you had to get freed as well, Lizard Breath… Wait…" the girl blinked while getting confused at the location, "Where the heck are we anyways as this isn't Moose World or even San Francisco?"

"That must be… Where your from, yes?" Ophis asked as Shendu gaped at the preteen girl he was hiding as she gave Ophis a look while tinting since she thought her outfit was oddly revealing yet somehow suited her, "Ya, and I kicked butt while somehow running from strange shadowy creatures alongside ones with white masks, before we ended up… Um," at this Ophis liked the girl instantly as she reminded her of Indunn when she was little, plus the scent of her being a powerful dragon and a mix of another race added to it as well, "Where is here anyways?"

"My Domain… Child, and pray tell… Who are you entitled as?" Ophis asked while she brought her working stool, and sat on it to get Jade oddly feel a mix of being comfortable and wary, for some odd reason, "Jade Chan, and who are you?" Before she could reply, she glared bored-like at Shendu while he spoke up to get Jade to gap at Ophis then, " **Shut it foolish Child, can you not see we are in presence of a God! No wonder that man's spell didn't work to send you home as you messed it up on simple words even I know.** "

"Guilty… Youngling, and I say… What Race are you as I have never encountered such a… Interesting Race before?" Ophis asked her with the two knowing it was a mix of sudden interest mixed with being an order; if the gleam in her orbs didn't hide that fact, she would have lied, "Um… What do you mean?"

Ophis waved as a full bodied mirror appeared that was oddly enough, a black-metal designed version of the Mirror of Desire as a carbon copy, stood near it while having a blank look as she saw her skin, her sharper teeth, eyes, and everything as she stated out loud, Shendu rolling his eyes, and Ophis glaring at him while he wilted; with Jade cursing in a rare moment from what she felt, "What the flying fuck happened to me?! I looked like I was as the Shadowkhan Queen like I saw in Sector 13's Videos!"

Eyes gleaming at this sudden racial terms as she recalled reading about them three-hundred and three years ago due to boredom, held back her laugh yet quickly thought up a plan since she felt, to her shock, she may have goofed up the spell itself; which she would check for later, and stated in a way to get Jade to look at her, "Perhaps we can arrange things for you as even though you changed… You will be surprised as to what has occurred, Youngling."

Jade thought about this, yet didn't see Ophis gleam at seeing the child's fingertips changed to claws and back, and then rubbed her head while asking her then, with Ophis' eyes softening partially at her words, "Like what?"

Thinking about doing some experiments after sending the two to Earth after she talked the child into visiting her firstborn; specifically right at Hogwarts' Entrance, Ophis took some of her prisoners; because why the fuck not, and went to work to making a submissive maid army. Specific ones she knew would break easily or perhaps adjust their minds at least to consider Laura as their Mistress in title to repay their own debt to her, willingly, while keeping them the way they are as they were impressive in combat and didn't want to damage those skills they had from secretly fucking with them, for years.

 **Lemon Resume; Few hours later**

'Laura' was panting hard in lustful heat while growling at the same time in pleasure as she was feeling stuffed while using the black tentacles she conjured up to stuff not only her, but Aigis as well, and had both of her dicks in her cunt alongside several of the tenta-dicks as her own was inside Aigis's asshole and cunt while they rapidly thrusted in sync with each other. Their milk and sweat from fucking this long showing on the ground around them.

She, however, ignored the flashing warning screen her "Screen" was flashing on her left side as it stated everything she was told by Aigis with one extra warning as well.

 **Warning: If having sex for more than timer: 5.00 currently, then New Curse would appear from actions.**

A timer started yet she continued to fuck with abandon and when it was past, 'Laura' and Laura herself moaned while the others saw this and groaned at what curse she gained this time, with her still fucking Aigis.

 **New Curse: Feral Sex Drive or Animama Curse**

 **Description: Gained from not listening to Screen. The longer the Sex by any means, the more the body goes like an animal in utter heat. Is Combo-Curse with other Sex-Based Curses and would also force Heated Cycles to expire more quickly.**

 **Warning: Either Semen or Own Womb may become more fertile as time goes (2 hours or more after beginning sex; More so on New Moon unless** **Medication** **is involved). If having Sex with a Monster Girl, Chance of Impregnating is doubled either way (75% Total for Semen, 25% for Womb for Monster Girl's, 50/50% for other; If** **Medication** **is involved, half of percent)**

'Laura' felt that soon she would be spent as all the sexual energy was secretly filling her up, yet froze before feeling another force that was darker and freed itself from the last time, showed as Laura's left eyes shifted to normal while obtaining those orange-mixed eyes again, and now it was a balance of all three combined, "This _**is**_ **VeRY** interesting… But _**I**_ **ThInK** that _**it's**_ **TiMe** for me _**to**_ **CuM!** " And Mixed-Laura did while roaring so loud that it was also felt by the entire Isle, Ophis' Castle, and some parts of the Earth, Heaven, and The Devils Domain alongside a few others… Except in a prison of sorts, a female, fel-demonized angel that was Michal's Fraternal Twin was awakened while feeling her Service Bond at last activate after so many wins of waiting, and was able to easily break out of her prison, and bide her time unless something drastic comes as she has… to look into her past projects and the updated world.

What Mixed-Laura didn't know was that Aigis also had sex in another alternative world for Monster Girl's as well, and inside Laura's Bodily Womb… Two surviving eggs were seeded with one being a rare alien from long ago, and the other a monster child.

Aeroza alongside Hinata; since she came back to check up on her Great-Grandchild yet froze mid-question as he dropped the barrier as Laura's Body was back in her control while passing out alongside the robotic girl, and chuckled as he scanned her with him possibly going to have words with Ophis about the Fraternal Twins just made within her womb; especially one is a soul that was given power long ago and the other was waiting for her own second chance as well, "Things are going to be chaotic as time goes by… What fun."

Hinata only gave him a look before grabbing Laura and Aigis, and left to her and her Naruko-Chan's home.


End file.
